My Little Dhampir
by your smile makes my day
Summary: Rose and Adrian are together,but it seems like life will do anything to pull them apart. As Rose battles her feelings and the dangers of the Vampiric world she'll learn that not everything is as it seems and not everyone is who they pretend to be.Lem/OOC
1. Fun nights

**A/N: **This was originally a one-shot but is now a full story. Let's pretend Tatiana didn't die so Rose isn't going to jail. Everything else is the same though.

I own nothing; everything belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

I sensed her long before I even heard her coming. Lissa, Christian, and Adrian were coming to my room. I quickly brushed my hair and straightened out my clothes. I surprised myself at how anxious I was to see Adrian. We'd been dating for awhile now; everyday my feelings for him grew stronger. Lissa knocked then opened the door to my room and everyone walked in. When I saw Adrian my heart fluttered and a huge smile broke out over my face.

He came in and kissed me, "Hey, little damphir." He whispered in my ear.

"Hey." I whispered back. He sat down on my bed next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Yeah, that's cool Rose. You can ignore us, we don't mind." Lissa said jokingly. I looked over at her and christian who were sitting down on the couch I had in my room. Staying at the Royal Court did have it's perks. My own room, and it was huge. And I got to stay with Lissa and Adrian.

"Hey, Lissa. Hey Christian. What are you guys doing here?" I asked. They both shrugged but in Lissa's mind I saw that she had been worried since she hadn't seen me all day.

"Just visiting. Are we not aloud to anymore? Would you like us to leave? Because believe me, I could find better things to do with Lissa..." Christian said jokingly. I didn't have to have a bond with him to know what he was talking about.

Lissa blushed and smacked him, "Christian!" I laughed at them. They really were in love again; not that they ever weren't.

"Rose we haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?" Adrian asked.

I shrugged, "In here. I didn't feel like leaving the room today." I admitted. It did seem kind of odd. I never wanted to be in my room. It bored me.

"Well, come on. Let's go get something to eat. It's lunch time and I'm starved." Lissa said.

We all headed toward the diner on the other side of the court. Adrian grabbed my hand as we walked over there. It still felt weird to walk out in public with him hand in hand. We didn't really show public displays of affection that much. But he was in one of those loving moods. He always seemed to be in one. Normally, I wasn't. Maybe that's why it seemed so weird to me. Adrian obviously didn't notice. He was making conversation with Christian and Lissa.

"Helloo earth to Rose!" Lissa giggled.

I looked at her, "Huh? Sorry I zoned out." I said. They all laughed. We walked into the diner and sat down. Adrian put his arm behind my head, resting it on my seat. I scooted closer to him, earning myself one of his heartbreaking smiles.

"My God. Is that what me and you were like when we were in the first couple months of dating?" Asked Christian. Adrian and I shot him death glares.

"Lighten up Christian. I think it's cute." Lissa said. I was slightly embarrassed but I held my head high.

"You can't really talk Christian, you guys still are like that." I shot back at him. It was his turn to glare now.

The waitress came to get our drink orders, "Can I have a lemonade, please." I told her.

"Me too." Lissa said.

"I'll just have a water." Christian told her.

"Ehm, I'll have a coke please." Adrian said.

"Will this be seperate checks or one check?" She asked.

We all looked at Adrian, "One check." He told her. She nodded and walked off.

"Thanks Adrian." Lissa said.

"It's okay. I'm used to Rose always sticking me with the bills." He joked.

I shot him a look of disbelief, "What bills?" I asked astounded.

"One word: Russia." He said. Shit, I forgot about that.

"Hey, we had a deal. And I'm paying you back well, if you ask me. I mean, I haven't heard you complain." I told him.

He laughed, "So that's why you're with me. Over a deal. Hmm, I'll have to remember that." He joked. I rolled my eyes at him. I placed my hand on his thigh and squeezed it. He shot a look at me that said 'what the hell are you doing?' I smiled at him then turned to Christian.

"So Christian, made any good meatloaf lately?" I asked.

He looked confused then he got it. Back when I had to guard him at school he took a cooking class. And christian makes a good meatloaf. "Why? You wanting some?" He deadpanned.

I thought about it, "Are you offering?" We both laughed while Adrian and Lissa looked confused.

I moved my hand over more on Adrian's thigh and continued squeezing and rubbing his thigh. He cleared his throat to hold back a moan. I waitress come with our drinks and took our order. I moved my hand off his thigh and back into my lap.

"What is this meatloaf thing?" Adrian asked.

I smiled at Christian before looking up at Adrian. "Back when we had to do our guardian training Christian had a cooking class. He makes a very good meatloaf. Perfect little house wife." I said.

Adrian laughed a little. "Little Damphir if you could see his aura right now..." Adrian trailed off laughing. I didn't have to see his aura to know that Christian was mad and embarrassed. I heard Lissa chuckle a little bit before grabbing his hand to calm him down.

After lunch we all headed back. Christian and Lissa went off and did their thing while Adrian and I just walked around. "Let's go back to my room Rose. I've got a gift for you." Adrian said.

"Alright, Ivashkov. I really don't want you buying me anymore gifts though." I told him seriously.

He laughed and kissed me on the head, "That was part of our agreement though, Little Dhampir. I surprise you with random things. Today, it's a gift."

When we got to Adrian's room he went to go get my gift from the closet and I got comfortable on the middle of his huge bed.

His bed was really soft and his comforter was super fluffy. Just sitting on it was making me tired. I laid back and shut my eyes. After a few moments I kicked my shoes off onto the floor to get more comfortable. I could hear Adrian digging around in his closet, "God damn." He said.

I giggled at his frustration. When he finally found whatever he was looking for he crawled onto the bed with me he set the present on my stomach. I opened my eyes and peeked at it. It was a small box; a ring box. It was a red velvet box with a black bow tied around it. I sat up and looked at him, he was laying on his side with one arm propped up. "Adrian, this better not be what I think it is." I threatened.

He smirked, "Open the box Rose."

I opened the box and came face to face with a ring. Not a wedding ring thank god. It was a black flower, with white diamonds in the center, and a silver band. It was gorgeous. "Oh my god Adrian." I breathed.

I took the ring out of the box and put it on. "This is gorgeous. I can't believe you bought this! Thank you." I told him, elated. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me. I put the ring back in the box and hugged him. "Thank you, so much." I whispered in his ear.

He hugged me back tightly and pulled me on top of him. I laughed and tucked the hair that had into my face behind my ear. "So you really like it?" He asked sarcastically.

I kissed him to show him just how much I liked it. "Should I take that as a yes?" He asked. I kissed him again. "Careful little damphir. Let's not get to carried away." He said. I could see it in his eyes though, the burning passion for me. He wanted this to further. I wanted this to go further.

"But you want to get carried away. I see it in your eyes Adrian. You want this to go further." I told him honestly. It shocked him how easily I saw through him.

"I don't want to do this if you don't want to do this." He said.

I smiled and as my answer I pulled my shirt over my head. "Adrian, I want to give myself to you. We tried it before. We're prepared now. Come on, let's get carried away." I told him. He smiled and flipped us over.

He began kissing on my neck moving down my whole torso before he came back up and kissed my lips. "You look so sexy Rose." He whispered. I laughed and tugged at his shirt. He pulled it off and through it across the room. He kissed me again. His lips moved with mine in perfect harmony. He ran his tongue along my upper lip and I let him in. While our mouths were fighting for dominance our hands couldn't get enough of each other.

My hands were all over him. I moved them over his muscles on his chest, around to his back and back down on his arms. Adrian wasn't extremely muscular like Dimitri is, but he was nice in his own way. He broke away from me and unhooked my bra. "Rose, you are fucking gorgeous." He moaned.

He buried his face in my chest. One hand cupped my boob gently while his mouth started sucking on the other one. "Oh Adrian!" I moaned. I arched my back into him. My breathing grew heavier. The pleasure he was bringing me was unbearable. The wetness in my underwear grew. He switched boobs and started nipping and sucking, "Fuck." I groaned as I gripped the bed sheets. The throbbing in my core grew stronger. I needed Adrian, I wanted him.

"Adrian...please." I begged. He moved from my boobs and worked his way to my pants. He slipped them off and kissed my legs the whole way down.

"Rose, you taste wonderful." He said as his tongue slipped out onto my thigh. Ugh. He moved his way up to my underwear and slipped a finger inside them. He moved his finger along my folds. I gasped and my eyes grew wide. "Rose you're very aroused." Adrian observed. He stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked off all the juices.

I smiled, "Adrian. What color is my aura when I'm aroused?" I asked him.

He looked at me, "Red. Very red." He smiled. It was a smile that showed his teeth too. He sat up and looked at me.

"Adrian," I said seductively. He cocked an eyebrow. "Come here." He hovered over me again so I could whisper in his ear. "Take note of that. It may come in handy in the future." I said. I nibbled on his ear. He moaned a little.

I flipped us back over. "I like a woman on top." He told me. I smiled an unbuttoned his pants. I pulled them off quickly. He was ready for me. The tent in his silk boxers told me so. I pulled his underwear off too. He looked at me with total adoration. I ran my finger up and down his length. He gasped in pleasure.

I smiled, "I love having this control over you. I love making you feel this way." I told him.

"Rose, can we please just..." He trailed off as my mouth neared his erection. I ran my tongue along him before enclosing him in my mouth. I slowly moved my head up and down over him.

"Oh, shit." He groaned. His fingers went to his perfectly messy hair. I had never given a blow job before now. But I played it off like I knew what I was doing the whole time. Adrian moved his fingers into my hair as he began guiding me gently. I wrapped my fingers around the part of him that I couldn't fit into my mouth and pumped him gently. "Rose, Rose, Rose..." He chanted.

He moved his fingers out of my hair and pushed my head up. One look into his eyes told me what he wanted, and I was all to willing to comply. I pulled my underwear off and let him get on top. He positioned himself above me. "Rose, I might...I might hurt you." He said. "Tell me if I do, and I promise I'll stop immediately." His voice was filled with concern.

"No, no go." I said. I'd take the pain for him. Just as he was about to enter me I remember. "Condoms!" I shouted.

He pulled himself away from me, "Shit! Yeah, I'm sorry. He opened a bedside drawer and pulled one out. He had it on in record time.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded.

He moved the tip of his manhood around in my juices before slowly entering in to me. He was right it did hurt. Even though I wasn't a virgin it still hurt a little bit.

I whimpered a little bit, "Rose are you okay? I'm so sorry." He said. He began to pull out and this time it didn't hurt. It felt good.

"Mmm, Adrian." I moaned. He stopped. "Go, go. Please." I said. He thrusted into me again. We both moaned this time.

"Oh god Rose. You're tight." He said as he pumped into me. I moved my legs around his waist so he could go deeper.

"Oh, uh. Yes, Adrian." I breathed. Our breathing was ragged as we continued. I pulled my hips up to meet his.

Sweat began brimming at my hair line. Adrian pulled his face down to meet mine in a kiss. I moved my hand up to his hair and tangled my fingers in there.

"Rose, oh god Rose." He whispered. He pumped into me harder and I screamed his name in pleasure. Our foreheads pressed together, "Baby I'm so close." He said.

"Me too." He thrusted in one last time and then I was a goner. I screamed his name one last time before he met me in a kiss. He stopped moving and I unwrapped my legs from around him. He rolled over and we both were panting.

"Oh god Rose. That was...wow." Adrian said with ragged breath.

Adrian laid with me a couple minutes before he went to the bathroom to clean himself up. I watched him walk in and shut the door. I smiled at how happy I was. We'd finally done it. It was the right time too, I didn't regret a thing. I let myself relax and accidentally slipped into Lissa's head.

"Yeah, I went to go get them and thought they would be better...left alone." She admitted to Christian. Through her mind I could see what she was remembering. She'd gone to knock on Adrian's door to see if we'd like to go shopping with her and Christian. She needed new dress clothes. But we were a little busy at the moment.

Christian looked at her confused, "I don't understand. Why would you want to...oh my god. They weren't?" He said finally getting it. Lissa nodded her head. Christian busted out laughing.

I'm glad someone found humor in this. Lissa didn't though. Part of her was harboring jealous feelings against Adrian. She though he was going to take me away from her. I wish i would have been there to tell her otherwise. Christian noticed her mood and instantly began reassuring her. I was brought back to my own mind by Adrian kissing my neck.

"Welcome back little damphir. What did you see in Lissa's mind?" He asked. I snuggled up against Adrian as he wrapped a blanket around us. His bed was very comfortable.

"She came to see if we'd like to go shopping with her and Christian. But we were occupied at the time. She heard us. And now she's jealous of you." I told him. He rubbed circles on my arm.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the whole court heard us. You weren't exactly quiet. But I don't mind everyone knowing. This way they'll know that you are taken, no exceptions. As for Lissa's jealousy. Well, just explain to her that it's not like that. I wouldn't dream of tearing you guys apart." Adrian reassured me. I was okay with the Lissa thing. As for the sex thing...

"Do you really think other people know?" I asked. He laughed.

"Anyone who walked by this door knows. Don't worry. Don't be embarrassed. You've got a catch like me. Why be embarrassed. With a face like mine, people will be jealous of you. I mean look at me i'm handsome." He joked. I smacked him playfully.

"Okay, whatever you say. But if people ask me what was going on in here I'm going to tell them that I kicked your ass." I told him.

He chuckled, "Okay. Whatever you need to." He said. I smiled and turned around the snuggle against his chest.

I yawned. He stroked my hair as unconsciousness tried to take over.

"Adrian?" I murmured against his chest.

"Hmm?" He answered.

I yawned again, "I love you."

He stopped stroking my hair for a millisecond before answering. "I love you too," He kissed my hair and pulled me closer. As I fell asleep I heard him whisper, "Oh so much little damphir."

I smiled before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: It was just something I had running around in my thoughts. Leave me lots of love.


	2. Shower time

**A/N:** So here's the second chapter:) I hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry if it's a little OOC.

I own nothing it all belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

ROSE POV:

The next time I woke up I knew it was early. Adrian was still asleep; one arm was wrapped around me securing me to his chest. He looked adorable like this; his lips formed a little pout and his hair was all messed up. I smiled and kissed his chest before maneuvering my way out of his hold. When I stood up a wave of vertigo hit me. "Woah." I muttered.

After everything stopped spinning I headed to the bathroom. I was really sore from last night. Everything ached. I looked at myself in Adrian's full length mirror and groaned. My hair looked horrible and I could see red splotches on my neck. Actually, they went all the way down my body.

"Thanks Adrian." I muttered to myself. But when I looked past all that I could see that my eyes had this cheery look to them. I no longer looked sad all the time; I looked normal. I smiled at that and headed for the shower.

I pulled a towel out of the linen rack and set it next to the shower and took a washcloth in with me. After I was in the shower I realized that I didn't have any clothes in here with me. Or any clean clothes to wear. I groaned again. Walking back to my room in the same clothes I wore yesterday was going to be great.

I was in the middle of washing my hair when I saw a figure standing outside the shower. The type of glass the mirror was made out of didn't allow me to see who. "Adrian?" I called.

Instead of answering me he opened up the shower door and stepped in. I immediately cover myself, "Oh my god! Get out. I'm trying to shower!" I screamed. He laughed and hugged me close.

"Little dhampir, you can't show me anything I haven't already seen. Here, let me help you with that." He said. He had a point but I still wasn't comfortable with it.

His fingers started massaging the shampoo into my scalp. It wasn't the normal shampoo I used, but at least I could smell like Adrian now. This man had magic fingers. It felt amazing; I closed my eyes and relaxed. He worked his way around my whole head and then helped me rinse it off. "There, that was much better than doing it by yourself, wasn't it?" He asked me. He knew he was right.

I smiled, "Thank you. But you can leave now. I'm a big girl and I'm perfectly capable of washing myself up." I said with a motherly like tone. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I won't try any funny business. Besides don't they say that we need to conserve water? Shower together." He winked at me. He broke out into one of those smiles that I loved. It took my breath away.

"Fine, you can shower with me. But you need to get me a change of clothes. I can't walk out of your room in the same clothes I walked in with." I said.

He smiled, "Little damphir," He put some soap on the washcloth and began washing my body with it. "You talk like you want to leave. Wouldn't you rather stay here with me? I could shower you with all types of clothes. Anything you wanted!" He said excitedly. Times like this reminded me how spirit effected him. I shrugged it off.

"Adrian, I have to leave sometime you can't expect to to stay here forever." He pressed me against his chest while he washed by back. He pulled my hair off to the side so it wouldn't get all soapy. I leaned my face against his chest and placed light little kisses on him. His hand stopped in it's tracks momentarily before continuing.

"I would want nothing more than to keep you here forever, Rose." He said smiling.

He neeled down, planting kisses as he went, to washed the back of my legs. He massaged them thoroughly. It felt really good against my sore muscles. I let out a little moan and immediately hated myself for it. Adrian looked up at me and smiled.

"What are you doing up so early anyway? You never wake before noon." I said; sarcasm dripped from my voice. He worked his way up to my torso and worked on my stomach. He turned me around so that my back pressed against his chest.

"The bed felt empty without you. When I heard the shower going I knew you must be lonely. Who wouldn't feel lonely after a night like that. So I joined you." He said nonchalantly.

He worked his way up from my stomach and began massaging my boobs. I was beginning to get turned on. Okay, that was a lie. I was turned on the second he started touching me. But, this was getting to the point of no return. He knew it too, he made sure to do a good job on the breast.

I pulled away from him and rinsed off. "Adrian, I don't want to do that. I'm sore from yesterday." I half lied. I was sore; but I really wanted to do that. Sex wasn't going to become an everyday thing though. No matter how hard it was going to be to resist him. He pouted and gave me the puppy-dog eyes. "Don't pout! You'll make me feel bad." I said. He continued pouting.

I pressed myself against him and bit his bottom lip lightly. It immediately got his attention; I kissed his lips and pushed him against the wall. "How about I help you wash up? Return the favor." I asked.

He smiled at me and handed me the washcloth, "That's the girl I know." He murmured. I took it from him and began moving down his arms.

He was enjoying this from the look on his face. I moved to his chest and began soaping him up. I loved his chest. It was soft and smooth. I pulled him to me just as he had done to me and began washing his back. He raised his eyebrows as his dick pressed against me.

I rolled my eyes; which was harder than it looked. The feel of him pressed against me was amazing. But, we weren't doing that. I moved down to his legs and made sure I did a good job. I dropped the washcloth and pushed him under the shower head. "A little rough aren't we?" He asked.

I smiled as I rinsed him off. "Well, I know you like it a little rough." I said without meeting his eyes. Once he was all rinsed off I put shampoo in my hands and tried to wash his hair.

"You're too tall." I whined. He chuckled and sat down pulling me down on top of him. I gasped and sent him what was suppose to be a mean look. "Don't do anything funny Ivashkov." I told him as I went to work on his hair. I loved his hair. It was soft and silky. I ran my fingers through it; just playing with it. "I love your hair." I said laughing.

I looked down at him and he was staring at my chest. "I love your boobs!" He said excitedly.

I stopped and took my fingers out of my hair; using my hands to cover my chest. "Adrian! You are such a perv." I said shocked.

I stood up and ringed my hair out. "Little dhampir, I'm sorry. Stay with me. I'm almost done." He said with all sincerity. Looking in his eyes I knew I couldn't disagree. I helped him rinse his hair out.

When we finally got out of the shower and dried off Adrian lent me some boxers and a shirt to wear around for now. It was still early so we didn't have to go anywhere yet.

"Adrian, I'm very proud of you." I said out of the blue. We were back in bed just lounging around. I was laying on top of him with my hands under my chin.

He had one arm around me and one arm behind his head. "How so?" He asked.

I smiled, "That whole time in the shower. First, we didn't have any sex. Second, you didn't even get all that turned on." He smiled at me too.

"I'm glad your proud of me. Even though I would have preferred you did something for me." He said. His fingers trailed up and down my spinal chord.

"Adrian, I'm pretty sure I did enough for you last night. But maybe I'll make up for it some other time." I said while yawning.

He chuckled, "Sleep Rose." I fell asleep again, perfectly comfortable on Adrian's chest.

**ADRIAN POV:**

Rose was out quick and I wanted to be right behind her, but a knock at the door ensured that that wasn't going to happen. I gently shifted Rose off of my chest and quickly, but quietly, answered the door. It was Lissa and Christian. "Hey lover-boy. You gonna let us in?" Lissa asked. She looked at my bare chest then tried to peek around me to see inside. I ran my fingers through my hair. Who the hell was up this early?

"Rose is sleeping. I don't want you to wake her." I said quietly.

Christian smiled evilly, "I don't mind waking her. I've got revenge to get on her." I laughed at him. Lissa pushed me aside and walked in my room. She sat herself down next to Rose. Rose was sleeping peacefully and she looked younger. Even though she wasn't old she still acted it, it was nice to see her face smoothed and relaxed.

Christian stepped in and I closed the door. I went to my closet and pulled out a shirt to wear. "Rose, time to wake up!" Lissa said cheerfully. Rose sat up quickly, looking like she was ready to attack.

She quickly assessed her environment and calmed down. "Ugh, Liss. Why'd you wake me up?" She whined. I smiled and walked over to sit next to her. She turned to me, "Why'd you let them in?" She asked.

"Someone's cranky when they first wake up." I muttered. She smacked me and I leaned away from it. She it hard.

"I'm sorry Rose. I figured you'd be happy to see me." Lissa told her feigning hurt. Christian came and joined us on my bed.

"Judging by the pile of clothes sitting over there, you guys were a little busy last night." He teased.

I smiled widely, "It was a long night. Filled with many fun surprises." I bragged.

Lissa gasped and Rose blushed a deep red. "Well, we could all hear you." Lissa muttered.

Rose turned an even brighter shade of red. It looked good on her. "I didn't realize we were so loud. Who all knows?" She asked.

"Everyone. You guys are the newest thing. Adrian Ivashkov is sleeping with Rose Hathaway. It's pretty big news." Christian laughed. Rose fell back against the bed.

"I can never leave this room again." She groaned. I didn't have a problem with that. She'd be here with me everyday all day. We could have a lot of fun. Two people, one big bed. I had unconsciously started smiling. Everyone looked at me. Christian and Lissa looked confused but Rose knew what I was thinking of. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Lissa you didn't happen to bring Rose any clothes did you?" I asked. She assessed what Rose was wearing and shook her head no.

"I didn't think about it. Everyone knows so it's no big deal. Everyone thought you'd already gotten this far anyway. You just confirmed it." She started giggling.

Rose sat up and took her clothes into the bathroom, when she came out she was dressed like she was yesterday. "Alright, I've gotta go back to my room and get changed." She sighed.

"Rose is your hair wet?" Christian asked. She touched her hair and sighed.

"I took a shower earlier." She admitted.

Christian looked over at my still wet hair and laughed. "This morning just keeps getting better and better." He said cheerfully.

Lissa hit him, "Be nice Christian. You're embarrassing Rose." She whispered to him.

He smiled at her, "I know." Rose came over and kissed me good-bye.

"I'll see you later sexy." I whispered in her ear. She giggled quietly and kissed my cheek. As she turned to walk away I stood up and pulled her back against me. I leaned down and kissed her softly. She bit her lip lightly and turned to walk away.

"Bye Adrian." She called out.

I suddenly remembered her ring, "Rose wait!" I called back she turned around and I tossed the ring box to her. She caught it with ease and turned to walk out the door with Lissa and Christian.

When everyone was gone I was left alone in my room. With Rose gone I realized just how empty my room really was without her. I laid back against my bed and went over everything that happened last night. It really was a good night. I smiled at the memory of her screaming my name. I had done that. Not Belikov. She really was mine now.

There was another knock on my door, interrupting my thoughts. I sighed and went to answer it.

"Queen Tatiana would like to see you, Mr. Ivahkov." A guardian said.

I nodded, "Thank you." I shut my door and grabbed my phone and wallet. She probably wanted to talk to me about what happened with Rose last night. As her favorite nephew I wouldn't be in too much trouble. Rose on the other hand...

I'd make Tatiana go easy on her.

I strolled out my door and headed to her. Everyone stared in my direction. A couple peopled smiled at me, while others turned and whispered to their friends. Good, let everyone know that Rose was mine and only mine! I would want it no other way. As I walked through the crowds I recognized many different auras. They were all so overwhelming. "I need a drink." I muttered to myself. Hopefully Aunt Tatiana would have something I could have. Rose didn't need to know I was going to have a drink. Smoking; no smoking.

I entered Tatiana's sitting room and took a place on the couch next to her. "Adrian! Look at you, you're beaming!" She remarked.

I chuckled, "Hello Aunt Tatiana. What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. She poured me a drink and I happily took it.

"I wanted to talk to you about something I heard this morning." She began. I held back a smile, already knowing what she was going to say. "But, I'd like to wait for Rose to get here."

"I don't think Rose will be too happy to come. She was tired the last time I saw her. Are you sure you don't want to just talk to me and I'll pass the message on?" I tried to convince her.

Rose wasn't crazy about her and probably didn't want her lecturing her. "No ,no it's fine. I won't be long. Would you like more to drink?" She asked. I nodded and she refilled my glass.

Rose walked in a moment later. Her face remained composed, but her eyes shown slight confusion.

"Hello Queen Tatiana." She greeted before taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch as me.

"Hello, Rose. Would you like something to drink?" Tatiana asked nicely.

Rose shook her head, "No thank you. What did you need to talk to me about?" She asked. She shot me a look that said, 'Why the hell are we here?' I shrugged and took another sip of my drink.

"Well, I called you both here because I heard some interesting news earlier today. I understand that you have taken your relationship a step further." Tatiana eyed me specifically as she spoke. A slight blush came across Rose's cheeks but she held her head high.

"You are correct. I'm sorry our relationship...activities, have become so public." Rose apologized.

I laughed, "I'm not. I don't see the harm in it." Rose stared at me with her mouth wide open. "Careful, flies might fly in." I told her as I pushed her mouth closed.

Tatiana laughed, "While I'm not happy that it's so public there is nothing I can do about it. All I ask is that you guys are more careful. I can't have this kind of gossip going around court right now. Especially, for you Rose. You are still trying to guard Lissa right? You can't guard her if you keep putting down you're reputation." She lectured. I could see Rose struggling not to yell at her; I'll have to remember to thank her later for that.

Rose nodded, "Yes your majesty I'm sorry." She said.

"I'll try Aunt Tatiana. But no promises." I told her. I smiled over at Rose who looked as if she was about to hit me.

"Thank you, Adrian. You both can go now. Behave, take necessary...precautions if you plan to..relive last nights activities." She said smiling. Rose was shocked that the Queen had just told her to use protections during sex.

Her face had gone white, "Y-yeah, okay. Excuse me." She stuttered before hurrying out of here. I smiled at my Aunt and rushed after her.

"Rose!" I called. She was out the door and into the courtyard in a matter of minutes. "Rose!" I called again.

She turned around angrily, "What Adrian?" She yelled.

I raised my hands up, "Hey. Calm down. I just wanted to talk to you." I said nicely.

She raised her eyebrows at me, "Talk to me? Talk to me! Did you want to talk to me about how the Queen just asked me to make sure I practice safe sex with her favorite nephew. Oh, no that couldn't be it. You must want to talk to me about how the whole court knows that we did it last night. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about Adrian?" She nearly yelled.

A couple people who were walking by stopped to listen. She looked at them rudely, "Does this involve you? I didn't think so. Keep walking." She yelled at them. They immediately continued on with what they were doing.

I grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her over to a stone bench. "Why are you so angry? There is no reason for you to be getting so mad at me. Talk to me about it." I coaxed her. She looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Ivashkov, you did not just ask me why I was so mad at you. Did you not just listen to me when I was talking to you. I'm mad that everyone knows my business all the time." She said exasperated. I held back a smile. She was so funny when she was upset. "Are you laughing at me?" Uh, oh I was caught.

"No, of course not. If I knew sex would screw you up this much I never would have done it with you." I muttered.

She stood up angry, "You know what Adrian. I don't need this." She through her hands up in the air. She never got this upset over things.

I noticed that she wasn't wearing her spirit ring. "Rose, where's your ring?" I asked as I stood up and took her hand.

"The one you gave me? I didn't have enough time to put it on. Even if I coordinated my whole outfit around it." She said quietly.

I shook my head, "No. The ring that is filled with spirit. So that the shadow kissed effects don't hurt you so much." I told her.

She pulled her hand back and rubbed the finger it was supposed to be on. "Oh, that one. It wasn't helping anymore. I need Lissa to charm it again." She said quietly. That explained all her yelling. She looked sad again. Oh Jesus. We had to find Lissa so she could charm it again.

Rose's thoughts finally caught up with where mine already were. "Oh, jeez Adrian. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." She apologized.

I smiled, that was the Rose I knew. "It's okay. Come on. Let's go see if Lissa can charm your ring again." I intertwined our fingers and kissed her palm. She smiled and dragged me towards her room.

The ring box was sitting on her bedside table. She grabbed it and put it on then walked over to a jewelry box and pulled out a plain silver ring. "How long has it been since you wore this?" I asked as I took it from her. Holding it I could feel the spirit that was in it. It was very weak though.

She shrugged, "I don't know. A couple days maybe. I didn't think of asking her to fix it. She's been busy, getting ready for college and all." We headed over to Lissa's room.

When we walked in Christian and her had been practicing magic. "Ugh, do you guys ever take a break from that?" Rose asked.

Lissa and Christian looked up, "Hey, grumpy pants. It's nice to see your smiling face." Christian greeted her.

"What's up Rose, Adrian?" Lissa asked.

Rose handed her the ring, "I need you to induce it with spirit again. I totally blew up on Adrian like ten minutes ago." She looked at me apologetically.

I smiled, "No worries Little damphir. I don't mind." I reassured her. I didn't miss how Christian muttered 'He doesn't mind because he's getting laid now'. I chose to ignore that though.

Lissa took the ring, "Alright hold on." We all watched her as she focused on the ring in her hand. I watched her mainly, I needed to learn how to do this. The whole room was quiet as Lissa focused. It looked like nothing was happening; she simply focused. No bright lights, the ring didn't lift into the air or glow. Two minutes tops and she handed the ring to Rose.

Her mood became better instantly. "Aww, thanks Liss." She said as she hugged her.

Lissa noticed the ring on her finger, "Rose that's gorgeous! Wait, is that real silver?" She took the ring off Rose's finger and examined it.

I spoke up then, "Of course it's real silver. Would I buy anything that wasn't real? It's real silver and real diamonds." Only the best for Rose. Lissa looked at it closely.

"Would you guys mind if I charmed this too. That way you'll have two rings; so you won't always have to wear this one." She held up the first ring she gave Rose.

"Sure, that's a good idea Lissa." Rose praised her.

"Lissa can I try it?" I asked her.

She looked surprised, "Umm, that's up to Rose. Adrian I just want to let you know that it's hard. I made one and it singed Rose's arm. Are you sure you don't want to wait and buy some jewelry. Because this is a really pretty piece of jewelry." Lissa said kindly to me. She was right of course.

I sighed, "I guess. Rose I'll have to take you jewelry shopping for silver. If you're going to wear it it should be pretty."

Rose looked weary, "Adrian. You know I don't like it when you buy me gifts. It really isn't necessary." She tried to tell me.

I shook my head, "No I'm buying you more jewelry. Besides it's more beneficial to me than yourself." I tried to reason.

"Alright, whatever Ivashkov." She smiled. Lissa handed the ring back to rose. She replaced my flower ring with her other ring and stuck the other ring in her pocket.

Rose looked at Lissa then back at Christian then back at Lissa. Shock came across her face then she giggled. We all looked confused, "Rose why are you giggling?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Come on Ivashkov let's go hang out in my room. We interrupted something." Lissa's face went red while Christian smiled. Oh, they were going to do the dirty deed. Rose grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

"So what exactly do you plan on doing with me when we get to your room?" I asked suggestively.

She flashed a smile in my direction, "Adrian do you think of anything but sex?" She asked me. Uh, sex, blood, Rose, food, and money.

"Other than you, eh not really. But then again when I think of sex I think of you. So other than buying you stuff no I don't really think of anything but sex. I'm a guy after all." I told her. She laughed at my logic. It made perfect sense to me.

"Not today Adrian. I'm hoping that I'll be able to wake up early tomorrow and go train in the gym. It's been a couple days and if I don't train frequently I'll get out of shape." She told me.

I pulled her closer to me and put my arm comfortably around her shoulders. She stuck her hand in my back pocket. "Are you sure. I won't keep you up late tonight." I tried to convince her.

She shook her head, "You may not keep me up late, but I'll be tired and sore. Why don't you come work out with me instead?" She suggested.

I made a face of disgust, "No. Physical activity is definitely a negative. How about I watch you."

"I'm not going to have you sitting around watching me all morning. Did I mention I'll be getting up at seven, in the morning." She told me. Seven...ugh no.

"Alright, how about I wait for you to get back. I'll sit on your bed looking sexy, like I always do." I suggested. She laughed as we reached her room. I picked her up bridal style and carried her in. "Adrian, I'm perfectly capable of walking. I've got two feet you know." She whined. I tossed her on her bed, she made an 'oof' noise as she landed on it.

"My bed isn't nearly as soft as yours." She muttered. Hmm, we were going to have to fix that. I laid down on it with her. "Don't you need to go to the feeders?" She asked. I actually hadn't though anything of it until she mentioned it.

"I will when I leave." I told her. She smiled evilly.

"Who says I was going to let you leave?" I smiled and kissed her passionately. I sat up and pulled her onto my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepend our kiss. I put one hand on the small of her back and another on her ass.

I felt her smile into our kiss. I moved my kiss down to her neck and over to her collarbone. She giggled when I hit her ticklish spot. I kissed over to her shoulder where I nipped and sucked until I was sure I had left a mark. She gasped, "Adrian Ivashkov. Did you just give me a hickey?" She asked.

I kissed under her ear, "Maybe. You'll have to see tomorrow." She took my face in her hands and pulled me back to her lips. I squeezed her ass earning myself a small moan. She bit my lip and tugged me back until I was on top of her. This girl was crazy. But she was sending so many mixed signals. First, it was no I don't want sex and now she's making out with me and I'm becoming more aroused by the second.

"I thought we weren't going to have sex?" I said as I played with the hem of her shirt.

"We aren't. We're just going to have a heavy make-out session." She explained. Oh, sure easy for her.

Except that I was going to get very aroused and then be screwed since she didn't want sex. I sat up and took my hands off her shirt, "Rose if we aren't going anywhere then I need to stop." I said. Her face fell. I smiled and ran my fingers across her cheek. "You're just too damn sexy. Too much of this and we'll have a problem." I said.

She nodded, "I can respect that Adrian. What do you want to do now then?" She asked. I sat up and helped her up too.

"I actually need to feed. And you , my sexy girlfriend, need some dinner." I said as I pulled her out of bed. "So you are going to go get a table for us while I go and do my thing really quick. And don't go to that diner. Go to the nicer restaurant." I told her.

She looked shocked, "Whats wrong with the diner?" She asked.

I smiled and kissed her cheek, "Nothing. It's just not good enough for you. So get dressed in some good clothes. I'm taking you out for a nice diner." I told her. Before she could object I kissed her lips and headed out the door.

**ROSE POV:**

I watched him walk down the hall for a moment before shutting the door. "Adrian..." I muttered. I walked over to my closet and looked inside. I had nothing to wear. Well, I did. But nothing he hadn't already seen me in. The restaurant wasn't fancy, I didn't need to wear a dress and flashy jewelry. But I needed to look cleaned up. And my wardrobe mainly consisted of my guardian clothes now. I looked in my closet further back. My eyes set sight on a white dress. It had black slashes that cut around toward the hips. I studied it. It was more of a I'm going out, type of dress. Too dressy for what I was going too. Which was just a nice dinner. I tried it on anyway.

It looked good, much to my surprise. It was strapless and came down to a little bit above my knee. I looked hot. I grabbed a black clutch and poured my stuff into it. My hair looked fine the way it was; naturally wavy. I applied a little bit of make-up, not too much though. I slipped on a pair of black heels and was ready to go. I walked out my door and almost ran into a guardian. "Oops, sorry Guardian Hathaway." He apologized.

I smiled, "It's fine Guardian Rivera." I reassured him.

He assessed my outfit, "Where are you going tonight?" He asked.

I smiled at him, "Out on a date with my boyfriend. Just dinner. But I've never been one to under dress." He looked me up and down again. Then smiled sweetly. He wasn't checking me out, he was on duty. He was simply acknowledging my outfit.

"Well, you look nice Hathaway. Would you like me to walk you to your dinner?" He asked. Honestly, I didn't really care. But it might make Adrian jealous seeing me show up with another guy. Then again, I would be able to talk guardian business with him. And I was probably going to beat Adrian there.

"Sure, if you'd like." I answered.

He smiled, "Alrighty, then. Let's go." We began walking down the hall. I got a lot of stares from people. They all saw me with Guardian Rivera, who was good looking, and knew I was supposed to be with Adrian.

"So have you been assigned to your Moroi yet?" He asked. Hopefully, I would get Lissa. But my chances for that were slim. My chances for any Moroi were slim.

"Nope, not yet. Hopefully soon though. I'm also hoping I get a good Moroi. Who are you here with?" I said.

He ran his fingers through his hair, "You're trying to get the Dragimir Princess. Good luck with that. She's high demand I hear. I'm here because the Queen requested me. I was over at the Academy, but she is wanting me to guard her nephew." What? Rivera was going to guard Adrian.

"Um, which nephew?" I asked; my voice sounded like I didn't care. But it was quiet the opposite.

"Adrian. He might be leaving the royal court soon. It all depends." He told me. Why would Adrian be leaving? I thought the Queen was okay with us dating.

"Why would he leave court?" I asked. But before he could answer Adrian walked up to us. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and grabbed my hands.

Rivera straitened up, "Mr. Ivashkov." He said. Adrian looked at me then over to him.

"Adrian, this is Guardian Rivera. He may be assigned to be your guardian. Since you have plans to leave court." I said; a bit of anger was leaking out of my voice. Adrian noticed and looked at me confused. I couldn't believe he was leaving court; why hadn't I been told this?

"Guardian Rivera, if you'll excuse us." Adrian said before he dragged me toward the restaurant. "Rose, I have no idea what you're talking about." He said quietly as we entered the building.

The hostess looked Adrian up and down hungrily. I was so not in the mood for this. I snapped my fingers in front of her face to bring the attention to me, "Hi, yes. Ivashkov, booth for two please. And stop drooling over my boyfriend, it's very rude of you." I snapped.

She pursed her lips and took two menus out. "Right this way, Mr. Ivashkov." She said. Stupid whore. She seated us at a booth and walked away.

"Mind explaining what has you in such a bad mood?" He asked.

I picked my menu up and began scanning the food items, "Nope, I'm fine. How was your feeding?" I asked in a completely monotone voice. He pulled my menu down and I looked up at him questioningly.

"Rose, I don't plan on leaving court without you. That's probably why I was assigned a guardian in the first place. Tatiana is worried that when I do leave court I won't have one. I'm following you wherever you go little damphir. There's no getting rid of me. I love you." He said. I knew he was telling the truth. I scooted out of my side of the booth to go sit next to him. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight, "So many mood swings today." He whispered.

I laid my head against his chest, "I'm sorry about that. I promise I'll ask you before I make assumptions again." I told him.

He laughed, "Little damphir. That's what I love about you. You speak your mind and don't worry about how it's going to affect anyone. You say what's needed to be said." He said laughing. Our waitress came and we ordered our drinks. Other Moroi couples looked at us and smiled. Probably because we were such a damn cute couple.

Dinner came and went and soon enough we were standing outside my door just staring at each other. I knew he was waiting for me to ask him if he'd stay the night with me but I wasn't so sure he should. "Adrian, if you stay I might wake you up tomorrow." I told him.

"Little damphir, you can't wake me up when I'm in a deep sleep. You know that!" He laughed.

"Oh really? You woke up pretty early this morning you know." I pointed out to him.

"Yes, but I was asleep pretty early too. We didn't even eat dinner." He said matter-of-factly. He had a point. I sighed and opened my door; dragging him in with me.

I looked at him, "You're going to be uncomfortable in pants. Are you sure you don't want to sleep in your own room. With your own uncomfortable silk pajamas?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I'm sleeping in boxers. And silk pajamas? What am I, gay now?" He asked. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, he pulled the white undershirt over his head. I bit my lip as he slipped his pants down too. I turned around and pulled out a tank-top and boy shorts to wear. I went to the bathroom to change, brushing my teeth and hair while in there. When I came out Adrian was sitting in my bed.

"It's not nearly as big as you're king sized bed. So we'll be a little close. Then again you probably don't mind. And I don't have a temperpedic mattress like you, so it won't be as comfortable either." I told him as I climbed into bed.

I turned off the lamp next to me and the room went dark. "Little dhampir, I'm buying you a new bed. It will be more comfortable than this. But no bigger. I don't mind having to stay close. As for the light. Why are you turning it off? It's so early, only eight-thirty." He said. I snuggled up to his bare chest and he put an arm around me.

"I'm tired. We woke up really early. How are you so awake?" I asked. I yawned and snuggled closer, getting comfy. He didn't answer, or at least I don't remember him answering me. I slipped into a deep,non-interrupted sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Review(:**


	3. Authors note

So can you say fuck my life? My home computer got this virus that pops up porn. Then it started leaking into my laptop. So I can't update until we get it fixed. Super sorry. I plan to keep writing though. I'm updating from my itouch so sorry if there is misspelings. Well sorry:(. I'll be back with updates:) bye for now 


	4. Movie time

**A/N: Enjoy! I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

Lissa and I got permission to leave the court and go shopping. It didn't happen for a couple days because they had to make sure it was safe. But when they found a couple guardians for us to go it was all good. The best part being I didn't have to be on guardian duty for it. I still brought my stake of course, you can't be too careful with these things. It was hidden in my leather jacket, that wasn't actually real leather. But close enough.

We all piled into a sleek, and new black Jaguar. The car was gorgeous. Lissa sat in back with me while guardian Rivera and Guardian Matrel sat up front. Christian and Adrian weren't invited with us today; today was strictly a girls day. Well, aside from Guardian Rivera...he doesn't count. We were going to shop our little hearts out today, and Lissa was paying. Surprise, surprise. Her feelings leaked into me and I could _feel _that she was very excited about today. I delved deeper into her thoughts but she kept switching subjects, keeping her mind occupied. I couldn't figure out what she was focusing on; Christian, Mia, Adrian, shopping, me, puppies, and a billion other different things. It's like she's trying to hide something from me.

"Are you blocking me from viewing your thoughts?" I accused her.

Her face flushed a light pink, "No. I just have a lot on my mind." She said defensively. She wouldn't look at me as she spoke though, which told me I was right.

"What are you hiding from me?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "Nothing. Quit trying to read my thoughts!" She ordered. I glared at her but she just lauhed at me. Meanie face. Okay, that was a little childish of me. I stared out the window as we stopped at the gate so the guardians could let us out. I wonder what Adrian is going to do all day since i'm gone.

"So Rose, I think that we should get our nails done. Like a mani pedi. And we need to buy you some nice dresses and more jewelry. And some bras and underwear. Cute and sexy ones." Lissa said. It wasn't the words she was saying that had caught my attention though. My eyes went wide as I read her thoughts. _Lingerie? _Was she crazy? Yes, yes she was. She immediately knew that I knew too. I'm sure that my face gave it all away.

"I don't think so Lissa. Anything but that. I'm perfectly fine with what I have, and so is he." I told her. She rolled her eyes and continued the conversation in her head so that the guards wouldn't know what we were talking about.

'_Come on. I have some, I wear it for Christian. Adrian will really appreciate it. Really, really appreciate it." _She told me through the bond.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Liss. I don't want to. Besides, it's not like I'll get to use it anytime soon. I'm not exactly in the right state to do that. And that's not all our relationship is." I told her. The guardians looked at us funny but I just waved them off.

"They're using their bond to communicate." Guardian Rivera told Guardian Matrel. They got into a discussion about our bond and I tuned them out. It was old news to me and I didn't want to have to get into it unless I absolutely had too.

'_You're not in the right state? And that's not all your relationship has to be, it just makes it funner. And we can get some comfortable things. And it's good to have lingerie just in case.' _She tried to convince me. Ugh, she was so persistent. And who would've though that it would be Lissa pressuring me to buy lacy underwear. I would've though that I would be pressuring her.

"I'm not doing that this week. At least not for another two days." I said quietly. She looked confused. I sighed and dug through her purse moving a tampon into view.

It clicked then, "Ohh. I see." She said. '_Well that doesn't mean you still can't buy anything.'_ Her thoughts told me.

"Fine you win, I'll get some." I muttered. She smiled very happy with her victory.

Guardian Rivera looked at us in his mirror, "What in the world are you two talking about?" He asked.

Lissa and I bursted out laughing, "I'll tell you what. If you ever become Adrian's Guardian I promise you'll find out." I told him. He looked confused but focused on the road again.

Guardian Matrel turned and looked at us, "Is this something that I will be accompanying you girls to." She asked quietly. I nodded and she immediately knew what we were talking about. Well, kind of. She would soon enough, and it would be nice to have a second opinion.

"I'm glad I don't have kids." Guardian Rivera muttered from up front.

I rolled my eyes at him, "We're not _that _bad." I told him. He made some kind of snorting noise from upfront and Matrel laughed. We aren't that bad though.

"Why do you say that we're all bad? I'm here, I'm quiet. Kinda." I told them. Quiet isn't exactly my strong point...

"Yeah, you're here now. But how many adventures have you taken in your life? A dozen and a half at least. Kids are harder to take on than anything else you'll find!" Rivera said. I flashed through the last three years. Me and Lissa escaping the Academy, seeing the bloody house that Arthur Schoenberg protected, Mason getting killed; I cringed. Not to mention the attack on the school, Dimitri getting taken by Strigoi, finding Dimitri and almost killing him, then Dimitri taking Lissa, and the battle that ensued after that.

"In my defense, it' not always me who gets in trouble. There are a lot of other factors." I defended myself.

He nodded his head, "Touche. But, I'm still sticking with the Guardian business." He said proudly.

"Well, if Queen Tatiana follows up with you guarding Adrian, and I think she will, then you won't need kids. Adrian is like an over grown child. He'll want you to play video games and everything." Lissa pointed out to him. He went very quiet and muttered something to himself. I turned to smile at Lissa, who was very proud for having thought that through.

We finally pulled up to the mall after thirty minutes of driving. I got out and stared at it in awe. It was huge and I couldn't wait to explore it. I grabbed Lissa's hand, "Come on!" I said excited. She smiled and let me drag her toward the doors.

Even though I wasn't on duty my eyes scanned the whole parking lot as we passed through; I saw the mom push her kid up to the door who through his pacifier on the ground, all the way over to the kids standing behind a mini-van making a drug deal. And the first thing I did when we reached the doors was look through the glass to make sure no one was going to be a threat. It wasn't my fault, it was just a habit now. A good habit, and my stomach wasn't feeling nauseous so we're okay.

I dragged her into a store and Matrel wasn't far behind us. Rivera pretended to look through some racks at the entrance of the store but was actually scanning the area.

Lissa began scanning the racks and in a matter of minutes she had an armful of clothes. She thrusted some at me, "Here. You're going to try these on while I try these on." She ordered.

Since when could she out-shop _me._ I walked toward the dressing room and pulled on the first thing my hands touched, which happened to be a dress. It wasn't tight on me either, but it still made me look good. It was gray, had a scooping neck, and it was tight at the bottom around my legs. It was really cute. I tried on the rest and stuck with the dress and a shirt. When I came out Lissa was already in shoes. I placed the things I didn't want on the return rack and walked towards her.

"Rose! Do you see these shoes? They are adorable." She squealed. They were black flats and they had a little bow on them, they were absolutely adorable.

I nodded, "You should get them, Liss." I told her. Matrel hovered over by some heels and pretended to look at them. Rivera was looking at hats by the entrance. A petite store worker walked up to him and tried to convince him to buy something. I laughed and turned back to Lissa. She was now showing me a pair of black heels. A pair of gorgeous black heels. They strapped around the ankle and there was a heart made out of fake diamonds. My jaw dropped as I picked the shoe up.

"Liss, can I get it?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded, "Rose they're even on sale. Come on, we've got more stores to hit." She told me. I found my size and slipped my foot into the shoe. These were some hot feet.

We paid for everything and headed over to a couple more stores. We ended up buying some jeans and a bunch of silver jewelry. Some was real silver and some was fake silver but they were all really cute. As we left the jewelry store the lady behind the counter called us back, "Um, excuse me ladies?"

Rivera and Matrel were instantly on high alert, but she was human and I doubted that she was going to pose a threat.

We both turned around, "Yeah?" I asked.

She pulled a box out from under the counter and I walked up with Lissa behind me. "Rose Hathaway right?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Here, Adrian Ivashkov requested that you take this with you. " She told me. I took the box and opened it up.

Sitting in a soft pillow was a silver anchor necklace connected to a silver chain. I groaned, "Ugh. Ivashkov..."

Lissa looked like she wanted to hit me, "This is really pretty. Why are you complaining. Come on Rose." She told me. I closed the box and thanked the worker and headed for the exit. The gesture was nice and I did appreciate it but he needed to quit buying me gifts. Especially, expensive gifts. I'd have to make this up to him some how. Except there was nothing I could give him that he couldn't already get.

Lissa walked right into a Victoria's Secret. I didn't panic, I used to buy bra's and underwear from here. I did panic when she walked over to the lingerie side of the store and picked up a very lacy and very revealing piece of sleepwear. I mean it was like a bra with little bits of fabric. It was a babydoll style. Yes, it was cute. But not exactly my type of nightwear. "What's that?" I asked. She smiled and pulled out some matching lace underwear to match it.

"You're new pajamas." She said. She picked up another that was black with ruffles going around the boobs and tied off in a red bow, the rest hung open on me like a rob would. She handed that to me and a silk camisole and underwear set. "Go, try it on. I've got my own stuff to get. And if you get all of that then I'll let you pick out some normal stuff." She encouraged. I rolled my eyes and headed for a dressing room

A lady let me in and told me that she was waiting outside if I needed any assistance. I decided to go with the babydoll one first. It was black with a pink bow and see through at the stomach, little flowers were scattered across the see through fabric. Underwear went with it, they were just like the top...except underwear. I looked hot, it made my boobs pop out a lot. And there was no way to put them back in either. I knocked on the door, "Um. I'm ready." I told her. I slowly opened up the door and her eyes widened.

Oh shit I probably look bad. "You look sexy! Oh, my goodness gracious girl. You are going to give you're boyfriend a heart attack. Here, turn around." She said. I smiled and did as she said.

"So this one is a yes?" I asked. She nodded and ushered me back into the dressing room. The other two outfits were just the same as the first, a lot of cleavage and a lot of skin. I loved them. The worker took them up to the desk for me so that I could continue looking.

I picked out a bra from their nakeds collection and underwear to match it. But, I found myself drifting toward their more racy selection. And that's when Lissa found me.

"I knew you couldn't resist this." She said, smiling. I rolled my eyes and picked up a piece of skimpy fabric.

"Yeah, well. Shut up, I got some other stuff too. Are you done here? Rivera has been sitting in a bench out there trying not to comprehend what we're doing in here and Matrel is trying not to go all mothery on us." I told her.

She laughed, "Yeah I'm done. Where's all the other stuff?" She asked.

We walked towards the desk, "It's up there." I told her. We picked up some lip gloss and perfume as we waited in line.

The total of our purchases in just this store was mind blowing. Liss, wasn't fazed at all by it though. With all the money in her account this was nothing. I hugged her, "Thanks for taking me shopping. I had fun, it's been awhile since we've had girl time." I told her. She hugged back tightly as we walked out of the store and headed towards the mall exit.

"I'm glad you had fun. I did too, we aren't done yet though. Remember, we still have to get our nails done. And I'm starved, so food is really high up on the list." She said laughing. I laughed too and took some bags from her.

She wasn't nearly as strong as I was so it was only fair that I carry most of the bags and she paid. When we exited the mall I was surprised to find how late it had gotten. The sun was low in the sky and it had cooled off a lot since earlier. I stepped in front of Lissa the tiniest bit, ready to protect her if necessary. But, there was no danger here. Matrel walked in front of us more and smiled at me. She had noticed what I was doing, it was her job to notice. I smiled back at her.

"So, I'm in the mood for chicken. Guardian Rivera, can you take us to eat somewhere?" She asked him.

He walked a little closer to us and nodded, "Of course. We'll try and find a nail salon near a restaurant for you guys." He told her. She smiled at him. Lissa was in such a good mood today.

"I don't mind paying for lunch for you guys either. You haven't eaten for as long as I have and I'm starved." She told them. Actually, I'm not hungry at all. They probably aren't either. As guardians you learn to put them before you. If I had to go three days with out eating to ensure Lissa's safety I would, and they would too. That's how we are programmed; them then us. Both guardians nodded.

I took the box out that held the necklace Adrian got me. We managed to fit everything into the trunk of the Jaguar and set off. It was only a ten minute more drive until we got there, and it was closer to the Royal court. We would probably only have a thirty minute drive home, if that. Everything was trees. No matter which way I looked there was a tree and random gas stations and mini-malls. It was kind of weird. I put the necklace on and stuff the box under the seat. Lissa smiled at me but said nothing.

When we found a restaurant with a nail salon near it, the first thing we did was eat. Applebee's; and I'm not complaining. It'll be nice to taste food outside the food places in the royal court. The Guardians ordered a salad and Lissa and I ordered chicken fingers with a milkshake.

"So Rose," Guardian Matrel began. "When are you getting assigned? It has to be sometime soon. They took in the last of the recently graduated guardians, the Court is packed right now." She asked. I sipped at the water that our waitress had brought us and shrugged.

"I have no idea. They won't tell us. I'll find out in time, I guess." I told her. My gaze flicked up to a waiter who was watching our table intently. He was tall, 6'2 with curly dirty blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. His face was ingrained into my memory now. He caught me looking and walked toward another table. He was clearly human, too. His walk said it all, it was awkward and clumsy.

I turned back to the conversation. "Rose and I are hoping that she'll be able to guard me. It'll be easier that way, she's the best to guard me. She can get to me in ways no one else can." Lissa told them.

Rivera turned to me, "If my opinion mattered at all, I'd put in word for you. I've seen the way you guard her today. You aren't even supposed to be on duty today, yet it's instict to you. If they don't assign you then that's just a waste of a perfectly good guardian."

She was right. They couldn't waste me, especially with guardian numbers as low as they are. That made me feel better.

"Maybe, if I just do really good and lay low for awhile they'll think I've changed or something. I'll become Saint Rose." I joked. Yeah, because that was going to happen any time soon. Please, I still had a life.

"Yeah, that might have worked. If the whole court hadn't known about your recent _activities. _And dating Adrian Ivashkov doesn't help too much. He's not exactly known for good behavior." Matrel told me. Lissa busted out laughing and I knew that she was thinking about when she walked by while we were busy.

I put my head in my hands, "How has everyone heard of that?" I asked. The question was rhetorical, but Rivera felt the need to explain to me. I really wish he hadn't, this was just beyond awkward for me. I will have to work with them one day.

"It's actually pretty good gossip around the guardians. You're a new guardian and you have a crazy reputation. He is an elite Moroi. It's just weird Rose, you guys shouldn't be as compatible as you are." He said. We shouldn't, but we are. Our food came and Milkshakes came and everyone forgot about Adrian and I.

My chicken fingers were delicious, much better than the Royal Court's. I ate all but two and was stuffed; Lissa ate about as much as I did. It always surprised me that she could eat about as much as me since she was littler. But it was in her DNA to be little. I sucked down my milkshake and stood up. Three heads turned toward me, "I'm just using the bathroom. I'll be right back." I told them.

I walked away before they could object. I caught the blonde waiter staring at our table again, when he saw me walk away he smiled. There was nothing wrong with his smile exactly, it just creeped me out. I found my way to the bathroom but I didn't have to go. I pulled out my cellphone that Adrian had insisted that I get. Something about, 'Insuring my safety'. I'd gotten a couple text messages from him throughout the day but Liss and I weren't checking our phones until we were back. Well, she may not be but I am.

I went ahead and sent him a text telling him that I was okay and having fun. That should keep him okay for now. He just needed to make sure I was okay and I obviously was. My phone buzzed in my hand. "Hello?" I answered.

Adrian's warm voice spoke, "Hey Little Damphir. Did you get my present to you?" I unconsciously started to play with the necklace. I felt the edges of the anchor slip in and out of my fingers. It was cold against my warm fingers.

"Yeah, I'm wearing it now. It's really beautiful, thank you. But I wish you wouldn't have spent the money on it for me." I told him. My voice echoed throughout the bathroom and it sounded like there was at least four people in here. I cringed and looked around, even though the bathroom is empty.

I heard him laugh on the other line, "Money is nothing to me, you know that." I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I could almost picture him standing beside me and talking to me.

"Yeah, I know. Well, I have to go. I'm sorry but I'm not supposed to be talking on the phone. I picked you up a couple things though. And we'll be back soon." I told him. Technically, he wouldn't be getting the gifts. Well, he would. They would just be on me.

"Oh, okay. I can't wait to see what you got me. Text me when you're on your way. Love you." The bathroom door opened .

"Love you too. Bye." I hung up, not waiting for a goodbye. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and headed over to the bathroom exit, passing the waitress that had walked in. I headed back to our table where Lissa was chatting animatedly with the blonde haired waiter that I'd seen earlier. On my way to sit down I nudged him in the shoulder, hard. He turned around and his icy blue eyes met mine, anger flashed through them before they softened.

"Oh, excuse me. I must be in your way." He said politely. I narrowed my eyes but scooted in next to Rivera. Lissa shot me a look and through the bond she started lecturing me on how rude that was. I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"Did we pay the check?" I asked them. Rivera and Matrel looked at me funny but Matrel told me that we had.

"Okay, let's go then. I'm not feeling too good..." I lied. Matrel continued looking at me. I looked at the waiter out of the corner of my eye and back at her, I shook my head no slightly.

"It is about time that we start getting back. I don't want to be out too late. I have stuff to do. And Lissa you've got an appointment later today. So we best be going." Matrel said. She scooted out of the seat, making Lissa move too. I grabbed her arm and started toward the exit with the Guardians right behind me. She kept yelling at me through the bond to tell her what was going on. When, I looked back he was talking on a cell phone. This could all be in my head, or it could be real. Either way, we weren't taking chances.

"Shut up." I muttered loud enough for her to hear. I practically through her in the backseat and climbed in behind her. We were backed out and buckled up in less than thirty seconds.

"Okay, Rose. You better explain. Now." Lissa ordered.

Rivera and Matrel were listening intently. I explained to them how he was watching us all through dinner, how he just plain creeped me out, the way he looked at me all angry and stuff, and how right as we were leaving he got on his phone. I also suggested that he ditch the speed limit and just get us back fast. The sun was going to start setting in less than thirty minutes. We'd be back by then but we'd be cutting it close.

"Rose do you think that you could just be paranoid?" Lissa asked quietly. Because of the bond I knew that she was scared, last time she went out with guardians she almost didn't come back. And the guardians, they didn't come back. The car slowed in speed as the police detector starting beeping. Sure enough we passed a cop hiding behind a sign, but we were going speed limit. As soon as coast was clear we picked up again.

"Liss, I'm not paranoid. Actually, I am. But I'm not risking your life over not believing my gut. It hasn't failed me yet, it's my job to keep you safe." I reassured her. I dug through her purse and pulled out her phone. "Call Christian, tell him you're on your way back."

She took the phone and dialed his number, "Thanks Rose." She said. Soon she was in a very mushy-gooshy conversation with Christian that I did my best to tune out.

"How much longer?" I asked them. Trees flew past at extremely fast rates. We were hitting ninety on a fifty-five road. Luckily, no one was ever on this road.

"Soon, another twenty minutes. We'll be entering the wards in about fifteen though. We're safe." Matrel said as she typed away on her Iphone. From here I could see that she was telling the guardians at the gate to be ready to let us in soon.

Lissa had calmed down significantly now that she was talking to Christian and for that I was grateful. I pulled out my phone and texted Adrian.

**_"_On way back now. Can't call, but I can text." **I texted him. He texted back immediately.

'Why you comin back so soon? I'm not complaining though;)' He said. Of course he wasn't complaining.

**"It's getting late. What are you doing up anyway? Shouldn't you be sleeping? It's like six in the morning." **It was very early for a Moroi to be up. I'm surprised Lissa has made it this long. And we took power naps before we left.

'Had to make sure you guys were okay. You don't exactly have the best luck with outings...lol.' Ehh, he was right.

**"Well, that's sweet. But you should get to sleep. I'll be back in ten minutes. We'll be entering wards soon. We're safe." **I told him. He needed sleep or he wouldn't be able to function the rest of the day.

'Naw. If you can do it so can I.' He told me. That's great and all, but how can he stay up so late.

**"How are you still awake?" **I asked.

'I've kept myself busy. I've been hanging out in your room.' He's been in my room...all night/day? Aw, hell no.

**"What? Get out of there! I don't want you going through my things!" **Oh my lord. The gates to the Royal Court came into view which told me we were safe in the wards. He didn't text back after that though. Oh, jeez. I could only imagine Adrian poking around all my things. There was nothing for him to find but still, I didn't want him doing it.

I looked over at Lissa who had fallen asleep while on the phone with Christian. I took the phone off her shoulder, "Christian?" I said into the phone.

"Oh, hey Rose. Did she fall asleep again?" He asked. I nodded until I realized that he couldn't see me. "Yeah, we're going through the gates right now. Her room or yours?" I asked him. He thought about it and said something to someone in the background.

"Just bring her to your room. Bye." He hung up before I could say anything. Oh, they both must be in my room. Ugh, no no no. We parked in the garage and I got out not even bothering to wake Lissa. I walked around to her side and unbuckled her then pulled her into my arms and cradled her like a baby. She was practically dead.

"Can you make arrangements for the bags to be sent to my room in the morning. When someone is actually up." I asked Rivera. I shifted Lissa up in my arms and she curled into me.

"Sure thing, you need help getting to your room?" He asked. Matrel was already gone and I didn't blame her.

"Um, no. I've got it thanks." I told him as we walked out of the garage. He nodded but continued to follow me.

"We're in the same building. So I'm going to take you to your room anyway." He insisted.

"Okay, thanks." I said. We continued walking to my room and I took all the shortcuts possible. Lissa wasn't heavy but she wasn't the lightest thing either. She occasionally stirred in my arms but immediately went back to sleep. She made a comment on how the sun was hurting her eyes and I laughed at her. There was absolutely no one out at this early in the morning. Even the gym was empty. It was kind of ridiculous, okay not really. I didn't want to be up now either.

When we finally made it to my door I thought I was going to fall over from exhaustion. Rivera opened my door for me. "Thanks, I'll see you later." I told him. He nodded and headed down the hallway. I stepped through the door and Adrian and Christian were sprawled across my bed playing X-box on a flat screen T.V. I didn't have a flat screen or a X-box when I left. I kicked the door shut and they looked up.

"Off the bed, now." I ordered. They both jumped off the bed so I could lay Lissa down. She snuggled up in the blankets and I flipped the lights off before kicking my shoes off and climbing in with her. It only took a few seconds before I realized that my leather jacket and jeans was not comfortable.

"Hey Rose. How was shopping?" Adrian asked as I got out of bed. He leaned in to kiss me but I just shoved him away. I needed sleep right now. I grabbed some pajamas and headed to the bathroom. The bags under my eyes were ridiculous. I through the clothes on the counter and started pulling off my Jacket. The door opened as I was pulling my shirt off.

I covered myself, "Hey!" I hissed. Adrian slipped in.

"What's with the mood?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and pulled my shirt off only to replace it with a tanktop. Adrian's eyes never left my body. Ugh, I'm not in the mood for this.

"I'm tired and I carried Lissa all the way here," I pulled my pants off and replaced them with shorts. "All I want to do is sleep. It's been a rough night. I'll explain tomorrow." I told him. He opened his arms and I happily entered. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry." I muttered against him.

He chuckled, "It's okay. Lissa and Christian kind of took over your bead so we're stuck with the floor..." As of right now I didn't really care. I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the bathroom. I had extra blankets in my closet and I grabbed a couple for us while he grabbed two pillows from my bed. We made a little makeshift bed on the floor.

I snuggled into the covers as he pulled off his shirt, he had an undershirt on. "Are you really going to sleep in jeans?" I asked him. He laid down next to me.

"I don't exactly have a choice since Christian's in here." He yawned. I nodded and snuggled my face into his chest. I wrapped my arm around his waist and slipped my hand under his shirt. He did the same except he slipped his hand under the waist band of my shorts. I smiled and kissed his chest.

"Love ya Ivashkov." I murmured, already half asleep.

"Love you too." He whispered.

"Shut up already." Christian groaned. Yeah, says the guy sleeping in _my _bed.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	5. Shop til you drop

**A/N: Enjoy! I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

Lissa and I got permission to leave the court and go shopping. It didn't happen for a couple days because they had to make sure it was safe. But when they found a couple guardians for us to go it was all good. The best part being I didn't have to be on guardian duty for it. I still brought my stake of course, you can't be too careful with these things. It was hidden in my leather jacket, that wasn't actually real leather. But close enough.

We all piled into a sleek, and new black Jaguar. The car was gorgeous. Lissa sat in back with me while guardian Rivera and Guardian Matrel sat up front. Christian and Adrian weren't invited with us today; today was strictly a girls day. Well, aside from Guardian Rivera...he doesn't count. We were going to shop our little hearts out today, and Lissa was paying. Surprise, surprise. Her feelings leaked into me and I could _feel _that she was very excited about today. I delved deeper into her thoughts but she kept switching subjects, keeping her mind occupied. I couldn't figure out what she was focusing on; Christian, Mia, Adrian, shopping, me, puppies, and a billion other different things. It's like she's trying to hide something from me.

"Are you blocking me from viewing your thoughts?" I accused her.

Her face flushed a light pink, "No. I just have a lot on my mind." She said defensively. She wouldn't look at me as she spoke though, which told me I was right.

"What are you hiding from me?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "Nothing. Quit trying to read my thoughts!" She ordered. I glared at her but she just lauhed at me. Meanie face. Okay, that was a little childish of me. I stared out the window as we stopped at the gate so the guardians could let us out. I wonder what Adrian is going to do all day since i'm gone.

"So Rose, I think that we should get our nails done. Like a mani pedi. And we need to buy you some nice dresses and more jewelry. And some bras and underwear. Cute and sexy ones." Lissa said. It wasn't the words she was saying that had caught my attention though. My eyes went wide as I read her thoughts. _Lingerie? _Was she crazy? Yes, yes she was. She immediately knew that I knew too. I'm sure that my face gave it all away.

"I don't think so Lissa. Anything but that. I'm perfectly fine with what I have, and so is he." I told her. She rolled her eyes and continued the conversation in her head so that the guards wouldn't know what we were talking about.

'_Come on. I have some, I wear it for Christian. Adrian will really appreciate it. Really, really appreciate it." _She told me through the bond.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Liss. I don't want to. Besides, it's not like I'll get to use it anytime soon. I'm not exactly in the right state to do that. And that's not all our relationship is." I told her. The guardians looked at us funny but I just waved them off.

"They're using their bond to communicate." Guardian Rivera told Guardian Matrel. They got into a discussion about our bond and I tuned them out. It was old news to me and I didn't want to have to get into it unless I absolutely had too.

'_You're not in the right state? And that's not all your relationship has to be, it just makes it funner. And we can get some comfortable things. And it's good to have lingerie just in case.' _She tried to convince me. Ugh, she was so persistent. And who would've though that it would be Lissa pressuring me to buy lacy underwear. I would've though that I would be pressuring her.

"I'm not doing that this week. At least not for another two days." I said quietly. She looked confused. I sighed and dug through her purse moving a tampon into view.

It clicked then, "Ohh. I see." She said. '_Well that doesn't mean you still can't buy anything.'_ Her thoughts told me.

"Fine you win, I'll get some." I muttered. She smiled very happy with her victory.

Guardian Rivera looked at us in his mirror, "What in the world are you two talking about?" He asked.

Lissa and I bursted out laughing, "I'll tell you what. If you ever become Adrian's Guardian I promise you'll find out." I told him. He looked confused but focused on the road again.

Guardian Matrel turned and looked at us, "Is this something that I will be accompanying you girls to." She asked quietly. I nodded and she immediately knew what we were talking about. Well, kind of. She would soon enough, and it would be nice to have a second opinion.

"I'm glad I don't have kids." Guardian Rivera muttered from up front.

I rolled my eyes at him, "We're not _that _bad." I told him. He made some kind of snorting noise from upfront and Matrel laughed. We aren't that bad though.

"Why do you say that we're all bad? I'm here, I'm quiet. Kinda." I told them. Quiet isn't exactly my strong point...

"Yeah, you're here now. But how many adventures have you taken in your life? A dozen and a half at least. Kids are harder to take on than anything else you'll find!" Rivera said. I flashed through the last three years. Me and Lissa escaping the Academy, seeing the bloody house that Arthur Schoenberg protected, Mason getting killed; I cringed. Not to mention the attack on the school, Dimitri getting taken by Strigoi, finding Dimitri and almost killing him, then Dimitri taking Lissa, and the battle that ensued after that.

"In my defense, it' not always me who gets in trouble. There are a lot of other factors." I defended myself.

He nodded his head, "Touche. But, I'm still sticking with the Guardian business." He said proudly.

"Well, if Queen Tatiana follows up with you guarding Adrian, and I think she will, then you won't need kids. Adrian is like an over grown child. He'll want you to play video games and everything." Lissa pointed out to him. He went very quiet and muttered something to himself. I turned to smile at Lissa, who was very proud for having thought that through.

We finally pulled up to the mall after thirty minutes of driving. I got out and stared at it in awe. It was huge and I couldn't wait to explore it. I grabbed Lissa's hand, "Come on!" I said excited. She smiled and let me drag her toward the doors.

Even though I wasn't on duty my eyes scanned the whole parking lot as we passed through; I saw the mom push her kid up to the door who through his pacifier on the ground, all the way over to the kids standing behind a mini-van making a drug deal. And the first thing I did when we reached the doors was look through the glass to make sure no one was going to be a threat. It wasn't my fault, it was just a habit now. A good habit, and my stomach wasn't feeling nauseous so we're okay.

I dragged her into a store and Matrel wasn't far behind us. Rivera pretended to look through some racks at the entrance of the store but was actually scanning the area.

Lissa began scanning the racks and in a matter of minutes she had an armful of clothes. She thrusted some at me, "Here. You're going to try these on while I try these on." She ordered.

Since when could she out-shop _me._ I walked toward the dressing room and pulled on the first thing my hands touched, which happened to be a dress. It wasn't tight on me either, but it still made me look good. It was gray, had a scooping neck, and it was tight at the bottom around my legs. It was really cute. I tried on the rest and stuck with the dress and a shirt. When I came out Lissa was already in shoes. I placed the things I didn't want on the return rack and walked towards her.

"Rose! Do you see these shoes? They are adorable." She squealed. They were black flats and they had a little bow on them, they were absolutely adorable.

I nodded, "You should get them, Liss." I told her. Matrel hovered over by some heels and pretended to look at them. Rivera was looking at hats by the entrance. A petite store worker walked up to him and tried to convince him to buy something. I laughed and turned back to Lissa. She was now showing me a pair of black heels. A pair of gorgeous black heels. They strapped around the ankle and there was a heart made out of fake diamonds. My jaw dropped as I picked the shoe up.

"Liss, can I get it?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded, "Rose they're even on sale. Come on, we've got more stores to hit." She told me. I found my size and slipped my foot into the shoe. These were some hot feet.

We paid for everything and headed over to a couple more stores. We ended up buying some jeans and a bunch of silver jewelry. Some was real silver and some was fake silver but they were all really cute. As we left the jewelry store the lady behind the counter called us back, "Um, excuse me ladies?"

Rivera and Matrel were instantly on high alert, but she was human and I doubted that she was going to pose a threat.

We both turned around, "Yeah?" I asked.

She pulled a box out from under the counter and I walked up with Lissa behind me. "Rose Hathaway right?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Here, Adrian Ivashkov requested that you take this with you. " She told me. I took the box and opened it up.

Sitting in a soft pillow was a silver anchor necklace connected to a silver chain. I groaned, "Ugh. Ivashkov..."

Lissa looked like she wanted to hit me, "This is really pretty. Why are you complaining. Come on Rose." She told me. I closed the box and thanked the worker and headed for the exit. The gesture was nice and I did appreciate it but he needed to quit buying me gifts. Especially, expensive gifts. I'd have to make this up to him some how. Except there was nothing I could give him that he couldn't already get.

Lissa walked right into a Victoria's Secret. I didn't panic, I used to buy bra's and underwear from here. I did panic when she walked over to the lingerie side of the store and picked up a very lacy and very revealing piece of sleepwear. I mean it was like a bra with little bits of fabric. It was a babydoll style. Yes, it was cute. But not exactly my type of nightwear. "What's that?" I asked. She smiled and pulled out some matching lace underwear to match it.

"You're new pajamas." She said. She picked up another that was black with ruffles going around the boobs and tied off in a red bow, the rest hung open on me like a rob would. She handed that to me and a silk camisole and underwear set. "Go, try it on. I've got my own stuff to get. And if you get all of that then I'll let you pick out some normal stuff." She encouraged. I rolled my eyes and headed for a dressing room

A lady let me in and told me that she was waiting outside if I needed any assistance. I decided to go with the babydoll one first. It was black with a pink bow and see through at the stomach, little flowers were scattered across the see through fabric. Underwear went with it, they were just like the top...except underwear. I looked hot, it made my boobs pop out a lot. And there was no way to put them back in either. I knocked on the door, "Um. I'm ready." I told her. I slowly opened up the door and her eyes widened.

Oh shit I probably look bad. "You look sexy! Oh, my goodness gracious girl. You are going to give you're boyfriend a heart attack. Here, turn around." She said. I smiled and did as she said.

"So this one is a yes?" I asked. She nodded and ushered me back into the dressing room. The other two outfits were just the same as the first, a lot of cleavage and a lot of skin. I loved them. The worker took them up to the desk for me so that I could continue looking.

I picked out a bra from their nakeds collection and underwear to match it. But, I found myself drifting toward their more racy selection. And that's when Lissa found me.

"I knew you couldn't resist this." She said, smiling. I rolled my eyes and picked up a piece of skimpy fabric.

"Yeah, well. Shut up, I got some other stuff too. Are you done here? Rivera has been sitting in a bench out there trying not to comprehend what we're doing in here and Matrel is trying not to go all mothery on us." I told her.

She laughed, "Yeah I'm done. Where's all the other stuff?" She asked.

We walked towards the desk, "It's up there." I told her. We picked up some lip gloss and perfume as we waited in line.

The total of our purchases in just this store was mind blowing. Liss, wasn't fazed at all by it though. With all the money in her account this was nothing. I hugged her, "Thanks for taking me shopping. I had fun, it's been awhile since we've had girl time." I told her. She hugged back tightly as we walked out of the store and headed towards the mall exit.

"I'm glad you had fun. I did too, we aren't done yet though. Remember, we still have to get our nails done. And I'm starved, so food is really high up on the list." She said laughing. I laughed too and took some bags from her.

She wasn't nearly as strong as I was so it was only fair that I carry most of the bags and she paid. When we exited the mall I was surprised to find how late it had gotten. The sun was low in the sky and it had cooled off a lot since earlier. I stepped in front of Lissa the tiniest bit, ready to protect her if necessary. But, there was no danger here. Matrel walked in front of us more and smiled at me. She had noticed what I was doing, it was her job to notice. I smiled back at her.

"So, I'm in the mood for chicken. Guardian Rivera, can you take us to eat somewhere?" She asked him.

He walked a little closer to us and nodded, "Of course. We'll try and find a nail salon near a restaurant for you guys." He told her. She smiled at him. Lissa was in such a good mood today.

"I don't mind paying for lunch for you guys either. You haven't eaten for as long as I have and I'm starved." She told them. Actually, I'm not hungry at all. They probably aren't either. As guardians you learn to put them before you. If I had to go three days with out eating to ensure Lissa's safety I would, and they would too. That's how we are programmed; them then us. Both guardians nodded.

I took the box out that held the necklace Adrian got me. We managed to fit everything into the trunk of the Jaguar and set off. It was only a ten minute more drive until we got there, and it was closer to the Royal court. We would probably only have a thirty minute drive home, if that. Everything was trees. No matter which way I looked there was a tree and random gas stations and mini-malls. It was kind of weird. I put the necklace on and stuff the box under the seat. Lissa smiled at me but said nothing.

When we found a restaurant with a nail salon near it, the first thing we did was eat. Applebee's; and I'm not complaining. It'll be nice to taste food outside the food places in the royal court. The Guardians ordered a salad and Lissa and I ordered chicken fingers with a milkshake.

"So Rose," Guardian Matrel began. "When are you getting assigned? It has to be sometime soon. They took in the last of the recently graduated guardians, the Court is packed right now." She asked. I sipped at the water that our waitress had brought us and shrugged.

"I have no idea. They won't tell us. I'll find out in time, I guess." I told her. My gaze flicked up to a waiter who was watching our table intently. He was tall, 6'2 with curly dirty blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. His face was ingrained into my memory now. He caught me looking and walked toward another table. He was clearly human, too. His walk said it all, it was awkward and clumsy.

I turned back to the conversation. "Rose and I are hoping that she'll be able to guard me. It'll be easier that way, she's the best to guard me. She can get to me in ways no one else can." Lissa told them.

Rivera turned to me, "If my opinion mattered at all, I'd put in word for you. I've seen the way you guard her today. You aren't even supposed to be on duty today, yet it's instict to you. If they don't assign you then that's just a waste of a perfectly good guardian."

She was right. They couldn't waste me, especially with guardian numbers as low as they are. That made me feel better.

"Maybe, if I just do really good and lay low for awhile they'll think I've changed or something. I'll become Saint Rose." I joked. Yeah, because that was going to happen any time soon. Please, I still had a life.

"Yeah, that might have worked. If the whole court hadn't known about your recent _activities. _And dating Adrian Ivashkov doesn't help too much. He's not exactly known for good behavior." Matrel told me. Lissa busted out laughing and I knew that she was thinking about when she walked by while we were busy.

I put my head in my hands, "How has everyone heard of that?" I asked. The question was rhetorical, but Rivera felt the need to explain to me. I really wish he hadn't, this was just beyond awkward for me. I will have to work with them one day.

"It's actually pretty good gossip around the guardians. You're a new guardian and you have a crazy reputation. He is an elite Moroi. It's just weird Rose, you guys shouldn't be as compatible as you are." He said. We shouldn't, but we are. Our food came and Milkshakes came and everyone forgot about Adrian and I.

My chicken fingers were delicious, much better than the Royal Court's. I ate all but two and was stuffed; Lissa ate about as much as I did. It always surprised me that she could eat about as much as me since she was littler. But it was in her DNA to be little. I sucked down my milkshake and stood up. Three heads turned toward me, "I'm just using the bathroom. I'll be right back." I told them.

I walked away before they could object. I caught the blonde waiter staring at our table again, when he saw me walk away he smiled. There was nothing wrong with his smile exactly, it just creeped me out. I found my way to the bathroom but I didn't have to go. I pulled out my cellphone that Adrian had insisted that I get. Something about, 'Insuring my safety'. I'd gotten a couple text messages from him throughout the day but Liss and I weren't checking our phones until we were back. Well, she may not be but I am.

I went ahead and sent him a text telling him that I was okay and having fun. That should keep him okay for now. He just needed to make sure I was okay and I obviously was. My phone buzzed in my hand. "Hello?" I answered.

Adrian's warm voice spoke, "Hey Little Damphir. Did you get my present to you?" I unconsciously started to play with the necklace. I felt the edges of the anchor slip in and out of my fingers. It was cold against my warm fingers.

"Yeah, I'm wearing it now. It's really beautiful, thank you. But I wish you wouldn't have spent the money on it for me." I told him. My voice echoed throughout the bathroom and it sounded like there was at least four people in here. I cringed and looked around, even though the bathroom is empty.

I heard him laugh on the other line, "Money is nothing to me, you know that." I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I could almost picture him standing beside me and talking to me.

"Yeah, I know. Well, I have to go. I'm sorry but I'm not supposed to be talking on the phone. I picked you up a couple things though. And we'll be back soon." I told him. Technically, he wouldn't be getting the gifts. Well, he would. They would just be on me.

"Oh, okay. I can't wait to see what you got me. Text me when you're on your way. Love you." The bathroom door opened .

"Love you too. Bye." I hung up, not waiting for a goodbye. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and headed over to the bathroom exit, passing the waitress that had walked in. I headed back to our table where Lissa was chatting animatedly with the blonde haired waiter that I'd seen earlier. On my way to sit down I nudged him in the shoulder, hard. He turned around and his icy blue eyes met mine, anger flashed through them before they softened.

"Oh, excuse me. I must be in your way." He said politely. I narrowed my eyes but scooted in next to Rivera. Lissa shot me a look and through the bond she started lecturing me on how rude that was. I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"Did we pay the check?" I asked them. Rivera and Matrel looked at me funny but Matrel told me that we had.

"Okay, let's go then. I'm not feeling too good..." I lied. Matrel continued looking at me. I looked at the waiter out of the corner of my eye and back at her, I shook my head no slightly.

"It is about time that we start getting back. I don't want to be out too late. I have stuff to do. And Lissa you've got an appointment later today. So we best be going." Matrel said. She scooted out of the seat, making Lissa move too. I grabbed her arm and started toward the exit with the Guardians right behind me. She kept yelling at me through the bond to tell her what was going on. When, I looked back he was talking on a cell phone. This could all be in my head, or it could be real. Either way, we weren't taking chances.

"Shut up." I muttered loud enough for her to hear. I practically through her in the backseat and climbed in behind her. We were backed out and buckled up in less than thirty seconds.

"Okay, Rose. You better explain. Now." Lissa ordered.

Rivera and Matrel were listening intently. I explained to them how he was watching us all through dinner, how he just plain creeped me out, the way he looked at me all angry and stuff, and how right as we were leaving he got on his phone. I also suggested that he ditch the speed limit and just get us back fast. The sun was going to start setting in less than thirty minutes. We'd be back by then but we'd be cutting it close.

"Rose do you think that you could just be paranoid?" Lissa asked quietly. Because of the bond I knew that she was scared, last time she went out with guardians she almost didn't come back. And the guardians, they didn't come back. The car slowed in speed as the police detector starting beeping. Sure enough we passed a cop hiding behind a sign, but we were going speed limit. As soon as coast was clear we picked up again.

"Liss, I'm not paranoid. Actually, I am. But I'm not risking your life over not believing my gut. It hasn't failed me yet, it's my job to keep you safe." I reassured her. I dug through her purse and pulled out her phone. "Call Christian, tell him you're on your way back."

She took the phone and dialed his number, "Thanks Rose." She said. Soon she was in a very mushy-gooshy conversation with Christian that I did my best to tune out.

"How much longer?" I asked them. Trees flew past at extremely fast rates. We were hitting ninety on a fifty-five road. Luckily, no one was ever on this road.

"Soon, another twenty minutes. We'll be entering the wards in about fifteen though. We're safe." Matrel said as she typed away on her Iphone. From here I could see that she was telling the guardians at the gate to be ready to let us in soon.

Lissa had calmed down significantly now that she was talking to Christian and for that I was grateful. I pulled out my phone and texted Adrian.

**_"_On way back now. Can't call, but I can text." **I texted him. He texted back immediately.

'Why you comin back so soon? I'm not complaining though;)' He said. Of course he wasn't complaining.

**"It's getting late. What are you doing up anyway? Shouldn't you be sleeping? It's like six in the morning." **It was very early for a Moroi to be up. I'm surprised Lissa has made it this long. And we took power naps before we left.

'Had to make sure you guys were okay. You don't exactly have the best luck with outings...lol.' Ehh, he was right.

**"Well, that's sweet. But you should get to sleep. I'll be back in ten minutes. We'll be entering wards soon. We're safe." **I told him. He needed sleep or he wouldn't be able to function the rest of the day.

'Naw. If you can do it so can I.' He told me. That's great and all, but how can he stay up so late.

**"How are you still awake?" **I asked.

'I've kept myself busy. I've been hanging out in your room.' He's been in my room...all night/day? Aw, hell no.

**"What? Get out of there! I don't want you going through my things!" **Oh my lord. The gates to the Royal Court came into view which told me we were safe in the wards. He didn't text back after that though. Oh, jeez. I could only imagine Adrian poking around all my things. There was nothing for him to find but still, I didn't want him doing it.

I looked over at Lissa who had fallen asleep while on the phone with Christian. I took the phone off her shoulder, "Christian?" I said into the phone.

"Oh, hey Rose. Did she fall asleep again?" He asked. I nodded until I realized that he couldn't see me. "Yeah, we're going through the gates right now. Her room or yours?" I asked him. He thought about it and said something to someone in the background.

"Just bring her to your room. Bye." He hung up before I could say anything. Oh, they both must be in my room. Ugh, no no no. We parked in the garage and I got out not even bothering to wake Lissa. I walked around to her side and unbuckled her then pulled her into my arms and cradled her like a baby. She was practically dead.

"Can you make arrangements for the bags to be sent to my room in the morning. When someone is actually up." I asked Rivera. I shifted Lissa up in my arms and she curled into me.

"Sure thing, you need help getting to your room?" He asked. Matrel was already gone and I didn't blame her.

"Um, no. I've got it thanks." I told him as we walked out of the garage. He nodded but continued to follow me.

"We're in the same building. So I'm going to take you to your room anyway." He insisted.

"Okay, thanks." I said. We continued walking to my room and I took all the shortcuts possible. Lissa wasn't heavy but she wasn't the lightest thing either. She occasionally stirred in my arms but immediately went back to sleep. She made a comment on how the sun was hurting her eyes and I laughed at her. There was absolutely no one out at this early in the morning. Even the gym was empty. It was kind of ridiculous, okay not really. I didn't want to be up now either.

When we finally made it to my door I thought I was going to fall over from exhaustion. Rivera opened my door for me. "Thanks, I'll see you later." I told him. He nodded and headed down the hallway. I stepped through the door and Adrian and Christian were sprawled across my bed playing X-box on a flat screen T.V. I didn't have a flat screen or a X-box when I left. I kicked the door shut and they looked up.

"Off the bed, now." I ordered. They both jumped off the bed so I could lay Lissa down. She snuggled up in the blankets and I flipped the lights off before kicking my shoes off and climbing in with her. It only took a few seconds before I realized that my leather jacket and jeans was not comfortable.

"Hey Rose. How was shopping?" Adrian asked as I got out of bed. He leaned in to kiss me but I just shoved him away. I needed sleep right now. I grabbed some pajamas and headed to the bathroom. The bags under my eyes were ridiculous. I through the clothes on the counter and started pulling off my Jacket. The door opened as I was pulling my shirt off.

I covered myself, "Hey!" I hissed. Adrian slipped in.

"What's with the mood?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and pulled my shirt off only to replace it with a tanktop. Adrian's eyes never left my body. Ugh, I'm not in the mood for this.

"I'm tired and I carried Lissa all the way here," I pulled my pants off and replaced them with shorts. "All I want to do is sleep. It's been a rough night. I'll explain tomorrow." I told him. He opened his arms and I happily entered. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry." I muttered against him.

He chuckled, "It's okay. Lissa and Christian kind of took over your bead so we're stuck with the floor..." As of right now I didn't really care. I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the bathroom. I had extra blankets in my closet and I grabbed a couple for us while he grabbed two pillows from my bed. We made a little makeshift bed on the floor.

I snuggled into the covers as he pulled off his shirt, he had an undershirt on. "Are you really going to sleep in jeans?" I asked him. He laid down next to me.

"I don't exactly have a choice since Christian's in here." He yawned. I nodded and snuggled my face into his chest. I wrapped my arm around his waist and slipped my hand under his shirt. He did the same except he slipped his hand under the waist band of my shorts. I smiled and kissed his chest.

"Love ya Ivashkov." I murmured, already half asleep.

"Love you too." He whispered.

"Shut up already." Christian groaned. Yeah, says the guy sleeping in _my _bed.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	6. Don't let the darkness get me

**A/N: Enjoy! I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

I was dreaming, I had to of been. This setting wasn't at Court and I wasn't with Adrian, this wasn't his dream. This was_ mine_.

I was back in Russia and I was running. I don't know what I was running from but I had to keep going, I just _had _to. My legs kept pumping faster and faster but it still wasn't fast enough. Everything blurred around me but I couldn't make out what that everything was and I couldn't slow down to see. I need to keep going, if I don't I'll never make it. My own thoughts echoed in my head, 'I'll never make it'. I have to make it, I just have too. I can't let them catch me, I need to keep going.

But as I ran taking all these twists and turns, going up and down hills, I was growing tired. My feet were starting slow and I was losing all will to continue. 'You need to keep going! You can't let them catch you! Keep running your almost there!' I encouraged myself.

Who's going to get me, or what? Where am I running too, why? So many unanswered questions. But, I had to keep going. There was a fire burning within me that I needed to put out. I moved faster and faster and things suddenly started to come into focus. I was running at the Academy and Dimitri was next to me.

"Come on Roza, you have to keep going! You can't let them get us! We're counting on you! They're catching up, hurry!" He huffed. Us, we're? Who was counting on me. I ran past the church and continued on further. I want answers!

"Who Dimitri? Who is counting on me, who am I running from?" I begged him to answer. My arms and legs continued pumping even though each step was beginning to hurt. All I want is out of this dream, I want to wake up!

"Us, Roza. Always us." He whispered. I looked beside me to see there were others running with us. Lissa, Christian, Adrian, my parents, and some guardians. Dimitri's words ran through my head over and over again, 'Us, Roza. Always us.' They are counting on me and I can't let them down.

"Who are we running from!" I screamed. Slowly everyone vanished. Whether I was out running them or they were just slowing down, I don't know. 'Keep going!' The voice inside my head screamed. "No, no. I don't want to. I have to wait for them." I whispered. Tears started leaking out and were rolling down my cheeks. But I kept running. That was what Dimitri taught me. That's what I was supposed to do, when there was no way out _run. _I wasn't seeing an exit to this dream or this nightmare. It just kept going and going.

My throat was starting to ache and was dry; I need water. As I ran I was no longer at the Academy. Now I was running through a market and there was water everywhere. I tried to stop to grab some but a rough hand smacked mine away. "No Roza! Keep running. We need you!" Dimitri yelled. Why won't he just leave me alone? I tried to grab some as I ran but my hand just ran right through the glass. It didn't tip over or spill, my hand didn't feel wet either. It just went right through. More salty tears leaked down my cheek as I found one more thing I just couldn't have.

The scene changed as Lissa ran up beside me. We were now running past the reckage. The one from the car crash that had killed everyone except her. I'd died that day and she had brought me back. "Come on Rose. Help us, help me. Help me now Rose! I need you now!" Lissa begged me. I shook my head at her.

"No, no, no! I have to get us safe! I am helping you." I groaned. She slowly slowed her pace only for Adrian to take her place. No Ivashkov, not now. I can't handle this now. The scene changed and we were now running through ski resort that I had met him at.

"Come on Rose. Let's run away. You can guard me and we can get married and have kids. Come on Rose!" He tried to convince me. But I shoved him away too. Snow flooded my face and I was getting extremely cold.

"No, no, no! I have to get us safe! I'm trying to help you, to save you!" I said exasperated. He slowly moved back with Lissa only for my parents to catch up with me. I was now back in Russia again, back where I had first met Abe Mazure.

"You have Guardian duties Rose! Stop messing around, you need to quit acting like a child and take responsibility for yourself!" My mother lectured me. No, stop it. Go away!

"You need to listen to your mother Rose. But you need to keep yourself safe. It's not good for you to be hanging around an Ivashkov and running around trying to bring strigoi to life. You could've killed yourself!" Abe yelled.

"Go away, I'm trying to get us safe! Why aren't you helping?" I screamed at everyone. But they just kept running behind me begging me to do as they asked. More tears rolled down my cheeks as my legs and arms started to burn along with my throat. My stomach was cramping up but I had to keep going. I had to keep them all safe, they will thank me for this.

"Roza, I love you. Stop running and come with me. Stop running away now. Your safe with me, I will keep you safe." Dimitri's sweet voice filled my ears. I ran past the cabin where we had made ourselves forever part of each other. The cabin where I had given myself to him. His eyes shown down on mine as I remembered that night, the night that made me feel so loved. He knew me, everything about me. Better than I knew myself even and I'd needed him then and he was there. I needed him now to be like he was then, but I shoved him away too.

"No, you don't love me. You said it yourself. You don't love me. I'm not safe with you, I'm not safe with anyone! I will always get hurt. Why won't you guys listen?" I pleaded to him and whoever would listen. I was suddenly running through the maze that I had to run through in Russia in order to lose Dimitri. I pumped my legs harder, I knew the way out this time. I wouldn't have to wonder around aimlessly, we could get out. We were going to make it we were almost there. I'd be safe in the woods nothing could get me there.

I lengthened my strides so I could cover more distance at one time. Come on Rose, you've got this, keep going! I can do this. Almost there. I exited the maze and ran into the woods, looking for a tree to climb. They won't be able to find me up here! I climbed a tree right on the edge of the woods. I climbed higher and higher until I couldn't climb anymore. I finally rested on a limb; my muscles ached and my throat was dry. I reached over and picked up the water bottle that had suddenly appeared next to me. I took a nice long, cold drink of it and drained the whole thing.

"We did it guys, we're safe." I said to everyone. I'd done it, we'd gotten away from it/them whatever we were running from. But no one answered. I looked around to see that I was alone in this tree, no one was with me. I'd outrun them. I was safe.

Everyone was running around in the maze screaming my name. They were gone. No longer here to ask anything of me, I was on my own. "You did it Rose. You outran them. You made it, the world is yours now. Nothing can ever endanger you or hold you back again." I said quietly to myself.

Because I had done it, I'd outrun them. _ I outran all my problems._

I woke with a jolt. Sitting upright in bed immediately. I was breathing heavily and sweat was pouring down my face. The covers were kicked off the bed and all my pillows were gone. The clock on my nightstand told me that it was six thirty in the morning and that I should probably go back to bed. But I couldn't, not after a dream like that. Instead, I through my hair in a ponytail, slipped on some running clothes and left. I couldn't go to the gym, that would mean risking seeing Dimitri. I can't run by Lissa, Christian, and Adrian's building in case for some odd reason they are up and see me.

I settled for running along the outside of the court, as close to the wards as I could get. The last thing I should want to do after that dream is run but running helped me clear my mind. Why in the world would I dream a dream like that? That was completely crazy.

_I out ran all my problems._

But, they weren't my problems. They were my reasons to keep going. Lissa, my best friend, who I owed my life too. Adrian, the guy I loved, who could cheer me up no matter what. My parents, who even though they weren't always there, believe in me. And Dimitri, my first love, who understood me better than anyone. And Christian, I think he was just there for Lissa.

They weren't the problems! So why was I outrunning them? I groaned, but it sounded more like a whine. "I need someone to talk to." I muttered to myself_. _Oh jeez, now I'm talking to myself. I slowed down to a walk and just looked at everything around me.

Who could understand this feeling? I know they aren't the ones to blame for everything, but they do ask a lot of me. Maybe, I just need to forget this dream. Actually, what I need to do is go beat the living shit out of something so I can get all this frustration and anger out. But I can't. I need to get back. Soon everyone will be awake and they will be looking for me. I didn't see them at all yesterday; I needed some time to myself.

That whole shopping trip with Lissa had me pretty stressed out. Especially, since I received the news last night that a brunette waitress had gone missing. When they showed me a picture of her I recognized her immediately, even if I had only passed her in the bathroom. So I spent most of yesterday unpacking all the things I had gotten from our shopping trip and sleeping. I began walking back to my room, a million thoughts running through my head.

I need to just calm down and not think of anything, I need to clear my mind. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind of any thoughts. But that anger still lingered in the back. I sighed in frustration. I wonder if Mark would know what I am going through now. Him and Oskana have been through a lot. They might understand.

I entered my building and nodded at a couple Guardians. And one was standing at my door. "Hathaway, where have you been all morning?" A Guardian who I didn't know barked at me.

"I-I was out for a run." I stuttered. She looked me up and down and then crinkled her nose.

"Her majesty needs you. You have to explain what happened yesterday. But it's best if you shower first, make it quick. Then meet her in her sitting room." The Guardian said. She turned on her heel and walked away before I could say anything.

"Uh, okay." I walked into my room and grabbed some clothes before heading into the shower. It was a cold shower since I was hot. And like I was supposed to it was quick, I didn't take my time. I dressed quickly and brushed my teeth. "Stupid Tatiana, always making me rush." I groaned.

I brushed through my wet hair quickly. And put on some flats to go with my jeans and blouse. "Phone, phone. Where is my phone?" I asked aloud. I spotted it on my dresser and put it in my pocket before rushing out the door. I practically jogged over to Tatiana. Did I really care how long she had to wait for me? Hell no, I could care less. But I needed to suck up to whoever I could in order for me to become Lissa's Guardian.

The Guards let me through to her sitting room where she was resting on a couch reading a book. "Ah, Rose. Please sit." She beckoned me to a seat next to her.

I sat down and placed my fingers into my lap. "Sorry, I'm late. I was out for a run-" She cut me off from talking.

"It's fine. They already told me. What I need from you is to tell me what happened while you were out shopping with Lissa. I know that you already told people, but I need you to tell me." She said. Actually, it sounded more like an order to the end. I really wanted to punch her right now. But I took a deep breath and began telling her exactly what happened.

She would occasionally stop me to ask questions, which bothered me to no end. I went to play with the ring Lissa gave me and found my finger bare. I looked down and examined my hand; nothing. Oh shit. That explained so much. Lissa's feelings must be leaking into me. Aww, Liss come on. Tatiana was going on and on about something so I nodded my head like I was interested. I slipped into Lissa's head.

She was studying for Leigh and trying to figure out her schedule and everything she would need. She was stressed too. Come on Liss calm down. Christian came up and kissed her on the neck, her stomach got all fluttery but she shrugged him off. "Stop it." She giggled. He continued kissing her and soon she was distracted from studying and totally focused on Christian.

"Rose, Rose. Are you listening to me?" Tatiana asked. I dragged myself out of Lissa's head and back into here.

"Of course. We're talking about what all this meant." I said. Actually, I had no idea what we were talking about. I seemed to have guessed correctly because she nodded.

"Well, if anything like this happens again make sure to tell us, hm? You can go now." She said dismissing me.

I nodded and stood up, "Thank you, your majesty." I said quickly before heading to the door.

She stopped me, what now? "Guardian Hathaway, please. Call me Tatiana." She corrected me.

I turned to her, all smiles. "Okay, Tatiana. Thank you, hopefully next time we'll see each other under better circumstances." My voice was only half caring, but it was enough. She nodded and waved me off. Thank God. I rushed out the door.

I need to get back to my room fast. Once again I was jogging, ignoring anyone who tried to talk to me. I'm pretty sure I was going to blow up at whoever did try and talk to me. I cut across the grass and jumped over some bushes so that I could cut time down. I was drawing attention to myself but that wasn't out of the ordinary for me. "Rose! Rose!" Someone called. Not now! I kept jogging across, if they needed me that bad they could come jogging with me. And of course they didn't.

But my phone did vibrate in my pocket and I ignored it. I could feel her frustration and anger seeping into me. Unfiltered anger. I could feel it boiling within me waiting to burst. No, no, no Lissa. Why, why did you have to do this to me? Stay happy for ten minutes please. She always looked happy, but on the inside she was a wreck. I'd know, I've been there.

I reached my building and pushed the doors open, taking the stairs to the third flow two at a time. Which still took forever, but I wasn't even working up a sweat. I'm glad to see that guardian training came in handy for things other than fighting Strigoi. I kept going down the hallway to my door. Adrian was standing outside it; leaning against the door with one foot popped up. God, he looked gorgeous. When he saw me coming a smile broke across his perfect face.

"Rose, beautiful, what's the hurry?" He asked. I ignored him and unlocked my door. I swung the door open and began tearing apart my room looking for any of the rings. "Rose, what's wrong? Stop for a minute and let me help you." He said sweetly. Except right now it was just annoying.

"Adrian, do you ever shut up? I mean just for two minutes. Ever. Instead of standing there looking all sexy and happy, why don't you help me find this damn ring." I growled at him. I pulled all the sheets off my bed and then searched through them. He didn't move though he just stood there shocked. "God, help me!" I shouted at him. When I looked over and I saw his face I thought I would die. He looked like I'd killed him. That was enough to snap me out of my little fit of rage. His eyes were full of compassion and concern, but he looked so sad and hurt. I immediately stopped what I was doing.

"Oh, God Adrian. I'm so sorry." I whispered. I walked towards him and held his face in my hands. "I didn't mean it, I promise. Your talking never annoys me. Talk to me, baby. Please, I'm so sorry." I moved some hair out of his eyes and stroked the side of his face. Slowly, his hands moved from his side to come around me. One hand pressed to the small of my back while the other tangled in my hair. He brought my face to his and kissed me with everything he had.

The fingers in my hair tightened and he pulled me closer. I moved both my hands to his hair and pulled myself closer to him, moaning into his mouth. He moved his hands down my waist and leaned down to hitch my legs around his waist, all without breaking the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked me over to my unmade bed. "Adrian." I breathed. I tightened my legs around his waist, trying to bring him closer to me. We could never get close enough.

He gently laid me down on my bed, breaking the kiss so we could breathe. "Are we safe?" He asked me. Safe, safe...oh my period. I nodded my head and pulled him back down to me, crushing my lips to his. I needed this, this was the release I needed. I moved my hands down his arms and around his back, pulling him to me. My fingers slipped under his shirt and I pulled it up more to expose his back. He helped me take it off and I smiled at him. He was glowing, his eyes had a new light to them, a more needing one. He needs this almost as bad as I do.

I brought my hand up to his face and traced his features softly, slowly, carefully. His eyes stared into mine, lovingly. I moved my way down his neck, his chest, his stomach, until I reached the edge of his pants. I ran my finger under the band of his jeans and gave it a tug. This brought a new fire to his eyes. Looks like the lingerie will have to wait for another time. I saw the muscles in his arm flex as he moved to straddle my waist. He brushed my some stray hairs away from my face, "Rose your so beautiful." He told me. He pressed his lips to my jaw and slowly worked his way down my neck.

"Careful, Adrian. Last time you gave me a hickey." I reminded him. He brought his face inches from mine so that I could see him smile. His lips brushed lightly against mine, "I know." He pressed them against mine lightly. I smiled into our kiss and deepened it. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I granted it. His hands played withe bottom of my shirt, his cold fingers lightly touching my warm skin sent chills through me. He slid it up slowly so that my stomach was exposed; he ran his fingers across it, drawing little shapes. I giggled because it tickled and he slipped my shirt over my head.

"New bra?" He asked. How the hell did he know that? I looked at him questioningly. "You were perkier today, much more cleavage than normal. I like this one." His finger traced the edge of it, playing with the pink lace.

"Good, I got it just for you. And much much more." I whispered. He looked into my eyes and a hungry look came about them. He attacked my lips again as his fingers cupped my breasts through the bra. I gripped his hair, pulling his face closer to mine. One hand slowly made it's way around my back, feeling for the hook that I knew wasn't there. I pulled his lips away from mine to whisper in his ear, "It's in the front." How had he not caught that, he did a close examination of my boobs not even five minutes ago.

He smiled, "That's hot." I unhooked my bra and threw it across the room, "You're hot." I said before crushing his lips to mine again. His our my tongue explored his mouth as his hands kneaded my breasts. I pulled my mouth from his and kissed his neck. Sucking and biting as he let out what sounded like a growl. Who's gonna have the hickey now? I kissed my way back up to his lips and he accepted them greedily.

I moaned as his fingers worked their magic, which only caused Adrian to work harder. The heat between my legs was growing, I needed him. The rage from before was now gone, replaced with this fire that could only be put out by him. Everything I saw, everything I felt, it was all Adrian. He his lips broke away from mine and I was panting. He kissed all around my face, my neck, down to my chest. I through my head back and moaned again. He licked my boob and nipped at it. "Shit..." I exhaled. He chuckled against my breast before pulling my nipple into his mouth. Oh my God I love him. I love him, I love him, I love him. While he was working on my breasts I started unbuttoning his pants. He pulled away to slip them off, I unbuttoned mine and he slipped them off too. He kissed my stomach and his hand reached down and started rubbing me through my underwear.

"Adrian, please." I begged.

His beautiful green eyes looked up at me, "Please what? Tell me what you need?" He asked. Ugh, what a dick, making me say it. I just kept breathing heavily.

He rubbed his hand against me harder, "Oh..fuck me please." I told him. My underwear had to be soaked, I was so ready for him. It's been six days since we've had sex. Six, long, agonizing days, and I wanted him more than anything else right now. He slowly pulled my underwear off my legs, kissing all the way down to my feet. His hands moved up and down my smooth legs. He pulled my legs apart and kissed his way back up each of them. His kissed all around my vagina, lightly brushing over it on his way to the other leg. He finally kissed where I needed him most and I about died. He began licking me and sucking me. I moaned and arched my back in pleasure. "Yes, yes!" I encouraged him. I felt him slip a finger into me and begin pumping.

My fingers gripped the sheets as he continued to work on me, adding another finger into me. "Adrian, I don't wanna cum until you're in me." I panted. He lifted his face up and slowly his fingers stopped working, I missed the contact so much. He had his boxers off in record time and a condom on. Note to self, birth control. Those condoms are a pain in the ass and I need him too much to have to wait anymore. He came and hovered over me. I opened my legs so that he could enter me. His dick rubbed against me before slowly entering inside me. We both moaned when he was completely in. He pulled out and entered faster this time.

His lips met mine in a passionate kiss and I could taste myself on him, it was weird and nice at the same time. I wrapped my legs around his waist so that he could go deeper. "Oh, fuck Rose." He grunted. He continued thrusting into me and the closer we both got the faster he went. I brought my hips up to his as the sounds of sex filled the room. My fingers gripped his back, digging into the skin there. "Shit, Adrian. Harder." He complied happily. I kissed him hard and his tongue met mine. He moaned into my mouth and I smiled, bringing my hips up to meet his once again. His lips broke away from mine and he rested his forehead against mine. Our breaths mixing together as we panted.

I could feel it now, how close I was. My eyes squeezed shut as my body arched against his. "Baby, open your eyes. Look at me, I wanna see your face when you cum." Adrian said. I opened my eyes to look into his green ones and a smile broke across his face.

"Oh, God." I yelled. I got that familiar ache in my stomach that told me I was a goner. One more thrust and I was gone, lost in high of sex. Adrian's green eyes being the only thing I could see as it felt like my body was floating away. He grunted as he slammed into me before finally getting the high he needed. He continued going, his thrusts eventually slowing to a stop as he fell on top of me. He buried his face into my chest and I ran my fingers through his silky sex hair.

"I like your hair like this." I said when I had finally caught my breath. He laughed a little and rolled us over so that I was laying on top of him. I continued playing with his hair as he looked longingly at me. I looked at him and smiled, "What?"

He shook his head, "I love you ya know. No matter how many fucking mood swings you have." Oh yeah, I'd completely forgotten how we'd ended up like this anyway. I immediately started feeling bad. "Don't worry bout it. Take the good with the bad, right? I'm not perfect and neither are you. You're gonna yell and bitch at me, and one day I'm gonna do the same to you. It's life, it's okay. I get it, the rings...aren't working as well as they used too. We'll figure it out." He assured me.

I rested my head against his chest and kissed it. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. "I love you so much." I whispered to him. That dream I had earlier, it had to have meant nothing. Moments like this...he wasn't my problem. Adrian was the solution to all my problems, just another part of the equation.

His phone started going off then, playing 'Shots' by LMFAO. I looked at him and he shrugged, "It's a good song. It'd be a fun drinking game." I rolled my eyes at him and moved to get off of him but he held me tighter. "Let it ring. If it's important they'll come find me."

"What if, like, we're under attack or something? And the world is going to explode?" I asked sarcastically.

He thought about it, "Then they'll call you. I'm not really good for anything if that's happening." He laughed. Oh true, he had a point. Of course, my phone rang then. I sat up to go get it, "No let it ring." He begged. I smiled and kissed him before hopping up to grab my phone. He got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself up.

"Hey, Liss." I greeted her.

Adrian propped himself up on one elbow. "Ohmigawd, Rose! You'll never guess what just happened! I _dream walked_!" She squealed into the phone. I heard Christian laughing in the background.

"Wow, that's great! How'd it happen?" I asked her as I picked up a blanket to bring back to the bed, I crawled back in pulling it over me as I got comfortable on the pillows.

"Christian was sleeping on my bed while I was taking care of some stuff for College and I just focused really, really hard and cleared my mind and then I was _there. _In his dreams! It's so cool Rose, I'm gonna try it on you tonight. Christian woke up and was all excited for me!" She was talking so fast, it's a wonder that I even understood her. Adrian climbed back into bed and kissed my shoulder.

"I'll be expecting you, so you better come!" I threatened her. Adrian stroked my dark hair, twisting it and running his fingers through it. Lissa laughed on the other line.

"Don't worry I will. Is Adrian there? I wanna tell him." She asked.

I turned around to face him, "Yep he's right here. Hold on a sec." I handed Adrian the phone and mouthed Lissa.

"Hello?" He answered. She started chatting to him on the other line while he gave he just kept saying 'uh-huh, wow, that's great' or something like that. I ran my fingers through his tousled hair, it was so soft, as soft as my hair. I ran my finger across his perfect lips and trailed down to his neck where his hickey was there to stay. He was going to have a fun time covering _that _up. I had to put cover up over mine for days, only now is it not so noticeable. But it's still there.

"Well, I'm proud of you Lissa, now all we have to do is teach me how to heal." Adrian told her. I rolled out of bed to grab some clean underwear. Adrian's eyes followed me across the room. "Oh, sorry. I'm listening I promise. It's just, Rose is walking around the room naked and I got a little distracted." I turned toward him, shocked he would tell her something like that. "Yep, okay. Bye." He ended the call tossing my phone on the nightstand.

"I can't believe you just told her that." I groaned. I threw his boxers at him, he stood up and slipped them on. Now it was my turn to watch him.

"See something you like?" He cocked an eyebrow at me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and smiled before slipping a bra on.

"Always." I told him as I winked. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of short shorts and slipped those on too.

"As good as your ass looks in those, don't you think you'll get a little cold?" He asked. I shrugged and pulled on a tank-top then took a button up out to pull on over that.

"You'll keep me warm won't you?" I asked. He smiled as he came over to hug me tight against his bare chest.

"Of course, my Little Damphir. And why are you in such a rush to get dressed anyway? I never said I was done with you. Why don't you go put on one of those outfits you bought yourself for me." He suggested as he started to take off my button up. I started unbuttoning my shorts.

"Or we can save those for another time, when we can have fun with them." I told him as I slipped the shorts off my legs. He pulled the tank-top over my head and our lips met. I pushed him back onto my bed.

"That sounds good, too." He whispered before pulling my body close to his and silenced anything else I had to say with a kiss that promised this would lead to more.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are great, I love the reviews I get!  
**


	7. Awkward

A/N: Here we go, enjoy! I don't own the characters. Oh and btw I fucking _love _the reviews I'm getting. You guys are amazing!

I was wondering, who could you guys see playing Adrian in a VA movie? I like Ian Somerhalder ;)

* * *

ROSE POV:

I was at Lissa's house. Her old house; the one we lived at with her parents and brother. We were in the room we shared together, bunkbeds. I remember that. "So, isn't this the coolest thing. Now I can communicate with you no matter how far away we are." She said excited. I nodded, still looking around our old room. Everything was exactly the same way we left it; Lissa's stuff all picked up and mine everywhere. I never did like to clean up my stuff.

"Yeah, this is really cool. So how much Spirit do you have to use for this?" I asked her. I changed the setting of our dream to a beach, the sunlight wouldn't bother her here. It's been forever since I've been to the beach.

"It was a lot the first time but I tried it on Christian again and It got easier. And it was easier with you too. Kind of like riding a bike, the more you do it the easier it gets. Hopefully, I'll eventually get to the point where Adrian is and It'll just come naturally." She's so excited about this. And I'm excited for her too.

"Well, this is great Liss. Now you have a special tie to me that I don't have with you. We can both invade each others privacy's now." I said laughing. She laughed too and nodded her head in agreement. The dream started changing, we couldn't hold one place for a long time. "Lissa?" I called out to her.

"I can't hold it anymore. Bye Rose!" She called to me before I slipped back into my own dreams. And this time I dreamt of nothing but blackness.

When I woke up I was alone in bed. I felt around the space next to me but it was cold. I sat up and looked around the room, confused. Where was Adrian? He was here when I fell asleep and when I woke up in the middle of the night. I through the covers off of me and hopped out of bed. I stopped and stretched, my muscles felt so tense. "I love this view." Adrian said as he slipped in my bedroom.

I jumped on the bed and pulled the covers back on me. "Adrian, where did you go? No one saw me did they?" I hissed at him. He laughed and set a bag of food down before kissing me on the cheek. I wrapped my blanket around my body tighter. "Will you hand me some clothes?"

He crawled into bed and pulled me close to him. "I went to get you some food, you woke up and complained about being hungry. When I told you to go back to sleep you told me to go get you some and proceeded to kick me out of the bed." I looked at him like he was crazy. I have no memory of that ever happening. "Apparently, you don't remember that. Uhm, no one saw you. There's no one in the hallway. And no I will not get you any clothes I like you much better like this." He smiled and popped a french fry in his mouth. I groaned and got out of bed again to put on a shirt and underwear.

I jumped back into bed, literally. He handed me a bacon burger, "Yummy, thank you. Have I told you I love you lately?" I said before biting into hit. He laughed and shook his head no. "Oh well, I love you oh so much." He just smiled at me and watched me eat my burger. He has an amazingly hot smile...

Half way through my burger I noticed he wasn't eating. "Why aren't you eating?" I asked him.

"I fed while I was out getting your food, so I'm not all that hungry now. How did you sleep?" He told me. I scrunched my nose up when he mentioned the feeding. I know Moroi need blood to live, but the thought of people actually volunteering for it still disgusted me.

"Oh, okay. I woke up and you weren't here. I got kind of worried," I laughed. "But I slept fine. How was your night?" I took another bite of my burger, which was really good. He ate a couple fries before we answered.

"It was good. I slept next to this really sexy girl, after we had amazing sex of course." He gave me a sexy smile. I finished my burger and took a drink of the soda he brought.

"Oh really? It was amazing? I'm glad to hear you think so." I smiled at him and got up to go trash the food.

"Rose, I need to ask a favor from you. And I know you won't be happy, but I'm going to ask anyway." Adrian announced. I turned around slowly to look at him. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Well, my parents are throwing this party and I was wondering if you would accompany me to it. The invitations haven't gone out yet, but Lissa will be there with Christian." His eyes begged me to come. And I couldn't say no, I mean if you looked at those eyes...Wow.

"Of course I'll go. You're mom isn't too bad and if Lissa is gonna be there, I'll be okay. What should I wear?" I told him. I hated the idea of going. His dad is a dick and he made it clear last time I was there that he didn't like me. At all. His mom was nice and told me she didn't mind our relationship. She also doesn't want us getting married, which I have absolutely no intentions of doing. I doubt Adrian does either, so we're good there. I still didn't wanna go, but I really had no choice.

A huge grin spread across his face. "Thanks, I would've been so bored without you. And don't worry about the clothes, I'll have something sent over to your room for you." He was actually excited about this. "The party is this Saturday." It's not like I have anything going on, I don't do anything but hang out with him and Lissa.

"Yep, no problem. So any plans for today?" I asked him. I stole a french fry from him and started munching on it.

"Whatever you wanna do. Sky is the limit." He said. His finger was drawing lines on my knee, different designs. I laughed because it tickled and he laughed with me but continued doing it. I moved my knee under the covers, which made him stick his tongue out at me.

" So what if I told you I wanted to go to the moon today. What would you say to that?" I said, being smart. He looked at me like I was crazy but just shrugged.

"I'm sure I can have that arranged if that's really what you wanted to do." He told me, smiling. Of course he could, he could have anything he wanted. "But rocket ships are dangerous. I don't think I'd want you on one of those things." He's so sweet when he's concerned about my safety. Or when he's doing anything. Even just sitting there looking at me he never failed to look all sweet and sexy. I bit my lip as my eyes raked over him. He never failed to look good even in jeans and a shirt. He watched me look at him and got a devilish smiled across his face.

He came and pushed me down on my bed, his body pressed against mine. His nose traced along my jaw line and my breath caught in my throat. "You can't look at me like that and expect me to control myself Little Damphir. I don't think you understand the effect you have on me." He whispered in my ear. I got chills and shivered. His warm breath tickled my ear and I smiled.

I pressed my lips against his ear, "Do wanna explain to me this effect you speak of? Actually, I'm more of a visual learner, maybe you could show me." He chuckled and placed a kiss right under my ear, one of my most sensitive spots that he'd found. Ever since he found it he loved to mess with me and kiss me there, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't love it.

"I just might have to." He said against the skin of my neck. His lips moved against my neck as he formed words that I couldn't understand. There was a knock on my door and I jumped at the sound. "Go away." Adrian shouted to them. He was next to my ear and I cringed at the loud noise.

"I'm coming in!" The person on the other side of the door shouted. My door opened to reveal Lissa and Christian. Adrian rolled next to me and I sat up, running my fingers through my hair. He did the same and we both laughed. "Rose, you look like crap. Have you done anything with yourself?" Lissa asked.

"Umm, I kinda just woke up maybe thirty minutes ago. So far I've eaten. That's about it. Christian will you turn around while I grab some pants?" I told them. Christian made a face and happily turned around while I hurried and grabbed some shorts. "I'll be right back." I grabbed a clean shirt and bra and headed to the bathroom. After brushing my hair and teeth and changing I headed back out.

"That's better. I've got news for you and you are going to love it." Lissa said, jumping up and down in place. This must be really good news, she's never this excited. I raised my eyebrows, signaling her to continue. "They are going to be announcing Guardians soon. And you might get me. I just got back from a meeting with Tatiana and she said that there is a very good possibility that you might get paired up with me!" Oh my god I might get Lissa. My face broke into a smile as I ran up and hugged her.

"Are you serious! How does she know? Is she sure? When will they be announcing it?" I questioned her. Christian chuckled under his breath. I sent him a glare, but I'm still surprised he's stayed this quiet.

"They had a meeting, it's kind of like a party when Guardian's get assigned, so they had to plan. And they talked about who would get assigned to who and a lot of people were in favor of us being together. I don't know when it will be, I'm not aloud to learn about that. But i'm sure someone here could if they did a little sucking up." She looked at Adrian toward the end. I looked at him, pleading with my eyes. He looked at me and I knew he would give in. I walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"Please, Adrian. Pretty please." I begged. He looked at me, his green eyes boring into mine. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair then smiled at me. A smiled broke across my face and I kissed him hard. The kiss was quick but still tingled on my lips long after.

"Oh jeez. Is that all you guys ever do? Every time we try and hang out you guys are like goin at it or making out." Christian groaned. Lissa was smiling at us though and if I opened myself up to her I could hear that she thought we were the cutest little couple and that we are perfect for each other. I looked at her and gave her a little smile.

"Actually we do a lot more than that. There is the occasional date or we talk. But all that gets boring. And we have reasons for the things we do when we do them." Adrian defended us. Oh speaking of those reasons, I needed to find that ring. I started going through my bedside drawer and Adrian looked at me. "We never did get around to finding it did we?" He asked. I shook my head and headed over to my jewelry box. There was a charmed necklace in there but not a ring. The necklace would work but the ring was easier if I needed to fight.

"What in the world are you looking for, Rose?" Lissa asked as she started looking through pants pockets with me. I was pulling out a lot of things; receipts, dollar bills, change, lip gloss, chapstick, but no ring.

"Umm, that ring you charmed. I lost it yesterday and you weren't to happy either." I told her. She blushed and began looking harder. She knew that her darkness effects me; I even told her about the first time. My first time with Dimitri, so she knows that last night Adrian and I really didn't have a choice in what we were doing. Well, we did. But either way we were gonna have sex, there is just no way around it.

"I'm sorry. I need to learn to calm myself down, if I wasn't so stressed all the time..." She trailed off. Internally kicking herself for not always being happy and always causing me trouble. I stopped looking and stared at Lissa.

"This isn't your fault. You can't be happy all the time and I don't expect you to be. I just need to not lose this stupid ring, so quit blaming yourself. I'm fine, I've got my ways of dealing with everything." I reassured her. I heard Adrian whisper, 'Hell yeah she does.' from behind me. Oh God, he just needed the whole world to know that we were doing it.

I walked into the bathroom and started searching through all the crap sitting on my counter. I found the ring under a shirt and slipped it on, I could feel the magic course through me. So much better, I felt calmer almost. Kind of at peace now. I walked out and held up my hand so that they could see that I found my ring. "Damn," Adrian muttered. I gave him a flirty smile. Christian made gagging noises and I glared at him.

"Well, maybe if you guys did something other than look at each other all lovingly and make flirtatious little faces. But no, I have to sit through all this stuff." Christian grumbled. Wow, we're in a worst mood than normal.

"It's been awhile since you've been laid, hasn't it?" Adrian asked. I stared at him, mouth open. I can't believe he asked a question like that, wait...yes I can. That wasn't out of his behavior at all, I don't even know why I was surprised. Actually, I'm a little jealous that I didn't think of it on my own. Damn, I'm off my game.

"Well, since Rose over here decided that she needed to take a week off, so did Lissa. So we're going on three days of that, plus the other three that we didn't do anything. So six days and I've got another two or three days to go." He practically whined. What a baby, I went practically eighteen years. And he can't go nine days? Grow some balls Christian.

"Well have Lissa give you a blow job, that's what Rose did for me. It's really easy to and quick. It's almost as good as the real thing, if you do it right. And believe me, she does it right." Adrian told him. I froze where I was standing, my face going white. Lissa's face turned red as she stared at a wall, away from me.

"What. The. Fuck. Adrian?" I said, irritated. What in the world possessed him to share this information with them. Yes, Lissa is my best friend but i'm not comfortable sharing my sex life with them. He looked at me and shrugged. Alright, let's see who's getting laid tomorrow or tonight.

"I mean really Adrian, that is not something I want to know about my best friend. And I'm pretty sure this is something that Christian and I should discuss alone..." Lissa said politely. Screw polite. Adrian didn't need polite right now. I walked over to my bed and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him up.

"Rose what are you doing?" He asked. I dragged him to the door, grabbing Christian's arm on the way. Once I opened my door I pushed them both outside it. They stood there looking completely dumbfounded.

"Go discuss this somewhere else. When I see you again you better not mention a word of this to me." And then I shut the door in their faces, making sure to lock it. When I turned to Lissa she was smiling, clearly proud of me.

"It's okay Rose, maybe you could help me out. I've only tried it once and I didn't really know what to do." Lissa said, trying to make me feel better. It was pretty easy, I did it having absolutely no knowledge whatsoever and did just fine.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better Liss. I just can't believe he said something like that." I groaned as I through myself onto my bed. She giggled and laid down next to me.

"You're dating Adrian Ivashkov, you can't expect him to not say stuff like that. And it's fine, him and Christian are probably dishing dirty secrets right now. You'll probably hear some of mine later." Lissa was always trying to make me feel better. Besides who was I to care? I'm Rose Hathaway, I brush shit like this off. It's no big deal. I sat up and looked at her.

"You know what, It's fine. I'm fine. And we are going to go see a movie. Come on." She smiled and followed me out my door. I made sure to bring my key and lock it so that I didn't come back to see them sitting on my bed again. Yeah, that would be loads of fun. On the way to the movies we passed by Eddie. He wasn't really talking to me since the whole thing with Dimitri happened. And I can't blame him, it was insane for me to do what I did. But then again, you do insane things for love.

"Hey Eddie." I greeted him. He nodded his head in my direction. Okay... "We're going to a movie, would you like to come with?" I offered. I held up the credit card that Adrian had given me what seemed like a lifetime ago. _Rose don't. _Lissa told me through our bond.

He shook his head, "I've got things to do. It was good seeing you two." He told us. Wow, come on. That was a long time ago and everything turned out okay. Eddie is suck a good guardian, there is no doubt that they are going to give him someone to assign, he'll probably get someone rich too.

"Eddie, you can't stay mad at me forever. What would Mas-" I stopped myself. _ROSE! _Lissa chastised. Mason is still a touchy subject with him; he was his best friend. I watched how Eddies face contorted in pain before smoothing out. "I'm sorry, I just want my friend back." His eyes were cold as they looked at me. He smiled at me, but it held no humor. _Rose just shut up, _Lissa tried to tell me. It reminded me of the day when I kept trying to talk to Dimitri. I pushed that thought away and focused on Eddie.

"I'm meeting with Mia for lessons. Maybe some other time." He said before walking off.

"Who put extra bitch in his cereal this morning?" I muttered to myself. Lissa laughed and looped her arm with mine.

"The same person who put it in yours. The almost remark about Mason was uncalled for, Rose. You really need to let him heal on his own. You almost cost him his Guardian job all for noth- it just didn't work out the way it should have." She said. Part of her was right. The things I did were basically for nothing, I did them so that Dimitri and I could be together. And we aren't. But he is an amazing Guardian, a God. He will guard someone else someday and he will save more lives. At least that's what I have to keep telling myself.

"I didn't mean to, it just slipped out. Do you think I would say something about Mason to him to hurt him? I'm still hurting from it. I'm not going to bring up his dead best friend all because I'm mad. I didn't mean to. And I'm to stressed to worry about what is coming out of my mouth. And yes, I need to give him time to heal, but he need needs to give me a chance to apologize. I'm not losing a good friend over something so stupid." I vented to her. She sent reassuring feelings to me through our bond.

"It'll work itself out. You just have to wait. Eddie and Mason were like brothers, they were with each other everywhere. I know you didn't say it intentionally. You just don't have a filter up in that noggin of yours, you say what you think. That's why we all love you." Lissa said smiling. I pulled out the card as we reached the ticket booth.

"Two for Toy Story 3 please." I told her. I handed her the card and she printed off three tickets. One was my receipt. I smiled, "Thanks!" I gave Lissa her ticket and we headed inside. "You want popcorn or candy or something?" I asked her.

"Yes please. Extra buttery popcorn and mini butterfingers. And a slushie...please." She asked. I laughed and we headed up to the concession stand. I just ate but I was still going to stuff myself on theater food; which was really good.

"Um, two slushies, large popcorn with extra butter, twizzlers, mini butterfingers, and nachos with two cheeses please." I told the worker. He looked between the two of us, contemplating if it was all for just us probably.

"Is that all? You're total is 34.50. For four more dollars you can get two hot dogs." James the cashier told me. I hope is name is James, that's what the name tag says. _I could go for a hot dog if you want one._ Lisa told me through the bond.

"Sure two hot dogs please." I told him handing the card over. I should go charge a whole bunch of things on the card just to piss him off. Then again it wouldn't piss him off he'd just want me to model them. There is no way to win with him.

James swiped my card and gave it back. He went to go get all of our things. "That poor guy. Did you see the way he looked at us? He can't believe that was all for us." Lissa said laughing. Poor guy was struggling to get it all together before too big of a line showed up. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, he obviously doesn't know how much we can eat. Well, I'll be eating most of it." I gave her a little smile before getting distracted by my vibrating phone. I fished it out of my pocket. It was a text from Adrian.

**2 weeks for Guardian thing. U still mad? **-Adrian. I sighed.

_Thx babe. No, fine now. C u l8r_? _-_Rose

**Of course. Miss & luv u **-Adrian. The guy set our food down and headed back for some drinks, "Can we get a carrier for all this too?" I asked. He nodded.

_Miss and luv u 2. Don't tell C to much, k? _-Rose. He handed me a carrier and I arranged all the stuff into it. I handed Lissa the hot dogs, "Will you go put stuff on these real quick?" I asked her. She took the hot dogs and headed for the hot dog section thing. I don't know what it's called.

**:( k. **-Adrian. I smiled and slipped my phone in my pocket. The guy brought our slushies and I slipped them into our carrier before walking over to Lissa. She smiled at me as I walked up, "I'm really excited to see this. We have to be the only people in America to still haven't seen it." She said giggling.

I nodded and stuck some popcorn in my mouth. "I know right. Better late than never though."

She nodded in agreement and we headed into the theater which was empty, aside from a couple Moroi couples. My heart skipped a beat as I thought about how that should be Adrian and me. I smiled, I was way to in to him. Lissa picked seats right in the middle of the theater and I sat down and got comfortable. Only a couple hours until I saw him again, the thought had my stomach doing flips.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! I really love the reviews I get:) So remember in the reviews tell me who should play Adrian in a movie. Sorry for the short chapter:)

If I don't update soon it's because i'm helping a friend finish another story. It has like two chapters left so I won't be gone long:)


	8. Party with you all night

A/N: Here we go, enjoy! I don't own the characters. Oh and btw I fucking _love _the reviews I'm getting. You guys are amazing!

Who do you think should play Rose? I'm leaning towards Sophia Bush or Odette Yustman. Lemme know what you think.

* * *

ROSE POV:

I sighed as I stared at the dress Adrian was making me wear. It's like he wants his parents to hate me more than they already do. It was a red dress, very short, strapless, and had this wave thing going on it it. **(A/n: Pic on my profile, couldn't describe it) **It was really pretty and probably really expensive. But this thing would probably hug my body like crazy. I love when dresses make me look good, but not in front of my boyfriend's parents. Especially, when his dad already hates me. Thanks Adrian! Stupid ass.

I slipped out of my grunge like clothes and into the gorgeous dress. It actually wasn't as bad on as I thought it would be. It was a little longer than expected and not quiet as form fitting as Adrian would like. I paired it up with some cute little black flats, black hoops, and black and red bangle bracelets. A black clutch and I was ready to go, well except for my hair. After studying myself in the mirror I decided on some loose curls, it wouldn't take long either. Which was good considering I only had, I looked at the clock on my nightstand, twenty minutes. Great! I plugged in my bigger curling iron so it could start heating up, I was going for big loose curls. I poured some heat protection on to my fingers and ran it through my hair; no need to kill it just for a great look. As I was bringing the curling iron up to my hair there was a loud knock at my door. I groaned and put it down to hurry to the door.

I tripped over all my shoes and clothes laying around, almost face planting into the door. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled. I yanked the door open, still fuming and wanting to get back to my hair. "Yes?" I asked exasperated. Adrian stood there staring at me in awe before chuckling and letting himself inside. He looked fucking gorgeous in his black blazer, white button up shirt, and dark jeans. A look very few men could pull off and he happened to be one of them. I shut the door and headed back to the bathroom, working my way around the obstacle course I call my room. I picked up the curling iron and started up where I left off.

"Is this any way to treat your boyfriend?" He asked. I ignored him, focusing on my hair. "No 'hello', or you look good. No kiss? You just came storming in here all pissed." He said, there was no hint of anger. He was simply just talking to me. I still had to fight to stay calm, I need to work on my temper. I put down the curling iron and turned around pressing my body to his, backing him against the door to my shower. He was right, that is no way for a girlfriend to treat her boyfriend. I'm going to have to make it up to him.

"Hey baby," I said drawing out the word. I played with the edge of his jacket and the buttons on his shirt. I slowly moved my lips up his neck as I whispered to him, "You look very, very handsome today. Almost as good as you look," I reached his ear, lightly kissing it. "Naked" He growled quietly at me. Adrian fucking Ivashkov just growled at me. I didn't know whether to laugh or fuck the hell out of him. Obviously, I'm not going to laugh at him. And I don't have time to have sex. So I settled with kissing him. It was soft, Adrian tried to deepen the kiss but I rejected him over and over. I let my hands grip the tops of his arms and leaned myself even more into him.

"Rose," He breathed into my mouth. I smiled and pulled away from him kissing him lightly on the lips. He gripped my hips pulling me as close to him as he could get me, his eyes begging me for more. I hated to disappoint him but we'd be late for the party if I gave him anymore. We have a tendency to not be able to stop once we get started. Not that I'm complaining, it makes things funner. A lot more interesting. It made me think of all the places we would end up having sex in the future and knowing Adrian it would be in some crazy places and hopefully some crazy positions. I smiled and stopped thinking about that before I was tempted to go ahead and test that theory out.

I placed my hands on his, prying them from my hips. "We're going to be late for the party if you don't let me do my hair." I whispered to him. I slowly moved back to my curling iron and began doing my hair again. Adrian sat on my counter watching me, a huge smile on his face. Looking at him I couldn't help but smile myself, his smile is just so contagious. I am very tempted to just quit doing my hair and spend the rest of the night here with him, but that wouldn't make a good impression on his parents. Damn.

"You know we don't _have _to go to this party. They probably won't notice i'm not there. We can stay here, have some fun." He suggested to me. He took one of my curls in his hands and started playing with it. As tempting as that is, and that is really tempting, I can't. I sighed and picked up the hair spray, putting a generous amount all over my hair.

"Adrian, we have to go to this. I don't want to go anymore than you do, but it's practically required. It's your parents party." I told him as I finished putting the final touches on my hair. When I was done I applied some pina colada lip gloss and then assessed myself in the mirror. Perfect. Adrian was playing with his hair, making it extra tousled. "Okay, I'm ready." I told him as I walked out of my bathroom and into my room to find the clutch I had only moments ago. I through some clothes in the corner of the room, making space for me to walk. "I need to clean." I groaned to myself.

"Babe what are you looking for?" Adrian asked as he walked out of the bathroom, holding my clutch. I walked up to him smiling and grabbed my clutch before kissing his cheek.

"You're the best." I told him as I checked to make sure everything was in it. Cell phone, lip gloss, money, gum, etc. Yep, we are good to go. "Okay, I'm ready when you are."

He looked at me and laughed, "Of course. We're only going to be fifteen minutes late, _if _Lissa is ready. And I highly doubt she is, you girls seem to take forever to do what I can do in twenty minutes." He joked with me. I entwined our fingers together and pulled him out of my room, locking the door behind me.

"Well, when you have to get dressed, do your hair, do your makeup, and fit everything into a small purse then you can say something to me. But for now, you can't." I told him. He pushed a door open for me to walk through; always such a gentleman. With an attitude of course.

"I do all of that except for the makeup and the purse. Which isn't that hard. An extra five minutes maybe?" He said nonchalantly. Yeah five minutes my ass. More like twenty if you want everything to look good. There were a couple people walking around in the same dress wear as Adrian and I. It made me wonder just how many people were invited to this party.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, five minutes. That's it right there. How many people are invited to this thing anyway?" I asked him. He made a face, maybe his thinking face? I didn't know he had one. I'm learning something new about him everyday, go me! He seemed to get lost, thinking about something else. He was quiet for a couple minutes. I squeezed his hand gently and he slowly came back to me. He smiled at me, letting me know he was okay.

"A lot, there will be a lot of people. Is Lissa ready yet?" He said, quickly changing the subject to Lissa. How was I supposed to know? I'm not there with her, I'm right here next to him. I can't read her mind...Oohh. Wow, blond moment much? I closed my eyes and opened myself up to her, letting her mind pull me in.

She was sitting at her bathroom counter doing her makeup, putting the last minute touches on. Her hair had the perfect amount of waves in it, making look natural but hard to accomplish. She was wearing a green dress that really brought out her eyes. She only had a subtle hint of makeup on, she looked good, as she always did. I pulled out of her head as Christian walked in the room, telling her to hurry up or they'd be late.

"She's almost ready. Just finishing up on her makeup, Christian is anxious to get her to hurry up. I doubt that's because he's excited to be going to your parents party though." I told him. He chuckled at that. I don't know why Christian was so against parties, it boosted his reputation. People still think he'll go Strigoi one of these days, which in my opinion is absolute shit. He had the chance back when we were in that basement and he didn't do it. He never will. But they will think what they want to think and there's nothing I can do to change that.

We reached Lissa's building and Adrian held open the door, resting his hand on the small of my back as he led me in. I could find Lissa's room with my eyes closed, so his directing me wasn't really necessary. But I liked the way his hand felt, strong and protective, like he was telling everyone to back off because I was his. So I let him stay like that. We reached Lissa's room and I knocked on the door before walking in. She looked really frazzled, thank god the black ring Adrian gave me matched this outfit.

"Woah, Liss. Calm yourself down it's fine, what are you getting yourself all jumbled up for?" I said, calming her. She was running all around the room picking things up and shoving it into her purse or throwing it back down. I probably looked like this a couple days ago when I was trying to find my ring. Except I was mean, because I always am when I'm frusturated.

"I'm just trying to get my bag ready. We're late and I hate being late." She said as she through her phone in the bag and hooked it on her shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready to go now. Hurry, I need to make a good impression!" She said, exasperated. I laughed, she was always so focused on making a good impression. Her life would be so much easier if she would care a little less about pleasing people, or not at all. I don't try and please anyone...except Adrian. That's a different type of pleasing though.

"We're fashionable late Lissa. I never arrive anywhere on time, what does that say about your character? I wouldn't want to be known as Adrian Ivashkov 'The goody-two-shoes'. That would be horrible. I might have to shoot myself if i'm ever called that." Adrian scoffed. Yeah, that sounded like him. God forbid he be known as the good person. He loves his reputation as the Ivashkov bad boy partier; I don't know how he would live without it.

Lissa headed toward the door, grabbing her keys out of her purse. "Come on guys, we cannot be any later." She said as she opened the door and ushered us out. She tried to quickly lock the door behind her but her fingers fumbled with the keys. I held back a laugh as I watched her. When she finally got the door locked she shoved the keys into her purse and started fast walking down the hallway, with Christian groaning behind her.

"We'll just meet you there." I called to her. She waved her hand at me as if to say okay. "She's in such a hurry." I told Adrian. Adrian's parents might like her more than me even if she was late, it's not like she had to try and impress people. Spirit did that for her, made her more likable than anyone.

"I hope you know that I will be drinking at this party. You have deprived me of my alcohol for forever. I need my fill." He told me. There was no bargaining with him either, he was going to drink no matter what I told him. I wasn't going to stop him tonight either; I planned on having a little to drink. Not a lot though, maybe a glass or two. I needed to be able to defend Lissa if necessary and I can't do that if I'm drunk.

"Okay, I don't mind. Just please try not to get drunk." I told him. I am not dealing with him drunk, that is just not something that really puts me in a good mood. Of course it take a lot of alcohol to get him drunk. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"I promise I will not get drunk, trust me a little. And loosen up for this party, you've been so uptight lately. The only time I ever see you let your guard down anymore is when we're alone locked in one of our rooms. Baby, I want you to have fun tonight. I'll keep you safe, nothing will happen to you." He told me with all sincerity. He was really worried about me, truly worried. And he probably should be. The dream I had earlier in the week...it kept coming back. I was ridding myself of them in different ways now; my subconscious was slowly pushing them away. But I was trying to pull them closer, bringing on a battle raging inside of me.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about here. I'm Rose Hathaway, I'm a rock. Nothing's broken me yet and nothing will break me. You need to quit worrying, it doesn't do you any good to be stressed." I reassured him. I was going to solve this problem on my own, there is no need to bring him into it.

"You see Rose that's the thing about rocks though; they are only so strong for so long. But everything is slowly wearing them down but they don't even know it, eventually all it takes is one little thing to come along and crush them. Nothing big, it could be something little. But when it happens their world comes crumbling down and all that's left is little pieces of themselves that they are left to put back together. And I don't know about you, but I've never seen a rock put itself back together once it's broken." His voice was filled with worry; worry for me. Oh God, what am I doing to him? "You see yourself as a rock, Rose. I see you more as a sponge. You take everything in, trapping it within you. You never let it go either, it's always pent up inside you trying to push it's way out, but you are strong. Stronger than anything that stands in your way, so you push it back in." He explained to me.

His voice dropped now though, it was saddened. "But a sponge can only take so much before everything starts leaking out; it comes out fast, too fast to control. And before you know it you will have lost control, someone or something will have squeezed everything out of you until you are left with nothing but yourself." I stopped walking and stared at him. Where had that come from, how long had he thought this. He turned to look at me, taking my other hand. "But the thing about sponges are they rebuild themselves. They can bring it all back in, they are resilient. That's what let's me know that you will be okay."

I suddenly had this strong urge to cry, I felt the tears starting to brim up but I pushed them back. "How long have you thought this?" I whispered, not trusting my voice. He was right, and I hated it. I should be stronger than this. I shouldn't let someone be able to see through me so easily, that was a weakness. I can't have weaknesses in my job, it just isn't possible. Weaknesses can get you killed, it can get your Moroi killed. That is exactly what I need to avoid. But Adrian, a Moroi who spent most of his recent life drinking and smoking, was able to figure me out.

"A month after I met you. And quit beating yourself up about this, I can see that you are disappointed in yourself." I looked at him shocked, does my expression give me away this much? "Rose, I love you. I know you better than you know yourself." He explained to me. He smiled warmly and squeezed both of my hands again. I lightly squeezed them back before composing my face into a smile. Don't let him see you like this Rose! You are so much stronger than this.

He pulled me against his chest, wrapping his arms around me tightly. Mine slowly wrapped around his, first as an automatic reaction, then as a life support. It was like he was holding me together, he was keeping me _sane. _I owed him so much and he didn't even know it. "Adrian, thank you so much." I whispered as I pulled him closer, clutching his jacket. I buried my face into his jacket, focusing on my breathing. Never, have I felt this out of control. Not in this way at least, I was in control while out of control. I wasn't going to kill anyone but I felt like I needed to just cry my eyes out. Except, I can't. I have obligations. I have Lissa waiting for me at Adrian's parents house.

He kissed the top of my head, "Can you do this? We don't have to go. My parents will get over it." He offered. I shook my head, pulling away. I took a few deep breaths to compose myself.

"We have to go to this, it's important to Lissa and your parents. I'm not missing this, not this time." I told him. I can miss the next party or the party after that. But I have people expecting me, and who better than Rose Hathaway to make a scene. Especially, showing up this late to a Moroi party. Of course, showing up with Adrian to a royal Moroi party might do it too...

"Okay, then. Let's go, my dad is going to kill me for being this late." He said, sounding like the teenager he was at heart. I gave him a flirty smile and started pulling him down the halls. I pushed our conversation out of my head; I could analyze it when we were back in my room...probably his room. We got out of the dorm and cut across the grass, not using the sidewalks. We got yelled at by a couple guys who took care of the lawn but what did we care?

We both fast walked over to Adrian's parent's town house, my flats weren't broken in yet and were beginning to dig into my heels. I winced; what a great day to try and break in shoes Rose! We reached the door and both hesitated. "Maybe we could just...slip in and act like we've been here the whole time." I suggested. His hand hesitated on the door knob before he slowly turned it, and to my surprise it opened. I slipped in with Adrian right behind me. They had people everywhere, yet no one noticed us walk in. I squeezed past and old guy with graying hair, moving toward the other side of the house where it was hopefully less crowded.

Adrian placed his hand on the small of my back, ushering me forward. Can we invite less people next time? I stood on my tiptoes and spotted Lissa standing in the crowd near what I was guessing was the living room. She didn't notice me, she was too busy talking to an middle-aged Moroi. I started moving towards her, trying to stay out of everyone's way. But as my luck would have it I was stopped.

"Adrian! Guardian Hathaway, did you guys just get here? The party has been on for almost an hour now." Adrian's mother said, appalled. Of course she would stop us. I was so close to Lissa. I sighed and smiled at her. Adrian moved his way next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, smiling at his mother. She didn't look amused.

"Of course we didn't just get here! We came in shortly after Princess Dragomir did, I can't believe you didn't see us. You must have been too busy hosting." Adrian lied. She rolled her eyes at him and waved her hand at us.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure you were, Adrian. Just go ahead and enjoy the party, try not to cause too much trouble. And make sure you say hello to your father, it would be very disrespectul if you didn't." She told him, then moved along her way to greet the other guests. Someone must be stressed, she was much nicer last time I met her...

"Lissa's over there," I told him as I pointed in that direction. He shook his head and grasped my hand, pulling me toward the kitchen. Eh, kitchen works too I'm really hungry. He pushed through the swinging doors that led into the kitchen and to my surprise it was empty, besides the help. "Oh thank God. There are so many people out there." I groaned. I moved aside so a waiter could carry a plate of food out.

Adrian was heading over to the cabinet and pulling out some alcohol. "Would you like some?" He asked, turning to me. I looked at it unsure of what exactly it was, but I trust Adrian not to give me something I couldn't handle. So I nodded my head. He pulled some cups down and started mixing things into a blender. I watched the chefs run around the kitchen preparing things, while waiters walked in and out of doors to deliver food to everyone. I'm guessing they were just walking around with the trays like in the movie. I peered closer to see what he was making but I still had no idea what it was. It looked like a milkshake in my opinion. "What are you making?" I asked him.

A waiter walked by with some food that looked really good. I stole one off the plate and smelled it, trying to figure out if I recognized it. Adrian turned around to give me my cup and his eyes went wide as he took the tart looking thing away from my mouth. I stared at him shocked, I was gonna eat that. He handed me the drink, "It's a mudslide. And you were about to eat squid, my Little Damphir." My face scrunched up with disgust, ugh. Stupid rich people and their stupid food. Chicken, beef, pork. It's not that hard. Adrian placed a straw in my cup, "Drink up. It taste just like a milk shake." I can't see him drinking something like this. It's not very manly. But everyone loves milkshakes. I took a sip and it tasted great. Just like a chocolate milkshake.

"Oh my god," I said with the straw still in my mouth. "This is really good. Can I just drink this all night?" I sipped more down. It was like the best milkshake ever. Adrian laughed and took a drink of his. "Should we go back to the party?" I asked him. He handed me a tart looking think and I glared at him.

He chuckled, "It's chicken I promise. And I was thinking I'd show you around upstairs first. Just until it dies down a little out there, it's so crowded they won't even miss us." He promised. I took a bite of it and it was in fact chicken. "Jared, can you make us two cheeseburgers and tell Rayna to bring them up please. My room." He told the chef at the grill. Jared waved his spatula in the air to let him know that he understood.

"We should go to the party, Lissa will be looking for us. And as much as I would love that cheeseburger, I really shouldn't leave her out there." I told him firmly. I crossed my arms across my chest and stared at him. He arched an eyebrow at me, and stared at me. He shrugged and smiled.

"We'll get to that but I want to show you my old room. Besides, I need to grab something out of there." He told me. There was something in his voice that told met hat I would want to do as he said and quit being stubborn. I looked at him skeptically but sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but make it quick. I don't want to leave Lissa out there alone too long." I told him. She would be fine by herself of course, but I can't protect her from anything if I'm not with her. Adrian took my hand, which made me uncross my arms, and began dragging me toward another door in the kitchen. It led to a staircase that we had to climb to get to the third story. And after the seventeen hundred steps it took us to get there, there was only one door. Which, better be his room because I am not going to climb anymore stairs in heels and a dress. "How much further?" I whined to him as we came to the door.

I'll fight as many freaking strigoi as you want me too, but stairs? That's just plain cruel. He laughed, "I used to have to take these stairs every time I wanted to get to my room." Yeah, well he could probably pay someone to carry him up the stairs if he really wanted to. But I didn't say that because he probably would come up with some snappy comeback. I stuck with just rolling my eyes and opening the door.

It was really dark in the room; even with my good vision I could hardly make out shapes in here. I reached my hand along the wall, looking for the lights. Adrian clapped his hands twice behind me and they flicked on. "You would have clap on clap off lights wouldn't you?" I groaned. He chuckled behind me and pushed me further into the room, shutting the door behind him. His room was a dark blue, with mahogany furniture. He had video games and a flat screen t.v., a bookshelf filled with books that I could never see him reading, and a huge bed. Wow, wonder what he used that for.

I smiled at my lame question. "So what do you think?" He asked. As he walked over to the closet and began rummaging through it, pulling something out and putting it in his pocket. I took another sip of my mudslide, yum. I walked over to the bookshelf and started looking through them. It was a bunch of books I could never see him reading, and some I could.

"I don't really like it." I admitted to him. He came and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

"And why don't you like it?" He asked me. I picked up a trophy and read the inscription, 'Best looking senior'. Yeah, I could see him winning this by a landslide. He had amazing looks, no matter what he did with himself. I could picture him walking up on stage with a cocky attitude and accepting this award like it was no big deal whats so ever.

"Because, aside from this trophy, this room isn't you. It doesn't have you written anywhere on it. It's more like, the average teenage boys room. I walked in here expecting to see posters of hot girls, clothes everywhere, bed unmade, no books. It isn't you Adrian." I told him honestly. The walls were bare the clothes were hung up, his bed looked perfect, it was too clean. I didn't like it. He kissed my neck and pulled me up against him. "Do you have anything in here? Are you hiding playboys under the mattress or something? Please, give me something here. This is way too boring."

He chuckled and kissed my shoulders before lightly cupping one boob. I had a quick intake of breath. I wasn't expecting that. "The girls in those magazines have nothing on you. They can't fix my needs like you can. The magazines are there if you want them, but I haven't looked at them since I met you." He told me. The magazines were the last thing I was thinking of now. The only thing on my mind was his hands, those lips, and that dick that was slowly growing as it pressed into my back. I pressed lightly against him and received a small moan from him.

"We can't do this at your parents party...I'm a little loud." I whispered. He slid his hands down the side of my body until he reached the edge of my dress. His lips were kissing along my shoulder, moving over to my collar bone as he was slowly working his way over to my lips.

"Then be quiet. I've been thinking of you _all day, _Rose. Thinking of all the things I want to do to you and the way your pretty little face will look when I do. The way your body will tell me all the things your mouth wouldn't dare to speak..." He whispered in my ear. His words sent shivers down my spine and a made the wetness between my legs grow. I pressed harder against him earning myself a groan. I love hearing him react to me. I ran my hands down his arms and placed them on his hands that were curled around the edge of my dress. I slowly began to hike it up higher.

"What were you planning on doing to me, baby? What dirty thoughts were running around that sexy head of yours. Come on baby tell me." I whispered to him. I reached on hand up and gripped the back of his head, angling it so that his ear was closer to my mouth. I twisted my head to whisper in his ear. I could feel his heart beating rapidly as he awaited my words. I chuckled and kissed his ear, taking the edge of it into my mouth and biting on it softly. "Or better yet show me." I growled into his ear.

His hands hiked my dress up an inch further. Then another inch. One hand ghosted over the area I needed him most. I rubbed my legs together to try and create more friction, It wasn't helping like I wanted it too. "How much do you want this? I don't think you want it bad enough..." He teased. He rubbed himself against my back and I through my head back against his chest.

"Adrian, come on. What do you want me to do?" I asked him. No begged him. It wasn't fair that he was doing this to me, not fair at all if you ask me. He pulled my dress up to my hips and ran his hands along me. He hissed in my ear and I smiled.

"You aren't wearing underwear?" It was more of a question than a statement. I placed my hand over his and moved it down further and began making him rub me. God, that feels so good. He knocked my hand away after a few moments and began slowly rubbing circles on my naked skin. I moaned and pressed my back harder against his chest, wanting to get as close to him as humanly possible. His skin against mine ignited a fire within me.

I shook my head, "You would see it through my dress. And I wanted to get a reaction out of you." I told him honestly. He moved a finger along my folds before slowly dipping in to them. I moaned quiet loudly in response. Shit, shit, shit, Adrian. I moved my hands up to start playing with my breast through my dress, loving the reaction I was getting from myself. Adrian kissed my neck passionately and I thrusted my hips into his perfect hand. "Oh, Adrian." I moaned. I wanted him inside of me now, I wanted to feel him working above me. I wanted to see those muscles flex, the sweat brim at his hair line, the loving look in his eyes, I wanted it all. "Unzip my dress Adrian." I ordered him.

Using his free hand he worked the zipper down, letting his hands slowly drag along my back. As much as It killed me I stepped away from his working hand and pulled the dress off with my bra. I stepped near him again and pressed my naked body against his fully clothed one. "You, Mr. Ivashkov," I said as I slowly pulled his jacket off without breaking his gaze. "Are," I flicked a button undone, exposing some of that beautiful chest. "Wearing," Another couple buttons. "Way to much," More buttons came undone. "Clothes. And I think we should do something about that." I undid the last button and pulled his shirt down hungrily. He pressed his bare, heated chest to mine and growled. He turned us around and pushed me up against the wall forcefully with a thump. I moaned much to my surprise. Sure, it hurt getting hit with the wall like that, but I got much more pleasure than pain out of it. My slit was throbbing for him.

"Do you like it rough Rose? Do we need to take a different approach at this?" He questioned, with a hint of anger to his tone. Oh jeez, that turned me on so much. I nodded my head and bit my lip so hard I thought I was going to draw blood. He dug his fingers into my shoulders and I whimpered. He moved them softly down to my hips where he pulled me against him roughly. I could feel his dick press against my stomach, I rubbed against it. "Take my pants off." He ordered me. I slowly dragged my hands down his chest, raking my finger nails against him, all while keeping his eye contact. His breathing faltered and I smiled. When I got to his pants I slid my fingers in and out of the waistband, before slowly unbuttoning them. I slid the zipper down and rubbed my hand against the bulge he had. He gave me the littlest moan, so quiet I barely heard it.

I hooked my fingers inside his jeans and pulled them down, while I bent down with them. I rested myself on my knees and lifted his leg up so I could free him of the pants. He was left standing there in his boxers. I moved to stand up and he shoved me back down. "Take my boxers off and let me fuck your mouth." He told me. Normally, I would never let anyone talk to me like this. But it was just so hot and it turned me on so much. And I would hate to admit it but I loved sucking his dick. So I did as he asked me and pulled the boxers down his legs, letting my fingers linger and touch his soft skin. I kissed his thighs and pulled the boxers off his feet. When they were discarded across the room I looked back up at him and waited for his next order.

"I want you to lick my dick, then open that hot little mouth so I can have my way with it." He demanded. I was all too willing to comply to his orders, I was going to do anything for him right now. I slowly let my tongue go up and down his shaft. I looked up at him under my lashes and he was watching me intently, his eyes boring into mine. Oh those green eyes were just so fucking hot it was ridiculous. I continued to lick his dick, pressing the tip of my tongue on the head to lick up that little bit of precum that was forming. He shivered in pleasure "Enough," He barked at me. I jumped a little bit from the harshness in his voice. "Take me in your mouth and suck me like it's your only way to live." He ordered.

Me, being the little whore I was for him, was all too happy to comply. I slowly pulled him into my mouth. Letting him feel me up completely, until he hit the back of my throat. I swirled my tongue around him and moaned at how much I was enjoying this. I heard him quickly inhale and blow it out slowly. I began moving my head up and down on him, getting a set pace for myself. Adrian pushed back my strategically curled hair so that he could see my face better and moaned a little. I looked up at him and smiled with my eyes to let him know how much I was enjoying this. He began guiding me at the pace he wanted. It was a little faster than I would like but I didn't care, I was loving this. His fingers gripped my hair tighter as he tried to pull himself further into me. "Come on Rose," He groaned. I tried to take him in further and almost gagged. Oh lord I can't do that yet. I placed my hand on the part of his shaft I couldn't get into my mouth. I moved it in the rythym Adrian was pushing my head. I wanted to try something different but I wasn't all that sure how he would like it. I decided to take the risk anyway.

I reached my free hand out and slowly, gently, cupped his balls. "Oh Fuck Rose." He hissed. I felt his dick twitch in my mouth. Oh God yes. I was getting wetter and wetter with each passing second and Adrian was coming closer and closer to his orgasm. Come on baby, cum for me. He definitely liked it when I touched his balls, I slowly and gently massaged them like he would do with my breast. I know they are sensitive, I'm not stupid. I've kicked enough guys in the balls to know that. I felt him get even harder, if that was even possible, in my mouth. "I'm so close, baby, suck harder." He moaned as he shoved my head onto him further and faster. I looked into his eyes and moaned loudly, letting him know how much I loved this. He was panting hard.

His dick twitched in my mouth again and not ten seconds later he was spilling his hot seed into my mouth. This was the part of blowing him I didn't like, this stuff was no fun whatsoever to swallow. But I loved him so I did. I continued sucking on him until he was done, taking everything he would give me. I pulled my mouth off his now limp dick with a pop. "You taste so good." I told him as I placed a kiss on his stomach. "I could eat you up all day if you'd let me." I whispered as I slowly stood up to press myself against him. His body was hot, really hot. It felt good against my cold one, I shivered.

"It's your turn." He growled in my ear. I froze for a few moments before smiling. He slowly backed me up to the bed and I fell happily on it. I was already so wet for him. He slowly climbed on top of me and kissed his way up to my lips. He kissed me passionately, his tongue exploring my mouth as I moaned. Fuck me now! He broke away from my lips to start to pay attention to my breast. He took them both roughly in his hands, "You have delicious breasts Rose. Nice and perky. My lord you are just gorgeous." He told me as he flicked my erect nipples.

"Mmmm, Adrian." I moaned. I was soaking wet now, my juices had to be pouring out onto the sheet with as aroused as he was making me. He did something to my boobs that made me arch my back up, "Fuck!" I said just below a yell. I bucked my hips up and was met with his dick. It didn't go in or anything, but just the _feel _of it touching my most sensitive parts was enough to make me moan. I pulled myself up to him again and tried to rub myself against him. "Adrian...Adrian. Please..." I panted. He slowly slid his hand down my stomach until he reached my vagina he started slowly rubbing me again. "I wanna fuck you.." I groaned. He arched an eyebrow.

"You want to fuck me?" He asked, clarifying. Yes, yes, oh God yes! More than anything I wanted him inside me with me in control. I nodded my head vigorously. He looked at me shocked, but in one quick movement had flipped us over so that I was straddling his waist. He reached over and pulled a condom out of his nightstand, handing it to me. I opened it and slipped it over him, letting my fingers trail softly along. It surprised me how hard he was for me already. It had been what five minutes since his last orgasm. But there he was waiting and ready, all for me. I pressed myself down against his dick and felt the tip slide against my folds. I moaned in ecstasy, this was fantastic. Adrian gripped my ass, "Whenever your ready, go down slowly." He moaned.

I've never ridden a guy before and I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. I positioned myself above him and slowly lowered myself down on him; he went in so deep! "Oh, fuck." I groaned. This was too good. It should be a sin for something to be this good. Oh, wait, it was. Sex before marriage was a sin; well it was a good sin in my opinion. I was at a loss of what to do next. The look on Adrian's face told me he was up for anything. I began rolling my hips around and moaned, my eyes practically rolling into the back of my head. I tested bouncing up and down on him and liked that even more. I placed my hands on his chest to get a better leverage and moved myself up and down on him. Mmm, this was fucking fantastic.

"Rose, you feel...so ugh, good." Adrian panted. His fingers dug into my ass as he helped me bounce on top of him. I smiled as my bouncing continued, he was just to great. I quit bouncing and rolled my hips around on his cock. Adrian gave me a couple grunts.

"Yes, yes, yes. Ohh baby that feels so fucking good!" I moaned. He started bouncing me on him again, creating the greatest friction. I moved my hands from his chest and sat up straight, my back arched as he hit that spot in me. He pounded into it repeatedly, sending me the greatest pleasures. I could feel my boobs bouncing against my chest, they were out of control. I gripped them in my hands and began massaging them. "Oh fuck yes, Adrian!" I panted. I so badly wanted to yell his name, to let everyone know he was mine. I can't though, there's a party going on downstairs and we're loud enough as it is.

He grunted as he pulled me down on to him. He slapped my ass and the feeling went straight to my pussy. I cried out in ecstasy. "Come on baby, that's it! Fuck my dick harder." Adrian growled at me. He was so...animalistic? I let go of my boobs and placed my hands on his chest again. I pulled myself up off of him and slammed down harder than ever; the sounds of our skin smacking together filled the room. "Mmm, that's it Rose."

I rolled my hips against his before pulling up and coming back down again. I started to get that familiar build in my stomach, and I knew my orgasm was coming. Oh, God I wanted it so much. He pulled his hips up to meet mine, "Ahh!" I cried out. He slapped my ass again. "Again, Adrian. Harder." I moaned. He smacked my ass again and it felt so good. The pain mixed with the pleasure. Oh, yes.

I continued bouncing up and down on him and only moments later I knew I was close. It was almost there. "So. Close..." I panted as the sweat started pouring down my forehead. My legs were aching from all the bouncing but I wasn't ready to give up just yet. I sat up and began rubbing myself, increasing the pleasure I was feeling. "Oh, shit!" I groaned as my orgasm finally took over me. "Oh, shit, shit, shit. Oh, yes baby, yes." I chanted.

Adrian continued bouncing me up and down on him before he reached his orgasm, groaning my name. When I knew his release was done I pulled myself off of him and fell onto the bed. We were both panting heavily as the sweat pooled down our faces. "Best. Party. Ever." I tried to say. My legs were killing me from all that bouncing and my arms hurt from having to support myself.

"Rose you did...great. And when we get back to your room you aren't leaving. I'm going to fuck you in so many positions you won't be able to walk when I'm done." He promised me. Just thinking about everything he was going to do to me was getting me all aroused for him. I whimpered a little bit.

"In three days we won't have to use a condom. I put myself on birth control." I told him. He turned to me and smiled, those things can't be comfortable.

"Thank God. I hate these things. Speaking of which, go get dressed while I get cleaned up. We have cheeseburgers coming then a party to get back to." Adrian said as he pulled himself out of bed. I watched him walk across the room and into the connected bathroom. This man will be the death of me.

* * *

Her story isn't done yet but I'll try and update more, cause I love you guys :3

It was extra long because I made you wait FOREVER for it

Hope you guys liked it! I really love the reviews I get:) So remember in the reviews tell me who should play Rose in a movie!


	9. Unexpected surprise

**A/N: Here we go, enjoy! I don't own the characters. I absolutely adore the reviews I'm getting. You guys are fucking amazing!**

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

I opened the door with my free hand and quickly grabbed the bag back again. I had slipped out this morning to pick Adrian and I up some Chinese food for lunch, a very late lunch since we slept in so much. We were still trying to catch up on sleep from Adrian's parents' party...which was four days ago. I kicked the door shut with my food and it closed with a soft thud. I placed the bags of food on the dining table in the corner of his large room and started pulling the food out. I glanced back to see if he was up yet; he wasn't of course. He was sprawled out on the bed, the sheet covering everything except his bare butt and he was holding my crumpled note to him. Adrian had a nice ass, it was the perfect size for a guy and unbelievably firm. I bit my lip as I looked at his sleeping figure; he was too gorgeous for words.

I sighed as I shifted onto my right hip. I was going to tell him everything today; I had to. We were going to spend the day locked in this room and I was going to tell him everything I'd been keeping from him. The dreams, my constant thoughts of Dimitri, how I felt my feelings growing stronger for him than I intended... I need to tell him everything. But first I have to wake him up, I can't tell him if he's sleeping. I kicked off my shoes and pulled my jacket off before taking a running start into bed. I jumped and landed on top of his back. "Umphh!" He groaned.

I smiled and pushed my hair back so I could place a kiss on his outstretched neck; I lingered a little longer than necessary, breathing in his intoxicating scent. I kissed him behind his ear and sat up, making myself comfortable on his ass. I heard him exhale loudly and groan. "Adri_an_" I said, emphasizing the -an of his name. I placed my hands on his shoulders and began massaging them gently. "It's time to get up baby. I got lunch for you and I wanna talk to you bout some stuff today." I told him as my fingers worked against his tense shoulders.

He groaned, "Rose...you have fingers of magic. Ung...what did you get to eat?" He asked as he propped his head up on his hands. I worked my fingers down his back.

"My fingers only work for you," I murmured and felt him shudder beneath me. "But I got some Chinese food that's getting cold." I felt him flex his butt muscles beneath me and I laughed quietly. He attempted to turn over so I sat up some more so that he could adjust himself, I ended up sitting on his stomach. "We need to get you some clothes." I informed him.

He laughed and shook his head, "No. We just need to get you out of some clothes." He pulled my shirt up to show my bare stomach and ran his fingers over it. "It should be illegal for you to wear clothes." He whispered. I allowed him to pull the shirt over my head; leaving me in a black bra and shorts. I smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. "Can I have you for lunch instead?" He asked against my lips.

I pulled up and shook my head no, "Nope. I paid for Chinese food, come on let's eat." I hopped off of him and walked over to his dresser to get him some underwear. Oh, so he did own cotton boxers. I through a pair at him and he pulled them on before sitting down at the table.

I took a big drink of my water before digging into the beef lo mien sitting in front of me. I don't know how I'm going to bring up the whole situation with Adrian. I didn't want to just blurt it out to him; I wanted to slowly build up to it then explain it to him. It just didn't seem like that was the main thing on his mind right now. And if I have sex with him now, and I wouldn't mind that at all, then I will forget to tell him. And I can't really put this off any longer, I should have told him from the beginning. Not to mention I'll have to talk to Lissa too. I hated when she tried to keep secrets from me and it's not right that i'm keeping another one from her

"So Rose tell me what is it you want to talk about. Because I have many plans for you today...and they all involve staying in this room." He told me suggestively. I've got a lot of plans for him too. He picked up another piece of his chicken. How do I say this? 'Hey Adrian I love you but I've been having dreams about ridding myself of you and everyone else because apparently your nothing but trouble. Well, that's what my subconscious is telling me. Oh and did I mention I'm still harboring some feelings for my first love/ex? But how's your morning been so far?' Nope. Not. Happening.

I opened my mouth to talk but no words came out. "I don't really know how to say it nicely or not so bluntly. So before I begin talking I want you to know that I love you. I chose you and you are the best thing that's happened to me so far." I told him sincerely. He swallowed audibly but gestured for me to continue. I started with the dream; telling him all about it. I told him how I thought that it meant that I was trying to pull away from them and how I was afraid I'd be left alone. I told him how afraid I was that the people from the restaurant would somehow find Lissa and try and hurt her. And he reassured me throughout all of it. Telling me that it would be okay, that I was strong and I should have told him these things.

And by time we got to talking about Dimitri I was sitting in his lap with his arms around me. Our half-eaten, cold food was long forgotten to us now. Tears of frustration threatened to spill over and every deep breath I took ended with me shaking a little. "And it's like no matter how hard I try none of it will go away. I try and chose but then everything comes back at me. I'm happy with you, I love you so fucking much. But there is still part of me that wonders if I would be happier with him. And I keep trying to shut that part of me up but it wants to be heard. And don't you think for one damn minute that this means I love you less because it doesn't Ivashkov. I promise that just because I'm messed up I won't forget about you. I will eventually get over Dimitri and we will be happy with no problems from anyone ever again."

It was only after I'd said all that to him that I had been talking about my future with him. I was no longer avoiding the thought of marriage to him. I welcomed it. Right now marriage to him didn't seem as bad as I once thought it would be, it seemed nice. I was in way ready to be married to him now, I am way to young and we haven't been dating for very long. But I could see myself with him sometime in the distant future. I hugged Adrian to me tighter, fearing my new found secrets I'd kept from myself.

"Rose...I don't know why you kept all this from me. Why don't you let me help you? You've kept yourself so distant! You need to confide in me, if not Lissa in these things. We're here for you, we aren't going to leave you. A-and it's like...I mean from what I've heard your making us out to be the problem and baby _we're the solution_." Adrian said, he was at a loss for words. I could tell he didn't stutter when he talked. But I was overloading him on everything. "I know you love me, I can see it in your eyes. You aren't a liar Rose, that much I do know. You're young, barely eighteen. You haven't even had a chance to live. I don't blame you for being confused and not knowing what you want! Rose I'm twenty-one and I still don't know. It's not a crime, love. I think that you've spent so much time trying not to feel anything that now that you finally are you're scared and you don't know how to take it." And Adrian I think you're right, as much as it pains me to say it.

I played with the hair on the back of his neck, twisting it between my fingers. "I think you're right. But I should be in control Adrian. I should know what to do all the time. How am I supposed to protect some poor Moroi if my head isn't in it?" I told him. He ran his fingers up and down my thigh, but there was nothing sexual about it. He was simply comforting me now.

"You have me. And when you come home to me I'll be there to get all your frustrations out, I'll be there for you to vent to me. I will try and protect you Rose." He reassured me. I remember that he had once told me that he would try and take care of me except that I would probably end up taking care of him. Funny, it's kind of the opposite. He was here putting up with me when I used to have to put up with him. I'll never know what it was that made me ignore him for so long.

I buried my face into his neck and placed a light kiss there before looking up at him. He wiped a stray tear from my face with his thumb before pushing my hair back gently. I looked up into his green eyes that had so much life in them and got lost. It was all him. His hair was falling over into his eyes and his lips were slightly parted from words that were never spoken. I placed my hand on his cheek and ran my thumb over his cheek bone and smiled. "I love you, thank you for understanding." I whispered. A smile broke across his face that showed his perfect white teeth. He placed a kiss on my lips and my hand fell onto his shoulder.

"I love you too, you know that. And if you ever need to talk you need to know i'm here for you." He murmured as he rested his forehead on mine. Our noses barely brushed against each other. I locked eyes with him and slowly wet my lips before parting them slightly. I heard his sudden hitch in breath. All of the sudden it wasn't like we were sitting here comforting each other anymore, we weren't just having a serious conversation. Any of today's previous activities didn't exist, it was just us right here, right now. "Rose..."

I closed my eyes as he slowly descended his lips to mine. His lips were soft, like our kiss was. The gently held mine like they would break at any second. I slid my hands behind his neck and held him to me. He rearranged my legs so that I was straddling him and placed his hands on my hips. I could feel all of his love pour out into our kiss, like he couldn't get enough. I simply melted into him, letting myself just feel whatever I wanted too. I felt tears start to slide down my cheeks until they connected with Adrian's cheeks and fell away. "Don't cry." Adrian murmured against my lips. Of course the tears had a mind of their own and they continued to fall until he wiped them away. He kissed each of my cheeks and tried to pull away from me but I just couldn't have that. I needed him right now, I needed him to show me he loved me.

"Adrian," I whispered. "Will you make love to me?" The words themselves sounded cheesy in my thoughts. And sounded ridiculous spoken aloud, but I didn't know how else to word him. He didn't laugh at me though, their was only a slight hint of a smile and a glow in his eyes. He pressed his lips back into mine gently and lifted me up, hitching my legs around his waist, and carried me to the bed. He laid me down gently and began kissing my neck and stroking my hair. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed him; the press of his warm chest against mine, the way his lips felt like feathers around my neck and collar bone, the way I was aching for him to take it further. But Adrian was going to go slow, he was going to let me enjoy everything. I was begging for him to show me he loved me. We've had sex plenty of times, but he's never actually made love to me. My stomach had butterflies as I waited in anticipation.

He placed his warm hand on my bare stomach and traced small patterns over it. I moaned as he lightly bit down onto my neck and an intense wave of pleasure took over me. Adrian slowly drank from me, letting me enjoy the feel. My breathing hitched as I placed one hand on the back of his head to hold him to me. I felt his tongue flick over my skin as he wiped away the last of the lingering blood and just like it had come the feeling was gone. But Adrian didn't give me time to miss it. He slowly moved down from my neck and over my clothed breasts to my stomach. He kissed and sucked on it, causing me to arch into him. I could feel his dick pressing into my leg as he longed for me. I gently pressed against it and rubbed my leg over it; eliciting a groan from Adrian. I loved the way I could receive reactions like this from him.

"Rose you are so beautiful, you know that?" Adrian whispered as he slowly brought his lips back to mine. I could kiss this man all day long and still never tire of it. I broke away from his lips and smiled as I rolled out from under him. A look of confusion fell onto his face as he rolled onto his side. I slip out of the bed, stood up, and stretched. I watched his eyes rake over my body as he licked his lips. I slowly pulled my hair out of its pony tail and let it fall onto my shoulders, seductively. I shook it out a little bit and it became loose and full of volume; I didn't have to look in a mirror to know I looked hot right now.

I ran my fingers down my breast and to my stomach, feeling the soft skin there. I closed my eyes and pretended it was Adrian doing it to me. I let my hands slid down to my shorts and hooked my thumbs under my underwear. I moved my hands toward my crotch and acted like I was going to rub myself but last minute I pulled them back up and ran my fingers through my hair. I peeked my eyes open and say Adrian was lying on the bed his hand inching towards the growing bulge in his pants. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes hadn't left me. I shook my head, "Don't touch yourself. Just watch baby, this is for you." I told him seductively. I turned around slowly and moved my hands to the buttons on my shorts. I slowly undid them, I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Adrian. I moved my hands behind me and placed them in my back pockets over my ass. I slowly slid the shorts down until they fell on their own, revealing my tight, black boyshorts that barely covered half my butt. I heard Adrian's low groan and smiled to myself before turning around.

I kicked my shorts out of the way and they went flying across the room, neither of us could see exactly where they went though. Keeping my eyes locked with his I reached back to unhook my bra, careful to not let my breast show. I pulled an arm over them to keep the cups in place. I shrugged out of one strap and switched arms to shrug out of the other. With the one arm still covering me I slid the bra off. Now the only thing keeping him from seeing my breasts was my hand covering it. One glance at his hard on told me how much he wanted this. I slowly slid my hand across my breast, my fingers swiping across my erect nipples. I shuddered and moaned at my growing arousal.

"Rose...your so ungg." He groaned. I put my finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet. I slowly sauntered over to the bed in just my underwear and climbed on slowly. I pushed him onto his back and sat on his stomach, leaning back onto his raised legs. I could feel him pressing into my back and I held back a moan. His eyes followed my hands as they slowly moved to massage my breast. My hands moved in circular motions that sent incredible feelings to my panties. "Let me do that for you..." Adrian said as he slid his hands up and down my legs.

I shook my head, "No. You just watch, it'll be your turn soon." I told him firmly. His hands hovered above my legs before he let the drop again. I continued my work on my breast, closing my eyes and leaning my head back so that I could pretend it was Adrian. He bucked his hips up so that his dick pressed into my back, I moaned loudly. My right hand slowly moved down my stomach to rub myself through my underwear. I heard Adrian mutter 'fuck'. "Ivaskov, help me out of this underwear."

He quickly reached his hands up to pull my underwear down, his fingers trailed along my legs as he did so. He flung the underwear across the room and looked at me for further instructions. I took his hand and placed it on my pussy. He didn't need me to tell him what to do next. He fingers began rubbing me in ways that had me shuddering and moaning in pleasure. I felt his dick press further into my back and I knew he must be in pain from being so restrained. Before Adrian could let me reach my climax I shoved his hand away and turned myself around so that I could strip off his underwear. His manhood sprang out at me. I moved back a little bit so that I could get at a good position to take care of him. I licked his entire length and I heard Adrian groan. I kissed the tip of him before pulling him into my mouth. I sucked and licked him while bobbing my head up and down. My hand worked on the parts I couldn't fit into my mouth.

It took me by surprise when I felt his face press into my vagina, he began licking and sucking me. I moaned into his dick and felt it twitch in my mouth. He gripped my thighs and pulled me closer to his face. The more he worked on me the more I worked on him, sucking harder and making my tongue massage his dick like never before. Adrian's tongue slipped inside of me and I quickly pulled my mouth off his dick to scream in pleasure, "Oh God, Adrian!" I yelled. I pushed myself into his face even more before going back to hungrily sucking on his cock. Oh my the feelings that were rushing through me. And I didn't even have him inside me yet!

I bobbed my head up and down really fast, then slowed down. I was getting close, my stomach was getting tight and my breathing was getting heavier. I felt Adrian swell in my mouth; anything would take him over the edge now. I pumped him harder with my hand, matching the pace with my mouth. I tightened my lips around him and my left hand gently gripped his balls. In a matter of seconds he was working his tongue on me like never before. As I came I moaned over and over into his dick sending him the vibrations he needed to release. I ate him greedily, not being able to get enough. He continued to suck me until there was nothing left and when we were finished I popped him out of my mouth and rolled over panting harder than I did when I ran five miles.

I attempted to move up next to him but ended up just plopping back down where I was. Well, that was an experience I wouldn't mind reliving over and over again. And it seems I would because soon Adrian was hovering over me kissing his way up to my lips. He started at my feet, kissed up my legs, over my stomach, and up my neck. All while keeping eye contact with me, it was sexy. He placed a sweet kiss on my lips before pulling me against his naked body. "I plan on making you my sex slave today. We are going to have so much fun." He told me matter-of-factly. His words alone had me getting aroused again.

"Well then, I can't wait. Where should we take our next adventure? I plan on fucking you in every available surface." I said. His lips curved up into a smile. It was the kind of smile that told you he was up to no good. I was beginning to love that smile.

"I will honestly say I've never done a girl on a table." He told me. What? Adrian Ivashkov, king of sex, has never done it on a table. Guess who planned on changing that. I pressed my lips back to his hungrily. My tongue traced his bottom lip before he opened his mouth for me. His tongue collided with mine and it was the best kind of war. He slowly and gently stroked the side of my face with my fingertips. He broke away from our kiss to look at me before gently kissing me again.

"I love you Ivashkov." I said against his lips.

"I love you too little damphir." I felt him smile against my lips. That has to be one of the greatest feelings ever. My intentions were no longer sex anymore, now I just wanted to lay here comfortably in his arms. And it's almost like he read my mind because he slowly stopped kissing me to just look at me lovingly. He laid down next to me so that we were face to face and pulled a blanket over us. I grabbed his hand and held it in mine, letting my fingers trace patterns onto the back of his hand. He opened his mouth to say something but there was a quick rapping on the door.

"Ignore it," I whispered to him. He smiled at me. It felt like we were teenagers disobeying our parents. The rapping continued though.

"Rose open up! Hurry Rose! We know your in there, and it's urgent!" Lissa's voice yelled. Part of me wanted to just ignore her but another part of me knew I shouldn't. Not to mention that there was something telling me that I really really should open it.

"I'm sure everythings fine." Adrian whispered. I looked to him then back to the door where Lissa was still yelling.

"I have to see, it could be important." I told him, no longer whispering. I quickly jumped out of bed and pulled some clothes out of Adrian's drawers that I kept here. I tossed him some boxers and a shirt too, he should at least be clothed. I wasn't worried about my hair or anything. I practically ran to the door, not checking if Adrian was clothed.

"Open the God damned door Rose!" Christian yelled. I pulled it open as Lissa was about to bang her fist on it again, she barely missed my face. They both came in panting.

"What's wrong?" I asked them urgently. Lissa looked at me and then over at Adrian who was sitting on the bed in the clothes I through at him.

Lissa caught her breath a little bit but gripped my arms tightly, "You have to go see Tatianna. There's a Guardian meeting going on and we've been looking for you everywhere. Here," She thrusted a bag filled with my official Guardian clothing. "Hurry, everything you need is in there. Adrian you need to get your ass clothed right now." Lissa ordered us both.

I looked at her shocked. "Lissa explain to me whats going on! Why is this so urgent?" I begged her to tell me. She looked at me sadly.

"Rose, there's been another attack. And they'll explain it all at the Guardian meeting but you need to hurry up." She whispered. It was like time had stopped now. Another attack? My feet moved mechanically to the bathroom where I dressed in record time. Lissa had thrown everything I might need in there; even though I kept a spare of everything here at Adrian's. I brushed my teeth again for a second time today and pulled my hair up in a bun. I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed my tote bag that I had brought all my stuff over in last night and pulled my stake out. I shoved it inside my jacket where it couldn't be seen.

Adrian was waiting for me at the door. "You're aunt needs you too come on." I ushered him out the door. He handed me my charmed ring and I slipped it on my finger before grasping his hand tightly. With Lissa and Christian following closely behind me I made my way to Queen Tatiana's.

I seriously hope this isn't as serious as they're making it. Knowing my luck; it is.

* * *

**So I know this chapter was shorter than normal but I just wanted to get it out to you guys and this is the only thing I could write right now. Just lemme know how you like it. And i'm so sorry I was gone so long. I hate technology; it has so many problems. The next chappy will be out as soon as I can get it done promise.  
**


	10. Oh shit

**A/N: Here we go, enjoy! I don't own the characters. Who are the best reviewers/story readers in the world? That's right you guys are(: But i'm sure you already knew that  
**

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

_"Rose, there's been another attack. And they'll explain it all at the Guardian meeting but you need to hurry up." She whispered. It was like time had stopped now. Another attack? My feet moved mechanically to the bathroom where I dressed in record time. Lissa had thrown everything I might need in there; even though I kept a spare of everything here at Adrian's. I brushed my teeth again for a second time today and pulled my hair up in a bun. I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed my tote bag that I had brought all my stuff over in last night and pulled my stake out. I shoved it inside my jacket where it couldn't be seen._

_Adrian was waiting for me at the door. "You're aunt needs you too come on." I ushered him out the door. He handed me my charmed ring and I slipped it on my finger before grasping his hand tightly. With Lissa and Christian following closely behind me I made my way to Queen Tatiana's._

_I seriously hope this isn't as serious as they're making it. Knowing my luck; it is._

I practically ran down the halls not even checking to make sure they were still behind me. They could catch up to me later. And right now I was much more important than they were, they weren't needed nearly as much as me. I was already going to be in so much trouble for being this late, but it's not like anyone bothered to stop by Adrian's room. There were three places I'd be: my room, Adrian's room, and the gym.

I wonder what the attack is about. Maybe it's nothing important. But they wouldn't call all Guardians to a meeting if it wasn't. Ugh, I bet it has to do with that waiter Applebee's. I didn't like him the moment I saw him. I know there's something wrong with him, you don't have that much hate for one person you don't even know. And the way he was on the phone immediately after we left? Obviously he's working for some Strigoi. Or he was just some weird stalker guy. I really don't care what he was doing, he creeped me out and I wasn't having him near Lissa. I kinda hoped whatever happened had to do with him, it would give me a reason to get rid of him. I don't want to take any chances of him finding Lissa and trying to kill her.

When I reached the court room I bursted inside. Everyone turned to look at me. I raised my head high and strode inside, right into the middle of all the madness. I stood next to Eddie, we may not be on talking terms right now but I know I can't count on him in times like these. "Fill me in," I muttered to him.

He took a deep breath before speaking, "There was an attack about fifteen miles from here. In the city. A whole family was slaughtered. They're neighbors were humans and the couple claimed to have heard nothing. Which could be true if it was a fast kill."

"If? So it obviously wasn't. Didn't they have wards?" I asked him. Sick bastards. I can't believe humans would help strigoi out just to me immortal; it was disgusting. "No, never mind. The humans broke the wards, yada yada. Do we at least have people watching them? Do we have any idea where the strigoi are?" I questioned him. He shook his head no.

"We don't know if it was them. There are plenty of people who would be willing to do it. And we know the strigoi are around town somewhere, but that's about it. We need to send people out searching during the day. But I know that won't happen." He told me. There was a silence after his words and I looked up to see Dimitri stroll in through the front doors. He came and stood next to Eddie.

"Can you explain to me what has happened?" Dimitri asked Eddie; not even bothering to acknowledge me. I let Eddie explain everything to them while I looked around the room for Lissa. I found her near the front with Adrian and Christian. Adrian would have a seat saved for him near his Aunt and of course he would get Lissa and Christian next to him. Adrian was looking at me with a too controlled stare. It must be because Dimitri is near. I looked at Lissa until she caught me staring. Almost immediately I could hear her thoughts pouring into me.

_I heard what happened, _she thought, _It's absolutely horrible, those poor kids. Adrian is insanely jealous right now but he won't bother you. You do what you need to I'll keep him occupied. If I get anything else out of the other Guardian's I'll let you know. Queen Tatiana should be in at any moment._

I gave her a slight nod. She's right; Adrian will just have to get over the fact that I'm talking to Dimitri. It's Guardian stuff and this is important. I turned my attention back to Eddie and Dimitri.

"So what do you think they'll do? Will they send us new Guardians out without assigning us, assuming that will be better. With no Moroi assigned to us if we get killed it won't be such a big deal." I said with slight venom in my voice. Eddie didn't look like he knew at all.

"I can honestly say I don't know. I highly doubt that though, Rose. Whether you are or aren't assigned to a Moroi you are still important. Especially a female dhampir. There are so little of us already. They won't make any harsh decisions. The most reasonable thing to do would be to send a select few highly trained Dhampirs out to scour the perimeter of where the attacks were. They could go out in the afternoon and come back before sundown. It would be completely safe. We can't sit around and wait to be attacked. Look what happened at St. Vladimir's. We sat around while they were right under our noses and they attacked when our guard was down. We don't need to lose that amount again." Dimitri told me. This was the most alive I've seen him since the attack on St. Vladimir's. He had that fire burning in his eyes, that affirmative tone in his voice that made things seem final.

This is how he should be acting. He needs to be up there to state his opinion and give his ideas. He needs to be running this thing; he was a Strigoi once he knows how they think. Dimitri is the biggest asset we have, but I'm sure I'm one of the select few who actually see that. Which is a damn shame could his opinion could totally help us out. I guess it was up to me to voice it out there for him.

The doors opened again, dramatically, and Tatiana strolled in. I held back a glare and a sound of disgust at her sudden appearance. Her face was nothing but stone as she took her seat at the head of the court. I could see how mad she was in her eyes and by the set of her lips. Yeah, well we're all mad here, join the club.

"What has happened," She started as she looked us all in the eye. "Is devastating. Another Moroi family has lost their life to Strigoi. This is unacceptable and this needs to be stopped. Our numbers are low as it is, we're slowly dwindling down to nothing. The Strigoi have become stronger and stronger over time. We need to knock them down again. We were once the strong ones, the ones Strigoi coward from. But not anymore.

"I have just come back from a meeting. A meeting where we were discussing how to view this problem. Before I tell you what I think we should do I would like to hear all of your thoughts, but tread lightly. This is a delicate subject and anyone," She looked at me then over at Christian. "Who gets out of hand and cannot be controlled will be taken out of this court room and won't return until further notice. Am I clear?" Tatiana didn't wait for anyone to object. "Good. Now, you may calmly state your opinions."

Everyone calmly stated their opinions, but they did it all at once. And it was mayhem. Everyone wanted their opinion to be heard and they all thought that they should talk at once. I looked over at Eddie and Dimitri who were standing straight and looking at Queen Tatiana for further directions; I did the same. And it didn't take her long to control the room. "Everyone be quiet or I will have you all removed and I'll settle this myself!" She yelled at us. I could see the fury in her face as she spoke, "Everyone is going to sit down and behave. This is not a playground and you all are not children. Act your age. Now, if you have something to say raise your hand."

Everyone's hand went up, she nodded towards a younger Guardian whom I didn't know. "I say that we set up an attack. And we take them during the evening so that they won't see it coming." The young Guardian said. Idiot. Guardian Matrel next to him rolled her eyes.

"And where exactly do you plan to find volunteers for this suicide mission? And at what point did you plan on actually finding the Strigoi?" She asked. She was right, he should have thought that through more. Mistakes like that could get everyone killed. "We shouldn't run into this head on. It's not going to do us any good."

Tatiana nodded her head, "I agree with Guardian Matrel. But what _should _we do about this?"

You're the fucking Queen! You tell us.

I looked over to Dimitri, who was standing there intent on not saying a word. He turned to look at me and the I mouthed the word 'speak' to him. He shook his head. He was afraid they wouldn't take him seriously. I do though.

I raised my hand, "I have a suggestion." I announced. No one looked surprised that I would talk, figures. Tatiana nodded for me to go. "I was there for the attack at St. Vladimirs. And I can honestly say that if we wait too long then we will be next. Not taking action is not the way to go. We need to do something. Tomorrow morning I think that we should get the best Guardians on staff and let them check the perimeter near where the attack was, and investigate further out. They have to be hiding out somewhere near there or maybe they're near here. I don't know.

"What I do know is that if we sit around and wait to get attacked by them we're going to die." I paused for a moment to let that sink in. Everyone was quiet. "It won't benefit us if something like what happened at St. Vladimirs happens again. Your majesty is right; we can't lose anymore Guardians." Someone from the back cut me off and I turned to look at him.

"You say we can't lose anymore Guardians, yet you want to send them out there defensless? Are you trying to get them killed or have you just not thought this through? Maybe you need to go back to school for some extra training, because it's stupid things like that that do get us killed." He spat at me. I had to fight to keep my anger down. He had no right to say that to me, who did he think he was?

"It's not dangerous," Dumbass. "It'll be _daylight _and they have stakes. I'll even go myself. Besides what's a couple Guardian lives lost in the fight with the group of Strigoi where most will die, compared to the lost lives of some Moroi where the Strigoi will get stronger. There isn't even an argument here! It will be daylight. We wouldn't attack them, we would find out where they were." I argued back to him.

He rolled his eyes, "It'll never work. We won't be able to find them if they don't want to be found. And you'll just provoke them to come attack us directly. If we just leave them be they won't touch us. The Strigoi know they can't win against-" I cut him off this time because he was on my last fucking nerve right know.

"Alright, you need to shut your damn mouth and think about what you're saying. You want _us _to sit here and just wait for them to attack us? Do you want to be easy kill? That's what it sounds like. You are telling me that you want to put our Moroi's life at stake because you are too lazy or stupid, whichever it may be, to get up and do something? No, you sir, should leave. You sound more like you are siding with them than you are with us. The second you said that we should just stay here and do nothing told me where your loyalty lies. And it's not with us. We act or we die. I'm not saying we fight them, I'm just saying we get one step ahead. I'm not going to sit here and endanger my bestfriend because someone," I looked over to the dumbass, "Doesn't know what he's talking about."

Tatiana was furious at me of course. "GUARDIAN HATHAWAY! I will not allow that kind of attitude in here. You made very good points but that was extremely uncalled for. You keep your mouth shut for the rest of the meeting, any comments you have to make will be made through Guardian Castile or Guardian Belikov. Am I clear?" She lectured me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and turned to Eddie, "Guardian Castile? Please inform her Majesty that I am crystal clear on this." I said sweetly.

He glared at me, "Rose your an idiot." He muttered, but I sensed the pride in his voice. "She understands." He announced.

I had nothing left to say after that. The meeting continued for another forty-five minutes and we were no closer to a solution than when we started. Tatiana told everyone to leave and we would start up again in half hour. But you were only to come if you were asked. I rolled my eyes at her and strolled out of the building toward the gym. I had so much anger in me that I needed to get out.

I flung the doors open and headed toward the nearest practice dummy, hitting it as hard as I could. It helped a little. I beat up on it repeatedly pretending it was Tatiana's face. I flung my jacket toward the floor and quickly unbutton my shirt and tossed it down with it, leaving me in a sports bra and my pants. Which I would've taken the pants off too, but there was nothing underneath those except underwear. And I'm not fighting in underwear.

I brought my foot up to the bag kicking it as hard as possible, "Ung!" I grunted as I made contact.

Stupid Guardian, he didn't know anything. He was asking to get us all killed! Why are people so stupid? _Kick_

And Tatiana; she didn't even lecture him for being a moron or having a stupid opinion. _Punch_

And no one even thought to help me, they all just stood around and looked stupid. _Punch, punch._

Dimitri was too coward to talk too, where the fuck did his balls go? _Kick, jab, uppercut._

Fuck. _Punch._ Them._ Punch. _All._ Kick._

I backed up panting. And took a deep breath, in desperate need of water. I sank to the ground where I was and just laid back with my eyes closed. It'd be really nice to just disappear right now.

I heard the door to the gym open and then heard their steps on the mat. I didn't bother looking at who it was, if they needed me they'd say so.

"Get up. This isn't how I trained you." Dimitri said. Yeah, he's exactly who I wanted to see right now. Actually I just wanted to kick him in the balls; if they were still there.

"Why should I? It's not like I can do anymore, I'm basically kicked out. She isn't going to ask me back after my little fit." I muttered to him, not even bothering to open my eyes. I felt his footsteps come closer only to move farther away. He was doing something on the other side of they gym. And I didn't really care.

Maybe I'll join the circus. I'll be the strongest girl or something like that. They'll have me fight seven men twice, three times my size at once and I'd still win.

Cold water stopped my thoughts as it splashed on my face. I rolled over and immediately moved into a crouch. "What the hell!" I screamed at him as I straightened up and wiped my face off. He threw the cup aside. And crossed his arms over his chest.

"Watch the language and put your close on." He ordered. Even though I didn't have to listen to him, I did. It was something about the tone in your old mentors voice that made you want to listen and do whatever they asked. I picked up my shirt and dusted it off before pulling it on and buttoning it. I did the same with my jacket.

"What do you want?" I asked him, anger was prominent in my tone. He didn't say anything. He just stared at me for a long time. I slowly started to calm down and eventually I wasn't mad anymore. What seemed like five minutes, but was really only two, passed without a word. "I'm calm now. I'm not mad anymore." I admitted to him. He nodded his head and let his arms fall to his side.

"What you did in there...was good. You just didn't approach it correctly. You need to calm down Rose, no one will take you seriously when you're all worked up. You also need to let me speak for myself. I appreciate how you tried to help by submitting my idea into the discussion, but my idea isn't whats best. We need to take time to think about this. And when it comes to it...I don't want you fighting in this. Stay here, protect Lissa. They're strong Rose. And I know you're strong too, but I don't know if you should go out there." He told me. I know he was just worried about my well being but, I didn't like him thinking of me as weak. I'm not weak.

"I'll do whatever I have to do to protect Lissa. If that means staying here or fighting. I won't make stupid choices. I've grown up more than you think. I'm not that young Dhampir that went running off to kill her lover that you remember. I know my place now, and it's by Lissa. Protecting her from whatever steps in her path. I will fight if necessary and you won't stop me." I told him firmly, yet calmly. He nodded.

"I know you will. Just be careful. Oh, and Adrian Ivashkov is looking for you." He said before turning and walking away. Wow, great talk Dimitri. Glad we could have that little heart to heart.

I walked out of the gym and saw Adrian sitting under a tree staring at the gym door, well now me. He stood up immediately and headed towards me. I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile back. "Why'd you run off so fast?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I was really mad and I had to work off some anger. You could have followed me in there." I told him. "I would've like having you there to help me out in my frustrations." I smiled and pressed my body against his, wrapping my arms around his neck. He gave me a sly smile and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Who's to say I still can't?" He asked. I giggled and kissed him playfully. He growled and bit my lower lip lightly.

"Careful. I might have to drag you back to the room and show you a good time." I warned him. That earned me a sexy little half grin.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" He asked. I pressed my body even closer to his and played with the hair on the back of his neck. I tugged at it gently and twirled it between my fingers and smiled at him.

"What do you think?" I whispered and winked at him.

"Guardian Hathaway. Queen Tatiana wants you back in the court room, now." A tall, dark haired Guardian ordered. Of course. He looked at me an Adrian once more and turned on his heel and walked away. Wow, thanks for killing the moment.

I turned back to Adrian and gave him a chaste kiss, "To be continued?" I said as I walked away. I turned around, backing up, so I could hear his answer.

He nodded, "Oh most definitely."

ADRIAN POV:

I watched her walk back to the court. Her ass looked hot in those pants. It took all I had not to run over and take her right there. The things that girl will do to me, I smiled as I began to think of the things she _had _done to me. Little Adrian was beginning to make an appearance and I immediately stopped my thoughts. Not now, later.

I walked off back toward my room. I have no idea how I'm going to keep myself entertained until she gets back. Wow, I need some friends. Or a life. I headed towards the feeders; better to do it when Rose isn't around. I know how much it disgusts her.

That conversation we had in our room today still bugs me. I know she's over Dimitri but she still seems distanced. She ran straight to the gym to work out all her frustrations instead of coming to me to talk about it. I would've listened if she gave me the chance. I know it's just because she is stressed but she doesn't have to be as stressed if she'd just talk to me a little bit. I love that girl so fucking much and it kills me to know that she doesn't trust me with everything. I've tried everything to make her trust me. I told her I didn't care about Dimitri, I bought her things, I follow through with her every wish, I have taken care of all her needs, I listened to her, I let her know I'm here for her. I don't know what else I can do.

Then again, that's what makes me love her more. She's this giant mystery. Has been since the first day I met her on the slopes. It took me ages to figure her out half way. I still don't know everything about her. She just keeps my life interesting and she's always there. Which I guess is why she's lasted so long. No other girl, outside my high school dating life, has lasted nearly this long. One, two, months tops.

But I know Rose is my forever. And when all this is through and I'm sure that she's okay, I know I'm gonna marry her. And we'll have mini Adrian's and mini Rose's running throughout our house. She'll be the worlds best mom and I'll be the dad. Not the world's best cause I don't know what the hell I'm doing. But we'll be a happy family where nothing happens and she's always safe. Rose won't have to ever worry about Strigoi, Dimitri, or anything else that upsets her.

I pulled the door to the feeders open and they let me walk right in. The humans eyes lit up as I sank my teeth into her neck and she moaned in bliss.

I should buy Rose her ring now. This way I'll be ready to give it to her when she is. Sure, we haven't been dating long. But I know she's the one, I won't marry anyone else. And I'm a man of my word. I will marry Rose Hathaway no matter what the fuck anyone thinks.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's shorter than normal. I also know it's late. Sorry! Hope you liked this little sneak peak into Adrian's head. I decided he was going to be all crazy about Rose. _Hopefully, _I will be able to update sooner. Possibly next week? Well, I gotta watch Vamp Diaries. Leave me those lovely little reviews! ;D**


	11. Orgasmaplode into sunshine

**A/N: Here we go, enjoy! I don't own the characters. Who are the best reviewers/story readers in the world? That's right you guys are(: But i'm sure you already knew that  
**

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

"You're doing what?" I asked them in surprise. I looked straight at Tatiana waiting for her answer. I couldn't believe what I had heard.

"I took charge and I made the decision. Guardian Hathaway we're going with your idea. And you're going to lead the Guardians the whole way. I have faith that you can do this. You'll leave at dawn tomorrow and be back before the evening. I will expect a full report when you return. I want you to map it all out and tell me exactly where the Strigoi are. I will send more trained Guardians with you but I will also be sending some Guardians your age with you. You are an adult know and I'm sure you can handle everything just fine." Tatiana told me. Repeating what I had already heard.

She was going with my idea. Out of all the ideas that had been suggested she was going with mine. I couldn't believe it. Wait, yes I could. It was a great idea that only a highly trained, experienced Guardian could think up.

"You're majesty the only problem is, is that wasn't my idea." She looked at me skeptically. "Dim- umm, Guardian Belikov had thought of it. He just wouldn't announce it because...well I don't know why. This isn't my idea though, you need to let him lead this thing. He's the more capable one, not me. He has years of experience that top mine." I admitted to her. Dimitri wasn't even at this meeting yet I'd found a way to drag him into it. Go me.

"Then Guardian Belikov will go with you and will be there for your back up if for some reason you are not able to preform your duties. A list of the Guardians will be sent to your room tonight after dinner. I expect for you to meet up with them sometime tomorrow so you can get ready. Anything you need will be provided. Am I clear Guardian Hathaway?" Queen Tatiana explained to me.

I sighed and nodded. It's not like she was giving me much of a choice anyway. "Yes, it's all clear." I muttered. She nodded and stood, signaling for me to go. I stomped my way out, shoving past the other Guardians who were either giving me disgusted looks or looks of pride. I didn't really care for either of them.

I just wanted to find Adrian. I whipped my phone out and dialed his number. It rang twice before he answered, "Why hello my little sex kitten." He greeted me. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Guess what your bitch of an aunt just did?" I asked him. I heard him sigh on the other line and ruffle around something in the background.

"What did she do baby?" He asked me.

"She just told me that I was going to lead the Guardians out to find the Strigoi's hideout. And I have to leave by tomorrow morning." I told him frustrated. It got really quiet on his end of the line. "Adrian? Are you still there?" I asked him.

When he spoke it was in a quiet and sad voice, "Are you sure you have to go? Isn't that dangerous? Where are you?" He questioned me.

Oh, shit. I didn't need him worrying about me. "I have to go, the whole thing is my idea. And it's not dangerous. It'll be daytime and they can't attack us or hurt us in the day. I'm heading to my room." Okay, part of what I said was a lie. They could have the humans hurt us or attack us in the daytime. But that was really besides the point. Well, it wasn't. But i'm not going to tell him that. He's worried about me already.

"I'll meet you there. And we'll talk about this then. Have you told Lissa?" I heard him close the door on his end and I knew he would beat me to my room.

No, I hadn't told Lissa yet. And I really should have her meet me there. But Adrian's gonna wanna talk about this with just me. "I haven't but I will when I'm done talking to you. We'll all go out for dinner or something." I told him.

"Okay, I'll be at your room in about a minute. I love you Rose." He spoke into the phone. My stomach filled with butterflies and my heart skipped a beat.

"I love you too Ivashkov." I said before hanging up the phone.

I kept walking toward my room, more like a brisk walk, and all I could think of was how dangerous this really was. I was going out to fight real Strigoi. No biggie right? I'd done it before, I could do it again. I don't know though, this time it just seemed like I had more to lose. Maybe it's because Adrian and I are closer. But I can't leave Lissa either. Before, when I left her it was because I absolutely had to. This time, well I have too, but I don't want to as much. I can't stay locked up forever and not fight some Strigoi though! I'm Rose Hathaway, _Guardian Hathaway, _I can fight and kill a Strigoi. And goddammit I will kill a Strigoi while I'm out. I don't care if I get hurt in the process, I'm starting to lose my edge. I used to be excited at the fact that I got to go out. Now i'm...upset?

Ugh, I don't know how the hell I feel. Confused, obviously. But other than that?

I walked up to my door and shook my thoughts away. Adrian was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. His head lifted at the sound of my approach and he scrambled up to pull me into his arms. The familiar warmth i got when I was around him flooded through me. It felt good to feel his warm, strong arms wrapped around me. Everything felt a little bit safer, a little bit easier, and a little bit happier. Adrian just seemed to make it all a little bit better. I gripped him tighter, never wanting to let go. He stroked my hair and whispered sweet reassurances in my ear. I gladly took them and just held on to the sound of his voice.

I don't know how long we stood there for. It could have been minutes it could have only been seconds. But eventually I loosened my grip on him long enough to free one hand that would unlock my door. Adrian scooped me up in his arms, bridal style, and carried me to the bed. He kicked the door shut in the process. It's funny. I was supposed to be helping and supporting him, yet he was helping me. But I was too upset to argue with the logic of it all. I just let him hold me on the bed.

"Rose, Rose baby. Tell me what's going to happen. Tell me everything. I'm here and I want to listen to you. Come on beautiful, you can tell me." Adrian told me in a hushed voice. Just listening to him talk to me so calmly made me feel better.

I wasn't crying of course. I didn't like to cry if I could control it, and I could control this. It wasn't so bad. "They're making me go Adrian. It was even my bloody idea and they're making me go. I told them it was Dimitri who'd thought it up and that bitch of an aunt of yours just told me he could be my sidekick. For lack of a better term for it. And now I have to fight fucking Strigoi and find they're goddamn hideout. For what? It's not like they're going to do anything. This whole court is too...too stupid! Too weak! No balls!" I vented to him.

I know he loves his Aunt Tatiana and I really shouldn't have called her a bitch, but my temper was beyond gone now. I tried to sit up and kick something but Adrian just held me firmly in his arms. I squirmed around and tried to get out and gave up. Turning to face him. I was so much stronger than he was but somehow he had managed to hold me. "You can be a pain in the fucking ass sometimes you know that?" He said deadpan. I really was a pain in the ass.

And then he kissed my forehead and pulled me closer, "But I absolutely love you because of that. I do babygirl. I love you so damn much it hurts." He took a deep breath before he spoke again, "And you know what?"

I didn't know what so I shook my head and said, "Hmm?"

"I know you're going to be okay. I do. I know you are going to go find that Strigoi hideout and be able to come home just fine. And you know what else I know? I know that if you even glimpse a Strigoi trying to get by you you're going to kill him easily. Because you're my little fighter. Nothing can stop you. Beautiful, you will come back to me, and to Lisa, just fine. Actually, you'll probably come back better than before, because you will have gotten out of this damned place. That's all you need, you can't be cooped up all the time. You need to be out in the war zone and fighting your little heart out. And at the end of the night when you come home all tuckered out, I'll be here. And it'll be okay. Because you're my little fighter, nothing can stop you."

I kissed his chest and he just continued stroking my hair. "Do you get where I'm coming from Little dhampir? You are too strong to be taken down. You will be okay. You shouldn't worry." He whispered. I just nodded and kissed his chest again. He put a little space between us before pulling my chin up with the tip of his finger to place a kiss to my lips. I kissed him back, hesitantly. He was so...perfect sometimes.

My body suddenly had this aching for something I hadn't had in awhile. Something that would take the stress away entirely, even just for a few moments. I broke away from his kiss slowly. "Adrian...will you bite me?" I asked in a small voice.

He seemed a little taken off guard. I gave him my best pitiful puppy dog eyes. I knew he wanted it too. At the mention of my blood his green eyes had flashed. I could see the hunger in them. He moved us around so that he was straddling my waists while I lid comfortably on the bed looking up at him. "Are you sure you want this? You know how...addictive it is." He warned me.

I nodded eagerly. The adrenaline was pumping through me as I waited eagerly for his bite. He leaned his head down and nuzzled my neck a little before placing a soft kiss on my skin. He inhaled deeply, "You smell delicious Rose." He groaned. I whimpered a little as I got more anxious and inpatient. He chuckled at that and ran his nose up and down what I supposed was the correct vein in my neck. I shuddered underneath him. He kissed me a little more and I blushed. That must have set him off because I heard a low growl emit from him. Soon what I had eagerly awaited for came.

I felt his sharp teeth pierce my soft flesh and a brief moment of pain rolled through me. It lasted less than a second and soon I was feeling nothing but pleasure. It was like floating on cloud nine, getting bitten. There were few things that could ever stand close to this feeling. My body felt warm and tingly all over. I moaned a little as Adrian continued drinking from me. Bliss, it was absolute bliss. And just like his bite of heaven had begun it was over. Leaving me with this empty hollow feel inside me. I looked upwards at the slightly spinning ceiling and smiled.

"Rose? Rose are you okay? Did I take too much?" Adrian's frantic voice asked. I giggled again, feeling a little lightheaded.

"No, silly! I'm fine. See," I said as I tried to sit up. I managed to get up in a sitting position but because of the loss of blood everything was a little spinny. I giggled again because it felt like the right thing to do. I don't know why but it did.

I started to fall back and Adrian caught me, pulling me to him. "I may have lost track of time and accidentally taken too much, love. You will be okay but I need to get some food in your system." Adrian told me in a soft yet reassuring voice. A voice you would use with kids.

I nodded my head, "Okay Ivashhhkov." I said slurring my words a little bit. Actually, all I really wanted to do was sleep. I curled into Adrian's chest and yawned, closing my eyes. He was so warm and comfortable.

Adrian shook me, jarring me from my almost sleep. "No, no, no, no Rose! You can't fall asleep! Here get up." Adrian crawled off the bed pulling me with him. I stood up and felt more awake. He pulled me over to his dresser and opened a drawer that had snacks in it. He pulled out a bag of sour cream and onion chips. "Eat these baby girl." He murmured as he popped the bag open. I was a little hungry, I hadn't eaten in forever.

I popped a chip into my mouth, it tasted so good. I continued to eat and eat the chips until the whole bag was gone. All the salt made me thirsty though so I grabbed a water from his mini fridge. I chugged most of it before turning to look at him. "I'm still tired. But, I don't think I'll die. Of course I doubt I would've died before..." I trailed off.

He smiled, "I'm sorry. You just taste so good, I couldn't help myself." Adrian apologized. I kissed his cheek, letting him know it was okay.

"I forgive you. I asked anyway. So we should go to dinner, I'll call Lisa. That way I can explain all this to them. And I kind of want to change, will you grab me some clothes out of my closet please babe." I told him. I grabbed my phone and dialed Lissa's number.

"Hello?" she answered the phone.

"Hey Liss, it's me. I wanna tell you about the meeting so you wanna meet Adrian and I up for dinner. You can bring Christian of course." I told her over the phone. Adrian tossed me an article of clothing and I immediately began stripping my guardian clothes off to put the other clothes on.

"Oh sure Rose! Wanna meet at that little diner place, like always?" She asked me, generally excited.

I laughed a little to myself, "Sure. Meet us there in about an hour?" I asked her.

I heard her talking to Christian before addressing me. "Sounds good. Bye Rose." I told her bye then hung up. I tossed my phone toward my bed and it landed with a flop. I pulled the shirt over my head and only after I'd had it on did I realize what it was. I glared at him as I took off my babydoll lingerie. "Adrian Ivashkov!" I yelled at him.

He gave me this sexy half smile, "You'll have to wear that for me sometime. Preferably sometime in the near future." He said in a sultry voice. I through it at him and he stuff it back into the back of the drawer where I kept it. I walked over and pulled out a nice, comfortable sundress and some sandals to go with it.

"I need a shower, why don't you find some way to amuse yourself until I'm done." I told him as I grabbed a bra and underwear to bring into the shower with me.

He sighed, "Alright. I'll be here when you get out." Good. I need a nice hot shower.

**ADRIAN POV:**

I watched her walk into the bathroom and shut the door soundly. I really hope I get to see that outfit on her soon, preferably with nothing on underneath. I groaned and sat down on her bed. There is absolutely nothing to do in her room. Well nothing to do if she's not in it.

I heard the sound of the water turning on in the bathroom. Maybe I should join her. It would be a better shower if I was in there anyway. Better for both of us. I could make it a shower she'd never forget after all and who wouldn't want that. I smiled at my newly thought out plan. I'd give her a few minutes to herself of course but in five minutes her body was mine.

It was only five minutes. It should pass by pretty quickly, right? Nuh-uh, wrong. It was the longest five minutes of my life. Hearing the constant streaming of water and knowing that I still had to make myself wait. I glanced at my phone and only two minutes had passed. Ughhhh!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQ Rose. Rose, rose, rose. I'll play the alphabet game. Okay, a is for...athletic, like Rose. B is for...butt, which Rose has a great one. C is for...charisma, which she definitely has. D is for...what time is it?

Only one more minute to go. Maybe if I walk to the door really slowly it'll take up the rest of this damned minute. I heard a thump in the shower and then Rose yell, "SHIT!" It wasn't that loud, muffled by the door. I didn't wait to spring up and see what was wrong though. I flung the door open and quickly shut it to keep the heat in.

"Rose, are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just dropped the shampoo bottle on my toe." She called out to me over the rushing water. I pulled my shirt off over my head and tossed it on the floor with her clothes.

"Okay, as long as you're alright." I told her as I slipped off my shoes and undid my belt to removed my pants.

"It's fine Ivashkov, I'm okay." She told me. I slipped my socks and boxers off and opened the shower door.

She immediately covered herself as the door opened and the cool air blasted in. I stepped in and pulled her warm wet body to mine, "Mind if I join you?" I asked her as I pushed her against the wall. Her breathing hitched as she assessed my naked, hot, wet body.

She bit her lip, "No, not at all. Oh, God do you look sexy." She groaned. Fuck she was gorgeous.

Her aura was a nice bright red. The exact color of arousal. Don't worry Rose, I'll take care of that.

I kissed her lips as I let my hand trail down the side of her body until I reached her hip. She pushed me to the other side of the shower, slamming me against the wall roughly. "Umph," I grunted as I hit it. She smiled her heartbreaking smile. She slid one hand down my body to grip my dick, which went hard in her hand. Not that I wasn't turned on for her already. Who isn't turned on by this amazing woman?

"Ohhh Ivashkov." She moaned as she slowly slid down my body. She kissed me all the way down and all I could do is watch in amazement. Every time she went down on me I loved her even more, if that was possible. She licked the length of me, hungrily. "You're so damn delicious." She moaned as she licked me again. I had an intake of breath; she obviously heard because she smiled. "I want you to fuck my mouth baby." She told me as she enveloped my dick in that hot, taut little mouth of hers.

"Oh fuck Rose!" I groaned. She moved her mouth up and down the length of me and I got even more turned on just by watching her. If it was possible for me to get even harder for her, I just did. She moaned onto my dick, causing vibrations to it and increasing my pleasure further. I entwined my fingers in her hair and started to put her at a pace that was good for me. Oh God was this hot! Yes, fuck yes. Right there. I have the best girlfriend ever, in the entire history of ever. OH shit.

I felt her cup my balls with one and and let out a moan. "Shit Rose, baby. Let me just fuck you." I practically growled. She just moaned even louder into my dick. Fuuuuck, she knew what to do to get me going. I tried to even out my breathing but failed miserably. I don't want to cum in her mouth, I want to cum in her. "Please baby. Let me fuck you senseless."

She slowly slid her mouth off my hard ass cock and slid her body up to mine. I pushed her against the other wall of the shower and immediately began groping her breasts. "Oh Adrian!" She groaned as she leaned her head down onto my shoulder. I slid my hands down the side of her body and stopped at her hips.

"You ready baby?" I asked her. She bit her lip and nodded. I pulled her leg up to wrap around my waist and lifted her up to position my dick at her entrance. I slowly slid into her, "Yes. Oh shit your so...tight." I told her. I pushed her up against the wall to make this easier on me and began thrusting my hips towards her. She kept her leg locked around my waist and I held it there to support her.

"Adrian, that feels so fucking good." She sighed. My brow crushed together in concentration. She brought her lips to mine and kissed me roughly, molding our bodies even further together. She wrapped one of her hands around my neck while the other was running down my chest. She was so amazing. Really, truly amazing. I don't know what I did to deserve her but I'm so glad I did it. Sometimes I think about what would have happened if she would have just ignored me that one day at the ski lounge. Where would I be? Would I still know her? Probably, fate had a way of working things. And Rose and I we met by fate. And it's by fate that we're still together. Because lord knows, she could have any guy she wants. Yet she chose me. Then again, I am fucking handsome.

My thoughts made me push even faster into her and her moans, groans, and sighs all increased. I grunted as I felt her walls start to tighten around me even more and I knew how close she was. I had to give her this.

"I love...you so much, ugh!" She panted in my ear. My heart swelled at her words and I smiled. I had a sudden burst of energy that made me work even harder, bringing even more pleasure to her.

"I love you too baby." I said, breathless. She brought her face to mine and kissed me softly on the lips before resting her forehead on mine. I saw her orgasm coming. Her facial features formed into the most sexiest face I've ever seen. She practically stopped breathing for a few moments. And then she caught her breath.

"Adrian! Oh baby, ungghh Adrian!" She panted/yelled. The feeling of her walls clamped down around me while I pumped into her was too much for me to handle. I had to release. I came hard and fast into her. It felt so good without a condom on. So much better.

When I was finished I leaned my head into her shoulder, not even bothering to pull out yet. She stroked and kissed my hair.

I lifted her up off me and she stood, smiling. She pushed my wet hair off my face and looked at me with all the love in the world. She hugged me and I immediately pulled her into my arms. Not many people ever get to experience holding their whole world. I do, ever fucking day. And it's the best feeling ever.

"Here," She said. I let her go and she reached for a washcloth, "It's my turn to bathe you." I smiled.

Once our shower was done and she was completely washed up, and I was too, we went out to meet Lissa and Christian. I could tell she was worried by how she gripped my hand tightly. I rubbed my thumb in circles on her palm to help calm her down. It didn't help much. But I continued to do it, just in case she would eventually calm down.

We got a booth and ordered drinks while we waited for them to get here. "It'll be alright, baby. Don't worry. Lissa will be alright, after all you're doing this for Lissa." I tried to reassure her. She just looked at me and shook her head.

"I know Lissa will be okay with it." She said. She paused for a moment, almost as if she were thinking. "I was just thinking about how you guys would react, or...get on if I didn't come back. You saw what happened to Dimitri. He was a great Guardian but he wasn't good enough. I'm not nearly as good as him. So what if that happens to me?" She said in a rushed and urgent tone.

Oh Rose. She was always worried about us. "Then we'll get you and stake you with a spirit charmed stake. I would never let anything happen to you." I reassured her. Nothing was going to harm her on my watch.

She chuckled but there was no humor. "Adrian. If I can't protect myself from a Strigoi how do you expect to?" I never had time to answer her.

Lissa and Christian slid into the booth. "Sorry we're late. I had to do a bit of studying and I lost track of time." Lissa said. She was lying, I could tell. Whenever Moroi lied they added a bit of compulsion in to make it more believable; she was laying it on thick. Rose scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Sure you were," She muttered. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you what Tatiana had told me." She said. I can guess that Christian and Lissa had practiced the same kind of studying Rose and I did before leaving. Rose's body was my favorite thing to study.

I looked at Christian and he had that, 'I just got fucked' smile about him. Yeah, you go man. I draped my arm behind Rose and rested it on the seat as she told Lissa and Christian everything that happened. I, of course, already knew what was going on. I just let my mind drift and watched plates of food pass by.

Our waitress came to take our order and they gave her enough time to do just that, because as soon as we were done Rose launched back into her tale. And she got animated. She really didn't like my favorite Aunt. I'm going to have to persuade her to. She really would like her if she got to know her like I did. Rose was, secretly, her favorite of my girlfriends. She likes how Rose puts me in my place. She said that Rose has a good head on her and could keep me protected. Aunt Tatiana tried to persuade me to get her as a Guardian. As tempting as that offer was I knew I couldn't take her away from Lissa. That would be cruel.

Rose finished her story and took a deep breath and a drink of her lemonade. Lissa was silent for a few moments as she took everything in. Christian, who normally could make a joke out of everything, was even quiet. Damn Strigoi. If I could, I'd go kill them all for her.

"So do you have a plan? Do you know what you want to do?" Lissa asked her.

"Of course. I know what I want to do, it was...it was the idea I pitched while you guys were there. It's just dangerous, that's all." She told Lissa. "I don't want you guys worrying though. I'll come back just fine." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than us.

The waitress came and set our food down. We all muttered 'thanks' to her, she left. "Rose, we're going to worry about you no matter what." I told her. Lissa nodded her head in agreement.

Christian smiled at her, "At least you might get to kick some Strigoi ass. You won't be nearly as good with out me though." He joked, lightening the mood. I was thankful for that. He actually got a smile out of Rose.

"We do make a pretty good fighting team. If I could bring..." She paused. "I was gonna say 'if i could bring you with me I would', but you'd probably get on my nerves. So i'm not going to say that." She said. He rolled his eyes at her.

Christian laughed, not offended by her comment at all. "Rose Hathaway just doesn't want to admit that she likes having me around. It's okay though, because I know it's true whether or not you'd like to say it."

Lissa giggled as she took a bite of her chicken wrap. I took a bite of Rose's onion rings, they were good. "He's right Rose. You do like having him around." Lissa told her.

"What is this, gang up on Rose day?" She said sarcastically.

I laughed, "Hey. I never said anything! I've been sitting here quietly like a good boy." I deserve a fucking treat for that.

Rose smiled at me and I swear my heart stopped. I'm sounding like a chick saying that but she had the most beautiful smile. "That's right. At least someones on my side." She said as she leaned into my shoulder.

"Only cause you're screwing him." Christian muttered. Lissa's mouth dropped and she smacked him on the arm.

"You shut up! They're cute." She defended Rose.

Christian just rolled his eyes and went back to eating his food. Actually we all did. For a few moments we were all quiet as we ate. Even though our conversation had turned light and easy, I'm pretty sure we were all thinking about Rose. I was. I was worried about her. I needed her to be ready, if her head wasn't in it she could mess up. I had full faith in her though. Aunt Tatiana wouldn't send her out if she wasn't ready. That I was sure of.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Urban Dictionary cracks me the hell up - This is only _one _definition of Adrian: **_A hot ass guy that is strong and smart. Tries everything to keep a relationship from failing and is good when it comes to listening and talking (not to girls). Also know best for his abilities and experience in bed. A great friend and the best boyfriend to be with. On the other hand not the best person to mess with because he can fight. Adrian for some reason cannot hold a grudge for little things, but can and will not let it go if it horrible. Even if he says he got over it (he really didn't). Another thing is once he likes someone he wont move on until he gets that person or he finally accepts that he is never going to get her. BUT just give him a chance... he may just be the best thing thats ever happen to you._

**I thought it was...suiting? Idk I like this one better - **_God of sexonia, has the physical features of hercules + ron jeremys penis times a million suns, best harmonicists/drummer in the known universe and quite possibly ur pants, can make any girl orgas-maplode into sunshine_

**Ahhh, well review my little readers(:**


	12. Ohh snap

**A/N: Here we go, enjoy! I don't own the characters. Who are the best reviewers/story readers in the world? That's right you guys are(: But i'm sure you already knew that. Sorry this is such a long chapter but a lot of stuff went on...  
**

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

My team, who consisted of Dimitri, Rivera, Matrel, and a few others whom I was getting to know, started loading the car up. We had gone over the plan countless times and we all had it memorized. If there were any mess ups it would be because of interference of other people. Even now I stood aside and watched them, making sure they did everything just right. Making sure we packed exactly what we needed. I was no longer afraid. I couldn't be. If I was to lead us to the Strigoi then I could not be afraid. If I was afraid then they'd be afraid; they will react off of me. So like all Guardians have practiced and perfected, I wore a mask. You could see no emotion on my face, my features set in perfect indifference.

My stake suddenly felt heavy as it pressed into my side. I was given a gun. Mine to keep. It too was stashed into my jacket pocket, invisible to everyone. I took a deep breath and strode over to my team. "Everyone remembers the plan?" I asked them. They all nodded. Good. "Remember, if you see a Strigoi then you ask for help. I don't care if you need the help or not, you request help. We can't afford to lose Guardians because of careless mistakes." I reminded them.

None of them were to happy with having to share a fight. But they all understood that it was necessary; we didn't know how many Strigoi there were and if they would attack us.

"Rose!" Someone called from behind me. The voice was far off but I still heard it and recognized it. My eyes grew wide for a few moments then relaxed as I turned around. Adrian's smiling face entered my vision. He had something in his hand. I walked toward him, anxious to see him before I left.

I met him a few feet off from the car. "You forgot this," He murmured to me as he placed the item in my hand. It was the Chotki Lissa had given me. I left it on the dresser in my rush to get out this evening/morning. I slipped it onto my wrist. I looked up at him. His hair was all disheveled and his clothes, which were usually crisp looking, were in desperate need of ironing. But I don't care, I'm just so happy to see him one more time before I have to go. I sound so melodramatic but this is so dangerous. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me. "You look like your ready to kick some ass. Yet you look so sexy at the same time. I'm having a hard time figuring out whether I'm afraid of you or turned on my your appearance."

I laughed quietly and he let me go, but kept his arms on my waist. "You shouldn't be here. You could get in trouble. You're technically interfering with my Guardian duties." I told him. Not that it really mattered. He could get out of anything. I ran my fingers through his hair, shoving it out of his face. I stared into his green eyes and felt safe immediately.

He rolled his eyes, "Little Dhampir. When have rules ever stopped me from doing whatever I wanted?" He joked. I smiled. I glanced behind me and they were all going over things once more.

"I have to get back. But I'm glad you gave me this." I said, smiling. "And when I get back, I'll tell you all about your bad ass girlfriend's adventures."

He slow smile crept up on his lips, "Promise?"

I nodded my head, "Cross my heart." I kissed him. I poured all my love for him into that damn kiss. Sure, it looked like a soft and sweet little exchange between lovers. But it was so much more. I could practically feel his love pouring out of him and into me. And when he finally broke away from me he kissed me on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said before letting me go and walking away. I watched him for a few heartbeats and then composed myself again and turned around. I was absolutely read now. The chotki felt cold on my wrist, but it was just a reminder that it was still there. I looked at everyone.

"Are we ready?" I asked them. And we were. Everyone got into a car, we had about three cars worth of Dhampirs. In the car I was riding in it was me in the passengers seat and Dimitri driving. I had chosen him to be the driver because I knew he was still uncomfortable with the other guardians. He just hasn't been the same since he became a Dhampir again.

The sun was low in the sky still so we had all day to search. The attack had been about fifteen miles from the court. So we would park the cars at the house. I wanted to search around the house and slowly expand out. We had to try and find something out there. If we didn't then this whole thing would be a total failure, and I don't except failure well.

"Does anyone know what family it was that was attacked?" I asked everyone.

A Guardian who looked to be about my mothers age spoke up, "It was a Conta family. They are a relatively small family to begin with and this attack just made them even smaller. It's a real shame." She told me.

All I could see in my mind was the list of letters written on the wall in that mall. I quickly stopped thinking about that though. I didn't need to be digging up old memories right now.

With the speed we had been driving we were there within minutes. We pulled into the neighborhood that was obviously strictly Moroi housing. We parked at the edge of the driveway to the Conta house. There were sixteen of us. I decided the best way to do this was to break up into groups of two and have all of us scour the perimeter of the house and then slowly work our way out further.

"Okay." Everyone turned to look at me. "Everyone needs a partner. I don't care who you're paired up with. You must protect each other at all times. With two people working together you will catch a lot more than just one person would if they were searching. We are all going to split up. I know, we aren't suppose to split up because it's more dangerous. But we won't get anything accomplished if we all walk together." I told them. They all seemed in agreement and had already paired off.

"I want everyone back here at four. I'm taking no chances about not getting back in time. This way if your a little further out than planned you still have two or two and half hours until the sun goes down. Secondly, you see a Strigoi, you attack and kill. Today is not about finding out information from them. If we don't find anything today then we'll come back out and drag information out of them. But not today. Am I clear?" I informed all of them. I didn't want any Guardians getting hurt on my time. I am determined to keep them all safe.

"What do we do when we find something?" A Guardian asked me.

"Call me. And you all have maps that are circled with our current locations. Mark it down on there. When you call me you better have the coordinates ready so I can get there as soon as possible." I told them all.

"What do we do if we encounter to many Strigoi and there is no way for both of us to get out?" Someone else asked me.

I turned to them, "What do you think you should do?" I asked him. He was a fairly new Guardian. And this was the stupidest question I've ever been asked. "It all depends on where your loyalty stands with your partner. Do you fight until there really is no hope? Or do you leave and save yourself? I can't answer that for you." I told him.

I saw his partner glance at him warily. He was now doubting whether or not his partner would actually be there for him. I would be too.

"Okay. If that's all the questions you guys have then let's go."

Everyone started off. We walked through the Conta backyard to where there was thick woods. Tall pine trees were everywhere. Slowly we all had broken up and were left with our partners to search through everywhere. It came as no surprise to me that Dimitri would be my partner. I had hoped I could work with him. Even though I don't love him anymore I still respect him and I know he's still a bad ass. Godly. In his fighting skills.

"You're doing a great job, Rose. You honestly sound like you know what your doing." He praised me. A smiled played at the edge of my lips. As my old mentor, getting praises from him was still a big deal. Living up to his standards was hard to do.

"Thanks." I told him. We continued walking, staying near the trees. The forrest was quiet, but buzzing with activity. Animals were everywhere. No Strigoi though, and for that I was grateful. "Do you think we'll actually find anything?" I asked Dimitri.

He shrugged in his leather jacket. I wonder how he gets away with out the Guardian dress code. It's probably because he's so respected. "I think if we search hard enough we could find anything today." He answered me.

What I wouldn't give to have Mason here to show me where the Strigoi were. This whole thing would be so much easier. "Well, you know how Strigoi think. Where do you think they'd be hiding?" I asked him. My eyes flicked over to a shady part of the forest. There was nothing there that I could see but I wasn't going to put my guard down just like that.

Dimitri was quiet for a few moments. "They'll want to be someplace spacious. They don't really get along, as you know, so they'll want room to move around. And it will probably be somewhere were they can easily get human...or Moroi blood. I'm not much help after that. I killed off the people I was staying with, but you know that. And I really only knew their plans. Of course I know some other Strigoi's plans, but I told them to Queen Tatiana personally. And until I know which clan of Strigoi we're dealing with...I can't really tell you anything more." He finally answered me. It was obvious that thinking back to the days when he too was a Strigoi was something that he didn't like to do.

Which is why I didn't question him any further. We kept moving. We were covering a lot of distance with no sign of Strigoi around. I was getting frustrated. Especially since no one had called, they were having just as much luck as us. Worst of all. I missed Adrian so fucking much it was absolutely ridiculous. I could tell he was with Lissa too. Which made it all the more tempting to dip into her head and see what they were doing. I kept having to push Lissa out of my head. She must be practicing magic because there were such strong emotions going through her. And I couldn't think of any other reason for them. Occasionally I would start getting pulled into her head and I'd have to fight my way back out.

It was making it very hard to focus on the task at hand. Oh my God Lissa please take a nap! It's like, night time there for you guys. Seriously, your making this difficult.

I blocked her out the best I could but it was still hard. An hour passed and we still hadn't found anything. I guess no one else had either because they hadn't called. I was so worried that this whole thing was going to be dangerous and it wasn't turning out that way. It was turning out boring beyond belief.

"Do you really think they'd be this far out?" I asked Dimitri. We've been keeping the conversation to a minimum and it was starting to kill me. I was so used to Adrian's easy constant banter. I didn't like not having someone talking when I was with him. I blame Adrian for that.

"The farther out we get the better chance we have at finding them. Think about it Rose. If you didn't want someone to find you, would you live closer or farther away?" He asked me.

"Farther away...I guess. Yeah, that makes more sense. If you don't want someone to find you you'd move farther away, less of a chance of being found." I spoke aloud. I was mainly voicing my thoughts since Dimitri already knew the answer to the question. When Lissa and I were running from the Academy we kept going farther and farther away from it because there was less of a chance of being caught. It made perfect sense.

Dimitri stopped. I looked to him, "What?" I asked. I instantly looked around for any type of danger. There was none present.

"Look around, what do you notice?" He asked. I stared at him like he was insane. I had already passed my Guardian tests there was no reason for him to keep treating me like a student.

"Don't you think that now would be the time to _tell _me what you see? This is serious you know." I snapped at him. I hadn't worn the charmed ring Lissa made for me and it was really getting at me. That might be why she's slipping into my head so easily today.

He arched an eyebrow at me. "Okay, if that's how you want it." He pointed to the ground. At first glance I saw nothing wrong with it. But after looking around at the rest of the forest I did notice it. "The path we've been walking on is slowly wearing down. Which means," I cut him off.

"That something or someone has been walking along here. A lot." I finished for him. I pulled out my map and put and X where we were. "Do you think we should keep going or call the others?"

He thought for a moment, "The choice is yours. Both have their up and down sides." He was right, as always. That was going to get annoying fast. I can't complain though because his rightness will help me.

If we called others to search with us we may find nothing and risk them may have finding something had we not called them over. If we don't, we could find something and risk not having them to back us up. "We continue on with out anyone," I said slowly, eying him to see if he disagreed. "If we find something then we'll call." I just defied the one rule that I shouldn't. But I didn't have a bad feeling about this. Dimitri just nodded and continued on walking.

It wasn't ten minutes later that I staggered backwards clutching my stomach. Dimitri rushed over and stood protectively in front of me, seeking out the source for my stomach pains. He turned to me his face filled with worry. It was the most alert I'd seen him all day, "What? What happened?" He asked urgently. His hands gripped my shoulder as the nausea slowly subsided.

"There are Strigoi near." I whispered. "Remember how I can sense them. There close. But it's still daylight out!" My eyes began anxiously searching the trees. There was nothing. I could see nor hear anything. And it was only two in the afternoon. Dimitri whipped out his phone.

"We've found it." Was all he said into the receiver. He pulled out his map and told them our location. He put his phone back into his jacket and turned to me. "There on there way. It may be another fifteen minutes. Are you okay?"

I nodded and straightened myself up. There must be more than just a few around. That was a bad case of nausea. "I'm fine. We need to continue. They know around where we are. We won't go too much further but I need to know where the entrance is before I'll leave." I told Dimitri. He looked at me and I already knew the words before they came out of his mouth.

"It's too dangerous to go with out back up. You said it yourself. Rose you can't disobey your own orders." Dimitri said firmly. I eyed him. "Give them fifteen minutes. If they don't show up then we'll go. Cautiously. For Lissa, Roza." His voice had gone from anxious to soft and pleading.

"For Lissa." I agreed. And Adrian.

I pulled my phone out. I didn't have Tatiana's number, but I had the next best thing. "Hello?" A sleepy voice answered me.

"Adrian," I started. "I know your sleeping. But it's crucial that you do something for me." I told him.

He yawned on the other end, "What is it love?"

"Go to your Aunt and tell her we found it. Tell her to call me. I know you have her number but I want to speak to her personally. Tell her we're going to investigate it further but we will not go in. Do you understand Adrian? Tell her now. Get your ass out of bed and run." I ordered him.

He sounded frantic when he spoke. "You be careful Rose! If I find out you put yourself in unnecessary danger I'll...I'll...you won't get sex for a week!" He nearly yelled into the phone. I started laughing. Adrian Ivashkov go without sex for a week? That's a new one.

"Okay, Adrian. Because I'm the nymphomaniac here. Just tell your Aunt now. I don't care if all you are in is boxers." Which is normally, more or less, what he sleeps in. Normally less. "You bring the clothes with you and change while you run."

He laughed and I heard the door shut on the other line. "I'm on my way now. Don't do anything stupid. Love you."

"Same goes for you. Love you too." I flipped my phone shut. I turned back to Dimitri who had made himself busy while I was on the phone. I felt kind of bad about the nymphomaniac comment. That must've been pretty awkward. I shrugged it off.

"Adrian is going to tell Tatiana for me. She'll probably call soon." I informed Dimitri. I sat down under a tree and made myself comfortable. Dimitri came and sat down next to me. I pulled a granola bar out of my pocket. "Want one?" I asked him. I figured I would get hungry and it's good to keep my energy up so I had brought a couple.

He chuckled, "Yes." I handed him the one I already had out and opened another one for me. Too bad I hadn't thought to bring anything to drink.

I looked at the clock on my cell phone. It had been ten minutes since Dimitri had called the others. "They have five minutes." I told him. He crumbled up his wrapper and stuck it in his pocket.

"I know. We'll wait for them even if they're late. I'm not letting you put yourself, us, in danger. It would be stupid and you know it, Rose." He told me. Of course I knew it would be stupid. But with so little daylight left the longer we sat here and waited for them the less time I would have to find their hideout. I can't risk losing this either. They're going to go after Lissa eventually. And the more Strigoi we can potentially kill off the better off she is.

At least that's how I saw it.

I stood up, "I'm not waiting any longer. The longer I wait here the more chance I have at never finding their hideout. And I can't risk that!"

I started walking toward where the nausea had hit me. It was still strong. I clutched my stomach but continued on slowly. Dimitri grabbed my arm, "Rose! You need to wait. If you find a Strigoi it will kill you. There are more than one out there and you know it!" He begged me to listen. I'm passed listening though. I need to get out there.

"Sitting around has never gotten me anywhere. And you know that Dimitri. You can either go with me and make sure I don't get hurt," I yanked my arm out of his grasp. "Or you can sit here and I hope I don't run into trouble. The choice is yours." I said, staring him down. He was angry. But like always his face never showed it. He still looked indifferent. The only thing that gave him away was his eyes.

I turned back toward my path and continued walking. He followed, like I knew he would. You don't let your partner go off on their own, no matter how dangerous it is.

The nausea would subside and then double up. It seemed like it only got worse. I did my best to ignore it, keeping my eyes peeled.

"There," Dimitri said. I looked to where his fingers were pointing. If I looked hard enough I could make out a small cabin. We moved slowly toward it, taking cover in the deepest part of the trees. Dimitri put his fingers to his lips to signal me to be quiet. I nodded. He pointed to his eye and then pointed to the house. He was signaling that he would go check it out while I covered him. While I wasn't all that okay with this I nodded anyway. I would keep him in my sight, while staying hidden in the trees.

He moved up toward the less dense part of the trees and made his way to the cabin. He approached the side with no windows. This was also the side with a cellar. That must be where they are hiding. I moved over a little bit so that I had a better view on Dimitri. He slid along side of the house, checking out his surroundings. This was too dangerous. I shouldn't have let him do this.

I was about to signal him to come back when I heard the crunching of leaves behind me. I whirled around while pulling my stake out of my jacket at the same time. Matrel and another Guardian where standing there with their hands up. I placed my finger to my mouth and then my stake back into my jacket. I turned back to watch Dimitri. He wasn't there.

Panic immediately set in. I turned away for not even a minute! I immediately started moving so that I could see the other side of the house. Matrel and her partner followed. Moving in the trees wasn't easy. And neither was finding Dimitri. Oh no, what if Strigoi had gotten him! Shit, worst partner ever! Oh no, oh no, oh no. Please, please, please be okay Dimitri.

I reached the other side of the house and saw him creeping under a window. Oh thank God. Looking into the window I saw movement. No. Dimitri had to get out of there, now. I snapped to try and get his attention but he didn't hear me. Why hadn't we set up a safe code. I begged and prayed for him to look my way. I crouched behind a bush and peered through the leaves. I looked up into the window again. And I swear it was like they locked eyes with me. They couldn't see me though. I'm guessing they knew someone was out here though. They looked at the bush and around the forest before walking away from the window again.

"Dimitri!" I hissed. Matrel inched behind me.

"What's going on?" She asked. I pointed to the window where more movement was coming from. I saw her panic set into her face. "I'll go get him. I'll go out onto the side where there was no window." I nodded. I motioned the 'I've got my eye on you' sign that people always did as a joke to Matrel's partner and pointed to her Matrel. The Guardian nodded and followed her. I really need to learn her name.

I kept my eyes on Dimitri. If anything happened to him I would never forgive myself. I was in charge of him and I've put him in so much danger already. I kept staring at him begging for him to see me. I snapped my fingers and clucked my tongue but he couldn't hear me. He stayed ducked under the window. I could probably text him, he should have his phone on vibrate.

I pulled out my phone and kept my eyes on him, _Get out of there!._

I sent to him. I waited a few moments and he still hadn't gotten the message. Apparently his phone was on silent. Fucking shit! Matrel slid along the wall in a crouch. Dimitri whipped his head toward her in alarm. She placed her finger to her lips and pointed to the window. Dimitri looked up at it and for the first time was seeing what we already had. Shadows moving inside of the house. He had a look of shock on his face momentarily. And then he moved into action.

He crouched crawled under the window again and followed Matrel to the other side of the house where the cellar was. I knew he was safe now. I pulled my phone out and sent a mass message to all the Guardians out searching that they were to report immediately to the car. I know understand why Dimitri wanted us to wait for the others. I don't know what I would've done if they hadn't shown up in as soon of time as they had. I'm ready to lead a mission. I have to tell Tatiana that.

I followed them back around the house and stayed at the edges of the dense trees.

I'm not one for praying but God, if you hear me, please let them get out. Just please let them get out, I'm begging you.

My heart was beating at a hundred miles a minute, my palms were sweating, and I think I was shaking. When they finally got to the cellar I about died. They crossed the small grassy area at lightening speed. And when they finally got back I immediately ran to Dimitri. I grasped his arms, I needed to be touching him to make sure I wasn't just imagining things. "Are you okay?" I asked him frantically.

He nodded slightly breathless. "He wasn't a Strigoi. It was a human man. Late twenties, I'd say about twenty eight. And there was a female in there too." He'd been close enough to see them. Which means they could have seen him just as well.

I tugged on his arm, "We have to get out of here. Right now. Can you guys still run? Just a little while?" I asked them. It was a stupid question. Of course they could run, but I wasn't thinking straight right now.

"Absolutely," Matrel said. I nodded at her and she took off with her partner. I tugged on Dimitri to let him know I needed him to run now. I took off with him right behind me and soon he caught up and ran with me. I was, sadly, out of shape for a Guardian. I need to continue working out more than I have. Once or twice a week isn't cutting it anymore. I need to work out everyday. Maybe even twice a day.

I know Dimitri was running slower than he could to stay with me. It just made me pump my legs faster. I looked behind me and didn't see anyone after us, but that still didn't give us the okay to stop running. We had to dodge trees and bushes and the occasional log. I wasn't letting us run where there weren't a lot of trees. I wanted us to be as safe as possible. No one was going to see us. I only let him stop running when my legs started to hurt. We had probably only run about two miles. But it would take a human about twice as long to run two miles than it would us so we were okay for now. And I think we only walked about five miles into the forest.

I turned to Dimitri when I had caught my breath, "You were right." The words stung in my mouth.

He looked at me smiling, "About what? That we shouldn't have gone without back up? Or are you referring to the times at the Academy when you said that running wasn't necessary?" I hadn't seen him smile in forever. It actually kind of took me by surprise.

"Actually, I was referring to the needing back up. But your right about the running too." I told him. I hated telling people they were right. I just hated being wrong in general. And I'm pretty sure he knew that too. Of course, I think everyone knows that.

"Thanks, Rose." He murmured. There was a lot more in those words than just 'thanks Rose'. It almost felt like an apology. I don't know how to explain it, it just didn't sound like a thanks.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. The caller I.D. told me it was someone I didn't know. "Hello?" I answered.

"Guardian Hathaway. This is Queen Tatiana." She said. Like I hadn't recognized the voice. "Do you know the location?"

I nodded, not that she could see me. "Yes. It's a cabin, with a cellar. A man and a woman live in the cabin. That we know of." I informed her. I looked up into the sky. It was still bright out but it looked like clouds were coming in.

"Very good, Hathaway. We'll talk more when you get back. I presume your on your way now?" She asked me. Hell yeah I was on my way now. I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to be back in my room snuggled up in Adrian's lap while talking to Lissa and Christian. After, I took a nice soothing bath. Because I needed to just relax right now.

"Yes, your majesty. There are clouds moving in, which makes me suspect rain. I will have us out of here as soon as possible."

"Okay. Good job Rose." And with that she hung up.

"We have a good two or three miles to go. We're going to have to run some of that." Dimitri told me. I already knew that of course.

"I know. Let me tell all the Guardians that they need to run the remainder of the way." I looked at my phone it was already three. They should be running to make it there by four anyway. One more quick message to all of them and I was set. I took a deep breath and took off at an even pace. I'm so glad that I brought a snack. That extra energy is coming in handy right now. We didn't do any talking as we ran. So an uncomfortable silence kind of lingered between us. Not that I minded really. I was content with just my thoughts.

I thought of Adrian. I can't wait to just get back to his room and snuggle up next to him. I practically live there now. I should see if he would get a two person room. I know they have them at the court. Lissa has told me about them, because she is planning on moving in with Christian. He is only right down the hall from her but they still frequently sleep in each other's bedrooms like Adrian and I. It's just easier for them than it is for us. I'm in a completely different building than Adrian. It's a farther walk. And when it's late at night or early in the morning, I really don't feel like walking. I wonder if Adrian would go for that. He could get us a room pretty quickly. And I would have no problems moving all of my things into the room. And it would be temporary. Considering I would have my assignment this weekend. Only four more days until Saturday.

Four more days until my future really begins. I'll either get Lissa or I won't. If I do then I'll meet my partner. And depending on how things go, I might have to say goodbye to Adrian. It depends on whether or not he wants to follow me around everywhere. Which I would never ask him to do, of course. It would totally be his decision. Being with a Dhampir is hard enough. It's considered low class. Which is tough on such a high-classed Moroi. But then again, he's never really cared what anyone thinks. That's probably why we're so good for each other. Neither of us really cares what other people are saying.

I love him so much. I remember how when we first got together I didn't even want to give him a chance. I thought that I could never get over Dimitri. He'd been so patient though and just waited until I was ready. And his waiting payed off. Oh god. And the dating plan! That was so funny! I still get weekly gifts. And he no longer smokes. He's totally off those. I'm so proud of him. I smiled to myself. Ivashkov really as changed my life. I was pretty cynical about love when he first got me. But who can blame me, the guy I had loved was just turned Strigoi and I thought I had killed him. Adrian showed me real love though. And now, even though everythings pretty fucked up, I'm happy.

Well not right now. Right now I'm tired. I want to stop running but I've got about another freaking mile to go. I wish I had a car to drive. Or a bike. I'm just so tired of running. I looked up. The sky was getting worse. We have maybe thirty minutes before it rains. I ran faster. The edge of these freaking trees was visible. I could see the Conta's backyard now. I probably could've slowed down but I didn't. I just wanted out of here. I got more anxious as we neared the gate. I had a sudden burst of energy and I kicked up my speed. Dimitri stayed with me the whole time.

I finally reached the gate and cut into the backyard. When we got to the front there were eight Guardians waiting. Four groups here, well five including us, three more coming. "Go ahead and fill a car up and go. There will be a meeting with Queen Tatiana to discuss what we've found." I told them. They all looked tired. I wasn't going to keep them here any longer than they had to stay.

They took the SUV. And even though it couldn't technically fit eight, they worked it out. I would've been in there with them if I could. The other groups had ten minutes until it was four o'clock. Which I hoped is when they would all be back. I was ready to go. We have all been awake for more than twenty four hours and now I was running on pure adrenaline. Pure adrenaline wasn't going to keep me up much longer. I sat down on the grass and yawned.

"Rose you can go nap if you need to. I'll wait here for them," Dimitri offered to me. I shook my head as another yawn took over.

"I'm in charge so I'll wait for them. You can go to the car and sleep if you'd like." I told him. Another group walked into the clearing. One down, two to go. I motioned to a car, "Go ahead and sit in there until one more group comes and then you can go. There will be a meeting with Queen Tatiana to discuss what we've found."

They nodded, "I'm guessing you found something?" I found a little more than just something.

"We found a lot of something." Was all I told them. I didn't feel like getting into all the details and I guess they knew that because they just went to the car.

It took awhile but eventually the other groups came and we were able to go back to the court. I drove. I completely disregarded all speed limit signs. No one cared though. They wanted to get back just as much as I did. It was almost five when we pulled into the courts garage. Thankfully Adrian's room wasn't far from there. I walked there and barely made it to the door. Thank God he didn't lock his door. I opened it and saw him sleeping on the bed. I rolled my eyes. He was sleeping in just boxers.

I shut and locked the door. I stripped down to just my underwear and bra. I pulled my hair out of it's bun and let it fall down my back in waves. I was too tired to put my clothes away. I just took the stake, gun, and cell phone out of my pockets. I set them on the nightstand. If someone tries to break in I'll be ready. And I hope they don't because whoever wakes me from my beauty sleep is going to get an asswhoopin.

I pulled the covers back and crawled into bed with Adrian. He woke up when the weight of the bed shifted. "Rose? Baby, what time is it?" He asked. I yawned as I snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Five." I yawned.

"How did it go?" He asked.

I put my hand over his mouth, "Shhhh. I wanna sleep." I was already half asleep. He could keep talking if he wanted to but I wasn't going to answer him.

I heard him laugh and he pulled me closer. "I love how you wore practically nothing to bed." I was too tired to answer him though. I felt him kiss my hair and then I was out, too exhausted from todays adventures to even care.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was actually super easy to write! Umm, don't get used to chapters coming out so quick...I just wasn't busy this week. :D**

**And before I get any hate mail/comments, _Rose does not like Dimitri! _Okay? There is no romantic attachment there whatsoever. So don't go thinking she's going to leave Adrian for Dimitri. That's not how my story goes. They are partners. That's all. Nothing more. And don't go reading into why she was so worried about him; it was her friend, of course she'd be worried about him. Okay, with that all cleared up, you may now review.  
**


	13. Forever and always

**A/N: Go listen to 'Still around' Bye 3oh!3. It reminds of Adrian and Rose in a way... Love you guys, and the reviews are fantastic. They are honestly making my day.  
**

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

When I awoke I was completely rested and alone. I sat up and looked around the room. I saw Adrian sitting on the couch with the television pulled up in front of it. He was playing on a gaming system, playstation three by the looks of it. He was sitting in his boxers and had a bag of chips next to him. His hair wasn't artfully messy it was just plain messy. He still looked sexy though. He glanced up at me and a lopsided grin spread across his face. "Hello Sleeping beauty. How nice of you to join me on this wonderful afternoon."

I smiled at him and crawled out of bed to go sit with him on the couch. I took the comforter with me because the room was a little cold. He paused his game so that I could sit on his lap, I made myself comfortable and pulled the comforter over us. He wrapped his arms around me and pushed play on the wireless controller again. "What are you playing?" I asked him. It was like a war game.

"Black Ops. My extremely amazing Great Aunt got it for me. It doesn't come out for a couple months." He said. I watched him shoot a guy on screen. Boom headshot! Oh shit, Tatiana.

"Did she say when the meeting was today?" I asked him. I leaned my head back on his shoulder to look at him. He was completely engrossed in his game, I rolled my eyes. Boys and their video games. It's ridiculous. I pushed pause on the controller.

"What? Hey!" He shouted. I took the controller out of his hands and put it under the covers so he couldn't get it. "Yeah. Cause that's going to stop me." He reached his hands under the covers and started searching for the remote. I giggled as his hands ghosted over my stomach. "Does that tickle?" He asked. Oh no. He started tickling my tummy and I couldn't help but laugh as I tried to squirm out of his reach. I fell onto the couch next to him and got all tangled up in blankets, but I still had the controller. He smiled at me evilly.

"Adrian, stay back!" I warned him giggling. He shook his head at me. I tried to get off the couch but I was too tangled up in blankets to do so. "Eep!" I squeaked.

"Rose, you can either give me the controller back or I'll take it back. It's your choice." He told me. I shook my head and backed up a little further. He made a 'tsk tsk tsk' noise and slowly climbed on top of me. "You're going to regret that decision." He smiled as he spoke.

His fingers reached under my blankets and went straight for my extremely ticklish stomach, "Stop it Adrian!" I laughed. "P-please stop! I'll give you the c-control-ler back!" I tried to yell but I was laughing too hard. His fingers didn't stop though he just kept tickling me.

"You had your chance Rose!" He laughed. A huge smile was spread across his face, one that showed all his teeth. Even while he was tickling me I couldn't help but be mesmerized by how gorgeous he was. He was so...I don't know. I just loved him. Not right now though. Right now my stomach was aching from all the tickling he was doing. I kept giggling and trying to fight him. He was determined though.

I let go of the controller to grasp onto his hands. He gave me a devilish grin. I had momentarily stopped the tickling and I was trying to catch my breath. "Adrian. If I give you the controller back, will you quit tickling me?" I asked him.

He pursed his lips as he thought. I waited, still holding his hands firmly in mine. "Okay. I guess we could do that."

I pulled his hands out of the sleeping bag slowly. I dug around in the sleeping bag until I had the controller. I slowly untangled myself from the blankets and as I was about to hand him the controller I slipped out from under him, freeing myself from the blankets, and fell to the floor. I scrambled up with the controller still in my hand and ran across the room. He shook his head and got up off the couch. "Rose. This is COD Black Ops. You have just started a battle that you don't want to fight." He warned as he slowly began walking towards me.

I gave him a cute little smile. "Bring it on Ivashkov." I giggled. I backed up around the mini dining table he had near the door. He walked up and we started circling the table. "You know, your kinda cute when your frustrated. I bet your drop dead sexy when your angry." Not that he wasn't drop dead sexy any other time of the day.

"Don't try and sweet talk me Rose. Give me my controller and I'll tell you about the meeting. They sent someone by earlier today. And your really gonna wanna know what time this meeting is." He taunted me. He can withhold that information from me! "And your going to want to know about a special visitor attending this meeting." I glared at him.

"You wouldn't do that to me. You have to tell me Adrian!" I nearly yelled at him. "Who's coming? When is the meeting?"

He gave me a devil may care smile. "I want the controller first. It's simple Rose, just hand it over."

I set the controller on the table, "Tell me what time the meeting is and you get the controller then you tell me who's coming. Deal?" I asked.

He thought about it, "Okay. The meeting is at four. It's two-thirty. I want the controller."

I slid it to him. He grasped it tightly in his hands, like it was a baby. "Okay, who's coming?" He smiled deviously and shook his head. "Oh, c'mon Adrian!"

He walked back over to the couch and I was going to follow him but there was a knock on the door. "Put some damn pants on." I called to him as I pulled a big t-shirt and some pajama pants on. They knocked again, "I'm coming!" I yelled. I through jeans in Adrian's face, blocking his view of his precious game.

"Fuck!" He yelled as I heard an explosion come from the television. I rolled my eyes and went to open the door. I unlocked it and cracked it open so that I wouldn't let Adrian's dirty room in sight. I wanted to crawl into a hole who I saw standing at the door, seeing me in my pajamas. No, wait. Adrian's pajamas. And it was clear what they thought had gone on last night by the look on their face. I suppressed a groan.

"Hi mom." I greeted her meekly. She raised her eyebrows at me as she assessed my attire.

"Hello, Rosemarie. Is that anyway to be dressing for a meeting? Are you going to let me in? After all, I did have to walk to several different room just to find you." She said disapprovingly. I glanced back at Adrian. She cannot come in yet.

"Umm, one second. It'll be two minutes tops." I said before closing and locking the door in her face.

"Who's there?" Adrian asked as I frantically began to pick up the room. He paused the game and looked at me.

"My mother! Get dressed and help me clean up this mess!" I screeched. I heard her banging at the door, demanding to be let in. Oh shit. I picked up all the clothes, regardless if they were clean or dirty, and through them in Adrian's closet. He saved his game and turned off the television, moving it to a corner in the room. He picked up a polo shirt and pulled it on. "You look like the world's biggest prep. It'll have to do though." I told him.

He cocked an eyebrow in my direction as he made the bed, "And you look like the world's biggest bum." He countered. Touche.

I looked around at the clean room. "Good job." I hurried and opened the door. "You can come in now." I told her. She practically glared at me as she strolled into the room, looking it over. Oh jeez. I'm so getting a lecture.

"Are you living here now?" She asked. Wow, okay. Way to get straight to the point.

"Umm, no. Er, yes. Kinda. Is it really any of your business?" I asked her defensively. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked between Adrian and me.

"As your mother I believe that it is." She commented. Sure, a mother I saw on special occasions. "I wanted to see you and congratulate you on your successful find yesterday, you did well Rose." Did she just compliment me? Janine Hathaway complimented me. I wonder if hell just froze over or pigs learned to fly.

Adrian looked between me and her and muttered something about needing to go to the feeders before quickly leaving the room. Way to just leave me here asshole! "Thanks, I guess. It wasn't all me though. Guardian Belikov helped a lot." I told her. She nodded and we stood there awkwardly for a few moments. "I need a shower," I said. Right as she said, 'I have something to tell you.'

We both cut off mid-sentence and I gestured her to speak first. "At the meeting today...well. We already have a set date as to when we're going to go check out that house you found. We just have to plan." She explained to me.

"Is that all?" I asked her. I knew it wasn't, the look on her face told me so. It was an apologetic look. I knew something was wrong. I doubt that my mother was ever sympathetic toward anyone for anything and the fact that she was looking sorry for me wasn't good at all.

"No. And there's no easy way to tell you this, Rosemarie. But well, we're going on Saturday." She said, bluntly. It took a few seconds to click and then I was angry.

They couldn't do that to me! "That's the day I get assigned though! I'll finally know my Guardian duties! It's not fair, they can't do that. I'll raise hell. They will not get away with this as easily as they think. If I'm expected to just sit here and act like nothing is wrong then they've got another thing coming." I ranted. I walked over to my bag and pulled out my Guardian clothes I wore yesterday and started putting them on. I don't care if my mother sees me in underwear, I'm so fucking pissed. "I'm going to go give _her highness _a piece of my mind." I muttered. I shoved my feet into my shoes. I'm not bothering with my hair. I'm not even bothering with a shower, I don't smell. I'll take one when I get back after causing hell.

"Rose, you don't know that they won't assign you. You are over reacting and throwing a tantrum just like a baby. Is this anyway to handle things?" My mother scolded. I gave her the meanest look I could muster up as I strode into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth as I spoke.

"Over reacting my ass," I muttered. "And i have every right to act as I'd like!" I called out to her. I spit angrily into the sink. I was brushing faster and harder than necessary. Stupid bitch Queen. We'll see who isn't getting assigned once I talk to her. They can just have me go on that stupid search later. I need to get my assignment to Lissa. Well, I hope it's Lissa.

I rinsed my mouth out and stomped back into the room. I shoved everything into my jacket before walking toward the door. My short mother stood in my way. "I'm not bailing you out. Whatever you do or say in there is on you. I suggest you handle this like an adult. You are acting very childish right now." She told me in that motherly tone of hers. I fought back the urge to roll my eyes. I'm too worked up to even care about consequences right now.

"Fine. I understand, not let me by." I said calmly to her. She turned and walked out the door I followed quickly behind her. Heading straight to Tatiana. Alright, Ms. Bitch, let's fight. I'm not going to miss my assignments.

I strode passed my mother, not even bothering to see if she would follow. She's her own person and doesn't need to follow me around anyway. People immediately moved out of my way. It reminded me of the times when I was at the academy and people would immediately part when I was mad to avoid confrontation. Good, I haven't fought anyone in I don't know how long. No need to start today.

I walked into the doors and walked passed the receptionist who, no doubt, already knew who I was. A couple Guardians immediately rushed toward me to stop me from entering even further. "I'm sorry Guardian Hathaway," a Guardian whom I recognized as Guardian Stepp said. "Unless the Queen has requested a meeting with you you may not enter any further." The other Guardian stood behind him to prevent my entrance in case I got past Stepp.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm pretty sure she'd be expecting me. Go ask her. Tell her Rose Hathaway wants to see her about her assignments. And if not I'll call up my boyfriend, you know Adrian _Ivashkov _and he'll get me in. But the first way would be much quicker." I explained to them impatiently. It was crazy to think that I would do anything to harm the queen. That's the whole reason they don't let people in; they are afraid someone will try and kill her. Which is ridiculous.

"I'm sorry. Unless she requests that you come we cannot let you in. No exceptions." The other Guardian said. I sent him a death glare and clenched and unclenched my fists. I took a deep breath before nodding to them.

"Thanks anyway. I'll be back." I said coolly. I walked outside and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Hello sunshine." Adrian answered. Sunshine was more so the opposite of what I was thinking.

"Hey babe. I need a favor. Will you come talk with your aunt and I?" I asked him. "It's about Lissa and I." I added. I hate how I always have to use him for a favor.

I could hear a door close on his end of the line, "Of course little dhampir. Where are you? I'm leaving the feeders."

I told him I was in front of the court where she had her office. "I'll be there in two minutes tops. Love you." He said.

"Love you too." We both hung up and I shoved my phone back into my pocket. My fingers brushed a piece of paper as I did so. What the hell? I pulled out a perfectly folded note with my name written on it. In Adrian messy writing. I smiled as I carefully unfolded it.

_My dearest Rose,_

_I write this as you are gone. I'm worried sick about you and I miss you so much it hurts. I can't wait until you get home, so I can hold you safely in my arms, if only for a moment. It's so lonely in this room without you. I miss hearing your voice. Listen to me, I sound like some love struck fool! But that's exactly what I am Rose. You have my heart forever and always._

_You blinded me by your beauty from day one and I've had a hard time getting my mind off of you since then. Have I told you that my heart still skips a beat when I see you? It does, every time. Have I told you that you have my head swimming with every word you say? You do, Rose. Everything you say is important to me. I know we're going through some hectic times, but I'm absolutely positive we'll make it through. We're forever Rose. I'll follow you wherever you go. I can't wait to see you again._

_I know you sometimes have trouble figuring out where your heart lies. If it helps, mine has always been with you.  
_

_Forever yours,_

_Adrian Ivashkov_

_p.s. I'll love you until the day I die. And then, I'll haunt your ass._

I laughed as I read the last line. He was such an amazing boyfriend. I don't know what I did to deserve him. I took note on how he used the words 'forever' and 'always' a lot. He had no intentions of us breaking up. Which was sweet, and absolutely great that he was dedicated to_ us_. But I don't know what he plans on doing when I have to go with Lissa to Leigh. He can't just follow me around forever while I'm her Guardian. He shouldn't have to either. And as much as I love Adrian if I have to choose between staying with him and protecting Lissa...

It will be Lissa.

I read over the note one more time before shoving it back in my pocket, with a smile on my face. I saw Adrian rounding the corner, coming out from behind a tree. He had on a lopsided smile. My heart skipped a beat and butterflies swarmed my stomach as I started walking toward him. A few people who were walking by stopped and watched us embrace each other. He pulled me into his arms and lifted me up slightly off the ground. "I got your note." I whispered in his ear.

He sat me down and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kept his arms around my waist. "Every word of it was true." He said back to me. I didn't voice my previous thoughts. I just smiled and reached up on my tippy toes to kiss him. Our kiss was soft, sweet. Shivers of warmth spread through me, head to toe. I pulled back and leaned off my tippy toes.

"It was the sweetest letter that I've ever gotten. I'll keep it forever." I told him. I meant it too. I was going to lock this note away somewhere safe. And whenever I had any doubts about Adrian and I can open it up and read it. All doubts will be erased. Because I'm his forever. I wish he could be mine.

He leaned down and kissed me again. I love kissing him. His soft lips caressed mine gently and I felt myself melt into him. He did that to me, made me just melt at his touch. As cliche as that sounds. I'm finding that all those cliche and cheesy stuff you always hear about love is really true.

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead. All my angers from ten minutes ago had vanished. It was like he was my living, breathing charmed ring. Lissa makes me charmed rings to wear around so that the anger won't get to me, but a simple kiss from Adrian is sometimes all I need to calm down. I don't know what I'll do without him.

"You said that you needed to talk to my favorite aunt?" He asked with a smile on his face. I nodded and entwined our fingers. He walked me back up the steps to the door and pulled it open for me, letting me walk in first. He walked up to the receptionist, still holding my hand. "Olivia, sweetie, can you call my Aunt and let her know I'm here? We have some things we would like to talk about with her." He told the young receptionist. He wasn't rude like I would've been, then again he probably knew her well. He visited Tatiana at least once a week.

"Of course Lord Ivashkov." She said nicely. She picked up the phone and dialed a couple numbers before speaking soft and fast into it. I saw her glance up at us and then say something else into it. I looked over to Guardian Stepp and the other Guardian. I gave them a smug smile. Stepp just rolled his eyes and smiled back. I held nothing against him, he was doing his job not letting me in. I just didn't like that other guy.

The receptionist put the phone down and gestured to the guards, "She says go ahead on in and it's the-"

Adrian smiled, "Second door on the right up the stairs and third door on the left. I know." He walked me over to the guards and they opened the door so that we could step through. Stepp nodded at me and I smiled back.

"Do you always get what you want?" Stepp asked. I laughed.

"Pretty much." I said as he closed the door.

"So what do you need to talk to Aunt Tatiana for?" Adrian asked me. Oh you know. Just about how much of a bitch she's being by not letting me go to my assignments and how much I'm really starting to hate her no matter what you say about how she actually likes me and wants the best for me. Yeah, that kind of thing. I didn't say that though.

"I just wanted to talk to her about my assignments. They wouldn't let me in though, so I had to call you up." I admitted to him.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, I see. You only call me up when you need a favor. So that's why you're dating me, I've always wondered..." He joked.

"Says the guy who dates me for a shock factor and because his father completely disapproves of it!" I countered. He looked down at me and smiled so that I could see his teeth, a kind of smile that was rare for him.

"Now, little dhampir. You know that's not true. The sex is great too." He said the last part quietly, like I wasn't supposed to hear it. We were joking of course but I still smacked his arm.

"Ivashkov!" I said playfully. He pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my head. I started climbing up the stairs.

"You know I'm just kidding!" He told me as he swatted my ass. I turned around and climbed the stairs backwards. He was giving me a devilish smile. It was one of his hotter smiles. My heart kicked into overdrive at the sight of it.

"Your crazy. I just thought I'd let you know." He rolled his eyes at my words. This wasn't anything new to him he already knew he was crazy.

"Crazy about you maybe..." He replied. I laughed at his cheesy line. "Yeah that belonged in a bad eighties movie." I nodded in agreement as a fit of giggles escaped my lips.

"But the thought was nice." I called as I turned and rushed up the stairs. I entered a room and hid on the side of the door where he wouldn't see me when he walked in. It was behind a giant fake tree. Why did they have a fake tree next to a door? It was so...tacky.

"Little dhampir! Don't run away from me!" He called as he came up the stairs. I need to get this man to a gym. I bit my lip to hold my laughs. He entered the door way and began walking toward the third door on the left. I slowly moved out behind the tree and ran to jump on his back. "Rose-umph!"

I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his cheek. "Gotcha," I laughed. He moved his hands to hold my knees while laughing.

"You are a sneaky little thing. I didn't even hear you coming." He told me. "Although, I'm sure that has _nothing _to do with the years of Guardian training..." He spoke the last part sarcastically. He started towards the third door on the left again.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Oh, absolutely not. Training didn't help one bit." I joked. He knocked on the door and I hopped off. I'm not too sure how Tatiana would feel had she seen Adrian giving me a piggy back ride. Now that I think of it, I should've stayed on to find out. I smoothed out my clothes and tried to look a little bit professional.

Tatiana opened the door and smiled when she saw Adrian. She hurried to embrace him in a tight hug, "Adrian! To what do I owe the pleasure of the visit?" Her voice was filled with excitement. I couldn't hate her at that moment. When I saw how much she loved Adrian it was just impossible to hate her. She turned toward me and gave me a soft smile, "Rose. Congratulations on your find yesterday. You did well."

I nodded and smiled back at her. "Rose has something she would like to talk to you about Auntie. Can we come in?" Adrian told her. Tatiana moved to the side so that we could enter. The office was huge. There was a huge desk in front of the darkly tinted windows and couches and chairs everywhere. I took a seat on a comfortable looking couch. Adrian went over and made himself a drink. I didn't comment on the alcohol. I've gotta let him have it sometimes.

Tatiana took a seat at her desk. "Guardian Hathaway. What is it you'd like to talk about?" She asked me. I took a deep breath.

"I was informed today that I would be missing my assignments this Saturday." I started. She nodded her head. "I wanted to know, one, when you planned on telling me this, and two. Why? Why can't we do this any other day? Why can't I get my assignments with my class?" I questioned her. I was getting myself a tad worked up now. "I graduated with my class and I deserve to get assigned with them. I need to be there to see who my assignment is." Hopefully it would be Lissa.

Tatiana stayed calm while I was talking to her. She was even silent a few moments as she tried to find the right words to say. "Rose, I'm not happy with the decision either. But that's how we have to do it. All the other Guardians we had to call in won't be here until Thursday night, they have their own assignments to tend too. And we want you all rested and the plan all set up. So you will have Friday to do that and then you'll leave Saturday night. It's the only option that makes the most sense. We can't put the search off any longer." She explained to me.

"And you are right. You deserve to be assigned with your class. And as much as I'd love to push the assignments back or forward, we've had this planned for months. I can't change that." My face fell. I need to get my assignments though. "But don't think this doesn't mean we won't assign you. I have full intentions of assigning you. You are too important to waste." Oh my god, did she just compliment me? "I will assign you. I'll do it before you leave even. Actually," She paused and opened a drawer in her desk, taking about a giant file. With my name on it. That must be all my records. Like, _all _my records. Ever little thing I've ever done was in that big fat file.

I moved to the chair in front of her desk and leaned toward her anxiously. Adrian came and sat next to me, sipping on his drink. I glanced over at him and rolled my eyes. He had a firm grip on that alcohol.

Tatiana opened it up and the first page was a picture of me with my name, age, birth date, social security, training, education, etc etc. "We file everything Rosemarie. I know more about you than Adrian probably does." She murmured as she flipped through the pages looking for what she needed. She didn't find it until the end.

"Who am I getting?" I asked, nervously. She picked up the paper and read through it.

"By the wishes of Lissa's parents, you will be assigned to her." My heart stopped. I was getting Lissa! "There was a big discussion over this Hathaway. You cannot screw up at all. Ever. One mess up and your gone. I had to pull many strings for you, because I know that you can do this. I know, that you won't let any harm come to her." Tatiana's words made me want to hug her. I literally wanted to leap over this desk and hug her.

"Thank you," I whispered to her. I couldn't find my voice, I was too shocked. Of course I'd hoped to get her, but I never actually thought that I would. "I don't know how you did this for me but thank you so much. Anything you need, I'll do it." I told her.

She gave me a soft chuckle, "I expect you to be the best Guardian to her. And in a month, well less than a month, when Lissa has to go to college. I expect you to go with her. You will participate in all her classes. You will have to do all the work but your grades won't count." I was still in awe that I had gotten Lissa. I was actually getting her! I had to tell her now.

"I'll do whatever it is you want me too," I told her. I am getting Lissa. Best day ever. I suddenly became aware of Adrian's quietness and looked over at him. He looked deep in thought. He glanced at me and I gave him a questioning look.

"Auntie, what would you say if I told you that I was thinking of enrolling in college again myself?" He asked her, without looking away from my gaze.

I looked over to Tatiana who seemed a little surprised. "I'd say that your old college would love to have you back. Would you like me to enroll you?" She asked him. Adrian finally stopped staring at me to look at his Aunt.

He shook his head. "I'd like you to enroll me in Leigh, with Lissa. And Rose. And hell, you'll probably be enrolling Christian too. I want to stay with Rose." He told her. The room went silent. I've never heard a silence so loud. Adrian stared at Tatiana and Tatiana gaped at him.

It had never crossed anyone's minds that Adrian and I would stay together after I had been assigned. Everyone had always thought that we would just end it. Neither of us were really known for long lasting relationships. It had never crossed my mind, until his letter today, that he had expected to follow me. Sure, I'd love to have him along. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone before. But I know that If I have to choose between him and Lissa it will be Lissa. That's just how it is. And I always thought that he knew that too.

"Adrian," I said. Breaking the thickening silence. "You can't really expect to be able to go with me where ever I go. Can you?" I asked him. He turned to look at me, breaking his gaze with Tatiana. He looked confused and extremely hurt. I immediately wanted to cry at the sight of those green eyes showing pain.

"Of course I do. I told you Rose, I am forever yours." He set his drink down on the desk and came over to kneel beside me. "I have no intentions of ever letting you out of my sight. Ever. I'll follow you everywhere, I don't care how dangerous. I love you and I have no plans of ever leaving you. You are mine and I am yours, this is the way it's supposed to be." He whispered to me. I searched those green eyes and saw nothing but love and hope. And I didn't know how to disagree with him. This is what every girl dreams of ever having. And here I've got it. I've got this amazing man practically begging me not to end it between us and to let him follow me to the end of the world.

And I can't find the heart to say no. He shouldn't have to follow me everywhere, he should be able to go out and fall in love with a Moroi he can make babies with. Someone who won't be so complicated. He should be able to get up off his knee and walk out of here without a second glance.

"Adrian, you don't know what you're saying." I finally whispered. "What you're asking of me, of yourself. You don't understand the dangers of what you want me, us, to do. You are asking me to let us be. To let everything just take it's course. And I love you so much, I do. But I can't let you follow me everywhere. It's too dangerous. Even if you have Dhampirs of your own to be with you. Adrian if something happens and we're all together; me, you, lissa..." I was finally understanding the depths of Dimitri's words from so long ago. I'll have to choose whether I'd want to save Adrian or Lissa. And when it came down to it...I don't know who it'd be.

And I shouldn't have to risk both of their lives like that. I would have to put my full trust in other Guardians. And if they can't save them then I would forever hate myself for choosing one over the other. I couldn't bare to see one of them hurt because I chose the other.

"If we're in a situation where I have to choose to save someone. I need to know who I'll save. And I can't hesitate to choose between you or Lissa. It could get you both hurt or worse. It could kill you." I tried to explain to him. But I saw all the hope that had been in his eyes was gone. Barely there, replaced by the sadness that was written all over his beautiful face.

I was aware of Tatiana watching us both intently. I could care less about her right now. I ran my fingers through Adrian's hair and he reached up to grab my hand, pulling it to him and clutching it tightly. He shook his head, "Rose. Don't think about it like that. We love each other. That's all that matters. And I won't be mad if in the end you choose Lissa over me. I'd prefer it. Her life means so much more to this world than mine." I went to interrupt him, to tell him that his life meant the world to me. But he shushed me. "I know what you're going to say. She's needed because she's the last Dragomir, she's important. And I'll understand that. I'll never ask you to choose me over her, I'd never ask you to break that bond that you two have." He told me, sincerely. He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small box.

My eyes widened at the sight of that little box. He let go of my hand and opened the box, producing a ring. A ring so beautiful I thought I might faint. A ring that looked like it was worth more than anything I owned put together. He grabbed my left hand and held the ring out so that I could see it. "I'm not asking for an answer right now. I just want you to know that you have options here. And I am more than willing to follow you everywhere." He slid the ring onto my finger and then held my hand. "I love you Rose Hathaway. And I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm ready to face any obstacles that come in our way. I am willing to do anything your heart desires.

"I am yours forever and always. I'll never leave your side, even when you push me away. I will be here for you, day or night." I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks as I listened to his sweet words. The shocked Tatiana sitting in front of me meant nothing anymore. She was just another decoration to this room. All that mattered was Adrian, kneeling in front of me, and that ring on the fourth finger of my right hand. "And this ring will symbolize that. They say that the reason a wedding ring goes on the fourth finger of your right hand is because it's the only finger with a vein connected to your heart. Now I don't know if that's true, but I do know that you have found your way into my heart. And you'll stay there forever. If you'll have me I'd love to be your husband. I don't need an answer now, I just need to know that you'll give me a chance before you try and leave me.

"You know, give me some time to prepare a speech to talk you out of it." He smiled as he spoke the last sentence. I letting the tears flow freely down my cheeks now. One after another they came with no intentions of stopping. And even though he had told me I didn't need to answer him now, I still felt obligated too. He deserved an answer. He didn't need to wait to see if I was going to marry him or not. I wouldn't make him wast his time like that.

I glanced down at my finger and back up to him. He looked at me with all the hope in the world. A small smile on his face. I bit my to try and stop myself from crying and nodded my head, I squeezed his hands. "Yes, yes, yes," I whispered. He looked at me shocked momentarily and then leaned up to kiss me passionately. I held him close to me, afraid to let him go. He was like a dream and I was afraid that if I were to lose touch of him I would wake up. "Yes, of course." I whispered again. He used his thumb to wipe the tears from my eyes. I stared down at him smiling.

"Yes?" He asked, repeating my words.

"Forever and always." I said repeating his words from earlier.

* * *

**A/N: This was easily the cheesiest chapter I have ever written. If you liked it review please. I'm not liking this one too much. Oh wells, more to comee 3  
**


	14. Reactions and plans

**A/N: Love you guys, and the reviews are fantastic. They are honestly making my day.**

**Do you guys have any suggestions on books I should read?  
**

* * *

_I glanced down at my finger and back up to him. He looked at me with all the hope in the world. A small smile on his face. I bit my lip to try and stop myself from crying and nodded my head, I squeezed his hands. "Yes, yes, yes," I whispered. He looked at me shocked momentarily and then leaned up to kiss me passionately. I held him close to me, afraid to let him go. He was like a dream and I was afraid that if I were to lose touch of him I would wake up. "Yes, of course." I whispered again. He used his thumb to wipe the tears from my eyes. I stared down at him smiling._

_"Yes?" He asked, repeating my words._

_"Forever and always." I said repeating his words from earlier._

**ROSE POV:**

I embraced Adrian and he held me tightly in his arms, kissing my hair. "I love you so much Rose." He whispered to me.

"I love you too." I whispered back to him.

It was only when Tatiana cleared her throat that Adrian and I realized she was still in the room. Adrian leaned back and we both looked at her like two teenagers (which I was a teenager) who were caught doing something they really shouldn't be doing. She pointed to a seat, "Adrian. Sit." She ordered him. He did as she asked. Probably only because she sounded pissed. I was a little afraid of her myself actually.

She stared us both down momentarily. Now, I'm not afraid of Strigoi, I'll take them on all day. But the look Tatiana was giving me, her green eyes shooting daggers at me, well...I prefer the Strigoi. "I cannot believe how stupid you two are being." She began. I mentally cringed at her words. "You two are the biggest dating scandal this palace has seen in years and here you are wanting to get _married._ If you actually though i was going to let you go through with that then you have to be out of your minds. Adrian, it will be your job one day to take a job at court. How do you expect to do that when your following around a Guardian. And you will only get in the way. I cannot afford to have all of you at Leigh. That's not how it works. Lissa and Rose are going, not you and Christian.

"Secondly. You've been dating less than a year. You cannot possible know who you want to spend the rest of your life with after five or six months of dating. Thirdly, you could get killed. What if Rose is out there and Strigoi try and attack Vasilisa? Hmm? What do you plan to do Adrian?" Adrian opened his mouth to say something but she shushed him. "I'll tell you what you'll do. You will either get Vasilisa killed or Rose hurt. She will want to protect both of you and she can't. How can you make her choose between her husband or her best friend, the last of her line. You can't Adrian."

And just as I though she was done with her lecture she turned to me. "And you." She filled those two words with so much venom it was ridiculous. "How could you say yes? You were going on the right track you were telling him, because you knew how it would effect the princess, your best friend. I was actually quite proud of you for a couple moments. But then you said yes to a marriage proposal! A marriage proposal of all things! Are you both mad? And so young, you are so young Guardian Hathaway. You are an excellent Guardian yet here you sit with a ring on your finger, no doubt on your way to become a house wife. Leaving us with one less female Guardian. It's a damn shame.

"Think Hathaway. You have gone through years of hating your mother _because she wasn't there._ And we both know she wasn't there because she was busy being a Guardian, doing her job. How are you going to settle down and have kids and be a Guardian at the same time? Do you want your kids to hate you? Do you want them to be left parentless while you are making a Guardian pay check and Adrian is at his job. Because don't think you both can live off of Rose's pay, oh no. You have another thing coming if you think that. Or Rose, will you expect Princess Dragomir to stay home on some days and allow you to see your kids, even though you will be endangering them if any Strigoi should come busting down the Princess' door. Because then it will be your kids or her. Just like it would be your husband or her.

"Ultimately I'm saying this. Think about this decision before you go on and actually go through with it. This one decision doesn't just affect your life but it affects Lissa's and Christian's and your future or not future children." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Your majesty," I began.

"No. Don't talk to me until you have a decision. Now both of you, go. I can't look at either of you right now." She ordered us out. I got up to leave immediately. She had given me tons to think about, and as much as I hated to admit it, she's right.

Adrian on the other hand stayed behind and I guessed to talk some sense into Tatiana because his sentence started out with, "My favorite Aunt. Would you please have a drink with me as you try to see my view on this?"

Any other day I would've laughed, but today I was too busy thinking about what we really were getting ourselves into. So I walked my butt over to the one person who I knew I could trust to give me and un-biased opinion.

Lissa opened the door, "Hey Rose." She greeted me cheerily as she moved aside to let me in I walked in and turned to her, my ring finger discreetly hidden.

"What's a seven letter word for soon to be married?" I asked her.

She looked at me confused for a moment until I held up my hand that housed a giant rock on it. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide as she rushed over to get a closer look. Not that she needed one. The ring was so huge she could see it from where she was. "Oh my God! He didn't! Oh, Rose! This is fantastic!"

I stared at my finger that had the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen sitting on it. "Oh, I know. Isn't it gorgeous! He must have spent so much on it." I told her. She slipped the ring off my finger to admire it some more. I went and sat on her bed. She sat next to me, still admiring the ring. "And that's not even the best part Liss."

She looked at me, "Rose, how could something get any better than this?" She asked me, astonished.

I smiled at her and shrugged, "Nothing, except that Tatiana told me that I get to be your Guardian." A big smile sat on my face as her jaw dropped once more.

"Shut up! Did she really say that?" I nodded my head. She nearly jumped onto me as she hugged me tightly, "This is amazing! You are having the best day ever! We should go buy you a lottery ticket..." I laughed at her little joke. It really was great that I was going to maybe get married.

"Yeah, but this is all what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't know how I'm going to juggle you and Adrian together." I admitted to her. She handed me my ring back and I slipped it onto my finger.

"What do you mean?" She asked me. I sighed and laid back onto her bed. It was almost like old times; me sitting here telling her my latest problems. Except my problems were a little bit bigger now than they were back then. I explained to her how Adrian proposed and why and the whole reason I knew I was her Guardian. I basically gave her a very thorough run down of my whole morning. Lissa listened to me like she always does and it helped me feel a little bit better.

She hugged me again, "Rose, don't worry. It'll all work out. You can balance us both, you're already doing that. I have complete trust in you, I know you'd never let anything happen to either of us." She reassured me.

Her words helped a little bit, but not a lot. Sure her reassurance was nice, but it still didn't give me an answer to anything. I groaned and put my head in my hands. "Liss. I still don't know what to do."

She was quiet a few moments. "Maybe you'll just have to go with it. Try to do them both, Rose. I know that sounds impossible but maybe we can work something out." She told me.

I laughed, it was a bitter sound. "How, how do you know it'll all be okay?" I asked her, sounding a little harsher than I had intended. She didn't seemed fased by my meanness. She probably was either a) used to it, or b) understood.

She smiled, "Well that's the great thing about life; you don't know. And until we do, we just have to take it as it comes. It'll work out Rose."

Well, let's just hope she's right. "Thanks Liss. I have to go. I haven't showered since I've been up and I have a meeting to attend in a couple hours." I told her regretfully.

She smiled and hugged me once more. "Thanks for coming and telling me. I know you'll be a great Guardian Rose. College is going to be so much fun with you!" She said delighted. At least I don't actually have to do the work. I can B.S. most of it.

I let myself out the door, leaving her to whatever she was doing before I interrupted. On the walk back to my room I fiddled with the ring on my finger. It was such a beautiful ring. I absolutely adored it. It made me feel so much closer to Adrian.

I opened my door to my semi clean room, I hadn't been here in forever. I shut it and began stripping my clothes off as I made my way to my bathroom. I would pick them all up and do laundry later. I still had plenty of clean clothes but I should probably get it done.

I took the ring off my finger so that I could shower. I didn't want to risk ruining it in anyway. I put it safely in the medicine cabinet where I could grab it when I was done. I turned the water on and jumped in the shower.

The warm water flowing over my body felt good. It relaxed all my tense muscles and made my head a little clearer. I am getting married. I am going to be Lissa's Guardian. I can do this no problem. I'm Rose Hathaway, I'm known for doing the impossible. It's my thing. My life would be so boring if I didn't do the impossible.

I smiled and massaged my scalp with shampoo. I can't wait to get this meeting over with. I'm in desperate need for a nap. It's been a very hectic morning. But, I'm getting married. I always thought it would be Lissa who would get engaged and married. But here I am, engaged to a wonderful man. I can't believe he proposed to me. I didn't even know he was wanting to marry me. I was always under the impression that after I got assigned we would just break up.

I'm glad that we won't have to. I know Adrian is the one, no doubt about it. No one could take me away from him now, not with that ring on my finger.

I finished up my shower and shut the water off. I patted myself dry with the towel and reached for the clothes that I had forgotten to grab. "Shit," I cursed. I grabbed my ring out of the medicine cabinet and slipped it on. It felt so right on my finger.

I wrapped the towel tightly around my body and opened the door, the cold air rushed at me and I shivered. I hurried over to my closet, yanking the doors open quickly. So, so cold. Need clothes. Ugh, why are my Guardian uniforms always hidden amongst all the clothes in here.

"Well, aren't you a pleasant sight. If you look that good with a towel on, I'd kill to see you with that towel off." I jumped at Adrian's voice. I spinned around, pressing myself up against the closet instinctively. He was lounged on my bed staring at me with a hungry look in his eyes. I know that look. When was the last time we had sex? I'm pretty sure it was just the other day. Yep, the day before I left for the Strigoi hunt.

Honestly, I didn't think I had the time for sex. But the way he was lounged on that bed. Oh God, did he look hot. The muscles in his arms were flexed and the buttons on the top of his shirt were undone, showing me a bit of his chest. That gorgeous hair was all ruffled up, stylishly, and his green eyes stared into my brown ones. I bit my lip as I looked at him. I wanted him. I wanted him so bad.

"Why don't you come help me take it off then, fiancé," I smiled when I said the word. I just liked saying it.

He sprang off the bed and was by my side in an instant, his lips hungrily attacking my neck. "I love it when you say that. Almost as much as I love seeing that ring on your finger." He told me. His voice had gone all husky and I loved it.

"Fiancé, fiancé, fiancé." I moaned. "I love you Adrian."

He kissed his way up to my lips. He placed a soft, light kiss on them. He held my face in his hands, "I love you too Rose. So, so much."

He kissed me again. And again. And again. I lost track of how many times he kissed me. He slowly took the towel off of me and admired my body, his fingers tracing the shape of it. As if he was committing it to memory.

I let him lead me to the bed. He kissed me all over as I slowly removed all of his clothing. "So perfect." He murmured against the warm skin of my stomach. I watched him as he explored my body completely. He paid attention to the parts that he knew would have me moaning his name. And he paid even more attention to the parts that would cause me to giggle when he kissed or caressed them. I watched as the smile he had on his face never left.

I touched his cheek gently with my hand and he looked up at me, "Come here." I whispered to him. He slowly made his way up to me and I ran my fingers through his hair. "You're amazing, you know that?" I asked him. He captured my left hand and kissed hit. He kissed my ring and then he kissed me.

He slowly spread my legs apart and entered me. It was slow and nice. His hips ground into mine as our eyes locked together. I smiled at him and moaned his name.

I kissed him again, parting his lips slightly. I let my hands roam his chest and I gripped one of his arms, loving the feel of his muscles beneath my fingers.

So perfect. He was so amazing. Everything he did was amazing. I don't know why he sticks around but I'm so glad he does.

His thrusts quickened in me and he had me screaming his name in no time. When we both had climaxed he pulled out and laid down beside me. I tried to catch my breathing but it was a little hard. My fingers sought out his in the bed sheets, I enclosed his hand in mine.

My heart is beating so loudly, I'm sure he can hear it. I moved my hand to my chest and placed it over my heart. It was a beating a mile a minute. All because Adrian Ivashkov is a sex God. Honestly, if they had a museum filled with guys that were good at sex he'd be in it.

Adrian turned on his side and I turned to face him. "Rose Ivashkov," He whispered. I smiled at him.

"My name fits perfectly with your last." I said matter of factly. He smiled and his lips ghosted over mine.

He leaned up and looked over me onto the nightstand where my alarm clock sat. "You have forty five minutes until your meeting. What do you want to do?" He asked me. My stomach rumbled at that moment, telling him exactly what I wanted to do. He chuckled, "Always eating. Your so skinny for someone who eats constantly." He noted.

I smiled, "That's how I roll. Eat, fight, sleep. Not necessarily in that order of course..." He just laughed at me.

We still didn't get up though, I was perfectly fine with that. I was staring into Adrian's sparkling green eyes. "She's okay with it now, you know." He told me. I looked at him confused. "Tatiana. I talked to her. I told her how I felt and that I would never get in the way of you and Lissa. She's trusting me, us. She'll break us apart if anything goes wrong though."

I smiled. "So I get to marry you and be Lissa's Guardian?" It came out as a question but i meant it as a statement. He nodded, smiling. I kissed his perfect lips with everything I had. He let his fingers lightly trace up and down my spine.

I broke away from him and snuggled into his chest. "Just think," I said. "In four years time we'll be married. And I'll be able to guard Lissa. We'll be apart during the day but at night I'll come home to you."

"And our kids." He told me. "I want a bunch of mini you's and me's running around the house. I know you'll be a good mother Rose."

Kids, kids. I don't know what I thought about kids. Could I be a good mom? I'm not exactly the most sensitive and understanding person ever. And I won't even be home hardly ever. Do I want to have kids? Especially, in the times we're in. Strigoi attacks are happening left and right. Do I want to risk a bunch of little lives like that?

Adrian must have seen the confusion written all over my face. I was having a battle in my head with myself, I'm sure it wasn't hard to tell. "Rose, what's wrong? Did I say something that upset you? Tell me what I said."

I shook my head. "Adrian, do we really want kids? I mean, can we really take care of someone else? We are barely caring for ourselves! And with all the strigoi attacks...it's not the safest time. You know? Besides, I'm not even sure I can mother someone else. I can't be understanding and cheerful all the time for another person. And I won't be able to care for them. And you are going to have to get a job to pay for all the kids and then who would watch them..."I rambled on and on.

I looked up and saw him smiling at me. "It's these worries that you have that make me think you will be the best mother ever. We'll make it work. We'll make everything work, don't worry. I have full faith in us. Besides, your taking care of the strigoi problem in a matter of days. Don't worry about the money. There is plenty of that to go around." He tried to reassure me.

I just shrugged. "I guess. We're going to have to finish this conversation later. I gotta get ready for my meeting." I sat up and stretched, before rolling out of bed. I should probably talk to him about us moving in together too.

I pulled on my bra and underwear and went back to my closet to find some clothes. "So Adrian. I was thinking, that since we spend so much time in the same room, and we're getting married, that we should move in together. I could move all my clothes into your room or something. I just think it'd be a lot easier than having to spend the night in one room and then go back to the other all the time." I suggested to him.

I grabbed the clothes out of my closet, throwing a tanktop on before buttoning up my shirt. He still hadn't answered so I turned to look at him. He was looking at me adoringly. "Rose, I want nothing more than to wake up each and every morning with you next to me and see your beautiful, shining face staring back at mine. And to have the privilege to ask myself everyday how I got so lucky to land a girl like you." He told me, in full honesty.

Aww, how sweet. "You know, I ask myself that question everyday." I told him before pulling my pants on. Adrian got out of bed, pulling his boxers on along the way. He took me into his arms and hugged me tight.

"I don't ever want to hear of you questioning why I'm with you or why I love you. I could write a hundred reasons why I love you. Never question our relationship, please Rose." He stroked my still damp hair and I hugged him tight. He was so warm, he was always warm.

I looked up and smiled at him, "I bet you couldn't."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really? I'll have the list to you before you leave." He told me. I didn't doubt he would do it. He loved to prove me wrong.

I pulled away from him, kissing his bare chest, and walked to the bathroom to brush my hair. I hate pulling it up in a bun, but I guess it's better than having to chop all of it off. Which I could never do, I love my hair too much.

Once I had finished with my hair I stuck my stake, gun, and cellphone in my pockets. "Adrian, I gotta go." I told him. I kept his note in the pocket of my jacket, I want to reread it later. He came over to me and hugged me and kissed me goodbye. "Sorry, we couldn't go out for lunch. Dinner tonight? With Christian and Lissa?"

He kissed my forehead and held the door open for me, "Sure, little dhampir. I'll be here when you get back; I'm going to shower now though." I nodded and slipped out the door.

I'm so dreading this Guardian meeting. I just have this really bad feeling about the whole thing; like somethings bound to go wrong. I sighed when I saw Christian crossing the court yard with his hands in his pocket. "Flame boy!" I yelled to him.

He jerked his head up and looked around before his eyes landed on me. He started walking my way, "Hey, Rose. Where are you heading?" He asked me.

"Guardian's meeting. What are you doing so far away from Lissa?" I asked him jokingly.

He just rolled his eyes at me. "She's having a lunch with the Queen. I opted out. I heard you are getting married. Congratulations, and you are going to be Lissa's Guardian. Double congratulations." The way he spoke of Lissa, with such pride and love, brought a smile to my face.

"I am. I'm so excited. It's going to be great. Hey, do you and Lissa wanna come to dinner with Adrian and I tonight? I don't know where, we'll leave that up to you guys."

"Sounds like it could be fun. I'll ask Lissa when she gets back." He told me. I nodded and smiled.

We made small talk until we split ways so that I could go to the meeting. I was a couple minutes early but it looked like almost everyone was here. I walked over and stood by Guardian Matrel. "Guardian Hathaway." She greeted me.

"Guardian Matrel. How have you been?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "Can't complain. Just glad to have gotten some sleep. My day hasn't been nearly as exciting as yours though. I heard you got Princess Dragomir as your assignment. Excellent job, Hathaway. I know you'll do just fine at protecting her."

I smiled at her. I was still so excited about getting to guard Lissa. "I did, I hope I do. I'm a little anxious to see who my partners will be."

I was too. Who knows if I'll even get along with them. Not to mention I'm going to have to work with them a little bit so we can get used to each others fighting skills. It would suck if while we were defending Lissa we accidentally got in each others ways.

Matrel opened her mouth to answer before glancing up in surprise. "Hello, Guardian Hathaway." Hadn't we already gone through our hellos together?

"Hello Guardian Matrel. Would you mind if I stole my daughter from you for a few moments?" My mother, _Janine _Hathaway asked. I turned around and was met with the top of her head. I looked down a little bit so that I could look into her eyes. She was pissed; go figure.

"Of course not. We'll talk more later, Rose." Matrel said, addressing me with my real name to limit confusion to a minimum.

I smiled at her and nodded. "Hello Mom."

She didn't even bother saying hello. She just picked up my hand and examined the sparkling ring on it. "You take this off for the meeting," She said as she slipped it off my finger and stuck it in my breast pocket. "We don't need people thinking about your scandalous love life; we need their attention on the problem at hand." I wanted to argue with her. Part of me knew she was right but another part of me didn't give a damn what other people thought.

"We _will _be talking about that too. You are officially Princess Dragomir's Guardian. You need to make sure your priorities lie with her and not Lord Ivashkov. As a fellow Guardian I will only be warning you of problems that could arise." She paused for a moment looking at me seriously. Her face softened a little. "But Rose, as your mom...I guess I'm happy for you." It wasn't exactly the congratulations you'd want from your mom, but I knew it was the best I'd get.

"Thanks mom. And I have thought through everything. I talked to Lissa, Queen Tatiana, and Adrian and I have touched on the subject. I won't let this interfere with my job. They come first; she comes first. I know that."

"As long as you keep that in mind, I can't really ask for more. Once your mind is set," She sighed, frustrated. "I know I can't change it. Just like Abe."

I couldn't say anything else to her because soon someone was telling us all to shut up and listen.

"Guardian Hathaway, please come here." Alberta called. Of course they would want me up front. I held my head high and pushed my way up there. "You were the leader of the last Strigoi hunt. Correct?" I nodded my head. "And you were the one who made the find of the house?"

"Actually, Guardian Belikov was there to help with the find of the house. Guardians Matrel and Guardian Leval came as back up when we found it." I told her. I glanced over at Tatiana, who was sitting at the head of the table. She caught my eye and didn't seem too happy to see me. Well that makes two of us.

They called Dimitri, Matrel, and Leval to come up and clarify what I had said. The rest of the meeting was spent discussing when and how we were going to attack the Strigoi. Plenty of ideas were presented but none of them seemed safe enough. Everyone knew that this whole Strigoi attack was dangerous. We had no idea how many of them there were, how old they were, or even if we could get in and out of there without being killed.

"Look," I spoke. "There is no _safe _way to deal with Strigoi. So we're going to have to quit worrying about our well being for ten minutes and start worrying about the Moroi. We will lose some Dhampirs. It's inevitable. But the amount of Strigoi we'll be killing in the process will over shadow the number of losses. The only plan we can come up with now is the one that will take the least time and cause the least casualties."

Everyone stared at me. They all knew that was I said was the truth, they just didn't want it spoken aloud.

"So what do suggest we do then, Hathaway?" One of the Guardian's in the back asked me.

I smiled because I knew exactly what we should do. I pointed at the map, "They'll be expecting us to come in here, through the neighborhood. So of course, a couple of us will. They will have humans out. I'm pretty sure the Strigoi know that we're on to them. So a few of us will come in through there and battle any of the humans necessary, no mercy. Straight up kill them and we'll deal with it later. Then you work your way to the house. Others should approach it from the other side of the woods. I think a highway lies next to the edge of the forest. It'll be a longer trek to the house but they won't expect it. Or maybe they will. I don't know.

"We'll send three Guardian's into the house first. Just bust down the door. Others will follow right behind them. Don't kill the humans inside. Keep them for questioning. They might be able to give us some useful information. I don't care how you get the information out of them just do it. If we can't get anything out of them then we'll have to go through the cellar. I don't know what we'll find down there. So we'll need to be prepared for anything and everything.

"When we get to the cellar," I paused to think. "Well, I don't know what's down there so I don't know what we'll do. But we'll have to move quickly. Search everywhere for any captives they may have taken. Kill any Strigoi that stands in our way. That's what we should do."

I took a step back to let them know that I was done speaking now. A glance towards my mother let me know that she was actually proud of me. She was looking at me the way a mother looks at their child when they've done something extremely right. I wanted to smile at her but this wasn't exactly something to smile over. So I settled with just nodding my head.

"Guardian Hathaway," Tatiana spoke. I looked over to her. "You realize that you could kill you all with that plan of course. Are you willing to partake in such a plan? Knowing that your life is at stake, especially since you are now officially assigned, and have other standings." I knew by other standings she was referring to my engagement.

"I would be willing to take part in a plan that would guarantee my death as long as I help keep Moroi safe. If we only kill one Strigoi then I will consider this plan a success because that's one less Strigoi to worry about." I told her.

She stared at me, as if she was trying to figure out if what I said was a lie. It was the total truth though. She finally looked away, satisfied with whatever she found in the expression on my face. "Seeing as how this is the only reasonable plan we've come up with yet, I approve it. Unless someone has something else to add?" Tatiana told us all.

No one said anything. There really was no other way to approach it that we could think of. "Okay then. Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Hathaway, and Guardian Semrov will be leading the three groups." Alberta told us.

I didn't argue, I just sat there and listened to them split us all into groups. I was given five other Guardians to go through with my plan. We were going to be the group that would go in through neighborhood and fight off the humans. Then we would go into the house to question the two humans. This was going to be hard, and in my opinion I was given the easiest job there was.

I sighed and accepted my assignment, it was my plan after all.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, Tatiana's speech wrote itself. That was the easiest part of this chappy, surprisingly! Happy holidays!  
**


	15. We need a new plan

**A/N: Love you guys, and the reviews are fantastic. They are honestly making my day.**

**Oh, and I am writing my stories on an iPad now, so it's gonna take a little getting used too. Sorry for any typos or anything.  
**

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

Saturday. Today was the day of assignments, for everyone but me. While all the other Guardians were anxiously awaiting who they would get, I was in a van smooshed between two other male Guardians who were ready to attack anything that came their way. I wouldn't be there to hear my name called out along with Lissa's, saying that I had the honor of being her new Guardian. I wouldn't get to walk over and stand by her side. Because I was farther ahead of my peers. While they all got to stay there where it was safe, I had to go out and enter the hide out of the Strigoi.

We hit a bump in the road and everyone jumped up a bit causing the two Guardians next to me to sandwich me in between them. "Umph," I groaned.

The Guardian to my left looked at me sympathetically, "Sorry, Hathaway. They gave us such a small car."

I knew it wasn't his fault so I smiled and fiddled with the ring that was under my glove. Adrian, Adrian, Adrian. I'll be with you soon. The note he gave me before I left weighed heavy in my jacket.

"It's a list of a hundred reasons why I love you." He'd told me. "I knew you didn't think I would do it, so I did. Don't read them now. Read them later, when your missing me."

I was missing him horribly right now, but I wasn't about to read such a personal note in front of two full grown men. That would be a lack of privacy on my part, and it was de-masculize Adrian. I don't think that's a word...

We hit another bump, "God dammit. There weren't this many bumps on the first ride up hear." I grumbled. Everyone laughed at me. "Ha ha ha. Hilarious." I muttered. This, again, earned some laughs. Oh aren't they just a happy bunch. I was leading this thing I should get to drive. But then Dimitri, was all: "Only I can drive the car, Rose. You're reflexes aren't as good as mine...and your driving scares me." In his big macho voice. That alone honestly didn't stop me from trying to drive the car. But he had the keys. And he picked me up, out of the front seat, and set me on the ground before climbing in and shutting the door himself.

What. An. Ass.

Of course I voiced my opinions. Which is how I landed in the very back seat of a van, in between two Guardians. There were seven fucking seats in here and only six of us. Why the hell did I have to sit back here. I crossed my arms over my chest, which was a little hard to do. I leaned my head back against the seat. Despite the fact that I had slept as much as I could yesterday and I had adrenaline pumping through me, I was still really tired.

Wake up Rose, now is not the time to be distracted...or tired.

"We're here," Dimitri called from up front. He parked along side the road. One of the Moroi must've thrown a party last night because there were several cars parked along side the road. Once Dimitri parked the car I unbuckled my seat belt, and the seatbelt of the Guardian who was closest to the exit.

"Come on, go, go, go. I'd like to breathe again." I said as I shoved against him. He scooted up in his seat a little before opening the door and slipping out. I was quick to follow behind him. I tumbled out of the car, barely keeping my balance. "Finally, I can move again." I groaned. I stretched my arms out and felt a few things crack. A few more people stumbled out of the van and Dimitri walked over to me. I turned to him glaring, "You." I seethed, "Are never sticking me back there like that again. That was unfair, you guys are way stronger than me and you ganged up on me!"

Dimitri and Guardian Stowler, who's real name was Bruce, stood side by side smiling at me. "Aww, little Hathaway." Stowler boomed. He had a very deep, gruff voice. It suited him though, it was one you'd expect to hear on a mountain man. But if you dressed this man in plaid and overalls and gave him an Axe, he could pass as one. "Can't take a joke. We were just having fun with you." He pulled me into his side and gave me a big hug. This guy was like that really cool uncle you only got to see every once in a while but wished you could see all the time.

He reminded me of this episode of Little Bear that Lissa and I had watched when we were younger. Little Bear's uncle came down and they built Little Bear's friend Emily and her Grandmother a home. And Little Bear's uncle was super cool. Well that's how I remember the episode at least.

"It's only fun when you aren't the one stuck between two huge Guardians. I mean, sweet lord. You should have gotten two seats to yourself!" I whined. Guardian Davids, who was the other Guardian that helped make me an oreo in the back seat, sent me an apologetic look.

Dimitri came and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Calm down Roza." He chuckled as he removed his hand. "We're just trying to lighten you up a bit. You seemed very tense and uptight this morning." He stopped and thought a moment before turning to Bruce, "Actually. It was a lot funnier to us than it probably was to her..." He trailed off laughing.

Oh, well. I'm glad things are all fine and dandy for them, but they weren't the ones who were picked up by two grown men and thrown in the backseat next to another Guardian, only for one of the Guardians who picked you up to come and squish you some more by sitting next to you. And the other one took the keys. It isn't fair. I never get to drive. I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my bottom lip out.

"You guys are jerks!" I pouted.

They held back laughter as I stared at them. "Jerks," I muttered again.

"Okay, let's get back to our jobs." Bruce said, restoring order immediately. Everyone turned to look at me. Why me? Did I have something on my face? Oh,wait, I remember now. I'm in charge of this whole thing.

"We've been through the plan numerous times now, you all know what we need to do. We'll partner up, but stay close. The partner thing is just to make sure that we all have someone to back us up if it's needed." I explained, again. I'd said this plan maybe twelve times now. Twice to Tatiana, once to the entire Guardian meeting, once to Adrian, once to Lissa...Adrian was there for that so twice for Adrian, three times to my group because I had to make sure they had it memorized, and maybe three times to myself. So, needless to say, I was pretty bored with it. If our lives weren't relying on this plan I would change it just for the hell of it. That's how sick of it I am. It's practically ingrained in my brain.

Which is just as it should be.

"Okay, does everyone have their partners?" I asked. It was like watching little kids. They all looked at each other before quietly moving over to the person who they were partnered with. Dimitri came and stood next to me. I take it we were partners again. I wonder who I'll pair up with when I'm not working with him on a Strigoi hunt.

"Alright. Now that that's finished," I muttered to myself. "Does everyone have everything?" They all patted their pockets and nodded. "Good. You know what to do. Spread out, but stay close enough to each other that you can yell to hear. Take no mercy on the humans. Try and knock them out, but if you simply can't...well. They deserve it." Everyone stared at me. It was hard to speak the ugly truth sometimes. "Okay, let's go."

I took the lead. We all entered through the yard that wasn't fenced in in the back. The edge of the forest looked unwelcoming. I felt like if I went in there I wouldn't come back out, almost as if the forest was going to swallow me whole.

My steps faltered so I pushed away my thoughts. No need to get yourself worked up Rose. You've done this before. I stepped into the forest, bracing myself in case a whole bunch of people decided to attack me. Nothing happened though. Everything was eerily quiet too. "Step lightly, make no sound." I told everyone quietly. I spread my arms pointing in opposite directions, telling them to fan out. I wanted to be ready for anything that came our way.

My eyes darted everywhere, ready for anything to happen. Dimitri was silent beside me as he too watched for something to happen. I scanned the trees making sure no one was hiding in them. I only saw leaves. I know that Strigoi wouldn't leave themselves unprotected. I know this humans saw us last time we were here, so they knew we'd be coming back. Something just wasn't right. "Dimitri," I said warily.

He looked over at me, his eyes conveying the confusion I felt. So he sensed something off about this whole thing too. "I know Rose. We need to just keep moving though." I know we need to keep moving, but part of me doesn't think we should. There is just something off about this area. And then it hit me.

I mean it literally hit me. Something cam flying out of the sky and landed on top of me, a knife raised into the air as the other hand held my neck. It took me two seconds to seethat my attacker is a girl. A human girl, no older than I was. She had black hair that was pulled up into a neat bun and gray eyes that filled with hatred. "What are you doing-" She yelled, before Dimitri cam running and slamming into her, successfully knocking her off of me.

They went rolling the other way, she landed on top of Dimitri. I saw her move in to punch him but didn't have the chance. I was already up and moving towards them, I grabbed her arm and threw her down, pinning her to the ground. My knees rested on her thighs and my hands pinned down her arms. Dimitri jumped up and had his stake at the base of her neck. He looked at me, as if asking for permission to kill her. My words from earlier rang loud and clear in my head 'No mercy' I shook my head at him and turned to her.

"Why are you following us? Who sent you?" I questioned her.

She smiled deviously, "Wouldn't you like to know." Why yes, actually, I would like to know you snarky, sarcastic bitch.

I ground my knees harder into her thighs and she sucked in a breath but didn't give me any other sign that I had hurt her. "Am not going to ask again. Who sent you?" I repeated. She stared at me, probably trying to decided whether or not I was bluffing. Believe me sweet heart, I'm not bluffing. I don't have time to play her games. I arched an eyebrow at her, "No answer?" I asked.

She hardened her eyes at me and gave me a look that screamed, 'I want you dead'. I shrugged and with out looking away from her face spoke to Dimitri, "Kill her."

Dimitri moved in, pulling the gun out of his jacket. He pointed it at her head and before he could pull the trigger she screamed, "Stop!"

I was smiling on the inside because I knew that she would tell us anything we wanted to know now. "You've got thirty seconds to tell us something that could be of any interest to us, so I suggest you talk fast."

She looked between Dimitri and I, "I'm following you."

"No shit." I muttered.

"Why?" Dimitri asked her, slightly nicer than me. I was in no mood for being nice, I had to catch up with the rest of my team.

She was silent, fighting a battle inside her head. I could see it in her eyes, she didn't to tell us. Well that's just to fucking bad. I raised my eyebrows at her as I squeezed her arm a little harder. "They have my parents!" She spat at me. I loosened my grip on her.

That's horrible. "Who has your parents?" I asked slightly nicer than I previously did.

She turned her head away, "The Strigoi." Two words; but they meant so much more than she probably knew.

"If I let you go will you promise to co-operate with us?" I asked her.

She sighed, "I really have no choice. If I run or fight I know you guys will kill me."

I smiled, well at least she isn't totally dumb. I slowly let my self off of her and she scrambled to her feet. From the way she stood I thought she was going to try and fight us. I really didn't want to fight her. But after a few moments she relaxed slightly and just stared at us. I can't blame her for staring either. We were two Guardians. One of us, me, was dressed very nicely in black and white. While the other one, Dimitri, looked like a wannabe cowboy. A smile played on the edge of my lips as I thought of this.

"Tell us why they have your parents." Dimitri ordered her in his mentor voice. It was the voice he always used when I would misbehave at the academy. It was hard to say no to him.

"They had wanted to be Strigoi so they were working for them. But not to long ago my parents changed their minds, they realized how horrible they would be if they turned. And so they stopped helping. And one night, I snuck out to go to a party and they were gone. The only evidence that they were taken was my trashed house and the blood on the floor." Her face squinted up at the memories. She obviously didn't want to relive them. "And so I found them in the woods. And then I see a whole bunch of people in black and white and you guys freaked me out. So I ran and hid in a tree."

Someone's had a busy week. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Hm. That's interesting. Come on, walk. I'll take you to your parents, and you'll get them to talk for me. And then, I'll take care of your Strigoi problem." I told her. She looked at me confused but when I started walking she stayed close behind.

Dimitri grabbed my arm pulling me back to where the girl couldn't hear us. "Rose. You can't take her with us. For all we know she's working for the Strigoi and taking us right into one of their traps." He warned me.

Sure, he could be right. Or she could be telling the truth. "I see one Strigoi and we'll kill her. But if she is telling the truth it'll save us a lot of trouble when it comes to dealing wither her parents. And the easier we make things the better." I said in a hushed tone.

He looked at me studying my face then glanced over at the girl. "Fine. She screws up once and she's gone though." He whispered to me. Then he directed his attention to her, "What's your name?"

She looked up, her eyes focusing on Dimitri. She got a little smile on her face that I'd often seen girls get when they looked at him. "Tara Marie. But I just go by Tara. What's your name?"

I rolled my eyes. If she made lame attempts at flirting with him this whole walk I'll kill her just for getting on my nerves. Just because ther was no feelings between Dimitri and I anymore doesn't mean I want to watch people flirt with him. That's no fun for anyone.

"Guardian Belikov. And I'm Guardian Hathaway. Now move. I don't have all day and you've already made us late." I told her. I moved passed her. "And do us a huge favor and keep quiet." I started off again. She would follow, I wasn't worried about that. I was more worried about whether or not I could keep her quiet. I remembered what it was like to be around a hot guy and want to flirt. It was hard to resist the urge. And I know that she isn't as sweet and innocent as she'll seem to be around Dimitri.

But if she wants to give flirting with him a shot she can go ahead. I know he'll just reject her. He doesn't have time for relationships.

We walked for another thirty minutes before we reached the house. My team was already waiting there. I pointed to a house then moved my finger in a circle, letting them know to go around and surround the house. They all complied and moved quickly. I turned back to Tara who was looking up adoringly at Dimitri. Give me a break.

"Alright. We're going to take you inside. You're going to tell your parents not to hurt us and then your going to get them to give us as much information as possible." I deadpanned.

She stared at me and then laughed. "And what if I don't." She said in a snarky voice. I stared at her and in three more seconds my stake was pointed under her chin. Wow, I'm very temper mental today.

"I'll kill you." Do I need to be any clearer? I saw Dimitri shift nervously from the corner of my eye. I took a deep breath. I know I'm being irrational but I forgot my charmed ring and Lisa has been over doing the spirit. I quickly shoved my stake into my jacket again. I need to calm down.

"Fine." She grumbled. I hate her. I glanced over at Dimitri he shot me a look that asked, 'Are you okay?'. I gave him a short nod and a small reassuring smile.

"_Fantastic,_" I said sarcastically. I grabbed her with one arm and kept my other hand on the stake in my jacket. "Dimitri fall behind and make sure no one gets me, us." They can hit the bitch all they'd like. It would just be making my job easier. I grabbed Tara by the upper arm and pushed her in front of me. I had to walk a short distance completely in the open. I already had two Guardian's waiting for me by the door. But it was the short distance that could kill me.

I pushed her forward, making her jog. I heard her mutter some profanities but I ignored her. She didn't understand the seriousness of all of this. I glanced everywhere keeping watch for anything. Nothing came at me though. I made it safely to the door. I glanced at the two Guardians at the door. Bruce was to my right, smiling at me. Only he could smile in a situation like this. I knocked on the door and the two Guardians had guns out ready.

There was shuffling around inside before someone slowly opened the door. I saw the side of someone's face in the crack. Tara gasped, "Mama!" She breathed. The door was yanked open to reveal a small woman. She held her arms out and grasped her daughter tightly.

"Tara, baby. Oh, why are you here?" She asked as she hugged her. Out of all the things I could've used to describe this woman the thing that stood out most was the numerous bite marks on her neck.

Tara seemed indifferent about these though. A tall man came to the door next. Surprise crossed his face before he too grasped his daughter in his arms. "You shouldn't have come!" He told her. She hugged them both tightly.

While the door was wide open I looked toward the Guardian's still crouched by the door, "Go." I told them. They quickly made their way into the house, Dimitri behind them. I gestured for my other Guardian's to come around. "Watch them." I ordered.

I turned to Tara, "I'm giving you two minutes to say your hellos. Are there any Strigoi in your house?" The last part was addressed to her parents.

Her dad was the one to answer, "N-no. Not until the evening."

I nodded and stepped through the door. Bruce was the one who greeted me. "It's all clear. Although, I wouldn't get too comfortable." He smiled at me as he sat down on the couch. It looked to like he was getting comfortable.

I tossed him a granola bar and his eyes lit up. "I know I'm starving, you must be too." I told him as I plopped down on the couch next to him with my own granola bar. I immediately started eating my granola bar. Ugh, it tasted so good. I need to start eating humongous meals before leaving on a mission thing. I love calling out Strigoi hunts missions, it makes me feel like i'm in a spy movie.

Dimitri came in with Guardian Davids and saw Bruce and I eating granola bars. He raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes and tossed a granola bar at him and Davids, "I brought one for everyone. Go tell the Guardians to bring the humans in please." I told him.

I didn't miss the little half smile I got when he caught his granola bar. Food really is the way to a man's heart.

Moments later the other two Guardian's were inside along with Tara and their parents. I gave the other two Guardians their granola bars. Tara and her parents sat on the couch that was on the other side of the room.

"So how many Strigoi are there?" I asked them.

"Maybe eleven. They come and go, it's hard to keep track." Tara's dad answered. Eleven. That's a lot. Even for the amount of Guardians we have. It's going to be a tough fight depending on how old they are. I nodded my head.

"They're in the cellar right?" Asked Guardian David.

"Yes. The cellar is actually quite large. It extends further into the woods underground and there is another access point deeper into the woods. It lets out closer to the city. It's a giant tunnel down there." Tara's mother answered him.

At least they were answering us with no problem. I'd hate it if they were complete douche bags and made this difficult. But I wasn't happy with the information we were getting.

"Why don't you guys just leave during the day?" Bruce asked. "They can't come out during the day, I know you know that. So just leave at dawn."

They sighed. "We've tried but we don't know where we're going. We get caught and they take us back here. The feedings are worst when we run. And it took Bill so long to wake up after the last time we ran..." Tara's mom answered again.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved with Strigoi." Tara said, acid filling her voice. Her parents didn't answer her, they just looked away. I'm pretty sure they were thinking the same thing. They shouldn't have gotten involved, it could have killed them and their daughter.

"We have more Guardians coming. Two of them will escort you back to wherever you need to go. Although, I don't suggest your home is the best place. You're going to need to move." I told them. They nodded and muttered 'okay' quietly.

I have no idea how we're going to approach this now. All this new information is just making everything so much more difficult. We're going to have to set up an entire different plan now. We figured it was just a small cellar space, maybe a few rooms. But to find out there there are tunnels down there, and a different exit. That's going to make everything much more difficult.

"When are the others getting here?" Guardian Lilts asked.

I looked at my phone. My most recent text was twenty minutes ago and they said they were two miles out. "Anytime now. They should be here in fifteen minutes. Let's get everything set up." Everyone stood up. "Bring the biggest table they have in here, we're going to need something to set the maps up on."

Dimitri and Bruce left the room to get the table. "Did anyone run into any humans while they were out?" I asked.

They all shook their heads no. I still think that's strange.

Bill, Tara's dad, cleared his throat which caused us all to turn to him. "They, um, don't really keep humans around. Most of the ones that were siding with them were turned or...killed. They are pretty powerful."

Well shit. If they thought they were powerful enough to not need humans then we were in some big shit.

Dimitri and Bruce came in, a kitchen table in their hands. They set it down in the middle of the room and everyone immediately began straightening out maps on it.

"Get us something to keep these maps down with." Bruce ordered to Bill and his wife. They immediately stood up and went to get something.

"What's your mom's name?" I asked Tara. She had moved to the couch and was looking pissed. Whoa, calm down now.

"Sherie." She answered. Thanks for letting me know in such an enthusiastic manner...

At least we had their names. That was a good thing. Sherie and Bill came back with some cups and plates for us to set down on the maps so that the maps would quit rolling back up. Once we had everything situated we studied the maps. I pointed out the place where I first start getting nausea when we come here, that must be one of the ending of the tunnels. I filled my cheeks up with air and exhaled dramatically.

This is frustrating. Bill patted me on the back, "Don't worry Hathaway, we'll figure something out." He attempted to reassure me.

Yeah, we better. I don't think the Strigoi are going to sit around and wait for us to figure something out though. My phone vibrated, _Here._

Good, they were here. Now to figure out a plan._  
_

* * *

**A/N: I was asked by someone when I plan on ending this story, and I just wanted to let you guys know that I don't know. I normally don't end my stories until they are into the thirties chapter. It all depends on how I write the plot. But I'll let you know when there is only a couple chapters left.  
**


	16. Putting the plan into action

**A/N:I've forgotten to do a disclaimer in awhile sooo, I don't own anything VA related it's all Richelle Mead's amazing work.  
**

**Love you guys, and the reviews are fantastic. They are honestly making my day.**

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

_Reasons Why I love you_

_1. Your smile_

_2. You're laugh_

_3. Your eyes_

_4. Your giggle_

_5. Your legs_

_6. Your hair when it's up_

_7. Your hair when its down_

_8. Your sex hair_

_9. Your-_

"Rose, we're all set up. Time to get a move on." My mother called. I folded Adrian's note back up ans shoved it back into my pocket. He was so silly sometimes. And I had a feeling that that note will be for my eyes only. He mentioned my sex hair at number eight, so there is probably plenty more embarrassing things to come after that. I was going to need to lock up this note in a safe. But it was really sweet of him to write it for me.

I shoved myself up from the couch. We had set up our plan an hour ago and it was going to work, I'm sure of it.

Two Guardians were going to sit up here and fight off any Strigoi that came up while the rest of us were going to head down to the cellar and find as many as we could. Really it wasn't much of a plan. We were kind of just winging it; but it was all we had. There is no safe way to approach this. So we were just going to have to be as careful as possible. And careful isn't really my thing. The only person I am worried about is Tara. She has been a bitch ever since we got here and I'm kind of fed up with her shit.

She has tried to sneak out twice now. I don't know what her issue is. Does she want to get killed? If so I can easily help her out with that. I'll throw her down that cellar thing first; she can be bait. But everyone who I suggested that too just laughed.

I walked over next to my mom. "We don't know how it's set up down there. But you can tell where more Strigoi are by the queasiness in your stomach. So you'll be towards the front of the group. I need you to try and estimate how many Strigoi are where." She told me.

I looked at her warily. "I don't know if I can estimate. I've never really tried that before." I told her honestly. What if I say there are three in there and there are really thirteen? Uhm, that would really suck.

"I know. But it's the only thing that can help us right now. So you need to try." She pushed. I guess I really didn't have a choice.

I nodded, "I'll do my best." I promised. I would try my best. But it's going to be difficult. "I wanna peek into Lissa's head for a moment and see if she's awake."

"It's two in the morning for them. I doubt they are awake." My mom said. Yeah but she didn't know Lissa. And Lissa had this weird, 'I'll sleep for a couple hours then wake up for no apparent reason just to sleep for a few more hours' thing she did. It's weird. But I love it because I can keep a better eye on her when I'm away.

"I'm just going to be two minutes. Just split everyone up or something. Please." I told her. She rolled her eyes but began ordering people around. I sat back down on the edge of the couch. I relaxed myself and opened myself up to Lissa's mind, willing her to bring me in. I felt around the edges of her mind. She was asleep. Well that's good at least. I pulled back out of her head. I'm glad she's asleep, but I'd rather know what she's been up to since I've been gone. It's kind of annoying not knowing.

I stood up and walked over to the two Guardians who would stay behind with Tara and her parents. "Watch Tara. She's slick and she'll try to get out at anytime. Throw her in a closet or something. Just don't let her out of here, she'll ruin this for us." I told them. They both glanced over at her. She was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room; her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the floor. Big baby.

They smiled, "Will do Hathaway. Good luck. Don't get in too much trouble." The one on the left said. I didn't know either of their names. I just smiled back at them before walking over to where my mom and Bruce were standing.

"Okay, we need to get going. There's only have five more hours of daylight left." Dimitri announced. I winced slightly. Only five hours to do what we needed to do and get back to the cars. Not good. We needed to move very fast then.

Everyone nodded. "Rose you're going to stay between Guardians Belikov and Stowler. That way you can focus on what ways will be best for us to travel down there and they can keep you guarded. Everyone else will follow behind. Any rooms or separate ways we'll figure out while we're down there." My mother said.

This is it. I pulled out my phone and sent Adrian a text. I know he won't be up to get it but he can read it in the morning. It's not looking like we'll make it back today. I sighed. I was really looking forward to seeing Adrian again. I flipped open my phone and was met with my background; which just so happened to be a picture of Adrian and I.

_I can't answer my phone for awhile and I don't know if I'll make it back today or not. I love you and can't wait to see you._

I pressed send and slipped my phone back into my pocket. It was on silent. So even if he did text back there would be no way for me to know until later. I can't check my phone down there, it's too dangerous and there's no signal. God, do I miss Adrian.

After a few minutes we finally headed out. I shot Tara a mean look on my way out the door and followed the others around the house. We weren't as careful and sneaky as we normally were. Probably because we'd been here long enough that if anything was going to get us it probably would have already. That was my suspicions at least.

Bruce and Dimitri both opened the cellar doors as we all stood, stakes ready, for anything to pop out. Much to my dismay, nothing happened. It was completely and utterly quiet and empty. I didn't even have any queasiness in my stomach. I was slightly confused. I looked over to the other Guardians but they were still focused on the cellar. I figured I should be too then. We listened quietly. And then I heard it.

The distant screams coming from _inside. _

Hearing someone in pain made me want to jump in there and fight off anything I could. I almost did. But the rational part of me told me that I could, would get killed before I could even reach them. The feeling of being helpless sickened me. I was immediately filled with anger.

Dimitri shone the light from a flashlight down. "Nothing." He mouthed. I looked to my mom and she gestured for me to go. I walked slowly up to the cellar and took a cautious step down one of steps. It was a staircase that led down to the bottom. I was thankful for that. A ladder would have been too dangerous.

Stay calm Rose, you've got this. Bruce walked next to me and Dimitri stood behind me as we slowly entered the darkening cellar.

It was eerily quiet. I didn't like it. I don't like hearing the sounds of my own footsteps hitting the floor. I don't like being able to hear everyone's quickened breathing. I don't like the feeling of my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I don't like any of this. But the exact reasons why I don't like any of this are the reasons I kept moving forward. I had to. We had to take care of this problem. I was ensuring Lissa's safety. It wouldn't be safe for her if there are Strigoi so close to court.

We reached the bottom and I paused. There still wasn't queasiness in my stomach, but I could hear something. And if I could hear them then they could hear us. Everyone else must have realized this too because all at once our breathing stopped. I listened harder. I could hear the soft groans of someone further back. I wish I could go to them! I took a cautious step forward, away from where the light was spilling in from the opened cellar door. Still no queasiness. Another step. Then another.

And then there it was. I felt it. I gripped my stomach as I looked around for the Strigoi but they weren't coming out. Goddamit! Make this easier on us please! I just want to go back to Adrian and crawl in bed. Damn Strigoi ruin everything.

I gripped my stomach and Bruce glanced down at my hand. "Up ahead." I mouthed to him. He stepped slightly in front of me as we began the cautious walk down the hallway. The further we went the worse the feeling got. I ignored it though, my hand gripped the stake harder. I was going to kill whatever Strigoi was making someone cry out in pain.

We reached a part of the long hallway that had a lamp on it. Peering further into the tunnel way I could see that there were little lamps mounted on the ceiling periodically, giving us enough light to see where we were going. This calmed my nerves a little bit. A very, very little bit. There was a door to my left, and light seeping out underneath it. This is it. We were going to attack them. I can't believe we are actually doing this. I'm so fucking scared right now.

I moved to the right side of the door and crouched down beside it. My mom gestured for everyone to move out of the way of the door. They all crowded around the edges. I knew what I was to do. No one needed any orders or any plan on what we were doing now. It was simple. Find, kill, move on.

I saw a group of maybe ten Guardian's start moving further down the hallway to find more Strigoi, leaving about fifteen of us here. It seems like a lot. But we don't know how many are in here. And those who aren't needed will follow the others.

The Strigoi no doubt heard us by now. Surprise was completely out of the question. But they didn't know how many we had. Of course, we didn't know their numbers either.

Someone twisted the handle on the door and pushed it open. Two Strigoi came rushing out and the person who was crouched on the other side of the door and I immediately stood up to attack them. Two others stayed behind to help us as everyone else rushed inside.

"UNG!" I grunted as I slashed my stake across the nearest Strigoi's arm.

They hissed and moved to hit me. I ducked out of the way, barely and stumbled into the wall. Another Guardian moved in to kick them in the chest but the Strigoi moved too fast. Luckily, they moved towards me. I punched him in the cheek. It barely fazed him, but his red eyes narrowed on me.

"Stupid Dhampirs," He growled as he punched me in the shoulder. I went flying backwards and landed with a loud thud on the ground. Fuck, shit that hurt. I scrambled up, clutching my stake tighter as I ran back towards him. I saw the Strigoi raise his arm, his fingers curled like a claw. No!

He brought his arm down to claw another Guardian's back while he wasn't looking. I ran and shoved my body against the Strigoi, my stake making contact with his chest. "Ahh!" I screamed as his fingernails made contact with my shoulder. He dug his nails into my jacket, tearing it. I felt his nails rack briefly across my skin before I shoved my stake deeper into his chest, causing him to let out a gurgled scream before he fell to the ground with me on top of him. I rolled off and immediately assessed what else we were dealing with.

There were three Guardian's on the other Strigoi. One glance into the room told me that they too had enough. I took off running down the hallway, where more sounds of fighting were coming from. My shoulder throbbed with every pump of my arm. I reached my hand back and was met with a warm, sticky liquid. Son of a Bitch. The cut wasn't deep. And I could still move my arm, so I was okay. Okay, enough to fight at least. When I reached the next set of Guardians fighting I wanted to cry.

They were outnumbered.

I saw two Guardian's lying on the floor. One was dead but one was still lightly breathing. Oh no. I immediately jumped in, helping who ever I could. I saw Guardian Davids being cornered by two Strigoi and started sprinting toward him. I shoved other Strigoi out of my way. Davids couldn't fight them off much longer. He glanced toward me and smiled briefly before taking a hit in the thigh. I brought my leg up and kicked the Strigoi that had hit Davids in the back. The Strigoi stumbled into a wall before turning around with the look of death in his eyes.

"Nice of you to show up Hathaway," Davids grunted as he fought off the other Strigoi. My Strigoi who had sandy blonde hair, started advancing on me. I dodged one of his punches and struck him in the stomach.

The Strigoi hissed. "I didn't know you guys were so outnumbered." I replied. I took a hit to the chest. I had trouble breathing for a moment but I pushed passed it. I was getting so many open shots for this Strigoi's chest but he kept coming at me before I could take them. I dodged a hit to my bad shoulder and pushed my stake out towards my Strigoi's chest.

He hissed as it scraped against his skin. Quit moving so I can hit you! "I'm glad your here," Davids yelled to me as he finally staked his Strigoi. He came over to help me. I'm getting fed up with these freaking Strigoi. "Oh God Rose! You're shoulder-"

"Is fine! Help me kill him!" I grunted as I pushed my stake towards the Strigoi's shoulder again. David's didn't question me. He just began advancing on the Strigoi. In a matter of minutes we had staked him and he fell to the ground next to the other Strigoi.

I was panting as I turned around to survey the room. This is madness. I moved to throw myself into another fight but a hand on my arm stopped me. Davids looked at me. "We finish up in here and then you let me take a look at your shoulder, Rose. It looks pretty nasty and we may have to wrap it up." He said. It hurt but I had so much adrenaline pumping through me right now that it didn't matter.

"Fine, but if we wait any longer we're going to lose another Guardian." I hissed as I moved away from him to help someone else out. There were five more Strigoi left and only three Guardians. Well, five including Davids and myself.

We threw ourselves into the fight and started wearing down the Strigoi. Even with even numbers it was hard. These Strigoi were old. And they were very, very strong. Strong enough to almost win. Almost. I staked my Strigoi and looked around to see the last Strigoi fall.

We all looked around, breathing heavily. "We have to keep moving." I ordered. Everyone nodded and left except David's. He moved towards me but I was moving towards the Guardian who I had seen barely breathing when I walked in. "We have to help him!"

I crouched down next to the red-headed Guardian and surveyed him. He had a boyish look to his face.

His stomach was scratched up and his neck looked mutilated. "What's your name?" I asked him softly. His breathing was labored as he tried to work up the breath to answer me.

"J-james Rho-odes." He panted. Blood was turning his white shirt red. I took off my jacket and tore one of the arm sleeves off to press against his neck to stop the heavy flow of blood.

"James, I'm going to get you out of here. Okay? Do you trust me?" I asked him.

"Yes," He breathed. I have to get him out of here.

Davids crouched beside me and helped me take off James' jacket. I ripped his arm sleeves off and used them to wrap around his neck to keep the other cloth against his wound. He wasn't going to live long enough for me to get him out of here. And he knew it. Hell, I knew it. But that doesn't mean I can't try. I don't know why I'm trying so hard. He's going to die no matter what I do. I guess I just don't want him to die with out me doing anything I can to save him.

And he reminds me so damn much of Mason. And I couldn't save Mason.

James closed his eyes. "No, James. You need to keep your eyes open." I told him. He opened up his green eyes that reminded me of Adrian. It made my heart ache. I pushed Adrian out of my thoughts. There is a man dying in front of me.

I whipped out my cellphone and called one of the Guardian's who is up at the Cabin. "I've got a Guardian who needs to be cared for immediately. One of you needs to come down and get him. We're at the second door you encounter. You shouldn't encounter any Strigoi."

They told me they were on there way and hung up. "Rose, there's nothing else we can do now but wait. Let me tend to your shoulder." David's requested. I sighed and sat down on the floor. He began pushing away the fabric of my button up. It stung whenever he accidentally touched the scratches.

Dimitri came running into the room. "Rose!" He said. "What happened?" He asked as he looked between Guardian Rhodes and I.

"Strigoi. I just got scratched. Rhodes has a deep bite on his neck and a clawed up stomach. Someone is coming to get him. You need to go help the others. They need you." I told him. "Ouch!" I hissed. Davids was poking around and it hurt.

Dimitri shook his head as he walked over to check out the scratches on my shoulder. I heard the intake of breath he had when he looked at them. "She'll need stitches. It's not too deep. But just to be safe. I've got some butterfly band-aids that should hold them for now." Dimitri murmured. Was it really deep enough for stitches.

I glanced over at Rhodes who had closed his eyes again. "James. Open your eyes, you can sleep soon. I promise." He opened his eyes and looked at me again. "Why do you carry around butterfly band-aids Dimitri?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Because you get hurt all the time, Rose. As your mentor it's my job to look out for you." I felt them place the band-aids in place before patting my back to tell me they were done. "How'd that happen, Rose. You're fast enough to jump out of the way of something like that." Dimitri asked.

"I jumped into the way of it. Another Guardian would have had it much worse than me if I hadn't." I told him. I ripped the other sleeve of my jacket off before pulling it back on. I'd look stupider walking around with one sleeve on and one sleeve off than with a vest on. I pulled Adrian's note out and stuffed it in my bra and put the sleeve into the pocket. You never know when your going to need it.

The Guardian I had called came and took Rhodes back. I had to look away as he picked him up though. His face just showed so much discomfort and pain.

Once that was taken care of we moved further into the tunnel. I could hear the sounds of battle coming from further in and I moved toward them. I tried to avoid looking at any rooms we jogged by. They looked like something out of a horror film. It made me want to puke.

We came to a branch in the tunnel. "Left or right?" David's asked.

Left. "Left." I said as I headed that way. I don't know why I chose left, it just felt right.

As we moved into the tunnel we passed Guardian and Strigoi fighting. We stopped if they needed help and kept going if they didn't. But it was when we reached the end of the tunnel that I actually almost cried.

I walked into the room that was empty of all Strigoi, dead and alive. There was two bodies lying on the floor, one a man and the other a woman. Their lifeless faces still depicted fear as they stared straight ahead. There were bite marks all over their necks. And hair matted against their skin. Blood was in pools around them.

And huddled in a corner was a small boy. His knees were tucked up to his chest as he buried his face in his hands as little whimpers escaped his tiny form. All I could see of his head was thick brown hair. He was wearing a long sleeved striped blue and white shirt with pants and Transformers shoes that would light up with ever step he would take if he were walking.

"No," I gasped. The little boy looked up and huddled further into the corner. I moved towards him, eager to pick him up and make him feel safe.

It was so heartbreaking. He had to witness these two people, whom I assumed to be his parents, killed. "Don't hurt me!" He cried as I neared him. Poor, poor, kid.

"I'm not going to hurt you sweetie. I'm going to get you safe okay? Will you come with me so that I can get you somewhere safe?" I asked him softly, calmly, and nicely.

He looked at me, fear filling his dark brown eyes, and nodded. I held my arms out to him and he stood up so that I could pick him up. Four. He couldn't be any older than four years old. I ignored the pain in my shoulder as I lifted him up, cradling him against me. He wrapped his arms around my neck before burying his face into me. I hugged him tightly as I felt soft tears touch my skin. "Shh, don't cry." I murmured to him.

I looked up to Dimitri and saw the exact same thing in his eyes that I suspected was in mine. Strigoi were horrible creatures who deserved to die for doing something like this. And hopefully, we had killed the ones who had made this little boy witness the death of his parents.

"Come on. I'll lead you guys safely out." Dimitri told me. "Go ahead and help the others." He told Guardian Davids.

Frowning, Davids nodded and hurried away.

"What's your name?" I asked the small child in my arms.

"Hunter Micheal Tarus." He told me proudly. He was a member of the Tarus family. Luckily they weren't a small family.

"Well, Hunter. My name is Rose. And this guy up here is Dimitri." I told him. He lifted his head from my shoulder to look over at Dimitri. Dimitri had been in major Guardian mode but pulled his attention away from the tunnels in front of us long enough to send a small smile back at Hunter. I started to hear the sounds of fighting again, and my stomach started to get queasy. "Okay, Hunter. We have to be really quiet now. Can you be quiet?" I asked him in a whisper.

He nodded and pushed his face back into my shoulder. I winced as I tightened my grip on him. My injuries are hurting more and more. I sucked it up though. My physical pain must be nothing compared to Hunter's emotional pain.

As we passed the point where we were given the option to go left or right, I looked down the tunnel. All I saw were scattered bodies of Strigoi. Good. Less Strigoi for me to deal with in the future. Dimitri and I moved swiftly to the beginning of the tunnel. We didn't encounter any Strigoi on our way there, for which I was thankful. I don't know how Dimitri and I would've fought them off while making sure a little four year didn't endanger himself. It would have been tough.

Thankfully we didn't have to. I raced to the top of the stairs, needing to feel the sunlight on my skin before I knew I was safe. I was met with disappointment when I realized how late it was. Sunset. There was barely any daylight left. Maybe thirty, forty minutes left. Tops. Which meant we needed to be out of those tunnels. Now. Shit, there were still more than thirty Dhampirs down there. I turned to Dimitri, "They need to leave now." I told him.

We made our way around the house. He opened the door for me. When we stepped inside we were met by four pairs of eyes. Shit. "Where's Tara?" I asked them as we stepped quickly inside and shut the door.

"She's gone. We don't know where she went. Who's the kid?" A Guardian answered me.

"His name is Hunter Tarus. His parents are dead." I told them curtly. I took Hunter of to the couch and sat him down. "I need you two to go down there and tell the Guardians they need to leave now because it'll be dark in less than an hour. You'll be given the option of right or left. Go right. Now, go." I ordered to them. They hurried out the door.

Dimitri came and sat down next to Hunter. "I have to go check on a friend of mine, okay." I told Hunter. "But Dimitri will watch you. I'll be right back." He nodded and looked up at Dimitri.

I left the room to search for James. I really hope he made it. I walked through the small house before I found him in a bedroom. He was laying on a bed, sleeping. A huge weight was lifted off my shoulders when I saw the slight up and down movement of his chest. I walked over and sat on the small bed. His eyes slowly opened as he looked at me.

"Hey," He croaked out.

"Hey James, how are you doing? I didn't mean to wake you." I told him. He smiled.

"No it's okay. Thank you for helping me. You saved my life. Anyone else would have left me there." He noted. I smiled at him.

"I'm Rose. Rose Hathaway. I never told you my name." I said. "Do you need anything to drink or eat? We won't be leaving here tonight so anything you might need lemme know. I know it must hurt to talk with the whole throat thing." I gestured to my throat and gave him a sympathetic look. He has to be in a lot of pain.

"I'm fine. How's your shoulder?" He asked. I rolled my shoulder. Um, ow. Yeah, let's not do that again. I can't wait to get back so that Lissa can heal me.

"It's okay. Nothing I can't handle. I'm going to let you sleep again. If you need anything call me or something, you should have my number. Don't shout, it will make you hurt more." I told him as I rose from the bed. He nodded and then winced at the movement.

He closed his eyes and I left the room. I walked over to the bathroom and used it. I've been holding my bladder for hours. And I really needed to go. After I finished up with all that I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like shit. I grabbed a towel and wet it. I wiped my face and hands off a little bit. I had blood on me. And poor little Hunter would probably be afraid of me if I kept walking around like that.

After cleaning up a little bit I finally gave up. I managed to make myself look a little better, a little less scarier to a four year old. I walked back out and saw Hunter and Dimitri sitting on the couch together. I walked over to them. "Hey, Hunter." I said cheerily.

He gave me a small smile. "Hi Rose." The way he said it made is sound like 'Hi Wose'. I smiled, he was adorable.

I sat down on the floor next to him. "How are you doing buddy? Do you want anything?" I asked him. He shook his head. He's probably traumatized at everything he's seen.

The front door opened and I jumped up protectively covering Hunter. Dimitri stood up next to me. My mom walked in with three other Guardian's. She looked suspiciously between Dimitri and I. Hunter stood up from the couch at peered between Dimitri and I's legs. The look on my mom's face turned from suspicion to surprise.

I pulled Hunter in front of me, placing my hands on his shoulders. "This is Hunter Tarus. He is...alone." I said, trying to find another wording other than 'his parents are dead'. She looked at the little boy sadly.

"If you guys leave now you'll be able to make it back to court before sundown. There's still thirty minutes of sunlight left. And then maybe another twenty minutes before it gets completely dark. I think it would be safer for him there...we might get unwanted visitors tonight." My mom suggested.

It would be better for him. I looked up at Dimitri, "I'll go if you want." He said.

"Okay, but I want to take Guardian Rhodes with us too. He's injured but I'm pretty sure he can still walk. It doesn't take thirty minutes to walk from here, and he needs medical attention soon." I told her.

She nodded, "Okay. Go now. And that little boy is your first priority." She ordered. I nodded.

I was finally going back to Adrian.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it(: Review my amazing readers!**

**If this chapter is horrible I'm sorry. I literally wrote this in three hours. Normally takes me the course of a week to write. So, sorry for any mistakes!  
**


	17. Christian is my best friend

**A/N: You are all so amazing, thank you for the feedback. I hope everything is up to your standards.**

**Review my pretty readers!  
**

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

I stepped out of the car once Dimitri pulled into the garage. A few Guardians were there to escort us to Tatiana. I'm sure she didn't want to be up at seven in the morning, but little Hunter was a good enough reason to be. I pulled his sleeping form out of the backseat and pulled him tightly to my chest. This poor kid has had a rough day**, **I want nothing more than to sleep. But I'm not done with my job yet. Of course I'll never be done with my job. But I can push aside sleep for later. There are more important things at hand.

Guardian Rhodes sat in the backseat, waiting to be helped out. He lost a lot of blood and was weak because of it. Dimitri pretty much carried him the whole way back to the car. It was horrible. He had been in so much pain the whole walk there.

The Guardians took Dimitri and I straight up to Tatiana's floor. Not necessarily to her bedroom, but I knew her bedroom was somewhere up here. It was pretty much a whole house laid out onto the fifth story of the building. I would love to live like this.

She was sitting on the couch in what I would guess is her casual clothing. Dress slacks, a nice blouse, and hair pulled back. If someone where to wake me up this early I would've said, "Fuck it." And worn my pajamas out. Which is why I should never be queen of anything. Except, maybe, bad tempers.

I saw her eyes flick to my left hand, seemed satisfied when she noticed the lack of ring there. I laid Hunter down on a section of the couch and covered him with a blanket that was there. Tatiana studied the boy. "His name is Hunter Micheal Tarus. His parents are deceased. I don't know what you want us to do with him. But once we get that figured out I need to discuss this Strigoi hunt further with you because some of our findings were...unpleasant." Unpleasant was an understatement. I am going to have nightmares from those rooms.

I stood next to Dimitri again, my gaze flickering between the sleeping child and Tatiana. Hunter's face scrunched up in his sleep and he whimpered. I immediately wanted to run over and console him, but I knew he would be okay.

"I'll have to look into any family that would be willing to take him. He obviously can't stay at court, this is no place for a young boy with no parents. Please sit down." She said. Dimitri and I moved to another section of the couch. It was slightly awkward to be sitting so casually on the Queen's couch. And it made me so much more tired. "I'll find a place for him to stay for now. We should have a place for him to go within a week. Until then, he'll have to stay with one of the Moroi families that reside here. I'd take him myself but I don't have the time..." She spoke, mainly to herself.

"I could take him," The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. What am I saying? I just got engaged, a kid is not what I need right now. But it would only be for a short while... No, I can't take on this kid. I haven't even discussed it with Adrian. "I mean, just until you find a place for him. Between Adrian, Lissa, Christian, and I we should be able to care for him." There I go again, saying whatever comes to my mind. I need to stop that.

Tatiana seemed to be torn. I know she didn't have a place for him, but leaving him with an eighteen year old Dhampir and a twenty two year old Moroi was probably not what she wanted to do. I wouldn't want to leave a kid in my care either. But really, what choice did she have? Few.

She sighed, "Alright. I'll have someone take a separate bed over to Adrian's room and in the morning you guys can go pick up his necesities. For now, get him to bed. Guardian Belikov can fill me in on everything that has happened." She ordered. I nodded. I can't believe I just took on responsibility for a child. I can barely take care of Adrian and myself. But this, this is a whole other miniature person. He can't fend for himself. He needs guidance and someone to take care of him twenty-four-seven. I don't know if I can do this.

"Yes your majesty," I mumbled as I stood up and scooped Hunter in my arms before quickly exiting the room.

He woke up and leaned his head back looking at me, he looked frightened when he noticed I wasn't his mother. Then he recognized me, "I want my mommy." He yawned. I nodded my head and gently moved his head back down onto my shoulder, telling him to go back to sleep.

"I know you do, sweetie. You're gonna stay with me for a couple days. And we're gonna have lots of fun, but for now go to sleep okay? Shh, there. It's alright." I cooed to him. Oh, I have no idea what I'm doing! I'm going to screw this kid up for life. Ugh, why oh why did I say I would take him? Oh, that's right. Cause it was the right thing to do. I just hope Adrian doesn't freak too much, I don't know how he is with kids exactly. He doesn't really seem like the perfect role model, not that I love him any less for that. I actually think it'll be kind of humorous to see him trying to interact with little Hunter.

It was completely empty outside. Not a single person was roaming around, which is okay with me. I don't really need anyone to see me walking around like this. I'm covered in dirt and blood, multiple scratches and wounds, a kid on my chest, and my hair is a complete mess. Not to mention it feels like someone set my shoulder on fire. I'll have to have Lissa heal that up tomorrow. I don't think I can shower with it like this just yet. I'll have to sponge myself off.

I reached the room and the door was slightly cracked, "Just place it over there. Yeah, right there. Thanks." A sleepy voice said. My heart smiled as I recognized that voice to be Adrian's. I nudged the door with my foot and when he saw me his slightly opened eyes widened in shock. "Oh, God Rose! Look at you! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the nurse? Oh no...is all that your blood? Come here baby." He crossed the room in record time and cradled my face in his hands. He is so cute when he's worried.

"Adrian, I'm fine." I smiled. I turned to the Guardians who were setting up the cot next to the couch. "It's fine I've got it, thanks." I called to them. They nodded and exited the room shutting the door behind them. "Help me wash him up before I put him back down please." I whispered.

He nodded, his green eyes filled with worry. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, "I'm fine. Don't be such a worry wart." I joked. He gave me a small smile but I know that he won't be fully satisfied until he had inspected every inch of me and deemed me okay. Which is bad since I'm severely beaten up.

We walked into the bathroom with hunter and I sat him on the counter. Hunter's eyes opened as he took in his surroundings. His lips formed into a slight pout before opening widely to yawn. "Okay, buddy. We are gonna wash you up so we can get all this icky stuff off of you. And then we're gonna go night-night." I explained in a nice, safe voice. He nodded and looked up over my shoulder. I glanced in the mirror and saw a very tired, very confused Adrian behind me. "That's Adrian. He's my...boyfriend. He's gonna help okay? It's alright, he's a good guy."

I saw Adrian smile in the mirror and Hunter looked up at him. "He's a good guy like me?" Hunter asked.

Adrian and I both chuckled. "Yeah, I'm a good guy like you." Adrian said, smiling. Hunter gave him a small smile before yawning again. I better get him in the tub before he falls asleep. I can't let him going to bed all dirty. He could get sick. And I wanted to look him over for any injuries.

Adrian helped me get him unclothed and into the tub. Hunter was too tired to put up a fuss so it was easy to get him in and out. He was okay, a couple cuts and bruises. Nothing too extreme. We washed him up and then Adrian called for some clothes. I didn't want to stick him in those old nasty things. That would defeat the purpose of washing him. We got him all dressed and then I tucked him into bed.

"Goodnight Hunter. If you need anything we'll be in the bed over there. Don't be afraid, your safe here. I'll keep the bad guys away." I brushed the hair off his forehead. He smiled and yawned again before closing his eyes.

I sat up slowly and went back to the bathroom where Adrian was. He was leaned up against the counter, arms across his chest, eyes closed, and head bowed down. He was so exhausted. I walked up to him and brushed the hair out of his face, "Adrian. Go to bed. You look exhausted." I whispered. He smiled and grabbed my hand to kiss it.

"I'm never too tired to spend time with you. Besides, you've been up for over twenty four hours, I think I can lose an hour or two of sleep." He told me. I smiled and kissed him softly. Kissing him was like a little reminder that everything is alright.

I leaned back. "Will you help me wash up. I kinda have some extensive battle wounds...nothing to worry over though. So don't." I assured him. He looked at me skeptically but grabbed a washcloth as I started my tub water. It's going to be so nice to take a relaxing bath. I slipped my pants off as the water filled the tub. Oh my God. Even my legs were all beaten up. I could see the starts of purple and greenish colored bruises starting to show. Ugh, my legs looked so ugly.

I became very self-conscious of Adrian seeing me like that. He isn't going to find this attractive! I don't find this attractive. I groaned inwardly. Great, these are going to take forever to go away. I sighed and finished stripping off my clothes before getting in the warm water. Before I sat down I turned around to look in the mirror. My shoulder blade had a long scratch going across it, it was nasty looking. Caked with dry blood. I reached back to touch it and winced. Umm, ow. I'll have to have Lissa fix that for me.

I sat back down in the tub and Adrian came back with some new clothes and towels for me. His eyes widened in alarm, "Rose! Look at you. You're so beat up."

"I'm okay, Adrian. I just feel super nasty. Please help me clean myself up. I can't move my shoulder. And I don't think we're supposed to get it wet either." I don't think you were supposed to get new wounds wet. I don't know. We'll just clean around it.

"Tell me if I hurt you," He whispered. I nodded. I wasn't going to tell him if he hurt me at all, it had to be done so I was going to suck it up. He started with my hair, gently getting it wet and massaging shampoo into it. He used a cup to rinse it off. I felt the warm water washing away all the nasty stuff on my back and my eyes closed. This felt so good. I could fall asleep right here. Adrian scrubbed everything, excluding my shoulder. I tried not to look at my dirt water. Cause that was just gross. "This blood isn't all your blood is it?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No. There was a Guardian more wounded than I and I helped carry him a little. Not to mention all the Strigoi I fought, they bleed too. So no, it's not all mine." I answered. He seemed to relax immensely at this new information. He really had lived a sheltered life before me. I didn't even have that extensive of wounds compared to others. Then again, if Adrian walked in looking like me I'm pretty sure I would freak. No one should hurt him like that.

He kissed my forehead, "Good. I'm gonna clean around your shoulder. I'll be as gentle as possible." He promised. I nodded. He put more soap on the rag and gently started rubbing off all the dirt and blood. I bit my lip so that I wouldn't make a sound. It felt like I was being stabbed in the shoulder repeatedly. Hold it in Rose, we're almost done. Almost done.

I whimpered. "Am I hurting you? I'm so sorry. We're almost done, you're doing so good, Rose." Adrian assured me. He seemed to work faster, which helped a little. But hurt a lot. I felt the rag drop into the water and exhaled. I hadn't quite realized I was holding my breath. "There all done. When you wake up we'll do it again, just to make sure it's all gone. But for now, you look exhausted." He told me. I nodded and stood up, letting the water fall off of me. He handed me a towel and I dried off before wrapping it around me. It felt nice for someone to baby me and watch my every movement to make sure I was okay.

Adrian helped me into some pajamas and then into bed. Hunter was still asleep on his cot, softly snoring. I snuggled into the warm blankets and immediately relaxed. It's something about being in a familiar bed that just makes you feel safe. I turned on my right side and snuggled into Adrian's chest. He carefully put his arms around me. "I love you, Adrian." I mumbled against his shirt. Then I frowned, I hate when he wears a shirt to bed.

"I love you too, Little Dhampir." He said into my hair. I closed my eyes and felt myself starting to drift off into sleep. But all I could see were red eyes, the color of blood, staring at me. I opened my eyes and was met with Adrian's white shirt. I need to sleep, I can't let every little semi-nightmare keep me up. I closed my eyes again and was met with blackness. Yeah, this is good.

Until my phone rang. I groaned quietly and sat up, grabbing it off the nightstand. I checked the caller I.D. Oh no. "Guardian Hathaway." I answered.

"I need you to get this message to the Queen. Tell her that we're down in numbers and more Strigoi came back. We can't keep holding them off. We need more people or someone needs to come rescue us. More are coming. Hurry." My mother said into the phone. More Strigoi? They shouldn't be there. The Strigoi are going to be mad that we were killing them off.

I jumped out of bed, "I'm telling her right now. Sit tight. I'll be there in less than an hour." I said before flipping my phone shut. I ran to the closet and stripped my clothes off, switching them out for my Guardian uniform. Just fucking great. Exactly what we needed. I grabbed my stake and my gun, shoving them in my pocket. Adrian looked up at me drowsily, I shot him a smile before hurrying into the bathroom to grab a hair brush. I ran it quickly through my hair before pulling it up into a ponytail.

"Where are you going, Rose?" He asked me. I glanced at the clock. I'm running on an hour of sleep. How ridiculous. I glanced over at Hunter who was still sleeping soundly.

"I have to get a message to your Aunt. Then I have to go help the other Guardians." I whispered. I ran over and kissed him on the head, "I have to go. I love you. I'll call you later okay? Please keep an eye on Hunter. Take him shopping, out to breakfast, play with him, do whatever. Stay safe, I'll be back as soon as I can." I said to him in a rushed tone.

I hurried towards the door and faintly heard him say, "Love you too, be safe."

I dialed Lissa's number. "Hello?" She answered groggily. Oh thank God.

"Liss, it's Rose. I need you to do me a favor. I'm hurt, and I have to go back. It's a long story. Just have your door open please, I'm in your hallway." I spoke fast as I jogged down the halls.

"Uh, sure. Yeah, it's open. Come on in." She yawned. I hung up, not bothering with goodbyes. She would need to be fast. I can't believe that there are more Strigoi there. As if we didn't take care of enough already. That place is like a rest stop for traveling Strigoi. It was ridiculous. And right now, I don't even think we should fight them. I think we should just get the hell out of there.

I reached her door and knocked twice before entering. She and Christian were sitting up, drinking coffee at the table. Well, Christian was half asleep at the table with coffee next to him. Lucky. I wish I could sleep. Lissa rushed over to me, more awake now than she was on the phone. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's my shoulder." I said as I shrugged the jacket off. "It needs stitches but I don't have time for that. I need to be getting to Tatiana, but if she sends me out again I'll be no help with my shoulder like this." I unbuttoned the shirt and slipped it off, leaving me in a tanktop. I pulled the strap aside and turned around so that she could see it. I heard her gasp, "I just need to know if you can fix it Liss. Please, we've got tons of Guardians out there-" I was cut off by a warm feeling in my shoulder.

I knew she was healing me. I could feel it. It was like magic. Her warm fingers touched my wound and it was gone. When she let go of my back the feeling was gone and so was the pain in my shoulder, I fixed my straps before turning around and hugging her. "Thank you so much." I nearly squealed. She hugged me back tightly.

"You're welcome Rose. Be very careful okay? I don't need my Guardian getting hurt. Or my bestfriend." She said. She just liked saying that I was her Guardian. I smiled and pulled my shirt back on. Of course I would be careful.

"I'll be as careful as I possibly can, I promise. Oh, and I kind of left Adrian with this kid, Hunter Tarus. He's four. So if at any point in the day if you wouldn't mind checking on him I beg, please do. He watched his parents die and he really only knows me. I don't know how he'll be." Oh God this whole day is fucked up. Counseling, that kid is going to need counseling.

Lissa's eyes widened in shock, "Uh. Yeah, of course. Sure. It's handled." She told me. I'm pretty sure I just shocked her with all that news.

"I'll explain more later, but for now. Thank you so much." I hugged her again. She nodded and hugged me tight.

"No problem, now go. You've got a job to do." She smiled. I shrugged my jacket on and quickly stole out the door. I practically ran to the Queen's room. My shoulder didn't hurt anymore so it was easier to run and move. I owe Lissa so much for that. She really is the best friend anyone could ask for. I need to take her out or something for this.

I reached the front desk of the Queen's housing. "I need to speak with her majesty, it's urgent. It involves the Strigoi hunt." I told them, breathless. One Guardian got on the phone with Tatiana while the other one gestured for me to follow. Instead of taking four flights of stairs he led me to an elevator. "Thank you."

"What's going on over there?" He asked me.

"They are basically out numbered. More Strigoi are coming in and they are all so tired already that they can't hold them off anymore." I explained to him.

He nodded. "Good luck." He told me as the door opened. I entered into a small room and looked around. Where the hell am I supposed to go? I walked straight and almost ran into the Queen herself. "Rose! That was fast. What's the urgent news?" She greeted me.

I explained to her my conversation with my mom and how they needed assistance immediately. "I'm willing to go. Lissa fixed me up and I'm good as new. Just point me in the right direction and I'll be there." I told her.

She stared at me for a couple seconds before shaking her head. "No. I can't send you out there. You're running on less than an hour of sleep. You've been up for a day and half straight. I don't care how healed up you are, you will get yourself killed. I'll send others to go get them. Rescue mission, now. I'd wait until daylight but-"

"They don't have until daylight." I finished for her. She nodded and pulled out her phone. "Rescue mission. I'll send the co-ordinates to you. I want this place locked down. We're going to be low on Guardian's and nobody except Dhampirs gets in or out of here. Am I clear? Send three nurses with you and have the hospital ready. They are outnumbered. Just get them out of there. Take a helicopter for the seriously injured."

The person on the other line spoke and I watched as Tatiana handled the situation flawlessly, I have to give her props, she knew what she was doing. I leaned against a wall and fought back a yawn. My stomach grumbled. I clutched it and willed it to shut up. Now is not the time. Tatiana glanced at me before mumbling something into the phone. She hung up and looked at me again.

"You look exhausted. And your obviously hungry. Go eat and then go to bed. I'll have you called if your needed. Go rest, Hathaway. You're no good to us when your not at tip top shape." She told me. I think I sensed a little bit a care in her tone. Well, tickle me pink. Tatiana does like me.

I nodded and exited the room. I walked back over to Adrian's room, not in the mood for anymore running. I feel like a freaking zombie. I'm so hungry that i'm not even hungry anymore. I just want to sleep. I'm going into a coma when I get back into the room. Nothing will be able to wake me up. I unlocked the door and practically fell into the room. Adrian shot up in bed and stared at me, then at the clock, then at me.

"No, I've only been gone twenty minutes. I'll explain after I've gotten at least six hours of sleep." I told him as I slipped off my shoes as I pulled off my jacket. I glanced at Hunter to make sure he was still sleeping before pulling off my pants to switch for shorts. I'm not even changing my shirt, I'll just sleep in my tank top.

I crawled in bed with Adrian and he hugged me close. "I'm glad you got your shoulder fixed. I don't like seeing you hurt." He whispered. I smiled and moved my hand under his shirt and around to his back.

"I hate when you sleep with a shirt on." I muttered.

He chuckled, "I hate when you sleep with clothes on." Yeah, not gonna lie, I hate sleeping with clothes on too. Adrian kind of got me in the habit of sleeping naked. All the clothes came off with him eventually...

I kissed him before snuggling into his chest.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

I woke up around two. Which in my eyes is freaking ridiculous, but my body wouldn't let me sleep anymore. I was completely refreshed and ready to start the day. I sat up in bed and yawned. The room was un-normally quiet. I looked around to find that it was empty. Odd. I flung the heavy covers off of me and saw a note folded underneath them. I grabbed it and eagerly opened it.

_Took Hunter out for lunch and then to go get some toys. Call me when your up. Love ya babe. ~Your sexy and overly tired handsome boyfriend, Adrian Ivashkov_

I rolled my eyes at his note and went to our closet for a change of clothes. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a red top. Then shoved my feet in a pair of black flats before hurrying off to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. It felt so good to be rested. Tatiana was right, I would've been no use to them when I was all tired and what not. My only problem now was that I was hungry. Hopefully, I could catch them before they were done eating. I slipped my engagement ring on my finger and smiled.

I flipped out my phone and called Adrian on my way out the door, "Hello beautiful. To what do I owe this phonecall?" He answered.

My stomach did flips at the sound of his voice. "I just wanted to join you two on your shopping adventure. Where are you?" I asked him.

"We're over at the restaurant near the training area. Want me to order you a burger and a coke?" He told me. He knew me so well.

"Yep. I'll be there in two minutes."

"Alright, love. Lissa and Christian are with us. Hunter has really taken a liking to Christian, it's really hilarious." Adrian chuckled. Christian and kids? I can't wait to see this.

I laughed, "Bye Adrian." I hung up the phone and passed the training courts. It was empty, locked up and everything. There were no Guardians to keep watch on it. Almost everyone is gone. Well, I know that. But I'm sure that they wouldn't have alerted the Moroi of this. I certainly wouldn't. It would cause mayhem.

I stepped into the diner and spotted them immediately. I started walking over to them and Hunter was first to see me. The way his face lit up at the sight of me made me smile. "Wose!" He squealed. Everyone looked over at me, smiling.

"Hi Hunter! How are you doing buddy?" I asked him. Adrian moved further into the booth and I sat down next to Hunter so that he was in the middle of us.

"I'm having so much fun! Do you know Cwistin?" I bit my lip so that I wouldn't laugh at his attempt to say 'Christian'. "He's cool. I wike cwistin." Hunter told me. They came and set down our drinks in front of us and Hunter sat on his knees so that he could reach his cup. He took a big drink of it before sitting back and going, "Ahhh."

I giggled and took a sip of my coke. This kid was so freaking cute. I glanced over at Adrian who was smiling at Hunter. I looked up at Lissa who was looking between the three of us. I looked into her mind, _happy little family._

I rolled my eyes at her and she smiled at me. _Well, are you guys adopting him? _

I shook my head, "It's temporary." I told her. She nodded.

_How long will you have him? _She asked.

I shrugged, "A week maybe. It depends on when they can get in contact with other family. But shouldn't be long." I stirred my straw around in my drink. Christian was looking at me like I was stupid, "I'm talking to Lissa. Calm down fire boy, I haven't gone crazy yet." I joked.

He narrowed his eyes at the nickname. "His name is Cwistin!" Hunter told me. I looked over at Hunter, laughing.

"You're right, his name is Christian." I told him.

Christian laughed, "Yeah. High five, Hunter." Christian leaned his hand over the table and Hunter smack it as hard as he could. Christian pretended it hurt and Hunter was absolutely thrilled. Aww, Christian was so good with kids.

"Wow, Christian. You're going to make a good house wife. You cook _and _your good with kids. Lissa really hit the jackpot there." I joked.

"She's right Christian," Lissa giggled. He threw his hands up in the air in a 'I give up' kind of way.

"Don't worry Christian, I know one person who will never make fun of you or laugh at you," Adrian said. Christian didn't say anything he just looked at Adrian with the look that said, 'I dare you to make fun of me'. "You'll never make fun of him will you Hunter."

He shook his head, "Cwistin is my beeeest fwiend." Even Christian couldn't frown at that.

* * *

**A/N: No, those aren't typos. That's me trying to make it sound like a four year old is talking (:  
**


	18. Goodbyes are always hard

**A/N: Hello lovlies(:**

**I'm very sorry for the long update, but I was having trouble with my other story and couldn't update until I had it fixed. But i'm back and ready to write, write, write.  
**

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

Mine and Adrian's week with Hunter was flying by fast. So fast that it really only seemed like a few days. The kid was just too darn cute and it made me want kids of my own, later in the future of course. I felt so sorry for him though. Nightmares kept him up at nights, he would wake up screaming about the 'red eyes' and the 'scary faces'. I knew exactly what he was talking about; I was having them too. Adrian was a real sport about it though. He would comfort Hunter and let him sleep in bed with us. The poor guy was exhausted. Watching Adrian father Hunter made me know that he would be a great dad one day, and that all his worries really were for nothing.

Tomorrow was our last day with Hunter. He would be staying with a Tarus family that was here at court. I would still see him, which was amazing. I had really grown attached to the kid. Lissa had too. Which is why Adrian and I got a little break, she was taking him out. Christian, Hunter, and her were gone for the day. Where? I don't know. Somewhere on court that's all I know. Honestly, I don't really care where they went as long as they were all safe. And I got a break.

My phone rang and I picked it up. "Guardian Hathaway," I spoke.

"Hathaway, this is Guardian Lilts." Well duh, I have caller I.D. "I just wanted to inform you of the mandatory meeting we will be having tomorrow, which is Thursday, at three. It is regarding those we lost in battle and those who were injured. We have finished checking the tunnels and the things we found involve further discussion." He explained to me. I didn't expect our meeting to center around good news, but I really didn't want it to center around such terrible news either.

"Okay, I'll be there. Thank you for telling me." I said before I hung up the phone. That is going to be a long meeting. I sighed at got up to take a shower. It was so lonely and quiet without Adrian.

He only went to go to the feeders, so he'll be back in an hour or so. But still, I miss him. And it sucks. I walked over to the drawer to find myself some clean bras and underwear. When I pulled it open I found the long lost 'treasures' I had picked up for Adrian so long ago. My fingers grasped the thin material, it was super sexy. And me wearing it would the greatest surprise I could give him. I could shower and do my hair in an hour, right? I stared at the lingerie that was in my hands. Well, I'm going to try to do it in an hour at least.

I made my way hurriedly to the bathroom. I stripped my clothes off at record speed and jumped in the shower, I didn't take the time for the water to warm up so when the cold water hit my warm skin I started shivering. "Shit," I hissed. I turned the water on a little hotter and quickly began kneading shampoo into my hair. I made sure to use the good smelling stuff, too. I know how much Adrian loves that.

I quickly finished with my hair and did a speedy, yet thorough, job of shaving and washing up. I quickly stepped out of the shower and dried off, throwing on the thin, see-through material. Wow, I look hot. That sounds really conceited, but wow.

The cute little baby-doll outfit was black and red. It cut down into a 'V' shape around the breast and had thing fabric that was hiding absolutely nothing over my boobs. It flowed out along the sides, revealing a little bit of my stomach. The thong I was wearing was black with a little read bow on the top center. It was adorable yet sexy all at the same time. Adrian is gonna fuck me all day long if he sees me in this. Which is kinda what I'm hoping for, to be honest.

I flipped my phone open and checked the time. Adrian will be here in about thirty or so minutes...I guess I better get started with my hair.

I sent him a quick text asking him to text me when he was on his way and then got started blow drying my hair. It was drying fairly quickly, thank God luck was on my side today. I don't know what I'd do if everything started going wrong. Well, I doubt Adrian really cares if my hair is dry or not...

My phone vibrate and I checked the message while I continued to dry my hair:

**Okay, love. Why?**

Couldn't he just go with it? That would be way easier. I told him that I had a surprise for him and that he would love it. I went back to blow drying my hair out**, **I was half way done with it by now. It had some good volume to it, for which I was thankful. He should be home in twenty or so minutes. My stomach has butterflies fluttering around in it. I'm so nervous. I have no idea what I'm doing! I should have googled this or something.

I brushed through my hair once more to make sure that it was exactly the way I liked it. Perfect. Okay. Adrian hasn't texted me back yet, so now what? I guess all I have to do is wait? I put all my hair stuff away and went back into our room. I dug through the side table drawer and found Adrian's list of one hundred reasons why he loves me. Okay, I was at reason nine:

_9. Your 'I love you texts'._

_10. Your lips_

_11. Your attitude_

_12. Your selflessness_

Aww, he is such a sweet heart! I love him so much, I have no idea what I'd do without him. I cannot wait to see his face when he gets back in here. I'm so excited and nervous to have the chance to do this with him. I know he'll love it, he loves everything we do. And he's been such a good sport with Hunter and what not. Ugh, it's such a turn on watching how good he is with kids. He's going to be a great dad if we ever have children.

My phone buzzed, **Im in our building.**

I told him to knock before coming in. I shoved the note back in the drawer. How do I go about this? Do I greet him at the door? Do I stay in bed? I'll hang my underwear on the door. That way he'll know, and then when he walks in I can be waiting on the bed. Good, okay. I'm so nervous, don't screw this up, Rose.

I slipped the underwear off and sprinted across the room to hang it on the door handle. I shut the door and made my way back to the bed. I laid down on it, facing the door. I took a couple deep breaths and put on a small grin. Moments later there was a knock on our door.

Adrian opened it slowly, clutching my underwear tightly, his eyes flitted across the room before landing on me. They widened and he shut and locked the door. "Greet me like this everyday, please." He whispered. I'm gonna take that as a sign that he likes it. He seemed so fixed where he was at, staring at me. His eyes took every part of me in, his gaze lingering on all the unclothed parts of me. I slid off the bed and slowly made my way towards him.

I pressed my body against his tightly, shoving him against a wall. "You've had a long week. And I've missed the feel of you inside of me." I told him. I trailed my finger up and down his chest. His green eyes locked with mine, never looking away. I leaned up on my tippy toes to whisper in his ear, "How do you like my outfit?" I asked his slowly. I nipped lightly at his ear before placing a kiss on his kneck. I backed away slowly, beckoning him to follow with my eyes.

He seemed to move robotically. He followed me over to the couch, I pushed him down and straddled his legs. I ran my hands up and down his clothed chest, squeezing his arms, and pushing down onto his dick. "Fucking shit," He groaned. I laughed softly.

"Do you like this surprise Ivashkov?" I asked him. He nodded. I slowly moved my hands to the bottom of his shirt, playing with it. "I think that if today goes well, because I plan on having you all to myself all day long, we should do it again." I told him. I pushed his shirt up a little, rewarding myself with the soft skin of his semi-toned stomach. Was he a full out six pack ab guy? No, but he was a really nicely toned guy. And I loved him for that.

"I plan on screwing you so hard that you won't be able to walk when we're done." His hands gripped my ass, making me fall into him with a soft moan. "Is that what you want Rose? To make you feel so much pleasure you are physically worn out from it?" He asked. He massaged my thighs and my butt roughly. Oh damn that feels good.

I smiled as I kissed his neck. "I promise that we won't stop until Lissa gets back with Hunter. And even then, my thoughts will only be of your body intertwined with mine." I promised him. I bit down on his collar bone softly before pulling his shirt off over his head. I leaned down and kissed his lips, taking them hungrily within mine. He responded instantly, his hands moving to pull me as close as possible. I tangled my fingers in his hair.

Kissing Adrian was like heaven. Everything disappeared and all my senses were heightened. His touch was like fire, his scent was intoxicating, his warmth was comforting. His lips were like home, telling me that everything was okay; he was here and we were together. Kissing him, even being near him, made all the everyday things in our complicated life seem simple. He made it seem like we could easily figure it out together. Which is why I knew I wanted to marry him. And the ring on my finger was just a reminder that we would be together forever.

His lips went from urgent and hungry to soft and loving in a split second. Suddenly it wasn't the both of us fighting for dominance but both of us comforting each other on levels we barely visited. My fingers moved down from his hair to rest on his neck, where I softly combed through his hair. His hands moved from my butt to rest softly on my waist, he pulled me closer to him, as if he was hugging me. I moaned softly into his lips as his thumbs traced soft circles on my skin.

"Let me love you, Rose." He whispered against my lips. "We can have crazy sex later, but for now, let me just love you." I pulled away from him and looked into his gorgeous green eyes. I took in his disheveled hair, his slightly swollen lips, and wanted nothing more than for him to hold me tight as he whispered in my ear how much he loved me.

I nodded my head, "Okay." I kissed him softly, "Show me how much you love me."

He stood up, holding me against him and brought us over to the bed, where he laid me down gently. Our lips never parted as my hands softly held his face. He's so gorgeous and amazing. He held his body softly against mine, pressing into me. His hands lightly held my waist, his fingers digging into me every time I did something in our kiss that he liked. And each time he squeezed my waist harder the more I got turned on. And the more I wanted him.

He moved his lips from mine so that I could catch my breath. His lips traveled toward my jaw where he nipped and kissed his way down to my neck. My hands gripped his arms, I love the feel of his muscles. His arms are such a turn on. They're muscular, but you wouldn't know it if you didn't see him flex. Wow, they were great though.

I squeezed his arms and dug my nails into them as he bit down gently on my collarbone, "Oh..." I breathed.

"You make the cutest sounds," He groaned into my skin. He moved the strap of my babydoll lingerie down and he kissed my shoulder, his teeth grazing my skin. My heart beat picked up as I thought, for a brief second, that he was going to bite me and send me into heaps of pleasure. But he just continued his way down until he reached the edge of my breast. "Can I take it off?"

I giggled, like he needed my permission. I nodded my head and sat up. He slowly lifted it up over my head, his fingers brushing against the skin of my stomach and rib cage. I shuddered, "I love you so much." I told him as he twined his fingers in my hair before kissing me.

"I love you more," He murmured against my lips. He pushed me back down onto the bed and started making his way down to my breasts. He took my nipple and pinched it between to fingers, making my body slightly thrust into him.

"Impossible, I love you so much more." I groaned as his mouth descended on my chest. His teeth scraped across my breast and I tried to suppress the moan that threatened to escape my lips. He makes me feel so good. I can't believe he's all mine. The wetness in my legs was building as he continued to play with my boobs. "Oh God..." I groaned.

"I know my sex skills are Godly, but my name is Adrian, love. I want you moaning my name." He told me as one hand slid down my stomach.

His fingers inched along my thigh before moving to the middle of my legs where they cupped my sex. "Adrian..." I breathed. He moved his fingers into my folds, wetting them with the juices that were escaping. We're going to need to wash the sheets.

He moved down between my legs, staring at my vagina hungrily. "I love you more," He said as he licked the wetness off his fingers. Oh that's hot. He slipped his face in between my legs and licked up between my folds.

"Adrian, oh Adrian." I moaned. This feels so damn good, I hope he never stops. He's so amazing, he is a sex God. I'm not letting him out of this room all day. If this is what he's going to do every time he wants to show me how much he loves me then he can go right on ahead.

He pushed my legs further apart before he pushed a finger into me. I clenched the bed sheets tightly between my fingers, I watched him go all out as he ate me out. I love him so much. Oh shit this feels good. He's the best fiancé, ever, ever, ever. There is no one that could even compare to him, especially in bed.

He entered another finger into me and I bucked my hips into his face, involuntarily. "Adrian, I'm getting close." I warned him. He just pumped his fingers into me harder. Oh shit, he's gonna make me cum. I gripped my boobs, twirling my nipples between my fingers like he had early. "Oh, fuck." I moaned. He 'mmmm'-ed into my vagina, sending vibrations through me. It was almost enough to send me flying over the edge.

It wasn't much longer, maybe two minutes, before he had me cuming. He gladly ate me dry. I rode through my sex high, happily, moaning Adrian's name. My moans only seemed to encourage him. When I was done he sat up with this goofy grin on his face. "I told you I loved you more."

"We'll see, the day's not over." I said in between breaths. He just chuckled. "Come here, I'm not through with you yet." I ordered. He gladly moved towards me. I sat up to meet him half way and kissed him, pulling him close to me. Because I just can't get enough of him. I have this never ending hunger for him. Because without him I don't feel whole, he is what keeps me going. Without Adrian I don't know what I would do.

His tongue trailed along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to kiss him deeply. My fingers ran down his back, loving the feel of his bare skin against me. He pulled me closer to him so that there was no space between our bodies. "You're so beautiful Rose." He whispered. I moved my lips along his jaw line, making my way to his ear.

I nibbled on the skin and placed a kiss below his ear. "You're the most gorgeous guy I know." I whispered in his ear. He shivered before kissing me deeply again.

I moved my fingers down his chest until I got to his pants. These need to go, now. I hoked my thumbs into the waist line of his underwear, pulling them downwards so that he would get the hint that I wanted them off. He chuckled, "You're not very patient are you?"

I smiled at him, "You're just so hard to resist. I want you now."

He moved away from me and I laid back on the bed so that I could watch him strip. He pulled his pants off and then his underwear. I watched his dick spring out of his pants and my cooch immediately reacted to it. I can't wait to have him inside me.

He crawled back into the bed and hovered over me. "Are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded and leaned up to kiss him. And he pushed me down onto the bed, he slowly slid inside me. "Ohh, fuck." I moaned. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me. This feels too good.

"Ugh, Rose. You're so tight." He grunted as he pushed into me. I entangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him deeply. Our tongues battled each other for dominance as his fingers moved up and down my torso.

He picked up the pace and pumped into me harder. I chanted his name with every thrust. I felt myself getting close and then he slowed down bringing me further away. He's teasing me. "Ugh, Adrian. Come _on._" I just want him to screw my brains out.

He smiled and placed his forehead on mine looking deep into my eyes. I stared up into his green ones and it was like our whole sex-capade was intensified. He pecked my lips gently and moved a hand up to cup my face. I'm pretty sure that at that moment World War Three could have started and I wouldn't have known it, all because I was lost in those eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more." I whispered back.

He rolled his hips against mine, pushing into my clit. I moaned out in appreciation. "Do you like that, baby?" He asked as he did it again. My response was to moan his name. He alternated between rolling his hips against me and thrusting into me.

I bucked my hips up against him. "You..are a sex...God." I panted. He smiled this gorgeous smile that only turned me on more if possible.

I gripped his ass, digging my fingernails into, willing him to go faster. "Faster? Harder? Tell me, love, I'll do it."

"Faster...please." I begged. He picked up his pace and I thought I was going to die and go to sex heaven. It all just felt so good. His body pressed tightly against mine while his lips were all over my neck. I've missed this, so much.

"Rose, you're so amazing. Oh God, the way you feel around my cock. Ugh, yes." He groaned as he continued to pump into me. His words were pushing towards my orgasm. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach, I'm so fucking close. "Cum for me baby, I know you want to. Fuck, your pussy is so tight around me right now."

I bucked up against him involuntarily. "Adrian, I'm close. Almost there, harder. Yes, just like that." He pushed into me a few more times and then it was like an explosion in my body. "Yes, yes, yes! Adrian, oh Adrian!" I yelled.

His dick hardened in me and I knew he was getting his own release, "Rose...fuck baby, your so amazing." He groaned as he continued pumping inside me. I went limp in his arms, exhausted from everything he had just made me feel.

He slowly stopped moving inside me before pulling out and rolling over to lay next to me. I was still trying to catch my breath from the best orgasm I'd had yet. He seemed to be having the same problem. I don't know how long we laid there, just enjoying the feel of each other laying next to us.

Eventually I rolled over and smiled at him. "So I'm a sex God, huh?" He asked. I playfully smacked his arm.

"Pretty close in my opinion." I admitted. He rolled on top of me and kissed me softly. I couldn't help but grin like an idiot into our kiss.

"I guess that's okay, as long as you'll be my sex Goddess."

And so round two commenced.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o** The next day **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

**ROSE POV:**

I helped Hunter put the small backpack filled with his toys and toiletries on his back. Adrian was carrying his two rolling suitcases filled with clothing. It was time to meet his new family, we were no longer his guardians. I'm not going to lie, I felt like crying. I had grown very attached to little Hunter. Adrian had too, he was so good with Hunter. He would read stories to him or play 'Good Guy, Bad Guy'. Adrian was always the bad guy and I was always the captured woman that Hunter had to save.

But Adrian and I weren't meant to be parents, yet. And it was in Hunter's best interest that he go back. Even though it pained both Adrian and I to have to leave him.

"Are you ready to go, Hunter?" Adrian asked the little kid.

"Yep! Where are we goin'?" He asked. I had been told not to tell Hunter that he was going to a new home, only that he was going to meet some new people. I didn't quite think that was fair to the little guy though. But it was orders from the Queen herself, so I wasn't going to tell him any differently.

"We're going to go meet some new people, you'll like them very much." I told him cheerily. He gave me a cute smile that brought out his little dimples. Hunter is too freaking adorable.

I grabbed a bag from Adrian and flung it over my back before grabbing Hunters hand, "Ready?" I asked, trying to keep a smile on my face. I'm going to cry, I know it. And I hate crying. I looked over at Adrian who was also wearing a forced smile on his face. I held my hand out to Adrian and he took it, squeezing it gently. "Alright! Let's go then."

We walked from mine and Adrian's room over to the Queen's apartment. We wouldn't be going in her room today, we were simply just meeting there. Hunter's new legal guardians were Jonathan and Clarice Tarus. Distant cousins of his mothers. Hunter has never met them, nor does he have any idea of their existence. But in a matter of minutes he will.

Adrian held the door open for Hunter and I and we all walked through. Queen Tatiana was sitting on a couch, looking elegant, as she talked to a couple who I presumed to be Hunter's new guardians. When Tatiana saw he she looked up and smiled.

"Adrian! Rose, please come sit. Ah, hello Hunter. How are you?" She spoke. In Hunter's four years he must have known enough about the Queen to recognize her, because he froze up and got all quiet and shy.

"Hello Aunt Tatiana, I take it you have been doing well?" Adrian asked. We all took a seat on the couch opposite of them. While they were talking I took the time to get a good look at the people who would be Hunter's new parents.

The man, Jonathan, was young. No older than twenty seven. He had light brown hair and light brown eyes. He looked friendly, yet nervous. He might be nervous because of the whole situation though.

The woman, Clarice, was blonde with hazel eyes. She looked nervous but motherly. I saw her smile at Hunter and mouth 'Hi' to him. She too was young like her husband.

I was extremely happy that they seemed like good people. Hunter has been through too much at his young age, the last thing I want is to send him to a bad home. I want the best for this little guy, and I would do anything to give it to him.

"Rose, Adrian this is Jonathan and Clarice Tarus." Tatiana introduced us.

"Hello, it's good to meet you." I told them. They smiled warmly at me.

"Hunter, you're going to be staying with them from now on." Tatiana told Hunter. Hunter looked at her like she had grown four heads. Oh no. Here comes the temper tantrum.

"I don't wanna leave! I wanna stay with Rose and Adrian!" He whined. He clung to Adrian's chest and Adrian stroked his hair softly. "Don't make me leave, please."

Here come the tears.

"Oh, Hunter. Sweetie, it will be okay. You'll still see us, you'll be living here. And if you live with them you'll get your own room and you'll be able to make new friends. It'll be so much fun for you I promise!" I tried to soothe him. I rubbed his back and he looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Why don't you want me anymore? Did I do something wrong?" He asked in a small, pitiful voice.

Shock crossed Adrian's features. "You did nothing wrong Hunter, you were the perfect child." Adrian told him.

"And we do want you, but we can't take care of you as well as Jonathan and Clarice can. Please don't be sad." I told him.

Jonathan cleared his throat and we all turned to look at him. "Hunter, I promise that we will still allow you to see Adrian and Rose. We would never take you away from them. We just want to give you a safe life and have you happy." Jonathan explained.

Hunter stared at him, probably trying to decide whether he liked the man or not. "But I'll still get to see Adrian and Rose?" Hunter asked.

Clarice laughed softly, "Yes of course. As often they would allow."

"See Hunter it's not so bad," Adrian said.

Hunter nodded and I wiped the tears from his eyes. I gave him a hug and kissed him on the forehead. Don't cry, Rose, do not cry. I have to be strong for Hunter. If he sees me cry he won't think it's okay and then he'll never go. I cannot cry.

Adrian hugged Hunter tight and told him he was welcome over anytime. Adrian walked him over to the couple.

"You two may go, Hunter is going to get acquainted with his new Guardians." Tatiana said. "Thank you for taking care of him. You two did a great job."

I nodded and stood up, needing to leave the room before I cried. Adrian was right behind me and as I stepped out of the room I felt the first of the many tears to come fall down my cheek. Adrian pulled me against his chest and I rested my hands on his shoulder.

"I know, love. Shh, it's okay. It's better for him." He told me. I nodded but the tears kept coming. "We'll see him again."

I sniffled a little, "I know. But I just go so used to having him around and now he'll never be there anymore." I told Adrian. He smiled.

Why the hell is he smiling while I'm sad? "Rose, he'll be happier with them. And besides, he showed us that we can successfully take care of a kid." I guess Adrian's right. But I'm still gonna miss him. "Come on, let's go get some lunch and then maybe we'll catch a movie. How's that sound?"

I pulled away from him so that I could wipe my eyes dry and nodded. "Okay, yeah. A distraction is good." I said. Adrian stared at me and after a couple seconds and I grew uncomfortable. "What?" I asked him.

He shook his head and chuckled. "It's nothing, it's just that...you're the only girl I know who can look beautiful even while they cry."

* * *

**A/N: Would you do me the kind honor of clicking the review button? It really would make my day(:  
**


	19. The supposed end of Adrian Ivashkov

**A/N: Hello lovelies(:**

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

I slowly and carefully pulled the nail polish brush up my toes; a line of purple appearing in it's path. My left foot's toe nails were now glistening with the wet light purple nail polish. A small frown made it's way to my face when I saw that I had missed a spot on my big toe. I sighed and moved the brush carefully over the spot, praying that it wouldn't smudge the rest of the polish. Satisfied, I smiled down at my toes.

"You take way too much pride in this," Lissa muttered as she attempted to paint her toe nails, also. I snickered as I moved onto my right foot.

"You know," I said as I dipped the brush into the polish again. "If you would've allowed us to go out and get our nails done we wouldn't be here." I had tried to convince her to let us go to a nail salon and get them done but she was adamant about staying here.

She shot me a glare, "Hey. A little best friend time isn't a bad thing!" She griped.

"Yeah, but it'd be a little better if someone else was touching my feet..." I muttered to myself. She must of heard me though because next thing I knew I was being hit in the face with a fingernail buffer. "Oh, real mature, Lissa!"

She fell back on her bed laughing and I threw the buffer back at her. "You should have seen your face!" She said between laughing like a maniac. Princess my ass. She has to be one of the most childish people I know! I couldn't help but laugh along with her; this is why she's my best friend.

We both calmed down and I finished my right foot, screwing the cap on the bottle and waiting for Lissa to finish. "You know what we haven't done in awhile?" I asked her.

She thought for a moment, then with a smirk said, "Get kidnapped?" Hardy, har, fucking har.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "No, but at the rate your going, I can arrange that for you." I joked. She snickered. "We haven't had a best friend sleep over in forever."

Her face lit up as she screwed the cap back on her nail polish. "We haven't! Oh, we should have one tonight Rose! It'll be so much fun!" I could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she began planning out what we would do. One of her thoughts in her head jumped out at me in particular. She was practically screaming at me in her mind.

"You want to play pranks?" I asked her.

She blushed, "Well yeah. I think it'll be fun if we mess with the boys, you know? Christian was really mean to me at dinner the other night, so he deserves it! And Adrian...he's always making sexual comments so he just deserves it." She explained. I loved the comments Adrian made; they were hot, like him.

I laughed and stood up off her bed, stretching. "Sure Liss. I'll call you when I'm done with my meeting. Tell Christian he's bunking with Adrian tonight, we're sleeping here." I told her.

Her face lit up and she squealed with excitement. "Yes! Will do, see you later Rose." She called to me as I slipped out the door.

I was careful to walk with my toes still wet, putting them into my flip flops was hard enough. I would hate to mess them up. I just hope they dry before I have to put on my close toed shoes for the Guardian meeting. And speaking of Guardians, here comes one of my favorite ones.

"Hey Belikov!" I shouted.

Dimitri turned around, scanning the faces around him before his eyes landed on me. He stopped walking and waited for me to catch up to him. "Hello Rose. Was the shouting absolutely necessary?" He asked, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips.

I shrugged, "Ehh. Probably not. Are you going to the meeting?" I asked him.

He nodded. "What, uh, ever happened to that little boy?"

My heart hurt a little when I thought of Hunter. Adrian and I are visiting him sometime next week; we figured it would be best for him to get situated there before we bring ourselves back into his life. "He's with a family here on court. They're a nice couple. I met them, Hunter will be happy."

Dimitri looked down at me, his eyes sad. "It was a very...responsible thing you did, Rose. Making sure the little boy-"

"Hunter, his name is Hunter." I corrected him quietly.

That got a smile out of Dimitri, "Making sure Hunter got to a good home. And helping him when he needed it. Not many Guardian's would have followed through like you did. I'm proud of you, you did exceptionally well." He praised me.

I don't care how old I get, a compliment from Dimitri will always make me smile. Especially when getting compliments from him are so hard to get. When your mentor approves of something you did it is the greatest feeling of approval. "Thank you. That means a lot." I told him honestly.

We continued walking in a comfortable silence until I had to turn off towards Adrian and mines building. "Bye Dimitri, don't forget about the meeting later." I reminded him.

He chuckled, "Shouldn't I be the one reminding you?" He asked. I just flashed him a smile before stepping through the door and heading for the stairs. My heart began to flutter now, I was so close to seeing Adrian. I hadn't seen him much all day. I woke up this morning and immediately went to the gym and then came back to shower, only to head straight over to Lissa's. He wasn't even up when I had left for Lissa's.

I should have brought him lunch or something. Oh well. He can make something here I guess, we have food here. I think.

I made it to our door and unlocked it, slipping in quietly in case Adrian was still asleep. One quick survey of the room showed me that he wasn't. But that he had been a little busy since I'd been gone. There were boxes and boxes of things with 'Guardian Rose Hathaway' written on the side of them. "What the hell?" I mumbled.

I stepped over to one of them and opened it up, they weren't even taped. It must've been a rushed job to get them over here if they just closed the flaps over each other. I pulled out some of the contents of the box. My clothes? I moved to the next box and pulled out some of my old pictures. What was this all doing here?

Right on cue Adrian walked out of our bathroom. My breathing stopped and so did my heart. He was wearing only a towel around his waist. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. He looked so damn sexy. His wet hair was dripping water down onto his his damp chest and rolling down onto the towel. He looked so fuckable.

He caught sight of me and gave his signature Adrian grin. "Hello-o gorgeous." He greeted me, dragging out the 'o' in hello.

Can I even trust my voice right now to reply to him? "H-hey," I whispered, still staring at his wet body. I really should stop looking, all I'm doing is making his already huge ego bigger.

He crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled. "You've seen me in my all naked glory and yet you still can't help but stare when I'm in only a towel." He walked over to our dresser and pulled it open, grabbing a pair of boxer shorts. I watched his towel fall to the ground and saw that butt that I loved. He pulled on his boxers and turned back around to me. "You're too cute, Rose."

I finally looked up into his green eyes and took a moment to steady my breathing. "I'm not cute," I corrected him. "I'm hot."

He laughed and pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans before walking over to me and pulling me against him. He kissed my forehead. "You are, very, hot." He said as he kissed my nose. "And sexy," He kissed my cheek. "And gorgeous." He kissed my jaw line. "And beautiful," He kissed my neck. "And _mine." _He finally kissed me on the lips and I melted into him. I was like jell-o is his strong arms. Yes, I was undeniably his.

He continued to kiss me, nipping at my bottom lip softly before pulling away. "Someone's in a good mood today," I commented.

He shrugged, "You always put me in a good mood."

I rolled my eyes at him and wiggled out of his embrace, finally finding that inner strength I always need when he's around...and naked. "What are all these boxes of my stuff doing here?" I asked him, throwing my arms out around me.

He looked around the room and smiled. "We're moving you in, duh. Gosh Rose, sometimes you can be so dense." He said with a smile. Oh he thinks he just so freaking funny. "I'm not unpacking it all, that's all up to you. But then again, I think Tatiana is working on getting us a bigger room."

"A bigger room would be nice. I don't think we can fit all my clothes in here. You're going to have to downgrade." I told him, a smirk on my face.

He looked like I had shot him. "Downgrade? What? No! I need all my clothes."

I laughed, "Adrian! You have twice as much as I do! I think you can get rid of some of them."

I moved past him to go to our closet and pulled out my Guardian uniform. I have to get to that meeting soon. I slid off my flip flops, happy that my nails had dried so soon. I pulled on my socks and then started working on getting myself out of my skinny jeans.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

I finally shimmied my way out of my skinny jeans and started pulling on my Guardian slacks. "I have a meeting to go to. I'm getting dressed for it." I answered him. His face fell a little bit. I looked at him confused, "What?"

"I was hoping we could you know...do it." He said bluntly. I buttoned up the pants as I shook my head at him.

"Is sex all you ever think about?" I pulled off my shirt, leaving on my white tanktop, and started buttoning up my Guardian shirt.

He looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Uhmm, no. I think about other things too." Way to elaborate, Adrian.

I pulled on my blazer, "Oh yeah? Like what."

He gave me a devil may care smile. "Like you naked."

I rolled my eyes as I put on my shoes, "That falls into the same category as sex, Adrian. Whenever I get undressed we end up getting in bed." It was totally true though. He couldn't resist me, and I couldn't resist him. Perfect match.

He pursed his lips. "True, true." He watched me pull my hair up in to a ponytail, smoothing back all the fly aways. "So what time are you leaving?"

I looked over at the clock on the night stand. "Erm, now." I hurried and grabbed my cell, stake, and gun; shoving it all in my pockets. "And I'm sleeping at Lissa's tonight. Christian will be coming over here. I'll be back to get my stuff later and shower before I leave." I told him. I ran to the bathroom to make sure I looked presentable then out to him. "Okay? Love you." I kissed his cheek as I made my way to the door.

I was almost there when his hand enclosed around my wrist and he yanked me back to him. I fell against his still naked chest, "No goodbye kiss?" He asked. I licked my lips as I looked up at him. He brought his head down toward mine and his lips _barely_ touched mine. I closed my eyes and waited for his kiss to come but it never did. I could feel his cool breath dancing along my lips. "That's really no fair, Rose." He whispered.

I tilted my head up a fraction of an inch our lips finally made contact. It was like sparks; the way my whole body warmed up and I became suddenly aware of everything. I moved my fingers up from his chest and into his wet hair; trying to deepen the kiss. Adrian wasn't having that though.

He pulled away and placed a kiss on the tip of my nose. "Love you too, Rose. And you've got three minutes to make it there on time." He whispered the last part in my ear.

"Crap!" I groaned as I hurried out the door, leaving a chuckling Adrian behind me.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

After the meeting I had headed back to Lissa's room. They still hadn't found Tara Marie and they needed her for questioning. We lost five Guardians. The memorial service for them was in two days and everyone was required to attend. I hadn't known any of the Guardians, but it still pained me to know that they had died so horribly. Pictures of the tunnels we had to go in were taken and It looked horrible. It looked like someone had shot a horror movie down there; but we all new the truth.

There was nothing left we could do. Strigoi could no longer pass through that house and we would be sending people out for annually surveillance on the outskirts of court once twice a month now. It really was getting kind of scary how even at court I didn't feel safe anymore.

"This is too freaking cute!" Lissa gushed as she looked over my 'List of a Hundred Reasons why Adrian Loved Me'.

I pulled my attention away from my depressing thoughts and looked back at her. I shrugged, I had already read the whole thing numerous times. And it was cute; it was adorable. I'm going to keep it for forever.

I tried to hide the huge smile that found it's way onto my face. "Yeah. He's really sweet."

Lissa sighed, "When do you think Christian will propose to me?" She asked.

Lissa and Christian had been going out much longer than Adrian and I. So it was a little odd that Christian still had yet to propose; but they were always the practical couple. Adrian and I have only been going out for three months or so. But I know he's the one. "I don't know, Liss. Maybe he's waiting to see how it all goes with you two being separated when you go to college. We leave in, what, two weeks? He probably wants to see if you guys can take being away from each other that long." I told her honestly.

Actually, I hadn't even thought much about what would happen when Lissa when to college. How would Adrian and I work that out? I know he's going to have two Guardians; just like Lissa. I wonder who my partner will be? Adrian and I are in for some rough times when I follow Lissa to college.

She filled her cheeks up with air, looking like a chipmunk, then blew it out slowly. "I guess your right. I just wish I could have a little glimpse into the future to know, you know? I love Christian and he loves me, but sometimes I wonder if we're wasting our time together. We've been going out for over a year now. And I know we do love each other, but a ring on my finger would help reassure me a little I guess. Not that I would want to be married before I get out of college. I definitely want to wait until after I graduate. When are you and Adrian getting married?" She rambled.

Wow she can talk a lot. "I-we haven't set a date yet. I need to wait and get everything situated with you, the Strigoi problem, and then we have to actually announce to everyone that we're getting married. You know, an official announcement. So...awhile from now."

"Do his parents even know?"

Oh, shit. Did they? "Hmm, that's a good question. I haven't received any death threats from his dad, so I think not." Mr. Ivashkov and I don't really get along all that well. Seeing as how he thinks I'm just another blood whore and that Adrian is too good for me. Which Adrian is probably too good for me; but he chose me, so I'm not complaining.

"You guys are so lucky, you both are so good for each other. And Rose, it's so sweet the way he looks at you. You can totally tell you both are in love." She gushed.

I cocked my head to the side, you can tell? "What do you mean? How can you tell?"

"Well you know; when a girl is in love you can see it in her smile, when a guy is in love you can see it in his eyes." She said. "And Rose, you don't stop smiling when he's around. Just like he gets a little more light in his eyes when your around."

She stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I had never paid enough attention to couples to notice things like that. But if I rack my brain for times when Lissa and Christian were together I can see what she is talking about. I can recall moments when I could just glance at them and know that they were in love with each other. Hell, Christian practically worshiped the ground she walked on.

But it was the usual to see them like that, I'm used to it. But to think that Adrian and i are like that? That just seems odd. I know we love each other; but for other people to see it so obviously? I don't know. It's not a bad thing. Actually, it's a really, really good thing. I've just never been one to express my emotions. So for someone too see such a big and powerful emotion, such as love, on my face so easily...it's a little scary. I was trained to show no emotion.

It makes me wonder how easily people can see all the other emotions I experience in times of fighting. Especially since I'm supposed to stay indifferent.

"Hello? Rose? You still with me?" Lissa called. I looked away from the spot on her bed that I had been staring at to look up at her.

"Whoops, sorry. Zoned out I guess. But umm-"

I was cut off from whatever I was going to say when Christian walked through the door.

"Hey, Rose." He greeted. He came over and gave Lissa a chaste kiss on the lips, which I looked away for. "Hey, love." He said to Lissa.

She giggled, "Hey, Christian. Did you get my message saying that you were staying with Adrian tonight?" She asked him. He moved over towards their mini fridge and pulled out a soda.

"Yeah, Adrian told me something about it also. He said you guys were having a girls night?" Christian more so asked us than told us.

"Yep, we are going to get some junk food and then we're gonna have some fun." I told him matter of factly. "Have fun staying with Adrian tonight, make sure he doesn't drink too much." The last thing we needed was Adrian calling me in the middle of the night drunk. I don't mind that he drinks when I'm not there, I know it numbs the spirit for him, but I don't like him drunk. And he's been really good about the whole drinking thing lately and he hasn't smoked in forever. So I think he deserves to cut loose a little.

Christian arched and eyebrow, "Are you giving him permission to drink?"

"Yeah, just not a lot." I clarified.

Christian laughed as he grabbed a duffle bag out of their closet and began filling it with clothes, "It's sad that he has to have your permission to drink." Christian muttered to himself. I ignored his comment, not in the mood to argue it.

I began fingering the engagement ring on my finger as I sat there, listening to Christian and Lissa talk about something or other. I wonder what Adrian is doing? He was probably playing video games or something like that. Damn, I miss him.

"Alright, I'm leaving now." Christian announced.

I scooted off the bed, "I forgot to grab my stuff so I'll head over there with you." I told him. "You wanna come, Liss?"

She sighed, "Why not. I've got nothing better to do."

**ADRIAN POV:**

I watched Rose hurry out of the room and laughed softly under my breath. She was so cute when she was flustered. I shut and locked the door that she had left cracked open so that I could change. What to wear, what to wear. I pushed aside the boxes so that I could get to my closet and then ripped the doors open.

As I surveyed the jammed packed closet I realized that Rose was right; I do have too many clothes. When we move out of this room and into an actual apartment on court I'll try and get rid of some of them. I grabbed a plaid green shirt and a white t-shirt to go under it with some jeans out of my closet and began changing.

I don't know what I'm going to do with Rose gone tonight. She's normally my source of entertainment. Christian is coming over, but there's only so much two guys can do together before they get bored. We'll probably play some videogames and watch a movie.

I sighed. It's so boring without Rose here! I made my way to the bathroom to brush through my hair; it doesn't get perfectly messy by not brushing it. I pulled the comb through my hair and gelled it up a little. I arranged my hair to fall just perfectly and then stopped to assess myself in the mirror. I was looking good. Too bad Rose isn't here to see me right now, although she was here to see me in a towel.

I smiled when I recalled her expression as she saw me walking out in practically nothing. Ah, that face was absolutely priceless.

I went and sat on the couch, flicking on the t.v. that we had in here. I flipped in on some sitcom show and rested my head back on the seat. I'm so tired. Rose thought it would be fun to wake me up this morning when she got back from the gym. At eight thirty in the freaking morning. Who wakes up at six to go work out for two and a half hours? I'll tell you who, my girlfriend. It's like she hates to sleep.

There was a knock at the door half an hour or so later. That can't be Rose. She has a key and she's only been gone a good hour or so. I pulled myself up off the couch and trudged over to the door. I unlocked it, not bothering to look through the peep hole, and yanked the door open so that I could see the person standing out there.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked, not in the mood for any visitors except Rose.

The medium height girl at my door looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. She had black hair that was flowing down her shoulders, stopping at the middle of her back, and gray eyes that pierced into mine. Before Rose, I would've thought that this girl was gorgeous. But now? She was just a nuisance knocking at my door.

"Oh, what's got you in a tizzy?" The girl at the door asked, attempting sarcasm but just coming off annoying.

"What do you need?" I asked.

Her eyes raked up and down me and she smiled. I have girls look at me a lot, hell I've had girl tell me they were thinking about me naked, but just the simple gesture of this stranger looking me over made me feel weird. Icky almost.

She ran her fingers through her long hair, a movement that was supposed to draw me into her, make me want her. "I was wondering if you were Adrian Ivashkov."

I rolled my eyes, "According to my birth certificate I am. Who wants to know?"

She smiled deviously. "I do, my name is Tara Marie. May I come in? I have something to talk to you about."

Tara Marie? What the hell kind of name is that? "I'm sure that whatever you have to say can be said out here."

She shifted her weight to one foot and crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, looking annoyed. Good that makes two of us. Maybe she should leave now. "It's kind of private, you won't want anyone else hearing of this." She tried to argue.

I dramatically looked up and down the hallway, "No one is going to hear us because no one is around. And it can't be that private if I don't even know you." I countered.

She groaned. "It has to do with your girlfriend."

That got my attention. If it had to do with Rose then it was very important. Against my better judgment to wait until Rose got here, I stepped aside and let Tara Marie in. She smiled like she had just won the biggest award. I shut the door and followed her in. "Sit," I ordered as I pulled out one of our dining room chairs. She sat opposite of me and set her hands on the table. "Talk."

"She's in trouble." Tara began. I waved my hand, telling her to continue. That was no news to me; Rose is always in trouble for something. "She pissed someone off. Someone being me. And I want to get back at her."

I scoffed. "That's believable. Like you would tell me that. I want the truth, you are wasting my time."

She looked angry that I didn't believe her. "No, really. I want revenge on her or I want her dead. I haven't decided what yet. But believe me, when I do, you'll regret not having taken my warning seriously."

I held back a laugh, decided to play along. "And what exactly do you plan to get your revenge on her?"

"Kill you." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Now I'm a little freaked by this girl. How can a little girl kill me? I'm not the strongest guy in the world but I could take her down in two hits if needed. "And how exactly do you plan to kill me?" I asked her. I leaned back in my chair and discreetly fished my cell phone out of my pocket. Rose needs to be here to take care of this girl, she'll know what to do with her.

"Put the phone on the table, Adrian." She ordered. I froze and immediately gained my composure again. "Rose doesn't need to be here for this."

I set my phone tentatively down on the table and with the flick of her wrist it went flying against the wall and shattered into pieces, effectively broken. "Now that that is taken care of," She spoke. "Back to how I'm going to kill you."

How the hell did she do that to my phone! Who was this girl?

"I haven't decided if I want to kill you by torturing you, or by sucking all your blood out so that I can become a Strigoi. But if I decide on neither of those, I'll just kill Rose instead." I looked at her like she was fucking psycho, because she is.

"I think it's time for you to go." I told her as I stood up and made my way to the door.

"But we haven't gotten to the best part yet." She whined. I turned towards her and grossed my arms across my chest. She smirked, "I knew you'd listen. I am having troubles you see."

Well obviously. You can go ahead and write down psychological issues on that list of troubles.

"I don't know whether I want to stay a spirit user or if I want to become a Strigoi. Really they both have their advantages and disadvantages." She sighed. She was a spirit user?

And that's when I noticed it, her lack of Aura. But she looks so human!

"Oh, do I have your attention now? Good, because I've made my decision." She said as she got up and out of her chair. She started making her way towards me and I didn't even think, I jumped for the door.

I can't believe I'm running from this girl! But she might want to kill me! She got there a split second after I did and shoved me into the wall next to the door. I made the mistake of looking into her eyes as she spoke her next words, "Do not fight me. Do not struggle." Her words were laced with compulsion.

I immediately fell limp against the wall, mesmerized by her cloudy gray eyes. She gave me a little half smile, "That's better. I'm really sorry I have to do this, you are such a good looking guy. But Spirit...it's becoming a hassle. I'm going to have to kill you," She said regretfully.

And even though I feared for my life, I couldn't move, or fight, or struggle. I was locked in place under her grasp. "Can you imagine the look on Rose's face when she comes in and sees her boyfriend dead, on the floor? It'll be priceless."

I couldn't look away from those cloudy gray eyes. I kept locked with them until her face disappeared into my neck and I felt the piercing sting of her teeth breaking my flesh. So this is how I'm going to die. At least Rose knows that I love her.

I moaned in pain, it hurt so much.

"Shhh, we don't need anyone hearing us. I can't wait to see Rose's face before she dies. First you on the floor, lifeless. And then I'll step out and kill her just like she killed them." She said before going back to my neck. Who was 'them'? Please don't find me, Rose. Please, let someone else find me. I can't do this to my baby girl.

I was becoming light headed and staying on my feet was beginning to prove to be a difficult task. Her bite wasn't hurting anymore because my whole body was numb.

Our bedroom door slammed open and a furious Rose came charging in. I don't think I've ever seen so much anger in her face before, there wasn't a word to describe it. She lunged at the surprised Tara and knocked her to the floor. There was a loud thump as Tara's head made contact with our floor first.

"You worthless little bitch!" Rose screeched. I collapsed on the ground against the wall, my head leaning to one side, as I couldn't support it.

I watched as Rose repeatedly punched Tara in the face, hearing her grunts as her fist made impact.

Lissa was by my side in a second, her hand touching my wound. I felt the warmth around it and I knew she was healing me. I also knew that it was no use when I had already lost so much blood. Christian was on the phone as he ran out into the hall, yelling something unintelligible.

Everything was fading out of sight, the edges of my vision becoming black. Who would have known that this is how I would die.

I looked over to try and see Rose, wanting her face to be the last thing I saw. Her voice the last thing I hear. But the last thing I heard was the sounds of a stampede coming down the hall and Lissa whispering Rose's name.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are like smiles; both can make my day(:**

**Who should Rose's Guardian partner be? Leave your suggestions in your reviews!**

**Don't hate me...  
**


	20. Confessions and Tears

**A/N:**

**IMPORTANT- A lot of you are mad at me and I'm sorry. But this is my story and I will write it out I want to write it. Don't un-favorite me, or take me off your watch list just yet. **

** You need to stick with me here. I promise you won't be disappointed.**

**Just calm down and read this chapter, even though you won't like it much than the last. Please, keep an open mind and remember _this is my story._**

* * *

_I looked over to try and see Rose, wanting her face to be the last thing I saw. Her voice the last thing I hear. But the last thing I heard was the sounds of a stampede coming down the hall and Lissa whispering Rose's name. _

**ROSE POV:**

Christian, Lissa, and I walked down the hallway to Adrian and I's room. I had my key out, knowing that Adrian had probably locked the doors. When I reached the door I held the handle and noticed that it opened with ease. I lightly pushed the door open and heard voices, a womans voice. Holy fucking shit! He is not cheating on me! I cracked it open a little wider enough for me to peak through and saw Adrian shoved up against the wall with some whore attacking his neck.

I stepped back, in shock. "Rose? Rose, what's wrong?" Lissa whispered.

I leaned back towards the door, not believing what I was seeing. Adrian moaned as his head fell back against the wall, his eyes closing and his lips parting. No... "Adrian," I whispered, watching them through the cracked door. Not able to do anything else. Lissa pulled me back by my arm and the door cracked shut silently again.

"Rose, what's going on in there?" Lissa asked, Christian's face was even full of concern.

"I-I think he's cheating on me..." I whispered. "But, Adrian would never do that to me..." I trailed off, astonished.

Lissa's face became a mask of horror whereas Christian's just became confused. "Rose, I hear him talk about you. He would never cheat on you, he is absolutely crazy about you. Go in and talk to him, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." Christian said.

I know Christian is right, Adrian would never cheat on me. "He's shoved against a wall with some whore attacking his neck while he stands there moaning. I don't know what else to call that except cheating Christian." I snapped.

Christian flinched but I ignored him.

I heard the woman inside talking and I leaned into the doorway to listen, "Shhh, we don't need anyone hearing us. I can't wait to see Rose's face before she dies. First you on the floor, lifeless. And then I'll step out and kill her just like she killed them. "

I caught sight of that bitch's face and I wanted to throttle her. "That little bitch!" I growled before I literally kicked my door in. Tara didn't have enough time to move before I lunged at her dumb ass and tackled her to the ground.

Her head hit the ground with a loud thump and I situated myself on top of her, straddling her body. "You little bitch!" I yelled. I brought my fist up in the air and brought it forcefully back down into her face. I wasn't worried about killing her, I was going to draw this out. I punched her cheek before moving to her lip. "Ugh!" I said as I brought my fist back towards her nose.

There was nothing here but her stupid little face and she was going to die. I am going to kill this whore. If Tara Marie thinks she can mess with me then she is mistaken, I am taking this slut down. She pulled her hands up to block her face, finally getting some sense into her that I wasn't going to stop hitting her.

I heard Christian leaving the room yelling for help but I don't want help. "He's my fiancé, not my boyfriend." I grunted as I ripped her hands from her face so that I could punch her again. This one landed on her eye.

She swung her fist aimlessly at my face and nicked my chin. It didn't even hurt. I was too high on my blind rage that her futile attempts to stop me didn't even register. I shoved her arm back and punched her in the face again.

"Rose..." Lissa whispered.

I ignored her, Tara was still breathing. She was my main concern, she needed to die. No one will touch my Adrian like that and get away with it. You cannot attempt to murder my fiancé and not expect to deal with me. That is not how it works.

Before I could land another blow to Tara's quickly swelling and bruising face I was lifted up and off her swiftly. Someone's arms latched underneath my armpits and yanked me up and against them.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. I saw them lifting Tara up and out of the room and I fought with the Guardian holding me, I needed to get to Tara!

"We need medical and a donor in here! Hurry!" Someone yelled. I looked down to whoever was yelling.

It was a Guardian, a man, and he was leaning over Adrian touching the wound on his neck. And Adrian, was sitting there, slumped against the wall, barely breathing. I froze in the Guardian's arms and looked at Adrian.

His normally pale face was even paler and blood was dripping down his neck, soaking his green shirt. His hair was matted into it all and was soaked with the blood. He wasn't even moving. He looked dead. My Adrian was almost dead. And it was all my fault.

All the rage I had felt when Tara was here was gone, all I could see was my Adrian, nearly lifeless on our bedroom floor. I had to get to him. "Adrian..." I whispered.

The Guardian that was holding me had relaxed when he noticed that I wasn't moving and breaking out of his hold was easy. I ripped myself away from him and hurried to Adrian falling against the wall next to him. I took his face in my hands, not caring that they were getting all bloody. "Adrian," I whispered.

Answer me! Why won't you answer me! "Adrian!" I said a little more loudly now.

"Hathaway you need to move!" A Guardian yelled at me. Someone put there hand on my shoulder and I slapped it away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I said with so much anger in my voice that I scared myself a little. But no one moved to touch me.

I stared at Adrian, he lost so much blood. "We need a donor now! I don't care who get me a fucking donor and a team of doctors. NOW!" Someone roared into their phone. They need a donor...

"I'll do it." I yelled. The man on the phone looked at me. "I'll donate the blood. Please, let me." I begged. I felt tears brimming at my eyes as I looked at the tall man. "Please, I need to save him." He means the world to me, I can't let him die.

The man looked at me sadly, "Someone take her out of here." He said.

No! They can't. I grasped tightly onto Adrian as two Guardians approached me and picked me up and carried me out of the room like my hits and kicks to them were nothing. They brought me to my door and stopped. "Give her here." A voice said. "Did I stutter? Give her here. Now." The man said again.

I was switched over into another pair of arms. I didn't have to see the face to know who it was the. The leather duster that my face was resting on told me enough. Dimitri carried me bridal style down the hall as I alternated between crying into his chest and screaming while kicking and him.

He held me tighter against him as the tears flowed freely from my eyes. I gripped his t-shirt like my life depended on it. Why was my life falling apart when it was the time when I most needed it to stay together? Why Adrian? Why him! Why not me! It was my fault he was there.

"Why him!" I yelled. "WHY?"

Dimitri didn't say anything to me. He just walked and walked and walked. We went in doors and out doors. We went inside and outside. It didn't matter where he took me, wherever we went no one was around. The place was empty.

Finally he took me through a door and the cool air conditioning hit my face. He pushed me through some more doors and then through another door. I recognized this as the girls bathroom in the gym. He set me down on the counter and I slid off, wanting to stand. Dimitri went over to the lockers and pulled out a towel, handing it to me.

"Go shower, Rose. You have blood all over you. Lissa is coming with some fresh clothing." Dimitri told me softly. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror.

I was covered in blood. "It's not my blood. It's Tara Marie's." I tried not to smile at seeing my blood on her, she got what she deserved.

Dimitri looked at me, worried. "I know, I saw her on my way into your room."

I whipped around to look at him, "Where they carrying her out in a body bag because I was trying to kill her."

Dimitri's face was filled with shock. "Rose! What has gotten into you?" Dimitri asked me, surprised.

My face hardened. "What has gotten into me? You want to know what has gotten into me!" I screeched, my voice echoing off the walls of the shower room. "I'll tell you 'what has gotten into me'. I have been sucking up Lissa's spirit everyday, that is what has gotten into me. I have been killing Strigoi, that is what has gotten into me. I have had to take a care of a child and get him through the nightmares of the 'scary red eyes', that is what has gotten into me.

"I've had to deal with Adr-" I stopped, not being able to say his name"-my fiancé's Aunt hating me, that is what has gotten into me. I have had to deal with the fact that my best friend is worried about her relationship with her boyfriend and college, that is what has gotten into me." At this point tears were falling from my eyes. "I've had to deal with thinking my fiancé was cheating on me, that is what has gotten into me. I've had to deal with some bitch trying to kill him, that is what has gotten into me."

"And if that is not enough to throw someone over the edge for a little while, then I don't know what the fuck is! I had to watch the life get sucked out of him, Dimitri! Why don't you understand that! My Adrian might be dead! And I wouldn't even know because some jack-ass kicked me out of my own fucking room. So there you have it, that is what has gotten into Dimitri. But you wouldn't know that because you do your best to avoid me at all costs because you can't handle seeing me because of what you did.

"So Dimitri. What has gotten into you? What has gotten into you to think that you even deserve to have any clue about what has gotten into me? Because last I checked, you had decided to avoid me because of something you did when you weren't yourself. Get the fuck over it!" I screamed at him.

He stared at me in complete and utter shock for a few moments. Then I slowly saw the anger creep up onto his face. "Don't you ever talk to me that way. Do you hear me, Rose!" His voice boomed. "I never want you to talk to me like that again. You may think you have it all figured out but you don't, you got that? And don't tell me to 'get over it'. Love isn't something you can get over! I can't just fall out of love with you overnight Rose! I can't!" He yelled.

"Believe, me. I'm trying! So don't tell me to get over it. You have it hard, I get that. But this is just the start. And if you can't handle this, what's going on right now, then you aren't cut out for this job as a Guardian and you should go shuffle papers. Because you can't get mad and throw a temper tantrum every single time something doesn't go your way, Rose! You just can't. People die. Shit happens. Life will go on.

"If you can't handle yourself now then I worry for you, Roza. Because things only get harder and bloodier from here." He said, softer now.

"What gets worse than having the one you love die? Hm, Dimitri? Cause I've already experienced that twice now." I snapped back at him.

He didn't even hesitate before he answered. "Killing the one you love." And I knew that he didn't mean literally killing the one you love. I knew he meant being the cause of their death or in my case, killing part of the one you love. Because when he was a Strigoi, he had literally killed part of me. It was just Adrian who revived it.

Lissa came storming into the room now, "What's all the yelling! Is everyone okay?" She asked, panting.

Dimitri and I avoided eye contact. "Call me if you guys need anything, I'm going to go...do stuff." Dimitri said as he moved out of the room, "Princess Dragomir." He excused himself.

Lissa watched his retreating figure before turning to me, shock written across her face. "What happened? Are you okay?" She asked. I didn't answer her. I just starting stripping off my clothes as I made my way toward the showers.

I let the warm water run down my body, washing away the tears that wouldn't stop coming. I'm sure Lissa could hear my silent sobs, but she didn't say anything. I washed and scrubbed myself until I was clean and then I stepped out, a mask of neutrality on my face. That's one of the first things they teach you about being a Guardian right? Show no emotion. So here I go. No emotion, no pain. Whatever happens I just have to remember that it was Lissa that I needed to protect, not Adrian. As long as Lissa is okay I should be, too.

Neutral, keep my expression neutral.

I stepped out of the shower with a towel around my body. Lissa had left my clothes on the counter and I quickly changed into them before brushing my hair and pulling it into a messy bun. I looked into the mirror and recognized the shirt that Lissa had grabbed for me to wear was not mine, but Adrian's. I buried my face into it, inhaling his scent. Oh God, how am I supposed to go out there and act like everything is okay.

I look like total shit, too. I guess that's okay though, I'm not going anywhere. Besides, who do I have to impress anymore? The only guy I could ever love is probably dead, because I couldn't save him.

I walked towards the door and trashed the clothes I had been wearing in the trashcan on the way out. When I reached Lissa she was sitting on a mat in the gym. She turned when she saw me and her eyes were puffy and red. She had been crying. "Hello, Rose." She said quietly. She saw my shirt and her face fell, "I'm so sorry! I thought that was one of your shirts..."

I forced a small smile onto my face, "It's okay. Keeps him close." I croaked out.

"Come on, let's go back to my room." She said, linking arms with me.

"Actually, I need to go see Adrian's parents." I whispered. "I don't know if word has gotten to them yet and they deserve to know."

She looked at me worried but didn't argue. We trekked our way to Adrian's parent's house in silence. Lissa had tried to make conversation but quickly gave up when she realized that it was one sided. Though she didn't seem mad at me for it, she seemed a little worried. She tightened her grip on my arm when we reached his parent's house. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Their maid answered, "I'm here to see Mr. and Mrs. Ivashkov. It's very important concerning Adrian. Tell them it's Rose Hathaway." I told the maid, proud of myself for keeping my voice strong. She assessed me for a few moments before opening the door wider.

"Come in, both of you. Hurry." She said. Lissa and I followed her into the Ivashkov's immaculate living room and we both sat down while we waited.

"Do you think they already know?" Lissa asked.

I shook my head, "No. Things like this are attempted to be kept as discreet as possible, we don't like to draw attention. Even if that means withholding information from the family." I explained to her. "But everyone was probably directed to stay indoors for some unknown reason. If Tara could do that to someone then somebody else might be trying to do it, too."

She gasped, "That's horrible though..."

I shrugged, "That's life."

Adrian's parents came quickly into the room, "Rose! What's wrong with my baby?" Adrian's mom cried as she sat down on the couch next to us. I knew they wouldn't tell them anything. Even Adrian's dad looked worried. "They announced over the Court's radios, televisions, phones, everything that everyone must stay inside and lock their doors!"

I tried to keep my face composed but a few tears slipped out of my eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you both deserve to know. And I hope that if any action is taken against me for what I did I will have you too on my side." I whispered. I met their eyes and they stared at me confused. I attacked a Moroi; a Spirit using one at that. They may try to take legal action against me, even though she was clearly in the wrong here.

"Adrian was...attacked." Adrian's mom gasped. "By a girl named Tara Marie. And they don't know...I don't know...he might be dead! And I'm not aloud to see him, I tried to save him but he had lost so much blood...and they wouldn't let me be his donor." I was softly sobbing now. Adrian...

"My baby!" Daniella Ivashkov sobbed into Nathan Ivashkov's chest. "How? Why?"

Those were my questions, too. Ones I hadn't known the answer to only hours before, but now were very clear to me. "Don't worry, Tara Marie was severely injured when they carried her out of there." I muttered.

"You should have killed her! Oh, Adrian!" Daniella sobbed.

"Start from the beginning, I want to know everything." Nathan ordered. And so I did. I'd tell them anything they wanted me too. I told them everything, even the part about me peeking through the doorway. I had nothing to hide from them, they were supposed to be my future in-laws. I toyed with the ring on my finger as I spoke. It was the closest I could feel to Adrian right now. It was the closest I would feel next to him until they let me see him, dead or alive.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I stopped middle of explaining my fight scene with Tara. "Guardian Hathaway." I said smoothly into the phone.

"He's in the infirmary. They're getting him stable, I think he's going to live Rose." Dimitri spoke hurriedly into the phone. I'm not going to lie, he was the last person I would have expected to call me.

"Give me two minutes," I breathed as I jumped up from the couch and sprinted my way out the door. I snapped my phone shut as I hurried to yank the door open.

"Where are you going Rose?" Lissa yelled.

"Infirmary!" I yelled back. She yelled something back to me but I didn't here her because I was already half way down the road. I ran faster than I have ever run in my life, my legs pumping in sync with my arms.

Two minutes. It took me two minutes to get to the hospital in what should have been a five minute run. I yanked open the doors, completely ignoring the attendant at the desk, I knew my way to the infirmary. I went through three sets of double doors, taking lefts and rights throughout the hospital until I saw Dimitri sitting in some fold out chairs talking to two other Guardians. I jogged my way over to him and the all looked up at me.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"Whoa, Hathaway, calm down. You're not supposed to be back here, only family can see him in the infirmary." The Guardian to the left of Dimitri told me, I noticed he had a cut above his left brow and it was slightly bruising.

I heard a boisterous laugh behind me and turned to see Bruce walking up, "Do you really think Rose Hathaway cares about your little rules? By the way, Sommers, she can really pack a punch can't she?" Bruce said, laughing again.

Guardian Sommers touched the cut above his left brow, "Yeah." He grumbled. Oops, did I do that?

"Where's Adrian?" I asked again. But before they could answer a Dhampir doctor came out of the ICU door.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Shaw. Are any of you Adrian Ivashkov's family?" The doctor asked.

I stepped forward quickly, "I'm his fiancé, how is he?" I asked quickly.

The Dr. Shaw quirked at eyebrow at me and I held up my left hand to prove that I was his fiancé, damn douche bag doctor. "Okay, come with me, we'll talk." I followed the doctor through the halls, quickly losing track of where we were going because I was too hyped up about seeing Adrian. Instead of going into a hospital room though we entered an office. "Take a seat," He ordered.

I sat down immediately. "How is he?"

The doctor opened up Adrian's thin hospital records file and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's stable," I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. "But...he lost a lot of blood. And while we have him on transfusions, I'm afraid that the blood loss has put him into a coma." The doctor explained. "His body went into shock, this kind of thing is normal when someone loses that much blood. Now, I don't know when he'll wake up. Hours, days, weeks, months; we don't know. And I'm very sorry."

I stared at him, shocked. Adrian was in a coma. "W-will he die from this? Can we see him? How do we get him out of a coma?" I questioned. Oh, God. I really need Lissa with me here right now. I can't do this by myself.

"No, he's stable. He shouldn't die, but there could be a slim chance that he won't wake up. He is aloud visitors everyday at the allotted visiting hours and one person may stay overnight if they'd like. There is no way to get someone out of a coma I'm afraid, it's all up to Adrian now. He has to wake himself up, only him. I'm very sorry." Dr. Shaw told me.

"I want to see him now, please." I asked quietly. The doctor read over the file a few moments and then nodded, standing up.

I followed him out of the room and into the hall, going through another series of twists and turns. Before coming to a room that had 'Ivashkov' written on the dry erase board attached to the door. "He's through here. I'll leave you be for now." Dr. Shaw said.

"Uhm, if anyone comes looking for me, would you please send them in? I'll ask anyone to leave that shouldn't be here." I asked the Doctor kindly. He nodded and headed down the hall. I took a deep breath before opening the door slowly.

I don't know what I expected. I haven't really spent a lot of time in hospitals, nurses offices; yes. Hospitals, no. My eyes scanned the room for Adrian until I found him lying in a white bed, tubes attached to his arms and a breathing thing on his face. There was a heart monitor thing in the corner that read off his blood pressure and what not. An IV bag filled with blood and another filled with some other stuff. Maybe the food he would need since he can't eat himself?

I stepped closer to the bed and closer and closer until I was sitting by the edge of it, staring down at my Adrian. I wanted to cry when I saw the bandage that was on his neck. This is all my fault. I can't believe I did this to him.

I pulled the chair behind me closer to the bed and sat there staring at him. Because what more can you do with someone who is in a coma? So I just stared and stared and stared. I picked up his hand and held it in mine.

I started at his messy brown hair that was still, even after all he's been through today, styled perfectly. I moved down to his perfectly clear skin, memorizing the way his face looked so peaceful when he was asleep. I looked at his high cheek bones and his cute little nose. Down to his lips and the memories of what he could do with them came flooding back to me. I traveled further down, looking at his jaw line, skipping past his neck where the bandages were, until I finally hit blanket and had nothing left to look at.

There was a knock at the door and my head snapped up before I saw Lissa pile in with Christian, Daniella, and Nathan Ivashkov behind her. "Hey, the doctor let us up." Lissa whispered as she came and hugged me. I didn't drop Adrian's hand as she wrapped her arms around me. I buried my face in her neck, trying not to cry. "Shhh, Rose. It's okay." Lissa cooed.

I felt Christian's hand on my shoulder and I gripped Lissa tighter with the arm that was holding Adrian's hand. I could hear Daniella softly crying and Nathan trying to calm her down.

Lissa pulled away from me and leaned into Christian. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. They were so happy.

I turned back to Adrian, who still hadn't stirred or made any indication that he was waking up.

"What'd the doctor say?" Daniella asked me. I repeated to her everything the doctor had told me and she took the news even worse than I did. I can't blame her, this is her baby. She carried him for nine months and then raised him into the man he is today. If I were her I would be hunting Tara Marie down and destroying her. But Daniella is more rational than I am. I doubt that women ever has any thought of murdering someone.

The door opened and the Queen herself floated into the room. Nathan stood erect for her, wanting to impress his 'Auntie'. But he was the only one, Tatiana is not my focus right now. Adrian is and I will not bring my focus anywhere away from him.

The first thing Tatiana did was come to me and hug me. I was stiff for a moment but I slowly hugged her back. And it was a true, genuine hug. "How are you?" She asked me.

"The truth?" I said, with a bitter laugh. "I'm absolutely horrible; I feel like someone has killed a part of me." I whispered, looking at Adrian's resting face. "But how are you?"

She sighed, "Better than you, I suppose. We have the best doctor's working on him so you really shouldn't worry. I have faith that he'll get better. He's a strong man." Tatiana assured me. It's funny, she is the last person I would have ever pegged to reassure me about something. She seems more like a 'suck it up and get over it' type of person. But wait, I've already gotten that lecture today, from Dimitri.

Dimitri...

Holy shit! I can't believe it! He admitted that he really was still in love with me! Not that it matters now, but a couple months ago... Wow. I can't believe it. Ugh, and I was so heartless to him. I can't think of Dimitri now. Adrian is my main concern.

A nurse came in with a clipboard and looked up at all of us. "I'm sorry, guys. You've gotta go. They've got more tests to run."

"Tests for what?" Daniella asked.

"They're just checking up on some x-rays and what not. You can check back in a few hours time. Now come on now." The nurse said sweetly. Daniella kissed her son's forehead before she and Nathan slowly walked out the door, Tatiana behind them. Lissa and Christian stood hand in hand waiting by the door for me.

"Come on, Rose. We'll come back later. Let's get some food in you." Christian said. I wasn't hungry though, I was literally numb.

"Baby girl," The nurse said softly. "You need to go, I'm sorry. But if you leave your number with me, I promise to call you the second he gets back." She promised. I nodded to her and Lissa wrote down my number to give her.

I stood up and pressed my lips to his forehead and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I love you, Adrian." I squeezed his hand before gently setting it on the bed and walking over to Lissa. I wrapped my arms around my chest, trying to get rid of the tightness that was building up in me. It hurt to breathe, almost like someone was holding a weight on my chest.

"You okay, Rose?" Lissa asked.

I nodded, "Just tired I guess. I think I wanna go home."

She wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me close to her. "It'll be okay, you know. He'll wake up and eventually everything will go back to the way it should be. You two will the happy couple you always were and life will right itself again. Don't look so sad."

Easy for her to say; the guy she loves is standing right next to her. "But how am I supposed to cope until he does wake up, Liss?" I asked in a soft voice.

She didn't have an answer. They walked me to Adrian and I's room.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us? You were supposed to spend the night tonight anyway." Lissa offered.

I shook my head. I just wanted to be alone so I could cry and wallow.

"Okay, love you Rose. Call us if you need anything." Lissa called as she retreated down the hallway with Christian. I opened up the door to our room and flicked on the lights. Everything was cleaned up. The table was in order the way it was before twenty Guardians had stormed into my room. They even made the bed and did our laundry. Our normally slightly messy room was now extremely clean and sanitary. They even stacked all my boxes against a wall to my left.

I don't like it.

I kicked the door shut, locking it and throwing my keys on our table. It was quiet and I didn't like it. Normally it's not quiet. Normally, Adrian is here. I sighed and reached into Adrian's dresser, pulling out a pair of his boxers and shirt before heading into the bathroom to change.

Something about being in his clothing made me feel closer to him and I liked it. I didn't take care of my other clothes, I just left them on the floor. I crawled into Adrian's side of the bed and shoved my stake under his pillow and my gun under the other. I shoved my way under the covers and curled into myself, finally feeling alone enough to let my tears fall.

"Adrian, what have I done?"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, a lot of you hated me for that last chapter...and probably will for this one, also. So just please wait. I promise it will get better.**

**I don't want to lose my fan base over this, but I also don't want to make my story just like all the other stories on there.**

**THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING! So just review and let me know how I did.  
**


	21. Break ins and outs

**A/N: Enjoy! I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

I walked along the concrete path, books in hand, hurrying to get to my next class. If I'm late to Alto's class again, he'll kill me and I need to keep a clean record. I shoved through some bodies of students and saw a familiar red-head start bobbing my way.

"Rose! Hey Hathaway, slow down a sec." Mason yelled to me. I groaned internally and waited for him to catch up to me. When he finally made his way over to me a grin was set upon his face, like always.

"I can't talk long, Mase, I have to get to Alto's class. If I'm late he'll give me detention...again." I grumbled.

Mason through back his head and laughed before throwing his arm over my shoulder and leading me out to the sitting yards. "When as the sexy Rose Hathaway ever worried about being late? Come on, cut with me. Let's have some fun." He tried to convince me.

I really should go to Alto's class. It would be really bad if I got caught skipping. But what could _one _day hurt? Not much if you ask me. "Okay, let's go back to my room." I said, a flirty lilt to my tone. Mason pulled me closer to him so that his warm body was pressing against mine.

"And what exactly are we going to do in your room, Hathaway?" He asked. I looked up into those gorgeous blue eyes and saw a fire burning within them. When had Mason gotten so...so hot? I know he wasn't always this way. But looking at him here, he just looked so good.

It seemed like we had teleported from the sitting yards to my room almost instantly. Mason's lips were soft on mine as his hand caressed my thigh and the other slinked around my waist. I moved so that both of my hands could rest comfortably behind his neck as my mouth moved in sync with his.

When had Mason become such a good kisser?

I broke away for a much needed gasp of air and Mason waisted no time moving his lips down my neck, placing soft kisses as he went. "You're so sexy, Rose." He groaned.

Normally, I would have laughed or come up with a witty remark back to him. But something felt wrong. Sure Mason was here, in my room, skipping class with me to make-out. But there was something off about it. Something in the back of my head nagged at me. I was trying to tell myself something, if only I could reach it. Why does this feel so wrong?

It's just Mason, why am I freaking out?

I then became aware that Mason's lips were no longer at my neck and he was looking at me, his blue eyes had lost their fire to be replaced by confusion. "What's wrong? Do you not want to do this anymore?"

I opened my mouth to speak when I finally realized what is was that was wrong with Mason being here. My hand quickly flew up to my mouth to touch my lips. Mason was kissing me. Well had been. And he had been holding me and talking to me. Only Mason couldn't do any of those things. Because he's dead.

At this realization I flung my arms around him, burrying my head into the crook of his neck. "I've missed you so much, Mase." I whispered. He quickly put his arms around me, pulling me into him tighter. His hands stroked my long dark hair. I inhaled his scent, never wanting to forget it. I don't know when I'll see him again.

"I know, Rose. I'm so sorry." He told me.

I pulled away to look at him. "How are you here? You're dead, I saw you die. I watched you cross over, you aren't supposed to be here." Anger popped into my tone at the end. I was mad though. Mason is dead, I grieved for him. And for my subconscious to bring him up again? That was mean.

Mason looked like he felt sorry for me. "I'm sorry, Rose. I came here to tell you something. But, well, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Mase." I admitted.

"I need you to listen carefully because I don't know if you'll remember this when you wake up." He told me. I nodded for him to continue. "You are about to go through a lot of trouble. The stuff that happened with that Ivashkov guy, that I can't believe you're engaged too, is only the beginning. No one is who they seem." He spoke slowly, as if to emphasize the meaning of his words.

"Who isn't who they seem, Mason. Tell me what is going to happen. How do you know?"

"I can't say, I can only warn you. They won't let me tell you any details, but keep your guard up. Rose trust only those who you know would never betray you. Man, I wish I was there to help you. We could kick some ass together. And I can't even haunt the person."

"But Mason, you have to be able to tell me something more! I can't walk around not trusting anyone! This isn't-"

"Wake up, Rose. Go find Lissa! Wake. Up. She needs you, you have to keep her safe. _Go. _Wake up!" Mason said urgently. His hands were on my shoulders and he was shaking me like crazy.

"What the hell, Mason!" I shrieked as he kept shaking me. But I found myself becoming more and more lucid as he shook me. My dream was fading at the edges, becoming shimmery.

"We'll talk again, Rose. I miss you and...I'm sorry." Mason said, but it sounded only like a whisper. I watched his sad face slowly move out of focus before everything became black once more.

I forced my eyes open as I sat up in bed. One glance at my clock told me it was five in the morning, but I went to bed very early the previous day. The previous day. All of yesterday's drama came crashing into me like a semi-truck filled with bricks. Adrian.

My heart hurt at the thought of him and I thought I might cry again. But Mason's dream words echoed in my head, '_Find Lissa! Go!'_

I have to find her, now. Pushing my pain for Adrian aside I dove into her head, searching her out in the court. I yanked my pajamas off and pulled on the first things my hands touched, which happened to be a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. It took me a couple seconds to locate her, but she was in her room, sound asleep with Christian next to her. I shoved my gun into the back of my jeans before throwing my shirt over it and then grabbed for a jacket to conceal it better.

She's safe.

I still didn't waste time running out the door and sprinting to her room. I don't care that my hair and teeth aren't brushed, I need to get to her. I have a feeling, whether it be from Mason's warning or not, that something bad was going to happen today. And there will be nothing we can do to stop it.

I flew down my three flights of stairs two at a time, not wasting anytime. I reached the bottom and shoved the heavy doors out of my way and ran through the lobby of our building. Lissa was in the same building as Adrian, first floor. The attendee at the front desk eyed me skeptically but I kept running. I found her hall quickly and skidded to a stop in front of her door. I twisted the handle and found it was unlocked.

Lissa always locks her door.

I entered the room quietly and shut the door even more quietly. Lissa and Christian were in bed sleeping, I could see the rise and fall of their chests. I moved slowly around her room, going into their small kitchen and then checking the bathroom. I moved back to their bedroom and looked into the closet, seeing nothing still. Maybe they had just forgotten to lock their doors last night. But you'd think with everything that has been happening, they would've.

I quietly walked over to the bed and gently shook Lissa's sleeping form. "Liss, sweetie, wake up." I whispered. She slowly woke up and jumped when she saw me, but quickly composed herself.

"Rose," She hissed. "What are you doing in here its five in the morning!" She glanced over to Christian who was softly snoring. Oh, I am so going to make fun of him for that.

"Get out of bed, I need to talk to you." I told her before leaving her bedroom and going over to her bathroom.

I grabbed her hair brush and pulled it through my hair. I felt a little better after that but I still felt nasty with out having brushed my teeth. I rummaged through her cabinets until I found an un-opened toothbrush. I quickly brushed my teeth and felt much better. I yanked my hair up into a ponytail before going out to her small sitting room and making myself comfortable on the couch.

She walked out a few moments later, looking very tired. "What's up? Where's the fire?"

I took a deep breath, "I saw Mason." Her eyes widened. "He came to me in a dream, Liss. And he told me I had to find you and keep you safe."

"Why would he ask that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Did you lock your doors last night?" I asked.

She thought for a moment, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure Christian did. Why? How did you get in here?"

She had locked her doors, which means that someone else was in here last night. But who would come in and not touch anything. And how would they get in with out anyone noticing or Lissa and Christian hearing.

"Rose?"

"Lissa, I think someone broke in hear last night and didn't take anything." I said slowly. It didn't make any sense.

She looked alarmed, "Why?"

That's the thing, I don't know. "Go wake up Christian." I told her. She got up and went to go get Christian while I sat, thinking. Nothing looked out of place in here. So I know they didn't ransack the place or take anything. But why would they break in? There has to be a reason for everything that is happening! Come on Rose, think. Why would someone break in and just leave.

To see if they could get in and out without getting caught.

I stood up immediately. I need to talk to that filthy Tara Marie, whatever is going on here she's behind. All this started with her and all of this is going to end with her, I'll see to that. I pulled out my cellphone to make a call but didn't quite get there before a loud alarm was ringing all throughout Lissa's room. Sirens were wailing and I ran to the door to look out and saw that it wasn't just Lissa's room, it was the whole building.

I ran back to their room where Lissa and Christian were frozen. Lissa was grasping Christian's arm so tight that her knuckles were turning white and they both just stared at me. "Get dressed, quickly." I ordered. It didn't even take them two seconds to start moving. I grabbed Lissa's purse that was sitting on her dresser and began threw their cell phones into it. I walked into the bathroom and got their hairbrushes and toothbrushes thrown into their also.

When I walked back into their room they were fully clothed. "I.D's and passports. I don't know whats happening but you will be ready for anything. Christian grab you two a jacket." I told them. Lissa hurried to her jewelry box and handed their passports to me, I shoved them into a zipper in her purse. I handed her the purse and headed for the door, they followed obediently behind me.

"Rose, what's happening?" Lissa asked. I could hear the fear in her voice and I could feel it in her mind. She was terrified but confident that I would keep her safe.

"I don't know, stay close. I'm taking you somewhere safe." I said over the wailing of the alarms. We made our way through the crowded hallways, Lissa clutching to my jacket and Christian. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed the first Guardian's number I saw.

"Hathaway are you with the Princess?" Guardian Rivera barked at me.

"Yes, where do I take her?" I asked quickly. I wasn't trained for this matter, let alone did I know what to do. I don't know where to take her, but I need to keep her safe.

"Keep her with you, there is no safe place right now." Rivera answered gravely.

"What do you mean?" I started leading us towards my room.

"Someone broke into or out of here. And Tara Marie is missing, she was in custody and now she's gone." Rivera informed me. I snapped my phone shut and shoved it back in my pocket. How the hell is she missing! They should have had her on full lock down! She attacked Adrian and almost killed him yet they found a way to let her go missing. What kind of security was she under? They should have put me over watch of her, I swear she never would have gotten away.

Once we got down my hallway it was empty, I don't know where everyone else went but we have to go to my room.

"Rose, what are all the alarms for?" Christian asked, his normally snarky voice was filled with seriousness.

"Someone broke into or out of court. Tara Marie has escaped custody also. So I'm going to change into full Guardian attire and then we're going to go see if there is somewhere safer for you two to be." I informed them. And then I'm going to make sure Adrian's okay. And once that all done and over with, I'm going to find Tara Marie and kick her ass.

I unlocked my door and shoved it open, scanning the room quickly as I stepped in and headed towards mine and Adrian's bedroom. Christian and Lissa sat down on the couch while I went to change. I quickly pulled on my Guardian clothing and shoved my gun into the pocket along with my stake. I walked to the mirror to pull my hair up and stared at myself for a few moments.

I look tired. I have dark purple bags under my eyes from a restless night. My eyes show little life in them. And my mouth is set into a tight line. "Bring it on Tara Marie." I muttered before turning away from my reflection in the mirror. With a deep breath I went back out to the living room to see Lissa and Christian re-situating the things in their bag.

"Rose, what are we going to do?" Lissa asked me. Her eyes begged me for a reasonable answer. I peered into her thoughts and saw that all she really wanted was for everything to go back to normal, well as normal as our life could get.

I have to protect her, even if it means lying to her. "Don't worry Lissa, everything is fine. I'm sure they'll find Tara and whoever it was that broke her out. She'll be back into jail by the end of the day." The words fell effortlessly from my mouth. In truth, they won't find Tara by the end of the day. They probably won't find who broke her out. And everything is not fine.

Lissa loosened up at my words, but Christian eyed me. He arched an eyebrow and I shook my head no slightly. "Rose will take care of everything. We don't have to worry, the Guardians job is to protect us. Now go get cleaned up before we leave." Christian reassured her.

Lissa looked between us, "Don't lie to me, Rose."

"I'm not Liss. I will handle this. Tara will end up back here. Now go get yourself fixed up fast, I'm not waiting forever." I told her. I don't know whether or not she believed me, but she went to my bathroom anyway.

Christian and I awkwardly stared at each other for a few minutes. Both knowing that both our words were probably lies, but neither wanting to admit it. He wanted to believe me just as much as Lissa did. And I don't blame him. I want to believe me. But someone needs to keep sight of the truth.

"She's stronger than she looks," Christian spoke. "She can handle the truth, she can even help." I stared off at the doorway through which she left and knew he was right. But right now, the best thing for her is to give her as little detail as possible.

"I know. But I'm afraid if I tell her too much she'll endanger herself by trying to help." I groaned. "Besides, I don't even know that much. I just have a lot of theories." My cell phone rang as Christian opened his mouth to speak and I sent him a slightly apologetic smile before flipping it open.

"Hathaway," I answered.

"Bring Princess Dragomir to the Queen please. She has been requesting her, but be careful. We have uh...found two dead Guardians." The Guardian on the other line said in a hushed tone. Two dead Guardians? Are you fucking kidding me.

I kept my face composed, for Christian's sake as I replied. "What was the er, manner in which they were found?" I asked.

I heard the rustling of paper on the other line, "One was drained of blood and the other had his neck snapped. Hurry." The line clicked off and I sighed. So there is a Strigoi running around Court. Great. I need to get to Adrian.

"What's going on?" Christian asked.

"I'll explain when Lissa gets back." I told him. I scrolled through my recent calls until I found the number of Adrian's nurse. She had called me last night but I was too tired to come in. Not that I didn't want to see Adrian, I just didn't know If I could handle seeing him alone.

"Hello, this is Mimi." The nurse answered.

I cleared my throat. "Hi, uh Mimi. This is Rose Hathaway, Adrian Ivashkov's fiancé. I need to know how he's doing."

"Ahh, Rose! He is still doing fine. I'm afraid to say he has yet to wake up though. I'm terribly sorry about that. Are you safe? Something horrible has happened. Oh, but being a Guardian you probably already knew that." She rambled. She was a very nice lady. "The hospital is locked down, everyone is safe. Don't worry, just do your thing. I'm taking good care of him, dear."

Thank God, someone was keeping there head on in the midst of all this. "Thank you, Mimi. I have to go now. Just...if he wakes up call me, please." I nearly begged.

She gave me a soft laugh, "Of course sweetie. Bye bye." I hung up the phone and slumped down onto my couch. This is not my freaking week. First Tara, then Adrian, then a break in at Court, then Tara gets out, then someone kills two Guards, what next?.

These people need to just calm down and take a freaking chill pill.

Lissa walked into the room and I stood up, ready for the war I was, no doubt, about to face. "I have to take you both to Tatiana. She is on the other side of Court, so this is going to be very, very dangerous. Christian I need you to be ready. I hate to throw you in danger also, but there is a Strigoi roaming Court."

"What about the wards?" Lissa asked.

"This Strigoi was made on Court. There are two dead Guardians. And I'm sorry. You shouldn't be in this much danger, but you will be." I told her. I turned to Christian, "We have to keep her alive. Odds are, we won't run into the Strigoi. It's outnumbered. But we need to watch out. We can trust no one from here on out." I spoke to both of them now, "And If I saw run. You run as fast as you can towards the Queen's building. Do not stop. Am I understood."

Christian nodded, looking somber. Lissa stared at me, "How did this happen?"

What a great question that I don't really know the answer to. "This has been coming for awhile I guess. We've been at war with Strigoi for a long time now and now they are going to start turning our own kind against us. They are attacking us from the inside out, killing the heart of the Moroi/Dhampir living system and hoping it will weaken us enough that they can just kill us all out."

She sighed, clearly upset. I can't worry about her feelings right now though, her safety is more important. "Stay close to me." I said as I headed toward the door. They were on my heels as I pulled it open quietly.

I peered my head out, seeing nothing and hearing less. I pulled my stake out of my pocket, gripping it tightly in my fingers. I inched out the door enough that Christian and Lissa could get out and push themselves up against the wall next to me. I softly shut and locked my door before moving down the hallway, towards the stairs.

I have to give them credit, they were being extremely quiet. They footsteps were almost inaudible behind me. I kept close to the wall, tensed up so that I could spring at an attacker at any moment. My palms were sweating slightly and I wiped one hand on my pants. I glanced back to make sure no one was following us and saw Christian's blank face and Lissa' scared one. Christian had his hand up as if he was going to shoot fire out of it at any given moment. He probably was too.

We reached the stairs and I held my hand back to tell them to stop before peering over the edge of the banister, seeing nothing. I flicked my finger for them to follow and they stuck close to me once more as we descended the three flights of stairs. I went down slowly as to keep our noise down to a minimum and because I was afraid that if I tried to move any faster I'd break out into a run. Lucky for me our staircase was built next to a wall, so I really only had one side to watch as we went down.

As we were reaching the middle of the last floor I heard the door of the entrance of our building open and then close a minute later. I felt Lissa freeze behind me and I stopped dead in my tracks. Shit, shit, shit. I have two Moroi and a potential threat heading my way.

I turned around and shoved them against the wall, Christian in front of Lissa. Pressing my finger to my mouth, I looked at them. "I'm going to go see who that is. Do. Not. Move." I said in a voice that wasn't even a whisper. "Scream if you need me."

They both nodded, not moving. I took a deep breath as I turned around and crept slowly down the stairs. The person who entered wasn't trying very hard to keep quiet. Or maybe they just had on thick shoes, I don't know. But I could hear their footsteps as they neared me. I pressed against the wall at the edge of the staircase, waiting for them to come closer. They moved, what I was assuming, just outside the staircase and I spun around the corner.

I punched them in the chest before shoving them against the wall effortlessly and pinning the stake against their chest as I pressed my body against theirs to keep them from moving. As I was about to shove it in I looked up at the alarmed face and stopped in my tracks. "I taught you so well, Roza." Dimitri's soft voice whispered in the stillness of our building. Shocked I jumped back, stake in hand. Dimitri gave me one of his rare smiles and I almost wanted to cry.

Finally, help. I don't have to do this on my own. I nearly threw myself at Dimitri for a hug. But I didn't, that's not very professional. I peeked my head around the corner at Lissa and Christian, gesturing for them to come. They moved slowly down the steps as they rounded the corner. "Who sent you?" I mouthed to Dimitri.

He shook his head. "I came to find you guys. They are all so busy." He whispered back. I nodded and pointed towards the door.

We began our trek to Tatiana again, this time I felt a lot better. Dimitri kept in the back, making sure Lissa and Christian stayed with us. I see why they partner us all up now. Watching one Moroi by yourself isn't that bad, but two? Especially when one is the last of her bloodline, is a ridiculous task.

We kept out of the open areas and cut through as many buildings as possible. Everything was empty and quiet, aside from the occasional noise of an animal. But it seemed that even those ceased to heard. It was a tiring effort to cross the Court.

When Tatiana's building finally came into view I sighed in relief. We crossed the last bit of land and moved up to the door, my gaze swept across the empty space behind us once more before I pushed the door open. I was attacked by a flood of Guards, the grabbed me and pulled me inside. From behind me I saw them grab Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri and drag them in before locking the door. I was shoved against a wall.

Someone came and looked at me peering into my eyes. "She's good. Check the other one." The deep voice of the male Guardian said. They moved over to Dimitri and let me go. I made my way over to Lissa and Christian who were standing there, looking queasy.

"What are they doing?" She hissed.

I shrugged, "They're checking to make sure we're not Strigoi. Now come on, we need to get you to Tatiana." Dimitri walked over to us and we made our way upstairs. I already knew where her room was, having visited it a couple times before. I led us down the hallways and to the ornate door. I knocked three times and waited.

A Guardian cracked the door open, "What do you need?"

"I have Princess Dragomir." I told him. To prove it I stepped aside and let Lissa fall into view. The door opened and I ushered her and Christian inside. The door was shut and locked behind us. Lissa followed the hallway into the living room where we found Tatiana pacing across the floor with a phone on one ear and a sheet of paper in the other. Actually, there were several phones and dozens of sheets and packets of paper sprawled out along her coffee table. Very un-organzied and very un-Queen like.

Piles of books were on the floor next to the coffee table, some were opened and others were lying upside down, pages flipped open to something completely random.

I sat on the couch and Lissa and Christian sat next to me with Dimitri standing behind us. Lissa clutched her purse against her chest. Tatiana glanced at us but that was the most acknowledgment we got. Her voice was frustrated as she nearly growled into the phone.

"No, you figure out a way to make it happen. I don't care what it costs or who you have to bring in. Make it happen. I have hundreds of Moroi and Dhampir here and we've already upset the Dhampir council by the amount of losses we've had recently. Get me more." She barked to the phone. The person on the other line spoke in such a loud tone that I could here their tiny, angry voice. "Find someone." And with that she ended the call and turned to us.

"I'm terribly sorry about that." She apologized. "Hathaway, Belikov. Excellent job in getting these two here safely." She spoke to us. I nodded at her, not speaking until she was done talking. "Lissa, darling, are you okay?"

Lissa gave a meek smile, "I've been better. What is going on, where is everyone?"

Tatiana sat on the couch and sipped the coffee that was in a thermos. "Attacks, break ins, break outs. What isn't happening right now? The real question is do you have any idea why this is happening? We need all the leads we can get, no matter how ridiculous."

Before Lissa could answer I interrupted, "Has someone contacted Tara Marie's parents or family? Any clues as to where she could have gone? The Guardians that were killed, what is their relationship with her? What does Adrian Ivashkov have to do with any of this?"

"Yes, they're dead. No other family that we can locate. No, she wasn't even seen leaving the jail. The cameras didn't catch anything, she practically vanished. They were her watch Guardians. And I think Adrian was just a way to get back at you, Rose." Tatiana answered all my questions.

Of course Adrian was a way to get back at me. Tara hadn't liked me from day one. It's okay, I didn't like her either.

"Well, what do you plan on doing?" I asked her.

"We're trying to figure that out. We never suspected something like this would happen. There is a meeting in forty-five minutes to discuss what we should do. If you have any ideas please, come forward with them." Tatiana sighed.

It was quiet until Lissa spoke up. "We should lock down the court, or move to a more secure location. Send people out to find this Strigoi and bring them back, don't kill them. If someone could hold them down...I can change them back again. We can get the information we need and then run with it. But I won't sit here scared. We need to do something. This has been going on long enough, enough people have lost their lives for this stupid war we're at. It needs to end." She spoke with so much finality that I actually believed for a moment that that would be our plan.

And who's to say it shouldn't be.

"I'll tell you what, Princess, if you can think this through throughly and come up with a good plan, you can pitch it at the meeting. Make it flawless, I believe you may have our solution. I'd help you with it, but I have to finish up everything else." Tatiana said, a light in her eyes.

Lissa got a huge grin across her face, "Okay. Sounds like a plan."

I watch the interaction and all I could think was, Adrian is going to be pissed when he wakes up and realizes he missed all the action.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are great, I love the reviews I get!  
**


	22. Falling together

**A/N: Enjoy! I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

I watched Lissa carefully, sensing her blood boiling. Her face was completely composed, the face of an innocent young woman. But I could feel her emotions, hear her thoughts, and see the world from her eyes. And right now, she was the farthest from calm and innocent. I peeped into her head and saw the familiar blackness rearing it's ugly head. I reached out, mentally, to touch it and watched it disappear. I felt it's slimy evil-ness flow into me. Lissa calmed down slightly, but that didn't mean that these Royal's words weren't effecting her mood.

As her Guardian I was aloud to stand behind her during the meeting, I could advise her if necessary. But Lissa is strong, she doesn't need my advising. She just needs me to keep her calm, which is what I intend to do. The last thing we need is her blowing up in some person's face. That would tarnish her reputation and if we expect to make it anywhere in this world I cannot have her ruining her reputation. Especially over the opinion of some egotistical, self-centered Royal. Like Joshua Szelsky.

His voice echoed off the walls of the giant room. "This whole thing is ridiculous! Our whole system is falling apart and no one is doing anything about it! We need something new, something fresh. Because this," He through his arms out around him and gestured to the room. "Isn't working anymore. We need someone strong to pull us out of this rut that we've put ourselves in."

There was an obnoxious laugh from across the room and we all turned our heads toward the sound. Taylor Badica stood up, a petite artificially blonde woman. "And, let me guess, you want to be the one who will pull us out of said run? Is that what you're getting at Joshua? If so, tell me, what exactly is your plan?" Taylor Badica challenged.

Joshua smirked, "Dhampirs." Stuck up royal says what? I know he did not just bring the Dhampirs in on a problem that was strictly Moroi. Us Dhampirs have our own little government and unlike theirs, it works.

Lissa spoke up next. "What do Dhampirs have anything to do with this? Or our government? We were called here today to fix the problem of what has happened in the last forty eight hours." Her voice was strong as she spoke and pride filled me. She was the hope for this messed up system, listening to her talk I knew that. "We need to talk about the attack of Adrian Ivashkov, the break in in court, the break out of Tara Marie, and the Strigoi that is on the loose here at court. Now is not the time to start arguing about how messed up our governmental system is. Save that for another time when the lives of others are not in danger."

Her controlled voice has slipped towards the end and she was very nearly yelling at the man. I couldn't quite blame her though, he was being utterly stupid. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she relaxed slightly at my touch. Calm, Lissa.

Joshua scoffed. "Do you dare speak to me in that manner? Who do you think you are? Just because you are the Dragomir Princess doesn't mean you have any real say in any of this, you're vote won't count in the end anyway."

"That's enough!" Tatiana boomed. Joshua, who had stood up to publicly criticize Lissa, sat down into his seat; shrinking far back into it as to not be seen. "There will be no arguing in my court. Vasilisa is right, we must focus on the problem at hand. If anyone has any possible plans, please, speak now."

No one moved or said anything. Everyone stared at each other. Hoping someone would have a plan of some sort. Slow murmurs started to fill the room as everyone began discussing their ideas with one and other. Lissa turned around to me, "Rose, I don't know if I can do this. What Joshua was saying is right. Even if I did come up with a good idea it wouldn't matter in the end, my vote wouldn't count in the decision making process." Her normally calm face filled with worry as her eyebrows scrunched together.

I need to fix this somehow. "Don't worry, Liss. We'll think of something. Just pitch your idea, the worst that can happen is they reject it. And right now we need all the ideas we can get." I told her softly. Feeling her emotions I could tell that she was nervous. "Find Christian in the crowd and talk to him until you get more comfortable." I suggested.

She took a deep breath and nodded before turning around in her chair. "I have an idea." Lissa said, her loud voice carrying over the soft chatter of everyone else. Everyone turned to look at her, she faced the man-eating crowd head on. She visibly calmed down when she found Christian in the crowd of people. He was sitting in the back, staying out of everyone's way. There was nothing but pride and encouragement on his face when he smiled at Lissa, gesturing for her to go on.

"I have an idea," Lissa said again. "One that could make everyone happy if we all choose to cooperate. First thing we need to do is find the Strigoi on the loose. We cannot wait until it kills someone. The court needs to thoroughly be searched. If we can't find it then everyone needs to move until a more secure location until we do." A couple people whispered in agreement or disagreement, I couldn't tell.

"Secondly, once we find this Strigoi we need to restrain it. Everyone knows what happened with Guardian Belikov. They can be changed back, so that's what we should do. We need to change it back and get as much information out of it as possible. And while we're searching for the Strigoi we need to search for Tara Marie, too. She's escaped and wherever that Strigoi is I think she'll be, also." Her voice was loud as it resonated through the room. Her gaze shifted from just Christian's face as she slowly began moving her words in the direction of others. I watched their faces fill with wonder as Lissa spoke more and more. Her idea planting a seed in their head; a solution to the problem we all have been facing.

"Then, we need to end this. This war between us and the Strigoi has gone on for far too long. Too many people have lost their lives, Moroi and Dhampir alike. I'm sick of it, you have to be sick of it. We need to make this world safe again. We cannot keep living in fear. We were once a strong race and now we are slowly crumbling. If we don't end this war soon then this will only be the beginning. And I am not going to sit around and watch the people I love die just make sure I can keep living through the day. That's not how it works.

"There needs to be change, for the better. Starting with our situation at Court." She finished her speech and I was swelling with pride. She is a born leader, she will be ruling this court one day. This world is hers, we're just living in it.

A man with ice blue eyes stood up and his name made it's way to my brain through my bond with Lissa. Justin Ozera. "I agree with the Dragomir Princess. She clearly knows what she's talking about and she would know better than any of us the dangers these Strigoi have taken on our depleting race. I say we fight back."

"I say she's crazy! She'll get us all killed!" Another man stood up and yelled.

"How does she even plan on ending this war?" A woman's voice spoke up next.

"She's brilliant, truly brilliant!"

"An amazing plan!"

"A stupid plan!"

"She's naive, barely even seen the world!"

The mixed judgments spread across the room as everyone began yelling and fighting over Lissa's obviously brilliant plan. These morons wouldn't know a solution if it was handed to them on a silver platter. Idiots. They didn't even care about the seriousness of the situations as long as us Guardian's kept protecting their asses. One day we're not going to put up with the selfish people, like Joshua Szelsky, and we're going to quit on them. Then we'll see who needs who.

Queen Tatiana's fist came flying down on her desk, "Enough!" She yelled. Everyone quieted. "If we cannot discuss this civilly then I will be forced to make the decision myself. And right now our only option is the one Princess Dragomir has been so kind to suggest. If you would all like to tone it down now, we can continue taking other suggestions."

A young man stood up. _Steven Lazar. _Lissa's mind told me. I don't know how she can remember all these people's names. I can barely remember the people I know now, let alone pretty much everyone in this court room. It was amazing how she managed to do it all flawlessly. With a little help from myself of course.

"I say we all band together somewhere and pull as many Guardians in with us as we can. If we're all in one place then we don't have to worry as much about Strigoi attacks, we'll have tons of Guardians to watch over us and it will be safe." Steven Lazar said. Here we go with the whole, 'Guardian's can protect us from anything', speech. "It'll be easier this way. The Academies we send our children to are doing just fine and they have a method similar to this one. It's perfect."

Lissa sat up straighter in her seat as she spoke, "Let's not forget what happened at St. Vladimir's Academy. That system you are speaking of, Steven, isn't fool proof. There are many flaws in it. Just because we all band together does not mean that there won't be any attacks on us. It may be the reason we get more attacks, we'll all be in one area. It will be easier than ever for Strigoi to band up and attack us."

A woman stood up, "And what about your plan _Princess Dragomir,_" the woman said her name like it was a disease. "Are you saying that your plan is fool proof? How can you shoot us down when your ideas aren't so perfect?"

Before Lissa could defend herself she was interrupted by a man I had grown close to over the past few months. A man that no one really ever wanted to argue with, knowing what could become of them if they managed to piss him off too much.

"She isn't saying there's nothing wrong with her plan," Abe Mazur told the arrogant woman. "She's simply stating everything wrong with Lord Lazar's." Abe turned to Steven Lazar now, "Maybe you should stick with the gambling and out of politics."

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. I wasn't the only one because a few others in the crowd snickered, we all knew very well that Steven Lazar had a bit of a gambling issue. Not uncommon in most rich Moroi men. Moroi men would get bored and take up some sort of hobby, gambling, drinking, partying, strippers, etcetera etcetera. Steven Lazar had just chose gambling.

Abe moved his way to the front of the room, flanked by two guards. He stopped just shy of the middle of the court room. "I think Princess Dragomir really knows what she's talking about here. If you all were thinking clearly you would realize that. But no worries I'm here to tell you." He said smugly. "Why don't you guys take a break and everyone think of a plan, really think. Come up with the best plan you can and then you can all pitch it and we'll take a vote on who's is best."

There was murmuring through out the crowd and then a unanimous agreement. I smiled inwardly as I watched my father's smug face. Tatiana finalized Abe's idea and told us all to come back within two hours. We were all to stay in doors and out of harm's way. Which meant that I was to take Lissa right back to my room and keep her there. Luckily, Adrian and I had food. But with as exhausted as she and Christian looked I knew they would just crash on my bed.

As the room cleared out Christian made his way over to Lissa, pulling her into his embrace. I moved further away from Lissa, to where I could see her but couldn't hear them. She probably wanted a little privacy, since she wouldn't be getting much from now on. I can't leave her alone with everything going on here.

Maybe I could get Lissa to stop by the hospital with me. It's been forever since I've seen Adrian, I'm missing him so much. I really hope he wakes up soon, I could use his support through everything that has been going on. He'd know all the right things to say. And it's been so long since I've seen his face or felt his comforting touch. My body aches for him. The second he gets better I'm not letting him out of my sight.

Abe sauntered over to me flanked by his Guardians. "Ah, Rose. What a pleasure it is to see you today."

I crossed my arms over my chest and flashed my gaze to Lissa to make sure she's alright. She was still just talking to Christian. "Hey, Abe. Why are you here?"

"I came to make sure you were getting along okay. Not that you can't take care of yourself, I know you can. You are my daughter after all." He smirked at his words and continued talking, "But I brought someone with me. She's waiting in your room and she's here to assist you. Send her away when you're done with her."

I eyed him, "Who is she?" I asked skeptically. I don't know why I asked because I knew exactly who he was talking about. "Why Sydney? You know she all but hates me."

"Because she's one of the best at what she does, that's why. I want to make sure the Princess and you are protected. And she has a few tricks up her sleeve to help you out with. Just give her a chance." Abe told me.

"No, I don't need help. I've got her covered. And Sydney isn't a Guardian. Lissa has me and she will have one more Guardian if we need it. I can take care of her."

"There might come a time that you need help, Sydney can help you."

"Or she could hold me back."

Abe stared me down with his menacing glare. Go ahead, do something. "Fine. Send her away if you don't need her then. You're so stubborn."

I laughed, "And you aren't?"

He shrugged, "You get that from me I guess." It was silent between us for a few moments. Neither of us had much to say to one and other. I looked over to Lissa who was now talking to Tatiana with Christian. "How are you doing?"

I arched an eyebrow at him. How am I doing? Since when has Abe Mazur ever cared about how someone is? "I'm doing fine. Why so concerned?"

He stared at me for a moment before answering. "You're only human, Rose. Even you have your breaking point."

I stayed quiet because his words reminded me so much of Adrian's words. The way he would worry about me and how he always tells me that I need to take a moment to myself. I took a deep breath and brought thoughts away from Adrian and back to my father. "Well, I'm only half human. Quit worrying, I'm fine."

Lissa walked up with Christian, stopping anything that Abe was going to say to me. She smiled at Abe, "Hello, Mr. Mazur. How have you been?" She asked him politely. That's Lissa, being polite to even those who have never been polite to anyone in their lives.

"I have been well, Princess Dragomir, thank you. And I trust that you have been doing fine too? Staying out of all the trouble Rose seems to bring about her?" He responded to her, a smile on his face. Okay, just talk about me like I'm not here. That's fine, it's not like I care...

"I have been doing well, and I try. But you know how she is...dragging everyone else down with her," Lissa joked. She sent a smile my way and I smiled back at her. I knew her words were light but I also knew that they were true. Every time I got in trouble I seemed to bring her down with me.

"Good, good. Well you three best be getting somewhere safer. I expect to hear from you soon Rose." And with that my dad turned on his heel and left the room, flanked by his two Guardians.

I turned to Lissa and she had a smile on her face. "I have to go back to Tatiana's room, Christian is coming with me. So that means that you can have some time with Adrian. I'll call you before the meeting, but we'll be totally and completely safe so no worries." I opened my mouth to tell her that there was no way I was ever going to let her go on her own but she shoved her hand over my lips. "Don't, I know what you're going to say. And I know that while you are loyal to me, part of you really wants to be with Adrian. And I understand. So go, because I don't know when you'll be able to see him again. And I need you focused when the time comes, so go see Adrian, and tell him I said 'hello'."

She said her little speech with love, but her tone of voice told me that her decision was final and there was nothing I could do to change her mind. So instead of trying to change her mind or argue with her, which was impossible when her mind was set, I hugged her. "Thank you, Lissa. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can be." My body was aching to see Adrian, I'm not about to make a fuss when we both know it's what I want.

So with a quick smile I hurried out the door, knowing that at least two of Tatiana's many guards would escort Christian and Lissa to a safe place. And she had all her necessities anyway, so there really was nothing I should be worried about. Except the Strigoi that was lurking around Court probably looking for his/her next victim. I hope they chose to come after me, I'm in the mood to kill something; preferably Tara Marie.

I slunk my way around the buildings as I kept my eyes peeled for any signs of danger. But the place was dead. And the only company I had was that of the moon and stars that shown over head. The clouds rolled across the night sky and instead of getting a romantic feel for the night I felt a more ominous one settle in. I shivered and walked the short way over to the path that led into the hospital that was housing Adrian.

Hopefully he'll wake up soon. Adrian's never been one to sleep through the exciting stuff, because he would consider everything going on right now exciting. Sure, he'd understand it was dangerous and that he had to be careful, but he would be having the time of his life because this is exciting. And that man can never stay away from excitement. I wish he was here, I could use his support. And maybe he could help Lissa come up with a plan.

I yanked on the doors to the hospital and they didn't budge. Of course they would be locked, I don't know why I expected any different. I knocked on the doors and the camera up in the corner turned to look at me. I moved my face towards it so that they could see me clearly and waved. Open the damn doors, I'm not a Strigoi.

The door unlocked automatically and I slipped inside, shutting the door quickly behind me. I heard the locks fall back into place before I stepped into the chaos. People were bustling around everywhere, pushing carts, holding papers, yelling orders. They all had a job, there wasn't even an attendant at the desk. Even the people that were there for their loved ones were running around. It seemed that even though there was practically no life outside of these walls there was plenty in here.

It makes sense that people would go to the hospital immediately after a Strigoi attack though. If you have to be stranded somewhere why not make it a hospital? It's by far your best place to go if you might be in danger.

I made my way down the halls to Adrian's room and found his door was slightly cracked open. I pushed on it lightly and it slowly creaked open, revealing his small room. I walked the ways in a little and saw Adrian laying in bed, almost the exact way I had left him. Except he was turned slightly to his side, a nurse's doing no doubt.

I made my way to the chair next to the bed and sand down in it, looking at Adrian's tired face. I wish I could see the light in his eyes or a smile on his lips. Anything that could help me get through this hell that I'm calling life. I need him so bad it hurts. I reached out to grab his hand, clasping his fingers into my own. And then I twirled my fingers in his hair, feeling the soft, silkiness of it. It was comforting to feel his hand in mine, warm and inviting.

"I love you, Adrian. Please, wake up soon. For me." I whispered. My heart was tearing as I looked at his sleeping form. Why can't he just open his eyes, smile, and say 'Gotcha!'.

_'Because life's not that easy,' _a voice in the back of my head answered for me.

I scowled and told that voice to shut-the-hell-up. I didn't want to hear my inner conscious being all sensible right now, especially when sensible was the last thing I needed. I need easy. I need Adrian. And for the first time since I met him, he isn't here to get me through this. Not that it's his fault or anything. But it just sucks that the one time I _really _need him he can't be here.

There was a knock at the door and a nurse came in, looking flustered. "Hello, doll. I'm just here to check on Adrian." Her name tag read, Sierra.

"I'm his fiancé, Rose. How is he?" I asked her, tearing my eyes from Adrian only to look up at the nurse.

She poked at prodded around a few bags, adjusting the drip setting before going to the clipboard at the end of Adrian's bed to write some things down. "He's doing just fine. We got his blood levels up to normal not too long ago. He was dangerously low when he was first brought here, ya know, so it took awhile. But when he wakes up I don't suspect he'll have much a problem readjustin' to his life again. Might be a few setbacks at first, but he'll be fit as a fiddle in no time. Just wait and see, cupcake."

I looked away from her smiling face to look at Adrian's. A few setbacks. What setbacks could he have? My eyes traveled toward the bandage on his neck, surely his bite was almost healed by now. Moroi did heal faster than dhampirs. Maybe they just forgot to change it. "What are the possible setbacks? And when was the last time his wrappings were changed?"

She glanced down at the clip board, "They changed his wrappin's this morning. He has a nasty bite, it's a deep one. And the normal side affects to some coma patients, he might forget how to do things. Like, tie his shoes, eat with a fork, or say certain words. All of which can be re-taught. Nothing for you to be worrying your pretty head over. But the sooner he wakes up the better off he'll be. So be a good girl and keep him some company while I go check on my other patients."

She stole out of the room quickly after that, not giving me time to say anything more to her. I watched her leave out the door and turn down the hallway, her purple polka dotted scrubs disappearing after her. I laughed in spite of myself, something about a flustered nurse just put a smile on my face. Or maybe I was so stressed that my body was finding the stupidest things funny, I don't know. Not that I really care much right now.

I laid my head down onto the bed, next to Adrian's and mine clasped hands. I focused on Adrian's quiet breathing, matching mine with his. What do you do to wake up someone in a freaking coma? Shake them? I'd think that would just result in a bad headache. Talk to them? Can he even hear me?

A knock at the door caused me to jump and look up protectively. There was no danger standing at the door though, well, not a danger to the court. A danger to my mental health, yes. "Come in, Dimitri." I whispered.

He stepped into the room slowly taking in Adrian and I. Even now, after he had admitted his feelings to me, he still kept his face a mask of indifference. Even his eyes, the eyes that I had learned to read so well, were blocked off from me. Leaving an invisible wall between us; no longer was I connected to Dimitri on a level of emotional understanding. Two different people, with little things left to tie them together. And the longer I stared at his expressionless face the more I felt the strings snapping away, separating us even more.

As if I needed more heart ache, I saw him smile at me. But it was a sad, knowing smile. One that said 'I know you don't feel the same way'. But one that told me he forgave me for it. I had chosen and it was and would always be Adrian. Dimitri knows that he missed out on his chance. He kept me running after him for too long and he knew that I would eventually stop. What he didn't know, is that it would be this hard to face me after he had admitted to me he loved me.

"Rose, I came to apologize," Dimitri began. "My words to you were unnecessary and you don't deserve to be spoken to in such a manner. I yelled at you and said mean things that weren't supposed to be spoken. I spoke out of anger and lost control of my temper. I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain and I wasn't there when you needed me. But I'm here now, and if you'll have me, I would like to comfort you."

I didn't know whether to scream at him for saying those things to me, apologize for saying hurtful things to him, or cry because of everything that was going on. I'll settle for all three. As I felt the tears start to form in my eyes I looked at him with a look of sadness and anger. "You hurt me. You said things that never should have been said to me, especially after the events of what happened." My voice was cold, unforgiving. "I shouldn't forgive you. I should let you live with the guilt from all the pain that you have caused me. That would be the right thing to do; considering everything you have put me through."

"But I can't do that. I do forgive you. I don't want to, but I do. I forgave you the second those words left your mouth, Dimitri. I don't know why, but I did and I'm stupid for doing so. I would like you to be here for me, I'll need your partnership because I know that from here on out it will only get harder. This is only the beginning and there are worst things to come."

One tear fell down my cheek and I wiped it away, no showing vulnerability. I can't let myself be upset. I need to stay strong if I'm going to make it through this. Mason said that I can't trust everyone anymore, so I'm choosing my partners in crime. Dimitri is my first. We're going to make it out of this, Adrian will wake up, Lissa will be safe, and Dimitri will get over me. We're going to fight until we can't fight anymore and then we're going to keep going. I do not plan on losing, that's not my style. We'll fight, we'll win and then this will all be done. I'll make Lissa safe and I'll marry Adrian.

We will live happily ever after, I just have to get us there.

"Rose, I'll help you. Whatever it is you need I will help you. You just have to let me in." Dimitri told me, going into protector mode.

I stared at him, making sure that he was totally and completely serious. "Okay, here's what we're going to do."

* * *

**A/N: You guys are great, I love the reviews I get!**


	23. Surprising finds

**A/N: Enjoy! I don't own the characters.**

**Filler chapter, but it's semi-important.  
**

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

The court hearing went well. Lissa's plan was chosen and they smoothed over the rough edges in her plan. We can't take actions until tomorrow because more Guardians are being flown in while the people at court are being flown out to a more secure location. Those who don't want to go don't have to, but it's highly encouraged that they do. We can't be responsible for the lives of the thousands of Moroi at court and ourselves and conducting this plan. It just isn't possible. And enough Dhampir lives will be lost this way already, we don't need to add more Moroi lives into that. The hospitals aren't being evacuated, much to many peoples dislike. But some of the patients there are too unstable to move; like Adrian.

He hasn't made any progress since yesterday when I saw him. I'm terrified that he'll never wake up from this stupid coma. And I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't. But when he does wake up, I'll be there by his side. For the first twitch of his fingers or moan in his sleep I will be there. I am not missing his awakening, my face will be the first he sees. I hope. He'll wake up, he has to. I don't know how I'll get by if he doesn't; Adrian is my everything.

Lissa and Christian will have to stay at court. But they will stay with the Queen in her home. It's the safest place for her since the Queen has so many guards. I would love to be out Strigoi hunting with everyone else but I must stay and make sure Lissa stays safe. And Christian, too.

Dimitri is supposed to be securing the grounds and finding the Strigoi with everyone else but I have him doing something more important. Something that would help us more in the long run if he finds it or could hinder us if he doesn't. After all, the thing I have him set out to do isn't really that easy. There is no sure chance that what I'm suspecting is true. It's just something that has crossed my mind after I heard of Tara Marie's escape, the only logical way I could thing of her ever getting out of here unscathed.

The only way someone could have gotten in and out of here without being stopped. The only way a Strigoi could be spotted on grounds one day and gone the next. Well, the only plausible reason I could think of.

But I've been wrong before and I hope I'm wrong now, because if I'm not, then this Court has more history to it then they let on in the books. And the queen must know about it, you can't keep something like that a secret from the queen herself.

With a sigh I stood and surveyed the small room that Lissa and Christian had been given to stay in at Queen Tatiana's. If I were to have to get them out of this room quick, how would I do it? There was one window, big enough for us to slip out of. But we are three floors up. The fall could seriously injure one of us and while Lissa would be able to heal us it would take too long and weaken her. The only other way out was through the bathroom that was connected to this room, but that was a dead end.

We were trapped like rats in a maze. This little room could be the death of us if the situation called for it. But I wouldn't let it be.

A knock at the door made me jump and whirl around to see a bored looking Sydney staring at me. When I had gone and gotten her yesterday after seeing Adrian she wasn't any happier to be here than I was to have her here. But we both agreed that while she was here she might as well find some way to help me, so I let her in on my little plan and she was doing the research necessary that would back up my thoughts.

"You look very deep in thought, Rose. Is there something troubling you that I should worry about?" Sydney asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the frame of the door.

"I was just thinking about everything and I don't know how I'm going to pull us all out of this one." I said more aloud to myself than to her. How was I going to pull us out of this one? The war we have been fighting with the Strigoi is really starting to rear it's ugly head and now is our time to end it. No more cowering in fear behind others or running away. It's time for both of our races to fight back. Moroi and Dhampir, side by side. I'm sick of hiding.

But not a lot of people agree with me. And tons of people could die by this. It's dangerous, but this has gone too far. How do I make this world safer for Lissa when I don't know how?

"You aren't doing it alone you know," Sydney said, "There are bunches of other people involved in this. It's not like this is just your war. Sure, you have some problems. But this isn't just about you this time, Rose. This involves everyone everywhere. Remember that. You have help."

She was right, but Mason's words still echoed in my head. I have to be careful who I trust. Because not everyone is who they seem, not everyone is out to help me. But I need to remember that not everyone is out to get me either.

I rubbed my eyes with my hands and huffed out a breath of air. "I know, I know. It's just...I don't know. I didn't ask for this and now I'm dealing with it. It's not exactly an ideal time either." I grumbled.

Sydney being Sydney showed me no sympathy. "Yeah, yeah your life sucks. Save me the sob story. If you can't handle this then back out or something. Don't waste my time, especially when you know how uncomfortable I am here. I don't like your kind and your kind doesn't like me. So if you can't handle this then let me know so I can leave."

She's right. I hate how she's right. I need to quit with the moaning and the 'woe is me' shit. I'm a big girl, so I'm gonna put my big girl panties on and get over it. This is life, take it or leave it.

I stood up straighter and tightened my ponytail, "Alright. You're right. Tell me, what'd you find."

A ghost of a smile played at the edge of Sydney's lips. "Good. Now I was reading through these books and I came across something." Now there was a full blown smile on her lips. Unlike earlier today when I'd asked her how she was doing with the research, now she actually had something. "It spoke of how whenever the court needed to move prisoners to a more secure location they always did it without being seen. No one ever saw a single prisoner out of their cells but they would be seen leaving the gates. It's odd, but it supports your tunnel theory."

No one was ever seen leaving. There really was no other explanation on how they could've gotten out of here with out being seen. There are Moroi and Dhampirs walking around at all times during the day and night. And for no one to see the prisoners being moved? That was just odd, unless they moved them through secret tunnels.

"How old is that book?" I asked Sydney.

She shrugged, "It's certainly not new. It's a re-print, not the original. I don't have a specific time period." She paused and then quietly said, "Maybe you should talk to Queen Tatiana about this."

I shook my head, "No. She doesn't need to know about this quite yet. I want to get all my facts straight and it's better if she doesn't know because she'll send guards swarming into these tunnels and then we won't be able to use them for when we need them."

Sydney looked like she wanted to disagree with me but just nodded instead. "How are you going to find these tunnels? They obviously connect to the prison cells somehow. You could start there, but you'd have to get away first."

I smiled at her, "Already covered. Dimitri and Bruce are searching the prison cells together and they'll let me know if they find anything. I told them if they find nothing at the prison to search along the walls of the garage and the outer Court limits. They'll find me something."

They have better find me something at least. If they find nothing then my whole theory blows and I'm back to the drawing board. While everyone is trying to find the Strigoi, I'm trying to figure out how it and Tara Marie got out. Besides, maybe if I found the tunnels I would find Tara Marie and the Strigoi. If Tara Marie wasn't the Strigoi, which part of me thinks she could be.

I wish Adrian would wake up, because not only do I miss him like crazy, I really would like to ask him what happened that day with Tara Marie. Only he could really know seeing as how she attacked him. Hopefully she told him what was going on and he'll be able to help us stop her. But, that may just be my wishful thinking.

There was another knock at the open door and Queen Tatiana appeared behind Sydney. Sydney stepped back and gave a small bow to her, "I'll excuse myself." She muttered before hurrying away. If she was uncomfortable around Queen Tatiana she didn't show it. But Sydney has always been good at hiding her feelings, a part of her job description. And mine.

"Rose, please sit. I would like to talk to you." Tatiana said as she gestured to the bed. I nodded and sat on the edge of it while she chose the plushy chair across from me.

"Should I be worried that I did something wrong?" I asked her. Did she find out that I was looking for tunnels without asking her first? She couldn't have found out though. We've been very secretive about the whole thing. And I only told people today and yesterday.

Tatiana gave a light chuckle, "No of course not. You've done nothing wrong, I assure you. This visit is merely something I have been planning for awhile now. It has to do with your relationship with Adrian."

Oh boy, here we go. "Queen Tatiana, I am sorry to have to tell you this, but nothing you say can tear me apart from Adrian. I love him and he loves me. You can threaten to take away his inheritance or stop his allowance. You can do anything you want but it won't matter, we will still marry." I told her firmly.

She looked taken aback for a moment before a laugh escaped through her lips and her eyes lit up with amusement. "Hathaway, I would never try to pull you away from Adrian. I just wanted to let you know that I will support you two. I give you my blessing- I guess you could call it- to marry." My eyes widened. What? "The recent events have made me think about you two. And I know we haven't ever really gotten along, but I want us to.

"You are obviously very important to him and I will make no attempt to remove myself from his life. I wish nothing but happiness for you two. Once everything clears up and all is calm once more I would like you and Adrian to get married. And if it's not too much to ask, I would like to fund the wedding so it could be one of the most memorable days of your lives."

I was in complete and utter shock. She didn't mind us being together. And not only that, but she wanted to fund our wedding. "You don't have to fund our wedding, I would never expect you to do that. Your understanding of our want to be married is enough. And our wedding doesn't have to be spectacular to be memorable, it will be memorable no matter how or where we have it. I just want to marry him and be with him. I love him." I just want him to wake up and hold me back when I hug him goodbye. I want him to whisper 'I love you too' when I tell him I love him.

I want my Adrian back. And a part of me will never be completely happy until he is back, safe, in my arms. I brought this world of destruction down upon him and the reason he is hurt is because of me. But I'm too selfish to let him go and push him away, even if it is the right thing to do.

Tatiana smiled a warm smile at me and nodded understandingly. "I know, I understand what it's like to be in love. And I understand what it's like to have the person you want most taken away from you. But believe me, Rose, it will get better. It'll get worse before it gets better, but the better times will come." She spoke to me almost as if she could read my mind. But it had to be the emotions on my face that gave away where my thoughts were going. She knew I was worried sick about Adrian and she was too. But she is right.

Woah. Wait, hold up. Stop my little thought train right there. Tatiana understood? She knows what it's like to lose someone you love?

"Who were you in love with?" I asked her incredulously. Just the thought of the Queen being in love at one point boggled my mind. I had always pictured her as a strong, independent woman who didn't need a man.

A small blush crept it's way onto her cheeks and she swept a piece of dark gray hair from her eyes, "It was a long time ago and not very important, the past is the past. What we need to focus on now is the future. If we all make it out of this alive I'll tell you all the stories about my past you could ever want to hear. Deal?"

If we all make it out of this alive? She spoke as if she knew we all weren't going to survive this. "Deal." I said quietly, more focused on my thoughts than the conversation we were having now. What if we didn't all make it out alive? Who would be the one to die? How would we all handle this?

"Don't let my words scare you, I just have a feeling, call it a Queen's worrying, that not everything is going to go right until something goes terribly wrong. I can trust that you won't tell anyone I said this, can't I?"

I nodded my head but all I was thinking about was all the people in my life and how I would survive without one of them.

I was vaguely aware that Tatiana's attention was no longer on me but on someone at the door. Lissa was standing there with a puzzled look on her face but it quickly disappeared when she saw me.

"Your majesty, I was wondering if I could trouble you long enough to steal Rose away? I have to talk to her about a couple things." Lissa said in a kind voice that made it incredibly hard to say 'no' to.

Tatiana smiled, "Of course, Princess Vasilisa. It's no trouble at all, she's yours to keep." Then she turned to me, "Keep our conversation in mind, Rose. I don't talk just to hear myself." Her words were light, joking even. But I could hear the seriousness in her tone, too.

I nodded and watched her gracefully exit the room. Lissa came and sat on the bed with me and we both laid back and sighed. I laughed at the fact that we were so alike that we did the same things and she smiled.

"Remember when everything used to be easier?," She asked. I nodded, unsure if she knew I was nodding or not. She continued anyway. "It's like, the whole world is crashing down around us and we can't do anything about it."

I knew exactly how she felt. "Almost as if you are in a bad dream and there's nothing you can do to wake up,so you just keep living through this nightmare hoping that at some point something, someone, will come and save you. But in the end we both know that it's going to be ourselves who do the saving. It's going to be us that will have to right all this wrong that has been created." It'll be our job to clean up this mess that has been going on for too long, no one else's. Just us.

Her hand searched out mine and she held it tightly, "It's like you read my mind."

I laughed, "I can do that you know." She groaned, having momentarily forgotten that little fact. "But this time I didn't need to see into your head to know how you were feeling. I feel the same way."

She moved her head to look at me and I turned to look at her more clearly. She looked shocked. "You feel scared and confused?"

Of course I did. I was only one person. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? We're in a scary and confusing situation. I feel a little alone at times, too. I know you're here and so are a lot of other people, but I just don't know who to trust anymore. So I feel like I can't trust anyone, you know?" And I know that she did know. Because she used to cut herself when she felt that she couldn't trust anyone or couldn't tell anyone anything. It gave her the feeling that she was all alone and had to fight through everything by herself. But she didn't-neither do I.

"I just always thought that you had it under control, I didn't know you felt scared. You always seem so...put together. I just didn't think it was possible for you to be feeling the same things I am. That sounds really stupid when I say it out loud. Wow I'm like seriously losing it." She laughed at the end.

I squeezed her hand. It was nice for someone to think I was doing something right when I felt like I was doing everything wrong. It's good to have a best friend, they can really bring you up when you're feeling down. "No it doesn't sound stupid, and your not losing it. It's nice to hear that. Thanks Liss."

She didn't say anything after that and I didn't either. We laid there and enjoyed each others company, I missed this. Our best friend moments. The last time we tried to have a best friend day it kind of blew up in our faces. I still missed the care free-ness that Lissa could carry with her. Sometimes it was like she was keeping my feet on the ground while making sure I was enjoying life.

She was the best friend I could ever ask for and I am so glad I have her.

I felt myself slip easily into her mind and saw that she was thinking of Adrian. She was worried about when he would wake up and how I was handling him being gone. My face flashed through her mind on the day that he was attacked. I looked horrible. Red eyes, splotchy cheeks, a defeated look on my face, it looked like I was the walking dead. Her thoughts told me that she had worried for me a lot that night, afraid I might do something I would later regret.

But she was proud of me for the way I was handling everything. She tried to convince herself that if I told her everything was going to turn out okay then it must. Because I'd never let her down before and she didn't think I'd start now.

And I had no intentions of letting her down. I would get her through this, unscathed. I would try my hardest to get her to her happy ending. After everything Lissa has gone through I think she deserves at least a little break from the craziness of our lives. After all this was done and over with I would go to Leigh with her and she would be happy at her new school.

Turning my attention towards Lissa's thoughts and away from my own I gasped out loud at the image in her head. It disappeared quickly as she focused on me, but I saw it. It was her view of Dimitri on the day she had brought him back to life from being Strigoi. But it was the look in his eyes that I had never caught before. The pained look that was a mixture of death and hurt.

I fought hard to keep memories of Dimitri as a Strigoi out of my head. Especially the ones where he was deathly. But Lissa had caught me off guard; I hadn't expected her to be thinking about that. Why was her mind on Dimitri as a Strigoi?

"You were eaves dropping on my thoughts weren't you?" She accused me in the form of a question.

I wasn't going to lie to her, especially when we both knew that I was. "Why were you thinking of Dimitri as a Strigoi? Do you think of that often?"

Lissa shrugged and carefully avoided my gaze. "I just worry about you sometimes. I'd like to think you're invincible but once upon a time I thought Dimitri was invincible and the image of him as a Strigoi pops into my head. And then I can't help but wonder if that might be you one day. If you might be taken captive and turned into a Strigoi. It just worries me; the thought of losing you like that. Especially when you saw how messed up Dimitri was after he changed back. I just worry for you, Rose." She looked sad and I hate seeing her that way.

I smiled but it didn't do much to cheer her up. "Don't worry about me. I'm a world class Strigoi fighter. They don't stand a chance against me, besides you can always heal me if something happens. What happened with Dimitri...I was there and it shouldn't have gone like that. But everyone left, thinking he would get out fine, they thought that we shouldn't risk anymore lives. It could have been prevented, but it would have been a big risk." I closed my eyes as I pictured the day clearly in my head.

It wasn't supposed to happen like that. We were supposed to help him, save him.

"So we all left and it all worked out in the end. Things always work out in the end." I didn't know if I was saying the last part for my benefit or for hers. Was I trying to convince her it would all be okay, or myself?

My cellphone rang and I picked it up on the second ring, releasing Lissa's hand in the process. "Guardian Hathaway."

There was the noise of shuffling on the other end, "Rose. Rose, we found it. The tunnels, we've found them. And you should see them, they're...amazing. It's like walking though the basements of the old churches in Russia." Yes, because I totally know what that's like. "We didn't go very farm into them, it's dark. It'd be best to go during the daytime. We'll be able to see a tunnel end if we go during the day."

They did it, they found the tunnels I had guessed were here. I can't believe they did it. "You're amazing, Dimitri. Really, amazing. Head back now, I want to know everything. The guards will let you up. Bring Bruce with you, I haven't talked to him for awhile."

The shuffling stopped, "I'll try and find him. He headed down the tunnel when I called you. _Der'mo_." Was that Russian? Did Dimitri just speak in Russian? "I have to go, Rose. I'll see you in thirty minutes."

The line disconnected. Huh, odd. If he wasn't here in thirty minutes I'd call again, but right now I would give him time to get here. I don't know how far they had to go to find these tunnels but they found them and if Dimitri said thirty minutes then he meant thirty minutes. Probably sooner knowing him, he always liked to be early.

"That was Dimitri? What'd he say?" Lissa asked.

I told her our brief conversation, "Let's go wait out with everyone else until he gets back, then I'll bring them back in here. I don't want many people knowing about this, I want to use this to my advantage."

Lissa nodded and we went and sat out in the living room with Sydney and Christian. They were watching cartoons, well Christian was, Sydney was sipping tea as she read a book. Lissa quickly snuggled into Christian's side and felt her relax immediately. A wave of jealousy rushed through me as I realized that I couldn't do that with Adrian right now.

I pushed my jealousy aside and fixed my gaze on the screen in front of me. I watched the characters move around on the screen but it did nothing but lull me to sleep. The characters changed to colors just smooshing together as my eyes began to close in front of me and I jerked myself awake. I cannot fall asleep now.

I should have slept more last night, but I was so worried that I got maybe four hours tops. I just need to get to bed earlier tonight. Hopefully I'll sleep with no issue, although that would be a miracle. My dreams were lonely without Adrian invading them and I spent more time lying awake thinking of him than actually sleeping.

The door behind us opened and I stood up turning toward the door, ready to leap toward Lissa should it be a threat at the door. I let out a big breath at the sight of Dimitri's slightly dirt smudged face.

"Where's Bruce?" I asked as I moved toward him. Bruce wasn't behind him and I didn't hear anyone coming down the hall.

"He said he had something to take care of," Dimitri said. "Let's go somewhere so I can discuss a couple things." His voice was low. And I gripped his jacket sleeve and dragged him toward the room I was staying in, it was right next to Lissa and Christian's but much smaller. Dimitri let me lead him to the room and it must have been a slightly comical sight to anyone else looking at us. I was a small girl and he was a tall man, yet I was dragging him across the rooms and he was towing along as if he couldn't do a thing about it.

I sat down on the bed as he shut the door. He removed his coat, placing it gently on the back of a chair before sliding into it. His eyes were lit up like a tree on Christmas day. "They were so hard to find. We almost gave up until we saw a brick jutting out of Tara Marie's cell. We removed it and you could see a little pull chain the pulled the rest of the wall out. It blended so well into the rest of the wall that I don't know how we didn't see it before. You have to crawl through it and it's dark and wet. But once you get inside the next room it's...huge.

"Small tunnels lead to other places and there are torches on the sides of the walls to light the way. We wanted to explore more, but we don't know what's lurking around down there. When I left to call you I had to crawl back out because there is no cell phone service down there at all. Bruce went a little further in but came back when I called him. We sealed it back up and he said he had to go somewhere. I didn't question him because Bruce would never bail out on something this important unless he had something more important to tend to." Dimitri explained in one big speech.

It was so much to take in. But all that mattered was we had found them, the tunnels. And for me, it felt like the puzzle pieces were starting to come together. Tara Marie can't stay hidden for long. I'm coming for her and I'm gonna kick her stupid little ass for hurting my Adrian. And she is not going to be happy to see me.

* * *

**A/N:Sorry for the lack of updating but I got a job. And it was really great at first but then I realized that working sucks. I come home tired every night and only have time to write during the weekend because of this stupid job, but I'm quiting soon and finding another job. So hopefully my other job won't leave me as tired and I'll be able to write for you guys more. Plus, this chapter really gave me some writers block. I lost all inspiration for this chapter and I just didn't want to write. So sorry guys, I know you waited patiently.**

**But, ten reviews and I'll try and get the next one up sooner(:  
**

**Review Goobers!**


	24. Letters

**A/N: Enjoy! I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

After mine and Dimitri's discussion yesterday we both decided it would be best to keep it a secret about the location of the tunnels; only telling who we must. I informed Lissa, Christian, and Sydney but no one else. My father stopped by-even though he clearly wasn't welcomed by Tatiana- to check on me and make sure we were all doing well. He offered to take Lissa away with him, ensuring she would be safe. But I told him that I was perfectly capable of taking care of her here.

The gleam in his eyes told me he was proud of me, as proud as a father could get for a daughter he barely knew. He even got a little sensitive towards the end of his visit, hugging me before he left. I think he thought that something might happen to me during this next couple days. His words before leaving were, "I know I don't show it, but I care about you, Rose. And I'm glad we found each other in Russia. A father has never been prouder of his daughter than I am now."

It wasn't an 'I love you so much you mean the world to me' speech. Just a nice little parting phrase to let me know he is thinking about me. Which felt nice, since I don't feel like the top priority to my birth father too often. But that's not something I blame him for, I've been in his life less than a year. And I'm pretty sure becoming a father to an eighteen year old girl isn't an easy thing to do. There's no way to prepare for that. And the fact that I seem to find trouble everywhere I go doesn't help.

I was also informed that the little boy I rescued a little while back, Hunter, got out of Court just fine with his parents. They're staying with his adoptive mother's sister in Colorado. That's a really far ways away but I prefer Hunter to be as far from here as possible. He's seen more than he should have seen at four years old and I can only hope that he doesn't let the recent events effect him later on his in life.

All of the Guardians were arriving today, it was a very intimidating sight to see. Tons of uniformed Dhampirs were walking around court, ready to attack at a moments notice. But it was starting to feel safer here, not that it wasn't still dangerous. There was an escaped prisoner and a Strigoi loose. Not to mention they could have accomplices anywhere and we wouldn't know it. Court was still unsafe, even with all the Guardians here, but it was better.

I popped my head into Lissa and Christian's room, they were laying on the bed looking longingly into each others eyes. The sight pulled on the strings of my heart as Adrian's face came into my head; it's my fault. "I have a meeting, stay here and don't leave. I'll be back before dinner, I'll be stopping by the hospital and then by Dimitri's." I told them, interrupting their sappy moment.

Christian glared at me but Lissa smiled, "Okay Rose! Have fun and be safe. Tell all your Guardian friends we said 'Hello'."

I nodded and nearly ran from the room, I have to get out of this building. It's too annoying to be stuck in the same place all the time and it's not like I can leave too often since Lissa can't.

I made my way outside and happily breathed in the fresh air, the moon was high in the sky and the lamps were dim that lit the sidewalk. The stars shown brightly giving off the illusion that everything was right in the world with their beauty. I nearly snorted at the idea of anything seeming right in my world at the moment; if something could be falling apart, it was.

"Guardian Hathaway!" Someone shouted from behind me. I turned toward the voice and saw a lanky Guardian walking my way. I recognized him from school but I had never spoken to him in my life so I didn't know why he would be approaching me. The only reason I even remembered him was because I never understood how he would become a Guardian since his combat skills were always mediocre. His area of expertise was alway strategy.

"Yeah?" I asked him. He shoved a bit of brown hair from his eyes before reaching into his jacket, I tensed and eyed his hand. What was he reaching for? My hand twitched as I thought of reaching into my pocket for my gun but his hand was back out of his jacket and extended towards me. Enclosed in his fingers was a small, folded, envelope.

"Someone dropped this off by your room, I told them that you no longer lived there and they asked me to give this to you. So, uh, here." He said as he thrusted the envelope towards me once more, I grabbed it and unfolded it. My name was written across the middle in messy handwriting.

"Who gave this to you, do you know?" I asked him. All mail had been stopped from coming into Court in fear that someone might send orders to kill the Queen. Everyone was getting paranoid since the jail break.

The guy shook his head, "Nope. No idea who they were, they didn't really give me a good look. When I told them you no longer lived there they kept their head down and shoved the letter at as they walked by saying, 'Give her this'."

I sighed, "Well what did they look like?" Give me more details!

"Eh, a little tall, brown hair, and baggy clothes. That's all I got, I wasn't really paying much attention to him..."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What exactly were you paying attention to? And why didn't you find this at least a little bit suspicious?"

"I didn't think anything of it! I figured he was a friend of yours. But he had a really pretty girl with him, so I was kinda looking at her."

Great, this guy was an idiot. "What did the girl look like?"

He shrugged, "Hot." I glared at him. "She had black hair and the coolest gray eyes I have ever seen. She was built like a Moroi but moved like a Dhampir, you know, fluidly and like she was expecting someone to attack her. She looked royal and I thought I'd seen her somewhere before but I could be wrong."

Holy shit-balls. "W-when! When did you see them? I need a time, when did you see them?" Tara Marie was on Court. He fucking let her walk by him, too! This idiot. He looked at me shocked and I grabbed his shirt to pull him close to me. Even with my short height I managed to get almost eye level with him. "When did you see her?"

He looked scared shitless, "A-about twenty m-minutes ago. They were in a hurry though." I shoved him away from me hard and groaned. He tripped and fell to the ground, staring at me.

"I want you to go to the Guardian meeting being held right now and tell them that Tara Marie is on Court grounds." I told him as I yanked him up off the sidewalk. "And if they are swarming the entire Court in five minutes I will find you and hold you responsible for any harm that comes to anyone, got it?" He just looked at me. "I said do you got it! You just let our most sought after person get away!" I shrieked.

He nodded and ran in the opposite direction of where he came. I yanked out my phone and immediately dialed Dimitri. Before he could even answer I was already speaking into the phone, "Prison cells! Meet me there, fast! Tara's on Court!"

I began running to the prison cells but I was nearly on the opposite end of court than they were. As I ran I ripped the letter open and speed dialed Sydney, pressing my phone to my shoulder as I did. Damn letter. Why can't I ever open envelopes?

"Rose, what's wrong?" Sydney answered. Why does she always assume somethings wrong when I call? _Because something always is,_ a small voice in the back of my head said.

"Tara's on Court. Tell Tatiana. Get Lissa in a secured room with a quick exit, I'll be there when I can." I said in one quick sentence then flipped my phone shut. I yanked the letter out of the envelope as I pushed my legs faster. I'm taking too long to get there, Tara is going to get away!

I unfolded the letter and read as I ran. Reading was probably slowing me down, actually it was, but I needed to know what was in it.

_Rose,_

_As much as I am enjoying our little game, I am sorry but it must come to an end. By the end of the week you will be dead, I will be Queen, and Lissa will be a puppet in my hands to play with. Please forgive me for not talking to you in person. You really have caused quite a scene with this whole thing and the last thing we needed was more blood on our hands, right?I hope to see you soon, sorry about your boyfriend. I really didn't want to kill him but after talking to him I knew I couldn't persuade him to turn against you, at least now he can slow down our plans. I made sure to take care of that. _

_Tara Marie._

_P.S. Peek-a-boo, I see you._

I stopped running to look around me. She sees me? I peered into the envelope and pulled out two folded pictures. One was of Dimitri and Bruce lurking around the cells and the other was from just last night, it was Lissa, Christian, Sydney, and I sitting on the couch watching t.v.

Oh God. What have I done? Lissa isn't safe even with me. She's been watching us and I didn't even know, some Guardian I am. How did I not see it? There was one window in the living room and I couldn't even be trusted to know when someone was taking pictures through it. She will pay.

I shoved the pictures back in the envelope and shoved the envelope back into my pocket before I took off running at full speed again. I pushed myself as fast as I could possibly go, pumping my arms in time with my feet and digging into the ground with every step. With every step I pretended I was stepping on Tara's face and with every pump of my arms I pretended that it was me punching her.

In a matter of minutes I was at the prison where Dimitri was waiting for me. When he saw me coming his face went from one of worry to relief. "It took you so long that I thought something had happened. What's going on?"

"I'll explain later," I panted. "Take me to the tunnels." Dimitri looked like he wanted to question me more but decided against it. He knew that I didn't kid around with stuff like this. Taking my arm he walked me over to her cell. There was a note on the wall and my heart stopped as I stared at it. She knew. She knew I would come here, she was expecting me.

Dimitri moved past me to get the note. I watched as his eyes scanned over the note and noticed how they hardened. I could tell something in the note upset him by the way his jaw tightened. He lifted his head to meet mine and said the one word that made my statue like body shatter into action. "Lissa."

In two strides I was next to him reading the note.

_I'm not that predictable, but you are. Hope you don't mind but I'm paying a visit to your little Princess. Maybe we'll see each other, probably not._

I crumbled the note into my hand, "I'll murder her." I growled. I began my run back to Lissa, not caring if Dimitri was following. I'd take on Tara Marie and who ever was with her strengthened by my blind rage. I swear if she has touched a single hair on Lissa's head she will regret it. Lissa is my responsibility and I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe, even if that means that I have to go to jail protecting her.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Dimitri running behind me while speaking into his phone. I didn't slow down for him because I knew that he was perfectly capable of out running me even on his phone. He was slowing down to keep up with me. The thought made me push my legs faster and a familiar burn went through my muscles, letting me know that I was pushing my limit.

Lissa's in trouble and when she's in trouble my body knows no limit. I pumped my legs even faster.

"Get her out!" I heard Dimitri bark into the phone. Shit, shit, fuck! I saw the building come into view and I hurried towards it. My pocket started buzzing and ringing and without breaking my pace I reached in to answer it.

"Yes!" I answered.

"Rose! Oh, goody. I'm so glad to hear your voice darling." The woman spoke into the phone. "I'm calling to say that Adrian is coming to! Isn't that exciting? You can come see him now but doctors will be running tests on him. He'll be so excited to see you. Should I tell him you're coming?"

He was up. Adrian was up and I could see him, I could change my direction right now and be there in two minutes. We could hug and rejoice in each other's arms. I could look into his and eyes and tell him I love him and he would say it back. His hand would return my warmth and loving squeezes. We could be happy with each other, I just had to turn to the hospital building.

This is exactly what I feared would happen when I got serious with Adrian. I would have to choose between him and Lissa. I could make sure my best friend, the last of her line, was safe. Or I could go make sure my fiancé, the love of my life, was doing well. Both meant the world to me and neither I could live with out. And the answer to my question was simple, it took no thought. It needed no thought at all, there was no choice. Because in the end I would always choose what was best for all of us.

Tara Marie's letter weighed heavy in my pocket.

"No, tell him I love him and I'll see him soon but that I can't come. T-tell him that, his Little Dhampir has been waiting and she has a lot to talk about with him." I hung up the phone and fought the pang in my heart that was bringing about tears in my eyes. But Adrian was safe and Lissa wasn't. There was no choice, my job was to protect Lissa and that's exactly what I'd be doing.

Putting my phone on silent I slipped it back into my jacket and bounded up the steps to Tatiana's home. I yanked on the doors but they didn't budge. I yanked again and again but only came out with the same results.

"I just tried calling Lissa and she didn't answer." Dimitri said, his voice was angry and I could see that he was fighting to stay calm.

"Where is everyone! The Guardians, where are they?" I hissed.

Dimitri went up to the doors and began yanking on them as he talked, "They are on their way. A couple Strigoi were waiting for them as they came out of the meeting, though. I can't figure out how they are breaking through the wards, unless the wards don't protect underground, too. We just put new wards up a couple days ago, nothing is making sense."

I sighed, nothing was making sense and nothing was going right today. "Come on. The doors aren't going to open anytime soon, let's walk around the building and see if we can get in through a window or a back door."

With one final tug, Dimitri scowled at the door and started leading towards the back. He kept himself pressed against the rough brick of the wall and I did the same. My eyes darted out around us for any approaching figures. Dimitri had said that there were Strigoi on Court and I didn't want to die before I got a chance to kill Tara Marie. That would just be a damn shame.

We came to a window that was on the second story and we both looked up at it. Even if Dimitri gave me a boost I would still have to pull myself up and the ledge was very small. There was no guarantee that the window would be open either and you can't open these windows from the outside. I have nothing heavy enough to smash it in and I doubt that I would have enough strength to keep myself held up there and smash a window in.

"Should we give it a try?" I asked Dimitri.

He shook his head, "There's no use. The windows are always locked and it's not going to be open. We have to look for a door. The Queen will have an escape route and the door out will be around here somewhere."

I nodded and pulled out my cellphone. Dimitri said that he had tried to call Lissa, but I had Sydney's number and Tatiana's. There could be a chance that Lissa just wasn't answering her phone because her and Christian were...busy. Oh shit! "Dimitri stop, I'm going to check in on Lissa. I can't believe I didn't think about doing this earlier." Some Guardian for her I am.

I closed my eyes and searched for Lissa, letting my mind drift off toward hers until I felt the familiar pull of her thoughts. I welcomed her and let myself be pulled into her head. What I saw shocked me. She was on the bed, making out with Christian. No worries running through her head at all, every thought was focused on Christian and the feel of his lips on hers, his hands on her waist.

I tried to listen while I was still in her mind. To see if there was anyway I could hear what was going on around her, but Lissa was too wrapped up in Christian that she was blocking everything else out.

With a groan I pulled myself out of her head. I could've gone without experiencing that. "I found nothing, she's fine. She's upstairs making out with Christian, Tara Marie isn't up there."

Dimitri's gaze flicked over my shoulder and his eyes turned cold. "Bruce. It's good to see you, I'm glad to see you've escaped today's mayhem." Dimitri said, his tone was light and protective, almost as if he was talking to his brother. But I could hear that anger that was slipping out in his tone. Dimitri is not happy to see Bruce and that's enough reason for me to be wary of him now. Bruce has done something that has pissed off Dimitri and it must have been something big. Dimitri doesn't get mad and stay mad at people for no reason.

I turned and faced Bruce, there was a smile on his face. No, a smirk. Almost as if him and Dimitri were sharing a little secret and Bruce was taunting him with it. "It's great to see you to man. And yeah, I barely made it out. Everyone is going crazy over there and there trying to get themselves organized but it's hard." How did Bruce manage to get over here before all of the other Guardians if he was at he meeting, too?

"The real question is," Bruce continued, looking at me. "What are you guys doing over here?"

I opened my mouth to explain the situation to him but Dimitri cut me off. "Rose wanted me to help her scout around for Tara Marie. Make sure that she was staying away from the Queen." Dimitri lied smoothly. I couldn't see his face but I knew it was probably casual, like he really believed he was talking to an old friend. But why would he lie?

Bruce crossed his arms over his chest, "I thought Princess Dragomir was your responsibility. Why wouldn't you be protecting her instead of the Queen?" He must not know that Lissa is staying with the Queen. Not many people do, we didn't want it getting out in fear that everyone would request to stay with the Queen with what's going on right now.

"I know that Lissa is safe where she is. I was worried that the Queen, however, wouldn't get the news about Tara Marie being on Court soon enough. So I thought that I would make sure everything was clear for her, I was near here anyway." I said with a shrug, as if it was no big deal.

Bruce smiled and laughed a hearty laugh. "That's wonderful. You really are turning out to be a great Guardian, Hathaway. Following right in your mother's footsteps. Would you guys like me to go check up on Lissa for you, make sure she's doing okay?" I nearly froze on the spot but managed to mask my shock and just switch my wait onto one foot. Standing casually as I was talking to Bruce.

"No, it's okay, Bruce." Dimitri said. "I was just over there before I met up with Rose." Thank you Dimitri! I need to learn to lie better, I'm not good at it under high pressure situations such as this. Sneaking out of my dorm back at the Academy and needing a quick lie to tell, no problem. But this? Speaking to a guy that has gotten on Dimitri's bad side and Dimitri no longer trusts and then lying to him? Nope, no bueno.

I noticed a flash of something in Bruce's eyes; anger, surprise, confusion? He quickly recovered himself and shrugged while smiling. "Okay, well if you don't need anything then I'm going to go help out the others. They should be here by now."

"That's a good idea, Dimitri you can go with him. I'm going to go check up on Lissa. She hasn't heard the news yet and I want to make sure she's okay." I told them. I think I might make a little trip over to Tara Marie's jail cell and make sure she isn't coming back anytime soon. I fished my phone out of my pocket and saw I had a new text message.

"That sounds good. Come on, Belikov. They're probably looking for us." Bruce said as he threw an arm around Dimitri's shoulder. Dimitri sent me a 'be careful' look. I nodded and opened my phone.

_Look up. _-Sydney.

Confused, I looked up to see Sydney popping her head out of the second story window. "Sydney! What are you doing?" I hissed.

I swear I saw her roll her eyes. "Helping you of course! They won't let anyone out of here or in here." She disappeared from the window and reappeared with a rope. Who the hell caries a rope around with them?

She tossed on end down to me. "What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked her.

She looked at me like I was stupid. "Use it to climb the damn wall, Rose. I'll hold it up here, just be quiet. We'll talk when you get up." Could she even hold the rope while I climbed it? Sydney didn't look like she had a lot of muscle on her...

Rather than argue more I should probably just climb the dang rope. At least it'll get her to shut up if it doesn't work. I took a deep breath before I grabbed the rope and gave it a hard tug. It didn't seem to budge, I guess that's a good sign. I planted on foot firmly on the wall before moving the other up there. The rope stayed still, not moving an inch. Wow, good job Sydney.

I pulled myself closer to the window with my arms while putting as much weight on my legs as I could. My foot threatened to slip a couple times but these shoes had great grip. I quickly made my way up the wall, in fear that Sydney was going to drop me. Once I got close enough I gripped the window ledge and hauled myself up, my arms screamed in protest as I used more strength than normal.

I fell through the window and landed on my shoulder, "Ow." I groaned.

I heard Sydney snort and looked up at her to see her yanking the rope in. "Where the hell did you get a rope? And how did you get that window open? Those are supposed to be locked."

She shrugged, "I keep a lot of things handy, Rose. You should know that by now. And I pulled it open, it wasn't that hard. I just unlocked the top lock and then the actual window lock..."

Shit, top lock? "Where's Lissa?"

Sydney pulled up the last of the rope and bundled it up in her arms, "She's in the room right now. But you aren't supposed to be here, so try and keep a low profile. What the hell is going on out there?"

I sighed as I followed her toward the room, trying to blend in as much as I could with the wall decor. "Tara Marie is on Court and she left me a couple notes, one saying that she was going to pay a visit to Lissa. But I think that was just her way of throwing me off her trail, giving her more time to escape. And, well, it worked." I am totally thrown off the trail and confused by Tara Marie.

I'd like to try and predict her next move, but I have no idea what it may be. Every time I think I'm close to something Tara proves me wrong by showing me that this is her game we're playing, not mine. She has the upper hand, not me.

Sydney pushed open a door that led to a staircase, "You'll get her eventually, isn't that what you guys do? Catch all the bad guys, yeah, she'll mess up and you'll catch her soon. Stop being so dramatic about it."

Yeah, I guess. "How do you know your way around here so well?" She seemed to be taking me through a maze to get back to Lissa's room.

"I did a little exploring when your dad first brought me here. I figured you would put me up to taking care of the Princess and if I needed a way out I needed to know where to go. There's a lot of side doors that are short cuts around here, you never notice them because they blend so well that it's almost like they're decoration."

I feel like i'm in some cheesy spy movie. Hell, my life is a cheesy spy movie. When we reached the room Lissa was pacing the floor with a worried Christian looking at her. When she saw me walk in she nearly jumped me. "What is going on!" She yelled.

"Tara's on Court along with a couple other Strigoi. Where's Tatiana? I really need to talk to her about this whole thing."

Lissa looked shocked and Christian was there in a moment to try and keep her calm. Lissa didn't need his comfort though, I could hear her thoughts and she was trying to piece this puzzle together. "She was on her way to the Guardian meeting last we knew. But she's probably locked down somewhere now." Christian answered me.

I pulled out my phone to send a quick message to Dimitri saying, 'I'm in.'. He'll know what I mean, hopefully. And he probably is taking care of Bruce right now, I'll have to have him explain that whole thing to me later. I just have to remember not to trust Bruce, Bruce is bad. Which is a downer because he seemed like such a nice guy.

"So you guys haven't had any visitors at all today? Nothing unusual has happened?" I asked them. Tara Marie wouldn't just leave them all unharmed if she knew where they were. Unless she didn't know they were here and she thought Lissa was still in her room. But after Tara finding her room empty, she might not know where she is at all.

"Nope, nothing. Everything was fine and then some Guardian came and told us to stay in the room and checked to make sure no one was here. There was a Guardian at the door but Lissa compelled him to go away so that Sydney could get out and find you." Christian explained. This is all just too weird. For such a hectic day everything is just so calm.

"Rose," Lissa said. "Why didn't the Guardian's know about the tunnels in the jail cells? Shouldn't they know about something like that?"

I smiled at her, that was my first question, too. And only after talking to a few Guardians about the past ways of getting the prisoners off Court did it finally make sense to me. "It was something that was sort of lost along the way. Kind of like how Spirit was almost completely forgotten about, so were these tunnels. They were originally used to transport prisoners, the really dangerous ones, off these grounds to prevent anyone from getting hurt. But eventually they stopped using them because they found safer ways to move people and the tunnels were forgotten about. We have to remember that this place is really old. Dhampirs slowly stopped telling each other about it because they no longer used them."

"Then how did you come up with the idea?" Sydney asked.

"There were tunnels under a house I did a Strigoi hunt in. I figured it could have worked that way here, too. Maybe all the tunnels connect somehow and that's why the Strigoi constantly stop there. I don't know, it was just an idea, I didn't think I'd be right." I told her. I wish I wasn't right, everything would be easier if I was wrong.

They all nodded, accepting my answer. Christian snaked his arm around Lissa's waist, kissing her temple sweetly. The gesture reminded me of Adrian. "Oh, Lissa. You'll never guess what I found out today! Adrian's okay, he woke up and he's asking for me." I couldn't keep the smile off my face or the butterflies out of my stomach. My Adrian was awake again, everything was a little better now.

"What! Why are you here then? Go see him." She said excited.

I shook my head, "I can't, not while everything is still chaos. I'll see Adrian eventually, but you're more important right now. He's okay, he's protected. Where as you, you're not. My job is with you."

Lissa looked a little sheepish, "I'm sorry, Rose. I know how much you miss him. Maybe tomorrow everything will settle down and we'll all be able to go see him." Her words gave me false hope. Even if I knew they weren't true, things weren't going to magically settle down tomorrow. It didn't work like that. But I didn't have it in me right now to worry about tomorrow. I still have to get through today.

"Maybe." I said.

Sydney sighed, "I miss New Orleans. Nothing was ever this crazy there." I laughed as she flung herself down onto the couch. I'll never admit it to her, but when Sydney leaves I think I'm going to miss her company.

* * *

**A/N: Review Monsters!**

**Bleh chapter. More of filler until I can figure out how I'm going to bring it all together. Oh well.  
**


	25. The untimely death of Tatiana Ivashkov

**A/N: Enjoy! I don't own the characters.**

**I need a favor. My mom needs a new team name for her MS group. It was Multiple Spirits but we want a new one. So if you have any ideas let me know please. It would mean a lot, thanks(:  
**

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

"Lissa," I sighed. "I hate to ask you this, but...can I leave and go see Adrian. I really want to know what Tara Marie said to him or didn't say I guess on the day she attacked him. I know I'm supposed to leave you, but if I'm gone for thirty minutes tops I'm sure you'll be okay. And Dimitri will come over."

Okay, I'm a horrible person. Tara Marie was only part of the reason I wanted to see Adrian. Maybe fifteen percent of the reason. I just missed him so damn much it was killing me not being near him all the time. I knew Lissa wouldn't mind though since she spent all of yesterday trying to convince me to go and I would have but it was too dangerous. The court was completely swept through yesterday and no Strigoi were found. I do plan on telling Tatiana about the tunnels soon. Probably when I find her. I didn't want too, but now things are getting so dangerous and this just needs to stop.

"Of course, Rose! Go, see him and do what you need to do. Tell him we all said 'hello' and are very excited that he's awake and that we can't wait to see him soon." She encouraged. I leaned forward and hugged her tight.

"Thanks, Liss. I owe you big time. Dimitri is already on his way, love you!" I called over my shoulder as I headed out the door. When I yanked it open I crashed right into Dimitri himself.

He placed his hands on my shoulders so that I didn't tumble right to the floor and pushed me back away from him. "Walk much, Rose?" He snorted. He moved his hands off my shoulders and crossed them over his chest as he raised an eyebrow. I wish I could raise an eyebrow.

"I walk often, thank you. Normally people don't linger around my door and wait for people to charge out of them." I snapped back at him. There was a smile on my face though, so my mean voice wasn't very convincing. "I'm telling Tatiana about the tunnels when I get back, you can come and back me up if you'd like. I want to get everything done and over with. But for now, I need to go see Adrian. Thanks for babysitting them."

"It's no problem, Rose. I'm here when you need me." Dimitri said with all sincerity. "I'm glad you're telling the Queen. It's time that everything was ended and this will help with that. Don't stay long, we have a long day ahead of us."

I nodded, "Bye Dimitri, I owe you." I said as headed down the hall. I quickly made my way through the halls and out the door with no problem. The guard duty wasn't as heavy today since there wasn't a big threat. The Strigoi that were on Court yesterday were captured and killed. And Tara was obviously no longer here since she hadn't reared her ugly face yet.

We were still taking all necessary precautions because danger could strike again at any minute. I didn't want to be caught off guard at all, I want to murder Tara before anyone else gets the chance. But first, I want answers. She has everyone here so confused and no one knows whats going on anymore. I don't even know what's happening. All I know is Adrian is out of his coma and I'm going to see him and get the answers I need.

I've been missing him like crazy and seeing him is the only thing that could possibly make everything seem at least a little better. I can't wait to see him again and hold him. When all of this is over I'm going to marry Adrian and we'll never have to be apart again. I'll keep him safe; Lissa too. We'll all live happy lives and everything will be safe. But first I need to stop Tara Marie from causing anymore damage than she already has.

I opened up the hospital doors and walked up to the receptionist, telling her my name and who I was here to see. She told me to sign the guest list and then head over to his room. I did as she requested and knocked tentatively on Adrian's door. I was suddenly very nervous to see him. I have spoken to him in nearly three days and now I get to see him.

When I pushed open the door I nearly laughed at the sight. Adrian was pouting as the nurse lectured him about something. "You can't leave bed unless we give you permission," The nurse chastised. It wasn't Adrian's nurse talking, but another random worker here. "You need to take things slow, Mr. Ivashkov." He rolled his eyes. I should probably put him out of his misery and make myself seen.

I stepped further into the room and shut the door behind me. Adrian glanced over at me and his face lit up as a huge teeth-bearing smile broke across his face. "Little Dhampir!" He greeted me. Adrian was still his normal happy self. I rushed over to him and he pulled me into his arms. I inhaled his one of kind scent and immediately relaxed more than I have been able to in days. That's just the kind of effect Adrian had on me.

"I missed you," I mumbled into his shoulder. He squeezed me tighter to him. "It's been miserable without you."

Using one of his hands he pulled my face to his and our lips met immediately. I felt my eyes close as I was greeted with the taste of Adrian. I felt whole again, complete. I felt on top of the world; like I could conquer anything now that he's okay. I was ready to fight off as many people as I needed to in order for us to get our happy ending together.

Adrian broke away first but only to kiss my forehead. He stared into my eyes as I got lost in his green ones. "God, I love you." He told me with and unmeasurable amount of passion in his voice. "I tried to see you last night, in your dreams. But by the look on your face you haven't been sleeping." His fingers ghosted across the heavy bags underneath my eyes. I felt my eyes droop at his gentle touch.

"I was too worried about you to sleep." I whispered. I opened my eyes only to capture his; there was so much love in those eyes. "How have you been since you woke up? You sound fine and you look fine." He pulled me down to lay next to him and I saw the door shut on the other side of the room, the nurse disappearing behind it.

Adrian wrapped the arm that wasn't stuck to a hospital machine around me and used the one that was to hold my hand. "I feel fine. A little sore on my neck. I wish they'd let me leave with you." His eyes moved across my face as he studied me. "I was so upset when I woke up, Rose. You weren't here and I thought something had happened to you." He voice sounded upset and worried.

"Why would you worry about me? I'm fine. I've been trying to keep Lissa safe. Tara Marie is after her." I told him.

Adrian shook his head, "No, Rose. She wants you. She said something about you pissing her off and she was going to kill me to get revenge on you. And she's a really powerful Spirit user. She threw my phone into a wall without touching it and compelled me to stay still. Rose do not go after her." Adrian explained. "She'll kill you. Little Dhampir, she's dangerous and I just got you back."

Sensing the distress in his voice I snuggled closer to him, "Adrian, I can't sit around and do nothing. It's my job to kill the bad guys." I tried to reason with him. "I know you want me safe and I will be safe. I always come back, don't I? Nothing is going to separate us again." I kissed him gently on his lips to stop any words that would have tried to escape. "I love you."

I felt him smile into our kiss and my heart skipped a beat. Adrian was okay and now so was I. "I love you too, Rose. Now tell me what's been going on." I told him all about the last three days and everything that's been happening since he has been gone. I told him about the tunnels and what I planned on doing about them. I told him just how much I had missed him and how I never planned to part with him again.

With a deep breath and my head held high, I walked down the hospital hallways, not making eye contact with anyone.

"I want to marry you as soon as all of this is over. I don't want to have anything tear us apart." I told him fiercely.

"What about Lissa going to college? I can't go with you, I have college to attend to myself." Adrian asked.

"I'll see you on weekends when she goes back to see Christian. And holidays. We'll buy a house and we can all live there together or something. I don't know...we'll work it out. I just want to be married to you." I said as I kissed his jaw.

He tightened his hold on me, "Anything you want Rose and you'll get it. I promise we'll be married within a year." I knew he would stay true to his word. Adrian wants to be married to me just as badly as I want to be married to him.

We were both silent for a little while as we both just enjoyed the others company. I could hear the steady beating of Adrian's heart and it reassured me that he was healthy and okay. His fingers were playing with my hair and one hand was on my hip, his thumb rubbing circles over the exposed skin. I've missed his touch so much and the sound of his voice.

"I'm proud of you, Rose. " Adrian finally broke the silence. I lifted my head to give him a confused look. "You kept your head on straight. Even while I was in here, you were out there making sure everyone was safe. You didn't let your problems bother you and trusted me to get better."

He's so amazing. I moved to peck him on the lips. "You give more credit to me than I deserve. They must not have informed you of all the day that I spent yelling at people and crying over you. I'm not as strong as you make me out to be, Adrian."

He shrugged, "But you're a lot more stronger than you need to be." I couldn't argue with that logic. "Besides, you have done a lot in the last three days. I know it doesn't seem like it, but you uncovered a secret that was kept hidden for years!"

"Dimitri actually did that..."

He rolled his eyes, "It was your idea, love. Everyone just went along with it." He did have a point. "But you need to tell Aunt Tatiana as soon as you can. It's only right. That knowledge could be of good use. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

I shrugged and clutched onto his hospital gown. "I don't know. I haven't been thinking straight lately, I've just been stressed and I thought, at one point, it was better if no one knew. I realize I was wrong now."

"That's number seventy-two." Adrian murmured.

"Huh?"

"On the list of reasons why I love you. Number seventy-two: Can always admit when you're wrong."

I sat up and looked at him, "You remember that? There's a hundred reasons on there."

He shrugged. "I remember everything that has to do with you. I love you." He's such a better person than I am. I can't remember everything that was on that list, mainly because some of the things he loves me for is absolutely ridiculous. Well, to me anyway.

"I don't deserve you," I groaned as I laid back down and snuggled into his chest. He's just too...too perfect?

He chuckled, "You deserve so much more than me, Little Dhampir." Pfft, doubt it. Where was he getting these super cute and cheesy lines from? It's like he has a play book filled with things to say to make me love him more. "Woah now. Don't think too hard."

I rolled my eyes at him and sat up. I really need to go, I can't be here too long. I still have to talk to Tatiana today and our Guardian meeting is later, since we couldn't have it yesterday. I'm showing Tatiana the letters I have been receiving also. She'll know what to do about this, I can't handle this all on my own anymore. Hopefully Adrian will understand that I can't stay.

"Are you leaving so soon?" He asked with a heart broken look on his face.

I sighed, "I have to. I don't want to but I have to. I have to talk to your aunt about everything because she doesn't know. But, I'll be back, promise. And when you can be checked out I'll take you back to where we're staying." I reassured him. It didn't take the hurt look away from his face, though. "Adrian, please don't make this harder on me. I want to stay here with you, too. But I have to make it safe for us to be together."

His eyes searched mine and he eventually nodded. He pulled me into his arms and held me tight. "I worry about you so much. Please, don't hurt yourself." Adrian said into my hair. I kissed his neck and breathed in his scent one last time.

"I won't. Now rest, I'll be back when I can." I pulled away from him and kissed his forehead. When I pulled away he pulled me back down to him and kissed me with all he had.

"I love you, Little Dhampir. And if you hurt yourself I swear to all that is holy I will...I will...do something. I don't know what yet, but I will. So you better watch yourself. Got me?" Adrian attempted to threaten. A small laugh escaped my lips at his lame threat.

I stroked the side of his cheek resting my fingertips on his jawline and my head on his forehead, "I'll tell you what, I'll let you do whatever you want to me when you get out of this hospital."

He smirked, "Are you implying that you want to have sex with me, Rose?" I smiled and winked at him before kissing his nose and pulling away.

"I'll see you later, Adrian." I called as I headed towards the door. I pulled open the door and gave him one last look, committing his image to memory, before I stepped out and shut it. "I miss him already." I whispered to the busy hallway.

My heart felt a little emptier and I was just sad. I should be happy that I finally got to see him after all this time. I should be over joyed; doing flips in the air. But I'm so sad that my time with him had to be so short, it's not fair at all. I miss him more than words can explain and leaving him, even though I'll get to see him again, is the hardest thing I've had to do.

With a deep breath and my head held high I began walking down the hospital hallways. I avoided eye contact with anyone I came across, I'm not in the mood for anyone's sympathetic smiles. When I reached the door I pushed it open, probably a little harder than needed, and stomped my way out into the night. It was cool for and August night, a light breeze rolling through.

I walked down the sidewalk toward Tatiana's building. She was going to hate me for keeping such a big secret such as this one, really hate me. I could have prevented a lot of things had I just told her in the first place, but I never did. I'm telling her now though, that's all that matters, right? I hope so.

The only people out besides me were other Guardians. They were probably doing their jobs or getting ready for a meeting later. I nodded at them as they passed but I didn't stop to make conversation. I need to get to Tatiana as soon as I can. We probably need to start planning something immediately.

I pulled the big door open to her building and walked over to the receptionist. Even though Lissa and I were living in this building right now I still had to be taken to Tatiana's portion of the building. No one was allowed to see her without being escorted or given permission. It was a safety precaution. I placed my hands on the oak desk that the receptionist/Guardian sat behind. "I need to see the queen, please." I requested.

The female Guardian at the desk looked up at me. "She's busy."

Okay, bitch. "It's important, regarding the recent Strigoi attacks." I pressed.

She sighed, "Let me phone her."

I had to resist the urge to stomp my foot and yell at her. She was silent as she kept the phone pressed to her ear. After another agonizing minute she set it back down on the receiver and shook her head at me. "She won't answer, try back another time."

I gripped the desk roughly as I rocked back on me heels and onto my feet again, "Okay, look. You know that she won't mind seeing me, I always get to see her no matter what is going on. So just escort me up there and if she sends us away she sends us away, no harm done. It's urgent." I practically begged.

The lady stared at me for a long moment before sighing and standing up. "You're taking the blame for everything if we get in trouble, Hathaway. You know just because you're marrying her favorite nephew doesn't mean you can get away with anything." She grumbled.

I smirked, "Yes it does."

She rolled her eyes and walked to the elevator that would take us straight up to Tatiana's portion of the building. I waited for the doors to open patiently before quickly stepping in and pressing the floor number. The elevator seemed to take forever to make it's way to our floor, moving at such a slow pace I was sure I could have taken the stairs and gotten there faster.

It didn't help that the woman standing next to me seemed to have a permanent stank face. Eventually the elevator stopped though, and we both got out and made our way to Tatiana's door. I knocked on her door and waited patiently for her to answer. When she didn't I knocked again. But as the seconds ticked by it was clear she wasn't going to answer the door anytime soon.

"See, I told you, she's busy." The stank face said to me. "Now, let's go, Hathaway."

I don't know what compelled me to do it, because normally I wouldn't dare do this, but I pushed open the door and waltzed right in. Everything was quiet as I made my way into the sitting room. It was empty aside from the furnishing and like always, it looked like it had never been used.

"Hathaway, this isn't right. You need to leave and don't come back until requested to." The woman said. I ignored her and continued looking for Tatiana. She was always available when I needed her, always ready for anything.

I pulled out my phone and called Tatiana while I looked through her home. The kitchen was empty as well as the bathrooms. I heard the faint ring of her phone and followed the sound. It led me down the hall to the doorway of her study.

"Hathaway, I'm going to call someone to haul your ass out if you don't turn around and wait for her to request to come see you." Stank face complained. I turned around and looked at her with a murderous glare.

"Shut the hell up for two seconds would you?" I snapped at her. She looked so angry I thought she was going to eat me.

I pushed open her study door, "Queen Tatiana?" I called as the door opened fully. The light was on, making everything easy to see. In a moment like this though, I really wished it had been dark. I wish I would have turned around and decided not to come in here. Because Tatiana herself was lying on the floor with a bullet through her head and blood seeping out onto the carpet.

"Fuck." I cursed.

There was a gasp from the woman behind me and I heard her turn and run down the hall. Coward. I stepped into the room even more, keeping better aware of my surroundings. Tatiana's killer could still be here and I wasn't going to get myself killed if they were. I examined the room. Everything was in it's place aside from the papers that had been on her desk that were now scattered about the floor.

The window was slightly cracked and a note was taped to it. I made my way over to it and without touching it read the print on it: You need better security.

"That fucking bitch," I swore under my breath. I glanced down at the floor where Tatiana laid. She was sprawled at an odd angle that would be uncomfortable for a living person. Her eyes were wide open and glassy, her lips parted, and a couple strands of her gray hair that was normally pulled back into a bun had fallen out. Even in death she still looked like a wise queen.

This is going to kill Adrian. This will destroy him, I don't know how he's ever going to come back from this.

I pulled out my phone and texted the same four words to Lissa, Sydney, Dimitri, Rivera, and Matrel: The Queen is dead.

A number of Guardians poured into the room then. They all came in with stakes and guns out pointing it everywhere and quickly surveying the area. Someone pushed me aside to read the note on the window while others came over to examine the Queen herself.

"This is a crime scene now, "An older Guardian bellowed. "I don't want any of you to touch anything until I have pictures of everything taken. I want all evidence bagged and try to find some witnesses. Everyone on this court is going to need an alibi, as of right now everyone is a suspect. No one leaves or comes. Am I clear?" He barked.

There was a chorus of 'yes sir's' from us all. "Notify the family and break it to them as gently as possible." Then the older Guardian's gaze landed on me. "Are you the little Hathaway?" He asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak. This man reminded me of a drill sergeant. "Then what are you doing here? Protect the damn princess! Get, out now!" He yelled.

"Yes sir," I answered and quickly stole out of the room. I didn't want to be there anyway, at all. I walked my way over to mine and Lissa's room. The image of Tatiana lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood would no doubt haunt me in my dreams tonight. It wasn't fair. We need her and she's gone. What had she ever done to make someone so upset?

Sure, Tatiana would get on my nerves, but I never wished for her dead. I actually started to like her towards the end. But now? Now she's gone and we're all left with a bunch of unanswered questions in our heads and anger in our hearts. My need to kill Tara Marie has just been strengthened. I know this was her. Because who else could it be? No one, it was her.

I took the stairs down and entered our floor before going towards our door and opening it. They hadn't locked it. Why hadn't they kept the door locked like I asked? What if something would have happened to them all?

Lissa attacked me first, immediately throwing her arms around me and burying her face into my shoulder. I hugged her back tightly, needing the embrace of my best friend. "It was so bad, Liss."

She squeezed me tightly, "I'm so sorry, Rose. No one expected it." She said back to me. I nodded and hugged her tighter before releasing her.

Sydney was standing off in a corner, watching us. Christian was awkwardly standing behind Lissa and Dimitri was behind him watching me. I could see the worry etched across his face. He was waiting for me to break down, waiting for me to freak out and going on a killing spree. "I'm fine, Dimitri. Quit watching me like that, I'm not going to do anything rash. I'm keeping my head about myself."

He nodded and I could tell he didn't quite believe me. "We still have a meeting later, we need one now more than ever. And Bruce is missing." Dimitri stated. "He won't pick up his phone or anything. He just flat out disappeared." That didn't surprise me. I'm convinced he's working with Tara Marie anyway.

I nodded and moved to sit on the couch, "He'll turn up eventually and when he does I'm kicking his ass."

Lissa raised an eyebrow, "Why? You can't just tell him that you think he's working for Tara Marie."

"I'll tell him I have some pent up rage I need to take out on someone. And then I'll take it out on him or something." I said dismissively. I really do feel like I need to hit something though.

_She looks horrible._

I snapped my head up to look at Lissa and she had a worried look across her face. Her thought was so clear to me that she must be really worried. I didn't mean to hear it but it had so much emotion laced to it. "Don't worry about me, Liss."

_I always worry about you._

She smiled at me and I tried to return it. Sydney cleared her throat and stepped forward. "Well, this has been an eventful day. I say we eat something and talk this over. I'm hungry and food always cheers Rose up."

Christian nodded in agreement, "I'll cook." He left the room to go to the kitchen and Sydney went off to the bedroom on her phone.

Lissa and Dimitri sat down and looked at me. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"There's nothing we can do right now. We have to wait for orders. But when that meeting comes you need to explain to them about the tunnels. And Lissa should come to the meeting with us so that you can keep a closer watch on her." Dimitri told me. He always knew what to say. It was kind of ridiculous, but I was glad.

Lissa nodded, "I'll come. It's better if I know what's going on anyway. How are we going to do anything without a Queen though? She gave direct orders, we don't have anyone who's in charge now. And we can't have elections right now in the middle of all this chaos."

"Elections will probably wait until later. Right now I think we should just let the Dhampirs run everything with as little input from whoever is in charge of the Moroi. You guys obviously need a leader but you need protecting more." I said.

Dimitri fixed his ponytail on the back of his head, "We need to just see how things play out. Everything will be determined at the meeting today."

After today's meeting everything would change. We might actually be close to ending everything now. Tatiana's death was the initiative we needed to get the ball rolling, to end this.

My thoughts went back to Adrian. Had he heard the news yet? How was he? Most importantly, does he hate me for not being able to be there with him in a time like this?

* * *

**A/N: Review bug-a-boos!**

**It's been awhile since I uploaded, I know. But I got this cute little bunny! We named him Mufasa.  
**


	26. Sticking together

**A/N: Enjoy! I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

The Guardian meeting was chaos. Everyone had an opinion on what we should be doing and when we should be doing it. But more importantly they all had an opinion about my secret keeping.

"You naive child!"

"You could have had us killed! Don't you think with that brain of yours?"

"I think she should be sent to deal with this mess!"

"Let her die in her precious tunnels. She's a traitor to her own race by not telling us what she knew."

"Disgrace."

"Pitiful."

I rubbed my temples together as I ignored the conversations around me that were all about me. Known of my fellow guardians would ever say these things to my face, but it didn't mean I couldn't still hear them. There words hurt but they were all right. I was naive to keep a secret that could have had us all killed. I deserved to be sent to the Strigoi for not informing everyone sooner. I kept a secret for my own selfish reasons and now I was paying the price. As was everyone else because the Queen is dead.

It's my fault in it's own way. Had I told everyone about the tunnels Tatiana never would have been killed. I just got myself a ticket into Moroi history books without even meaning to.

"Is anyone going to get this place in order?" I groaned. I can only take so much of people talking bad about me. I looked around and saw that no one seemed to be bothering to do anything.

Our meeting was a normal meeting before I opened my mouth. We were discussing the approach we would take to the Strigoi and how we would end this. And then I told them about the tunnels and everyone flipped. Not that I blamed them, I don't really. I just wish they would all be a little more nice about it. Accusations were thrown at me from left and right. And the occasional person defended me, saying I was still young and had much to learn. Not a lot of people did though.

A high pitched whistle echoed through the large room and I winced along with the rest of the room. That was far too loud for all of our sensitive hearing. I searched out the source of the sound and found that several Guardians and Moroi had entered the room. While I didn't personally recognized them, I took it that they were important because Dimitri immediately stood up.

I scrambled to my feet and stood to face them, giving them my respect. "Who are they?" I asked him.

"Very important, very dangerous Moroi and Guardians. They're only called in when something important, or tragic, as happened." Dimitri answered in a low voice that I had to strain my ears to hear.

The group made their way to the front the room and sat at the table that was normally house by the Queen and her council. It was an odd sight to see them all sitting up there and a pang made it's way through my heart at the thought of our deceased Queen never sitting up there again. My fault.

The gentlemen in the middle of the table, sitting at Tatiana's chair, stood up."My name is Evan Derrany. You all will call me Guardian Derrany. You may all sit down." Everyone stayed silent as they watched him and he scanned the room, but we all sat down. "Does someone want to tell me how the Queen of the Moroi's was killed when there is over a hundred Guardians currently residing here? I myself find it hard to believe that out of all of you, not one could protect her."

The room stayed silent and I bowed my head, I can't look this man in the eye. He'll know it was me who didn't speak of the tunnels. I feel like a teenager who just got caught sneaking back into the house after a long night of partying. "Very well then," the man spoke, "if none of you would like to speak up then I will terminate your positions. Effective immediately." There was a chorus of gasps as people starting murmuring and calling out how unfair that was. The man arched an eyebrow at us before speaking again, "You all can shuffle papers for all I care. The only thing I care about is answers, now, would someone like to step forward so I can get those answers?"

A snobby Moroi, unsurprisingly, stepped forward. Leave it to the attention seeking Moroi families to butt in where they weren't wanted. "My name is Catalina Ivashkov and I have something you may want to hear."

The man smiled at her, "Please, Catalina, speak up about this news."

Great another person of the Ivashkov family who, no doubt, hates me. This day just keeps getting better and better. I sighed, please don't say anything bad about me. "It's all Rosemarie Hathaway's fault. She's the one who was keeping secrets." That bitch.

I tried to read the expressions on the man's face but he didn't seem to have any. "Is that so? Would Rosemarie Hathaway please make herself known."

As if it was rehearsed, everyone in the room turned to look at me. Thanks for the spotlight guys. I stood up from my seat and Guardian Derrany's eyes landed on me, I stood a little straighter as I spoke, "My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, but please call me Rose." Thank you all that is holy for my voice not shaking! The last thing I need is to sound like a coward in front of everyone. Especially Guardian Derrany, I have a feeling he'll hate me no matter how I act though.

"Hello Rosemarie," he greeted me, completely ignoring the fact that I like to be called 'Rose'. "I'm giving you the chance to explain to me why Catalina seems to think this entire thing was your fault."

I took a deep breath and looked up at him, "Because it is."

Guardian Derrany looked shocked, to say the least. "Elaborate please."

"I discovered some tunnels not too long ago and that is how the Strigoi were getting in and out of Court. I kept it to myself, thinking that it was no big deal. But it was, I should have spoken up sooner." I told him.

The entire room was quiet, save for our breathing and the shuffling of feet. "And who made these discoveries with you?" He asked calmly. Why is this man so calm? Please, yell at me! Embarrass me in front of the other Guardians, anything, I just wish he'd stop being so calm.

I glanced down toward Dimitri who sat on my right and then to Lissa who sat on my left. I shook my head, "No one. I was by myself."

_Rose what are you doing! You can't lie to him. _Lissa hissed through the bond.

I ignored her, she didn't need to be in anymore trouble.

"You realize that your actions call for consequences. I can not let you get away with this so easily." Guardian Derrany said in a hard tone.

I nodded, "I understand."

"Good. I want the head Guardians to stay here and the rest of you to return at two thirty. Those who are late will not be aloud in and will be shuffling papers until this crisis is taken care of." Guardian Derrany said. "Now, go."

Everyone stood up and shuffled out into the open, aside from those who had to stay. I made my way out with Lissa in tow. She clutched my arm tightly as I tried to keep her from getting lost in the crowd. She was lecturing me in her head about lying but I just tuned her out. "I'm not in the mood, Lissa." I groaned.

I finally got us out of that stuffy room and into the fresh air. She stayed close to me as we walked back to our room. "That was a stupid thing to do, Rose. You didn't even try to defend yourself in there."

I rolled my eyes, "What was I supposed to do, Liss? Everyone knows I screwed up. Nothing I say can prove that wrong. I'd only be digging my grave a little deeper if I tried to argue."

"You could have fought back," I new voice said. I turned around to see Eddie standing behind me, looking slightly angry. "You aren't weak, Rose. But you were in that room, I don't know what happened, but you really need to learn to stick up for yourself."

My mouth dropped open in shock, "I can so stick up for myself and you know it!"

Eddie shrugged, "You used to be able to. You certainly didn't act the way I expected you to, though." Then he chuckled, "It would have been nice for you to yell at him or something."

I rolled my eyes at Eddie. He just didn't understand that I didn't want to be in anymore trouble than I already was. What I did was wrong and I could get in serious trouble for it. There was no need for me to go around and provoke the guy who was going to determine my punishment. That would be just plain stupid.

"Just stick up for yourself next time or I will. "Lissa said firmly. "He may be able to yell at you and punish you, but I'm the Princess Dragomir. He can't touch me."

"Ouch. Don't let me get on your bad side." I teased.

She glared at me, "I don't appreciate how he thinks he can walk in and run the place."

"Me either." Piped in Eddie.

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of him myself. But there's nothing we can do. We all just have to suck it up and take what he gives us. I guess." Not that we really have a choice in the matter.

"Just speak up when we get back in there, okay? I want him to know the full story before he goes and punishes you. Defend yourself." Lissa all but ordered me.

I mock saluted her, "Yes ma'am!"

She giggled as we stepped in front of our building and she shoved me into Eddie. "Bye, Eddie! Sorry for Rose's clumsy feet!" Lissa called out to him as we ascended the steps up to the door. He waved back to us, laughing.

"You're such a butt sometimes, Lissa." I joked as we walked up the stairs.

She smiled at me, a real smile that showed her pointy canine teeth, "Oh you love me."

I snorted, "Not quite. But whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night."

"Now who's the butt?" She sneered.

I bumped her with my hip as I pushed the door to our little room open. She walked in laughing and stopped immediately. Curious, I peeked my head in the door to see what had made Lissa go silent. Adrian was sitting on the couch with Christian and Sydney, smiling.

"There's my beautiful girl!" Adrian greeted. I smiled and opened my mouth to respond but he spoke before I could. "Oh, look! Rose, you're here too!"

I shut my mouth, pressing it into a firm line as he laughed at his own joke. "Jerk," I muttered. He smiled even wider, showing off his teeth, as his green eyes stared into my brown ones. I couldn't keep up the pretenses of being mad at him anymore and I smiled.

He got up off the couch and enveloped me into a hug, pulling me up off the floor as he crushed our bodies together. I wrapped my arms around him quickly and buried my face into his neck, inhaling his scent.

"I missed you, Little Dhampir." He whispered into my hair. I held him tighter to me and felt him do the same. It surprised me that he was able to even hold me up, he was in the hospital just this morning.

I felt my feet touch the floor and my body leave Adrian's as he pulled away to give me a not-so-subtle once over. "You're so hot in your little uniform," he groaned.

I rolled my eyes, "You are hot in anything." I told him before stepping on my tip-toes to kiss him deeply.

There was some throat clearing, "Get a damn room. No one wants the free porn show." Christian grumbled from his seat.

Adrian pulled his lips away from mine to arch an eyebrow, "Care to show me to your room, Little Dhampir?" Christian made gagging noises at his comment, which was followed by a quick smack in the head from Lissa.

With a quick glare in Christian's direction I turned back to Adrian. "I'd _love _to." I told him as I linked our fingers together. He walked with me toward my, well our, room and shut the door swiftly behind us; he then proceeded to lock the door.

"Oh, Rose." He groaned as he looked me up and down before placing his hands on my waist. "I've been miserable without you."

I laughed, "You saw me only a few hours ago!"

"That's a few hours too long."

I ignored his comment by kissing him. I love the way his lips seem to just hold mine perfectly. His warm hands on my waist moved up across my ribcage to slip my jacket off. It fell to the floor as he pushed me towards the bed. Our lips broke apart as I crawled back on it as he crawled on top of me. He smiled at me and those green eyes held nothing but love and excitement as he looked down on me.

I smiled back up at him as I fisted the fabric of his shirt and pulled him back down to me. He pressed his body into mine and held me close, letting his arm circle around my waist while the other held him up so that he didn't put all this weight on me.

We stayed like that, for how long I don't know, just kissing and enjoying the feel of being together once more. Like two carefree in love teenagers and not the responsible adults we both were. After some time one of us, I don't know which one, started up a conversation.

"So you heard about your aunt?" I asked him in a soft voice. He drew little shapes on my arm as he nodded his head. "Talk to me, Adrian."

He sighed and lifted his head to meet my eyes, "What do you want me to say? That I'm sad? Well, obviously. Anyone would be sad if they found out there favorite aunt died. There's nothing to say, love. I'm just happy that you're okay. Who knows what could have happened if you'd walked into there any sooner. It could have been you lying next to her and I couldn't handle that."

I looked up at his face but he was focused on my arm and the shapes he was drawing, "Adrian. Don't say that. You're upset, you should be upset about you're aunt. It's okay, she meant a lot to you."

He nodded, "I know. And I am upset, I really am. It probably just hasn't hit me yet, I know it will at the services. Right now though, it all just seems like a horrible dream." I stopped his hand by holding it, making him finally look up at me. "I just can't help but thinking about what could have happened if you'd gotten there sooner. You could be dead right now, Rose. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I could see that this was a hard subject for him. He didn't want to talk about this, not because he was upset about his aunt's death. He was, but he was more upset by the fact that it was me to find her. That I had been in danger.

"Adrian, my entire job is a risk. And what you're thinking isn't likely to ever happen. It happened, I found her, but I'm okay." I told him. I dropped his hand and held his face in between my two palms. I didn't speak until he finally looked up at me, "I'm safe, you're safe. We're together. That's all that matters right now. We can take care of everything else later. There is no reason for you to worry over something that didn't even happen."

I watched as his eyes became slightly more watery than normal before he closed them and turned his head from me. I know he's trying not to cry. My heart hurt at the sight of him. He looked so helpless, like a small child. He looked just like Hunter did when I found him. I sat up and pulled Adrian into my chest, letting him bury his face there as he held me close.

I stroked his hair, "It's okay Adrian." I told him as I felt warmth spread through my shirt. "I love you, I'm here." I whispered as he frame shook slightly. His fingers gripped the back of my shirt as he pulled himself closer to me. I continued to whisper comforting words to him as I held him.

I've never seen Adrian cry, at least I don't remember if I ever have. And if I don't remember then I probably never have. It was a little unnerving to be witnessing him like this. Adrian is my rock, he's the one who stays strong when I can't. I didn't think it was possible for him to break down in such a way that he is now. I know that everyone cries, it just always seemed like Adrian would be the exception. I'm glad he's not, I want to be his rock for once.

I ran my fingers through his messy, soft hair. It felt like silk between my fingers and I was enjoying the feel. "I'm so sorry, Rose." Adrian's muffled voice said from my shirt. I just hugged him tighter to me and let him cry it all out. He has been so strong for so long that it's only right that he be allowed this time to let out all his emotions.

"Shh, Adrian, it's okay." I soothed him. He clutched tighter to my shirt and I continued to stroke his hair. "I'll never leave you. Ever. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"Promise?" He asked from within the fabric of my clothing.

"The ring on my finger is proof of my words."

He sat up and looked at me. He looked like hell; eyes all watery and red, hair disheveled in a messy instead of stylish way, and he looked so tired. I'd never loved him more, though.

"Marry me now," he more so demanded than said.

My eyes widened, "What?" I had to of heard him wrong. We were planning on waiting a long time from now. Waiting until Lissa was out of college, which is years away. But now? We've been together only a handful of months, an engagement at this point in a relationship is normally too soon, but I know I will love him forever. I can't get married now. I can't take all the responsibility of a marriage right now.

I needed him to be able to take this engagement thing slow. I have a demanding job and he's supposed to finish his schooling to make a life for himself. He still needs to find a career. His aunt is no longer here to supply him with and endless amount of cash. Adrian's journey to official adulthood starts today. He doesn't need to start it off with a marriage.

"Marry me. We'll call someone in to get it done, we'll sign the papers later." He tried to convince me.

I shook my head and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly in mine. "I love you and I want to marry you. But when we decide to get married I don't want it to be because you're afraid to lose me. I want it to be because you know you'll always have me." He didn't look convinced. "Adrian, now is not a good time and you know it. I don't want to look back and remember my wedding as something I felt like I had to do. I want it to be something I want to do."

A prominent frown was etched into his otherwise smooth forehead. I sighed, "I want us to have a memorable wedding. I want it filled with our smiling friends and families. I don't want it to be just us and a notary with a witness. That's lame."

He rolled his eyes, "You're so difficult, Rose."

I shook my head, "No I'm not, I'm being reasonable while you're making rash decisions."

Adrian scowled at me, but it was in a playful way. I knew all his sad feelings were gone and my happy Adrian was back. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "It's nice having you back again."

He arched an eyebrow, "Just nice? That's all? Nice?"

I giggled, "I'm sorry, what would you prefer I say?"

"Well," he started, "I was thinking of something more along the lines of: Adrian I missed you so much, don't ever leave me again, it's a dream come true to have you back!" Adrian said in a very high pitched bad impression of me.

I smacked his chest, "I do not talk like that!"

"You'll talk however I want you to talk when I'm impersonating you!"

I narrowed my eyes at him but he ignored me, choosing instead to lean forward and place a light kiss on my nose. "You're too cute, Little Dhampir."

There was a knock at the door and without taking my eyes off Adrian's smiling and bright face I yelled, "Come in!"

Lissa stepped in with her hands over her eyes, "You guys are decent right? You two weren't going at it before I walked in?" She asked in a joking tone but a brief look into her mind told me that she was slightly serious. When Adrian and I disappeared into the room and didn't come out for over an hour they had all assumed we were up to some different activities other than talking.

"Actually, cousin, we were waiting for a third person to join us before we got to the fun part. Would you like to accompany Rose and I on our sex extravaganza?" Adrian asked with a joking lilt to his tone.

"Adrian I'll hit you!" I threatened.

He waggled his eyebrows, "I like them rough."

Lissa groaned and removed her fingers from over her eyes. "I was going to ask you how you were doing, but you are obviously fine." She seemed pleased to see us both fully clothed.

"I was thinking, Rose. Have you had any other visits from Mason?" Lissa asked me. I glanced over at Adrian, I hadn't told him about Mason visiting me in my dreams. Simply because it slipped my mind.

Adrian's eyebrows furrowed together, "Mason? I thought he was dead." I winced, involuntarily, before I composed my face. I wasn't quick enough though and Adrian saw. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh."

I shook my head, "It's fine. Mason has been dead for a long time now. But he visited me in my dreams a couple nights ago and warned me to take care of Lissa." I told Adrian about my dream and how I didn't know exactly how Mason was able to visit me, but he did. I wish I could see him again.

"Have you tried to contact him?" Adrian asked.

Lissa chose to answer for me on this, "She can't. Mason has moved on, he's supposed to be at peace with everything now. Somehow he made his way to Rose long enough to warn her of danger. We have no idea how though."

Adrian frowned. "Didn't he used to like you as more than a friend? Like really like you? And you were making out with him in your dream."

I blushed, he made me feel like I was cheating on him. "Oh, shush. That's besides the point, plus, I make out with a lot of guys in dreams of mine."

"Yeah, but mainly there celebrities that you have absolutely no chance with."

I snorted, "Thanks for boosting my confidence."

He smiled and kissed my cheek, "Anytime."

Lissa cleared her throat, reminding us that she was still here. Not that I had forgotten, I always know where she is. "I'm starting to understand what Christian is talking about when he says that you two are annoyingly in love. It's too hard to watch."

"You two are the same exact way," Adrian pointed out to her.

She waved her hand in dismissive gesture. "Besides the point. You guys are getting off topic."

"I think it was a one time thing, there's no way for me to contact Mason. He has to contact me and it seemed like he had to try pretty hard to do so." I told her.

There was a knock on the door before Sydney stepped in, "Dimitri's here for you, Rose."

I didn't miss the flash of anger in Adrian's eyes when Dimitri was mentioned. "Alright, tell him I'm coming. Lissa, we'll meet you out there." I told them. Lissa took my not-so-subtle hint to leave.

Once they both disappeared behind the closed door I turned to Adrian, "What's wrong with you?"

He shrugged, "I don't like you being near him anymore."

I looked at him, confused. "And why not? I thought you liked him."

"I did. Until he confessed his undying love for you."

I groaned, "It wasn't his undying love, he just said he still loves me. And what does it matter if I chose you?"

"It matters because before you didn't think you had a choice and now you know you do."

"I still choose you." I leaned forward and pressed a loving kiss on his lips. Savoring the taste of Adrian before pulling back with a smile. I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed with me. "Let's go see what he needs."

We made our way out of the room with our hands interlaced and everyone seemed to stare at us as we walked out. I didn't need my mind to be linked with theirs to know they were all wondering whether or not we were doing it in there. I had to repress the urge to roll my eyes at my friends. I saw Dimitri standing at one edge of the room, closest to the door, almost as if he was deciding whether to stay or run.

I smiled at him and he returned a small one back to me. "What's up Dimitri?" I asked him.

"I came to see if you were ready for the meeting." He told me.

I frowned, "I thought it wasn't until two?"

Dimitri looked confused, "It is at two. And it is just after one fifty now." Had I really spent two hours in the room with Adrian and not even noticed it? It felt like we were in there maybe forty five minutes. Time really flies with him.

"Oh," was my brilliant response, "I guess I am ready then. Lissa are you coming this time?" I asked her.

She thought for a moment before shaking her head, "No. I am not of any use to anyone there. If I'm needed they will come get me, I am going to catch up with Adrian before you come back and hog him for yourself again."

Adrian cleared his throat before throwing a dazzling smile over to Lissa. "Cousin, I believe it is me who will be catching up with you. I have nothing to say that would be of any interest to you. As you know my last couple days have been boring ones."

She laughed, "I guess you're right. But you have fun, if you can, Rose. Fill us in when you get back."

I nodded and said my goodbyes to everyone before following Dimitri out the door and back to the meeting.

"So do you think they've come up with a solution for this whole thing?" I asked Dimitri as we walked along the sidewalk.

His gaze stayed straight ahead as he answered me, "I am sure that Guardian Derrany had a solution long before we were told to leave the meeting. He just needed everyone else's agreement before he could make his decision."

"And what do you think his solution is?"

"I think they might try to pin you for murder, Rose."

I felt the color drain from my face. "What! They can't do that! I wasn't the one who did it, and I have an alibi."

"They could fight that you were part of it. By withholding information you were technically assisting the murderers. They can and more than likely will try you for that." Dimitri explained.

I can not believe it. They can't do that, I didn't kill Tatiana. Yet they were going to try and say that I had a part in her murder?

"I could be wrong, Rose." Dimitri said, looking at me now. He looked sad and frustrated; this is obviously something he's thought through thoroughly. "You may very well be let off with a slap on the wrist and some suspension. Or a new assignment."

"I don't want a new assignment!"

"It's worse than the death penalty, or being sent to prison."

I didn't have a reply for that because, like always, I knew he was right. We went through the double doors into the meeting room and took seats in the middle. Even though we were early we were still later than most of the other Guaridans. And within ten minutes everyone else was in the room either sitting or standing, waiting for the orders.

I looked up at all the faces of the Guardians, none of them looked the least bit happy. Guardian Derrany stood up and we all stopped talking immediately. "We have come to a decision." He spoke with all the power and authority that he possessed. "Would Rose Hathaway please stand."

I took a deep breath and pushed myself to my feet, facing Derrany directly and looking him straight in the eye.

"Guardian Hathaway, please state once more, for further proof, what you have done." Derrany told me.

"I discovered some tunnels, that I thought to be unused, and I didn't tell anyone about it." I answered.

Derrany nodded curtly before facing everyone. "We have come to the decision that Rose Hathaway must right the wrongs she has done." His deep voice carried out through the room, echoing off the walls. "She will be sent to rid the Strigoi from the tunnels with a volunteer team. Once they are gone the tunnels will be sealed and the search for Tara Marie will continue."

"And what if no one volunteers?" I asked him.

His lips twitched, if only for a second, as if he was going to smile. "Then you go alone."

I nodded. We can rid the tunnels of the Strigoi, that's no problem. It's keeping them out long enough to seal the tunnels that would be a problem. I don't see why he can't just get the tunnel door sealed shut from the cell. Then it would be a dead end. I think his intentions are for me to be killed, though.

"Now, any volunteers?" Derrany asked.

Even though everyone was mad at me it still came as a complete shock that no one stood up. Not a single person. I am in this alone, I'm sure to die now. I could feel my eyes begin to water and I desperately pushed the tears away. If I went by myself I would die. I promised Adrian I wouldn't be harmed. I can't leave Lissa.

Dimitri stood up beside me, "I volunteer to join Guardian Hathaway." It seemed as if everyone was just waiting for that first person to stand or Dimitri was still as much as a good influence as he was before, either way, more people stood up. I had over half the room standing to join me to the tunnels and Derrany didn't look pleased.

I looked up at Dimitri confused and astonished. I thought that everyone was mad at me and didn't care what happened to me. Dimitri seemed to sense what I was thinking and shook his head, "We take care of each other. It's an unspoken rule."

I know that my fellow Guardians will take care of me as long as I take care of them. I have no intentions of ever not taking care of them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took forever, but Tumblr distracted me...but it's passed eleven so i'm off to bed.  
**

**Review bug-a-boos!**


	27. My prince

**A/N: Enjoy! I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

I woke up with the feeling of soft lips on my neck and a warm breath tickling my skin. Fingers were at my waist, gripping it lightly, and a heavy warm body was on top of mine. I smiled, keeping my eyes closed, and tried to pretended I was still asleep. The lips continued kissing my neck as they moved to my jaw, kissing around there before moving to my face.

"Rose," Adrian's voice whispered into the dark of the morning, "I know you're awake. You're heart is beating fast against my chest." His warm breath blew across my cheek as he added, "And you're smiling."

He can feel that? It always beats this fast around him. So instead of trying to pretend I'm still sleeping I open my eyes to meet his. I'm rewarded with Adrian's face smiling back at me, his hair is hanging in his eyes in the sexiest way. I reach up and run my fingers through it. "I love your bed head." I told him as I reached up to kiss his chin.

"Mmm," a deep noise comes from the back of his throat, "I love you." He leans down to kiss me, his minty fresh breath tickling my lips, and I almost let him before I realize that I've been up a total of two minutes and my breath must be horrid.

"No!" I say as I shove him away from me and roll out of the bed, thunking onto the floor. "Oof," I groan. I rub my ass, which I oh-so-conveniently landed on.

Adrian's head pops up from the edge of the bed and he looks bewildered. "Rose, why did you push me away?" I can see it by the way he is biting his bottom lips, which is incredibly sexy, that he's trying his hardest not to laugh at me.

I grumble something that sounds like, "I foosh munin bath."

He chuckles, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

I glare at him, "I have morning breath. I don't want you to kiss me with my stank breath, Adrian."

My admittance earns a soft smile from him, "I don't mind your, um, 'stank breath' as you oh-so-delicately put it."

I 'humphed' as I stood up, "Just let me brush my teeth and we'll resume." I tell him as I head on over to the bathroom. He says something as I'm leaving the room that I choose to ignore, more so because I'm too lazy to turn around and ask him exactly what it is he was saying.

I nearly jog into the bathroom, it takes all the strength I have not too, and immediately hurry to do my morning routine. I doubt Adrian would like it much if I made him wait long enough for me to take a shower. I should probably wait to see if he wants to do that with me. If I'm lucky, he will.

I finish making myself as clean as I possibly can without taking a shower and I head toward the door. I stop short when I catch a wave of messy hair that resembles more of a birds nest on the top of my head. Sheesh, what was I doing in my sleep last night?

I tentatively reach a hand up towards the top of my head to pat it down and groan when I realize I'm going to have to brush it. What was Adrian thinking when he told me he loved my bed head? This is not hot. Oh, no. This is a big mess on the top of my head. He is clinically insane to think that this is sexy. I groan as I pick up a stray brush that isn't mine but I'm suspecting is Lissa's and run in through my hair.

It took a few moments to actually get my hair back to it's soft feeling instead of that knotted up mess. I smiled at my imagine in the mirror, I feel so much better. I opened the bathroom door and pranced into the other room, in a good mood because I had woken up with Adrian beside me for the first time in what felt like months, but was, in reality, only a few days.

I don't know how we're going to survive the weeks away from each other when Lissa goes to college.

I was quiet as I made my way through the small floor that we were all staying on, I didn't want to wake anyone up. Although I think Sydney is up because I hear someone muttering about 'Stupid vampires who always drag her into things'. But it could be anyone. Not.

I slipped back into the bedroom and shut the door behind me. I turned around and felt my smile disappear. Adrian was asleep, lying sprawled out over the entire bed. My jaw slacked open a bit in shock. Really? He wanted to sleep now after being away from me for so long. Ugh, typical guy.

I walked over to our bed with a purpose. I was going to continue what we started.

I crawled onto the bed that wasn't nearly as big as Adrian's old one and hovered over him. "Adrian," I whispered as I pressed my lips to his neck. "Come shower with me."

"Okay," he said suddenly awake, "let's go." He rolled me off of him and got up to run toward the shower. I laid in the bed staring at his retreating figure and groaned. That man was so frustrating. Adrian popped his head back in the door with a smile, "Come on, Rose. Hurry up, you smell."

I scoffed, "You don't smell like roses either, buddy."

A devil-may-care smile crossed his face, "Why don't you help me fix that?" Yep, challenge accepted.

I crawled off the bed and hurried over to him. He grabbed my hand and he quietly led us to the bathroom. I covered my mouth to stifle my giggles. Half way there Adrian stopped and turned around to kiss me with a purpose of leaving my knees weak and then continued on as if it hadn't affected him.

When we finally reached the bathroom he ushered me in, smacking my butt as I walked through the door way, and locked the door behind him. I started to laugh rather loudly when he silenced me with a kiss, "Do you want to wake everyone up?"

I shook my head, "I missed you and the fun we have."

He nodded in agreement as he took a step closer to me. His fingers played with the edges of my big t-shirt that I had worn to bed. "Want me to remind you of how much fun we had?" Adrian asks as he lifts the shirt up a little bit.

"Can you handle it? After being in the hospital for awhile?" I asked him. I don't want him to hurt himself. I know Moroi heal quickly but I didn't know if Adrian would be okay or not to do such strenuous activity. I don't want him hurting himself.

He tugged my shirt over my head, chilling my torso with the cold air. "I'm fine, Little Dhampir. You worry too much." And Adrian doesn't let me say anything else because he busies my lips with his. Our naked torsos are pressed tightly together and I'm sure he's aware of my cool to the touch skin and hard nipples that are practically molding with his body.

I run my hands over his arms as he works my shorts and underwear off of me, leaving me stark naked. He tears his lips from mine and I whimper as I reluctantly open my eyes. Adrian is gaping at my body, making me very self-conscious. I try to move closer to him to hide more of myself but he pushes me back again. "Let me look at you, it's been so long." He looks me up at down, staring at no part of me in particular before he makes his way to my eyes and sighs. "How are you so gorgeous, Rose? You are just absolutely beautiful."

I blush, which brings a smile to his face, and nearly fling myself at him. He resumes with kissing me with much more passion than before, so much love in our kisses. I work his pants off of him and he leads me backward into the shower. I back right into the tub and nearly fall in. Adrian catches me with a chuckle and lifts me in while my cheeks burn with heat. He steps in and I shut the shower behind him.

Our kisses are not sexual, more sensual than anything. While he is making me very aroused, as his presence always does, he's also making me feel loved. He leans over to turn the water on as my lips attack his chest, kissing wherever I can reach. I squeal and jump as the cold water hits my feet. Adrian's green eyes, alight with amusement, look into mine lovingly.

"Cold?" He chuckles.

I poke my tongue out at him and he snaps his teeth at me like he's going to bite it. Once the water turns warm I get the shower going and Adrian goes back to kissing me. The hot water feels good on my back and when Adrian pushes me against the cold wall I hiss. His teeth graze my collar bone and I arch against him roughly. One of his hands pinches my nipple and I moan in delight.

"Quiet, Rose." Adrian says into my neck. I nodded my head and press my lips together. One of my hands moves down to his waiting erection and I pump his slowly. He presses his body closer to mine, making me press harder into the wall. "That feels good, love."

His forehead presses against mine and I glance down at my moving hand, an erotic sight that turns me on further. I'm aching for Adrian now, my body begging for his. "Please, Adrian," I whisper to him.

He doesn't need me to say anything more. Adrian lifts me further up the wall and I wrap my legs around him as I wait for him to enter me. When I feel him slide in I sigh in contentment. "Always so tight for me, Rose."

"Only because your always so hard for me," I respond. As Adrian moves in me I tighten further around his waist, needing him to go deeper and needing to be closer to him. His muscled body feels so good beneath my fingers and I can't help but feel all of his smooth, wet body. "There, Adrian, right there."

He continues to push into me faster and I feel as if I'm going to float away. "I love you, Rose." Adrian says as he looks up at me, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and water dripping from his hair line.

"I love you too, Adrian. So fucking much," I whisper back to him. He pushes hard into me and I have to bury my lips in his hair to keep from yelling out and waking all of our friends. Or the entire court.

Our heavy breathing, the pounding of water, and the slapping of skin are the only sounds heard. His fingers are gripping my waist so hard I'm sure I'm going to bruise. I whimper from the pain but his rhythm is too good to interrupt. Adrian grunts as he pushes into me again and his dick swells in me. I know he's close to releasing. And I'm almost there.

"Bite me," I beg him.

"What?" He grunts as he looks up at me.

"Bite me," I say again. He looks confused but I push his head towards my breasts and a few seconds later his teeth pierce my skin. My blood leaves my body and flows into his mouth giving me a plethora of emotions. I moan loudly as I feel all my troubles drift away and my body floats freely. Adrian, getting a new bit of strength from my blood, pumps faster into me as he drinks the blood I offer.

My release is quick to follow. Between the pleasure of his bite and then entanglement of our bodies, I can't hold on anymore. I cum on to him with a smile and groaning his name.

Adrian continues to drink as he cums into me and he moans onto my breast before unlatching his teeth and licking the wound. He rests his head on my chests as he exhales and inhales deeply. My fingers come through his hair as I try to catch my breath from what must have been our best sexual encounter yet. If he wasn't feeling well before then he is now.

He pulls out of me and slowly let's me on my feet. I try to stand but my legs have turned to jell-o and my muscles won't support me. "Did I take too much?" Adrian asks, a worried sound to his tone. He wraps and arm around my waist to pull me close to him to keep me standing. "I tried to stop, Rose, I really did. You were just so good, I'm so sorry."

I giggled and lean into him. "Mmm, it's okay." I say groggily. "You're so good to me, Adrian."

He laughed and kissed my forehead, "Let's get you washed up and in bed."

I leaned against Adrian as he washed my hair and body, whilst supporting me because I wasn't quite able too. My eyes closed as his fingers massaged my scalp with shampoo and a soft moan tumbled from my lips. He really was good to me. Adrian is so loving and caring and never hesitates to make sure I'm alright. I don't know what I'd do without him.

Once he'd finished washing us up he shut off the water and wrung out my hair so that it was no longer dripping. My wet hair plastered uncomfortably to my back, tickling the edges of my waist. I yawned, "I'm hungry." I grumbled to him as he dried off my body.

"You're always hungry, Rose." Adrian chuckled as he wrapped the towel under my arms and secured it there. "Sit here and I'll carry you to bed once I get dried off." Adrian told me as he sat me down on the toilet.

I frowned at his sorry excuse for a chair but didn't complain because I was far too tired. I guess we did get carried away with the whole blood thing. I wasn't too out of it to gawk at Adrian's body, though. I watch as he ran the towel up and down his strong arms and over his shoulders, down his chest and defined stomach. I licked my lips and felt a familiar burn in my nether regions once more.

Adrian glanced toward me, probably feeling my burning gaze, and smiled. "Maybe we'll play again once your energy is fully restored." He suggested to me as he secured the towel around his waist, letting it hang low so that you could see exactly where the defined 'v' on his body was leading.

I nodded, "Later you're mine."

He picked me up princess style and carried me toward the door, "I'm yours already, Rose. Here to do to me as you please."

"My prince," I said sarcastically, "I'd love to do a lot of things to you."

Adrian muttered something that I didn't catch because as soon as he opened the door I was chilled by the air. I curled closer into Adrian and he held me tighter. The walk to our room seemed to be taking forever, or maybe I was just really tired. I don't know. Adrian is really warm, though, I do know that.

I heard a gasp, "Is she okay?" Lissa asked. Her mind was shouting things at me about the state I was in.

"She's fine," Adrian responded, "just really tired." I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

Lissa snorted, "I'm sure." And then she added, through the bond, "We'll be talking later."

I kicked my foot out towards her as we walked away but she dodged it easily and stuck her tongue out at me.

Adrian opened the door to our room and locked it before carrying me over and laying me on the bed. He disappeared for a moment but came back with clothes. I felt him slip my underwear on first, his fingers trailing up my legs as he did so, "Why are you putting me in a thong?" I asked him.

He smirked, "I like you in a thong," he grabbed my bare ass and gave it a squeeze, "a lot."

Next came some short shorts because 'he loves my long legs' and then a tight tank top. I didn't need explaining for that one. All I know is that I'm changing when I wake up, there is no way I can walk around like this.

Adrian tucked me in bed and crawled in with me. I yawned and snuggled into his chest, throwing a leg over his waist to bring myself closer. I heard him groan a little bit and pulled him closer.

"Go to sleep, Rose," Adrian said, his voice thick. I smiled and complied happily.

~O~O~O~O~

When I awoke I was hungry, really hungry. My stomach ached in the worst way and was growling angrily at me. I'm ninety percent positive it was my stomach that awoke me. The other ten percent was probably Adrian's hard dick pushing into my core. I unwrapped my leg from around him and he pulled me closer, groaning my name when I came in contact with little Adrian.

I sighed, his needs just were satiable.

I tore myself from his grasp, "Where are you going?" He nearly whimpered. I almost rolled back into his arms to stop him from being all sad and keep that abandoned puppy look off his face.

But then my stomach reminded me why I had woke up in the first place, "Food," was my brilliant response to him.

"Bring me some," he grumbled.

I through on one of Adrian's dirty shirts instead of putting on a bra and quietly made my way to the kitchen. Lissa joined me on my way there, having left her room at the same time I did.

One glance through her mind told me she was leaving for the same reason as me. "Sex filled days in make me hungry," I told her with a smile.

"Stop picking through my mind!" She frowned, "But yeah. I'm starved. And Christian just wants to keep going and once he gets going so do I...ugh!"

I laughed, "I know exactly what you mean. I let Adrian drink from me earlier while we were doing it," her mouth formed into an 'o', "shut up you've done it before too. Anyway, I was so out of it that I went to sleep, and when I wake up it's to Adrian practically doing me in his sleep."

Lissa laughed as we reached kitchen, "That's funny. He's obviously missed you."

I rolled my eyes, "He stared at me naked for a good two minutes this morning," Lissa burst into a fit of giggles, "what? Christian doesn't do that?" Was it just Adrian then? I thought all guys did that.

"No, Christian does that. You just made it sound so creepy when you said it."

"Well, it was kind of sweet in a weird way."

We both set out to find some food. I grabbed a bag of doritos, flavor blasted goldfish, and and a banana. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and took a drink of it, "I feel like it was when we'd go home to your parents house in the summer," I began, "and we'd sneak out in the middle of the night to grab crap loads of food. And then stay up all night in our room."

Lissa laughed, "And Andre would always come in later and steal our food and tell us to go to bed."

I nodded and sighed. "It was always so much fun."

"Now we're doing the same thing, kind of, just with our boyfriends or in your case fiancé."

We headed back to our rooms, bidding each other goodbye at my door. Lissa jokingly told me 'good luck'. I pushed open the door and shut it once more. There is absolutely nothing wrong with soaking up all the time I can with Adrian now and then with Lissa later. I have to leave tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be back.

I dumped everything on the bed and climbed back into the covers, pulling off Adrian's shirt in the process. I grabbed a gold fish and pretended to swim it over to Adrian. I swam my little gold fish cracker over to his lips and left powdery goodness on mouth. "Rose," Adrian muttered, "what are you doing?"

"Trying to feed you," I dead panned.

I pushed the gold fish into his mouth and he chewed and swallowed, "Flavor blasted. Yum."

I giggled and leaned forward to lick the powder off his lips. Adrian and goldfish are a good mix. I leaned back and caught Adrian staring at me. "That was beyond hot."

I shrugged, "Wait until you watch me eat this banana." I said as I held up the fruit.

His eyes lit up and I slowly peeled down the fruit, taking my time as I knew he was eager to watch me eat it. I smirked as I tore the peel away and reached my mouth toward it, running my tongue up the side of the banana. "Mmm, so good." I groaned. Adrian licked his lips as his eyes never left the banana. Oh, this is fun. This is very fun.

I wrapped my mouth around the banana, taking as much of it in as I could, before letting it go and taking a small piece with me. I chewed slowly, savoring every bite. My stomach was yelling at me to quit messing around and to eat the damn food, but Adrian's reaction was better.

I continued to eat my banana like that until it was gone. I licked each and every one of my fingers slowly before I let my eyes meet Adrian's. "That was a good banana."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Adrian asked.

I smirked and crawled on top of him, straddling him over the blankets, I ran my finger down his chest innocently. "Now why would I do that?"

"I thought you were hungry," he said skeptically.

"Hungry for you."

"Rose, are you sure your up for it? You lost a lot of blood. Eat some more first and then I'll let you do whatever you want to me or for me." Adrian said reasonably. I huffed, why was he always so level headed when it came to my well-being? Okay, so that is actually a good thing. But still. I just want him to screw my brains out.

I ate some more goldfish and plenty of doritos, because I love doritos. I downed the entire water bottle and felt much better afterwards. Maybe Adrian was right, I needed to replenish my energy. I still hate it when he's right though. It sucks.

"There," I said, "are you satisfied now?"

He smirked as he pulled me on top of him and held me tightly. "No, but I will be soon." And then he kissed me, it was the kind of kiss that made me think he had the intention of never stopping. And I am perfectly okay with that.

* * *

**A/N: Review cutie-pies!**

**A little bit of lemon, cause it's been awhile(:**

**Filler chappie. Super short. Sorry.  
**


	28. Bête noire

**A/N: Enjoy! I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

I slid along the rough, cold wall in the dank tunnel and instantly felt as if I was going to drown from all the water that seemed to be here. I was under the charge of Guardian Rivera and she was the one who was going to give the orders. I felt as if I wasn't responsible enough to handle that much responsibility anymore and the only reason I had before was because Tatiana had put me in charge. It was always her choice, I never wanted the responsibility.

Kind of like how I never wanted her dead.

My stake felt heavy in my hand as the images of Tatiana lying on her floor with a bullet in her head and blood dripping around her flooded my vision. I was no longer in the stupid wet and cold cellar, but in Tatiana's study. I could still see her lifeless eyes as they stared straight into space, seeing things I never could. Even in death she looked all-knowing, as if she was harboring a secret. Her eyes had stared into the ceiling that was home to nothing more than some cobwebs. Still, it was as if life's guidebook was printed upon that ceiling as her cold, dead eyes stared up at it.

Tatiana's death was a sick joke. I remember hearing someone say something about 'collateral damage' as they were discussing her death. No, me shoving them in front of a Stirgoi to save myself was 'collateral damage', Tatiana's brutal murder was just that; a brutal murder. A beloved Queen, Aunt, and friend is dead. And it's all my fault. I couldn't see passed my own selfish choices to understand that what _this_ _court_ needed was protection. For the past month I have been so stuck in my own thinking that keeping these tunnels a secret would help us all.

I thought, 'Hey, we may lose a few lives but it's nothing compared to all the lives we'll be saving.'

I thought, 'Lissa's protection is more important than anyone else. As long as she's safe, we're safe.'

I thought, 'Adrian's gone, I just need to get through the days until he's back. Once he's back all my decisions will seem to fall into place as they should.'

I thought wrong.

I didn't think, 'One of the lives we lose may be the Queen's.'

I didn't think, 'The only way to protect Lissa is to keep all harm away from her, to cut off all the possible ways someone could get to her.'

I didn't think, 'Adrian isn't going to be any help once he gets out, I'm not thinking straight because I'm overcome by the grief that I put him in that hospital.'

I didn't think, 'My decisions are stupid and aren't going to fall into place as they should.'

I didn't think. I didn't think about anything but my own selfish agenda. And that is where everything went wrong. I did not stop to think about the consequences of my actions. And now, because of _me, _more people are going to die today. The tunnels are filled with more Strigoi than we have ever encountered. Worst of all, somewhere in these dark, damp, smelly tunnels, lies Tara Marie. Waiting. Hoping. Knowing.

Waiting for me to come to her.

Hoping I'll come seeking revenge.

Knowing that I'll probably lose.

What she is waiting for will come, I am coming. She's hoping for revenge, and I am going to serve it to her on a silver platter. She knows that I'll probably lose, but I won't. If I am known for anything other than my relationship with a Moroi, being best friends with the Dragomir's last heir, and being the life of the party, it's that I always surprise. I'm unpredictable. If I wasn't then I'd never get away with anything.

Tara Marie doesn't know what she should be expecting. She doesn't understand my anger or feel my guilt. I have saved all my grief and frustrations for today. I am taking everything out on her. The threats on me, my best friend, my boyfriend. I will get her back. Tara Marie will not know what hit her when I am done. And by the end of today she will be begging for mercy.

There was a hiss to my right and I barely had enough time to turn around before I saw the Guardian behind me being attacked. I immediately jumped in to help and in a matter of minutes the Strigoi was down, dead. It's lips curled into a feral smile and it's red eyes stared straight at me as if to say, 'We know why you've come.'

The other Guardian pulled her stake from the Strigoi's chest and looked at me with wide eyes. Her expression confused me for a moment until I realized that I was still staring, glaring, at the dead Strigoi in front of me. Still treating it as a threat. I ignored the look of the Guardian and turned to catch up with the rest of the group. We had just encountered our first Strigoi and undoubtedly not our last.

Once we caught up we saw two Guardians battling it out with another evil creature of the night and we brushed passed them. Taking down a Strigoi alone was difficult, taking down a Strigoi with a partner just proved to be tiring.

I jogged until I saw the other six or so people and noticed they were stopped at a fork in the road. "We should split up," someone said.

Guardian Rivera's head shook, "Power in numbers. They'll pick us off too easily if we split up."

I stared at the two tunnels, neither really jumping out at me. If one way didn't work we could easily just turn around and take the other route. It would take forever though and we can't be getting lost. So far it's been a straight shot but now we had a decision to make.

"I say we go right." I spoke. Some murmured in a agreement while others wanted to go left.

Rivera was quiet before heading right. I felt a little smug that she had take my advice until I saw what was looming ahead. Lights and moving figures. I had just led us straight toward the Strigoi, which while it was a good thing, it wasn't the one thing we all wanted. Some of us had wanted to go left, it was probably safer to the left.

We all pressed against the wall and slid along quietly in the darkness. As we neared the light I heard voices, it was the voices of the Strigoi. But one voice in particular stood out to me. The smooth voice of Tara Marie, she sounded strong and angry.

I was barely breathing as I kept moving, Strigoi have excellent hearing and any wrong step could send them running toward or away from us. There was a high-pitched scream from ahead of us, "No! Stop please-" a female's voice was cut off by a snapping sound before returning once more as a loud scream.

As if we all thought the same thing at the same time, we abandoned our quiet approach and started running toward the light. Someone is hurt. Someone needs us.

I entered the room to see Strigoi feeding on a small family and a teenage girl sitting against the wall with her leg broken. The snapping sound. That was her leg. Holy hell. She started wailing when she saw us, begging us to help her. I glanced over at the small pile of bodies in the corner and knew instantly that they were fresh. It doesn't smell in here. Yet.

I didn't have anymore time to think because the Strigoi were on us, six of them. And they were attacking with a ferocity I didn't know existed. We had interrupted a feeding. And they were not happy.

I took to attacking a Strigoi who's brown hair fell into his eyes. His red, red eyes. He still had some blood at the corner of his mouth and his tongue reached out to lick it off. "Tara has-ss been expecting you," it hissed at me as he lunged for me.

I blocked his attack and began the dangerous dance with him him that would end with the taking of one of our lives. Preferably his. Probably his. He seemed so cocky, he is a young Strigoi. This guy has probably only come across Guardians a handful of times. He'll be a piece of cake.

We battled it out and he continued to laugh whenever he hit me or I missed my shot to him. It was at a time that he was laughing that I managed to land a blow to his head that knocked his face sideways and allowed me to shove the stake into his chest. His head turned slowly in shock. "Let me give you something to laugh about," I hissed as I shove the stake straight into his heart.

His laugh died on his lips and he slumped against my stake. I pulled it out and let him join the other bodies on the floor. There was one Strigoi left that two Guardians were taking care of. Someone was already tending to the girl while someone else was checking the seemingly dead bodies for pulses. Tara was gone and I had lost my first chance.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped around with my stake ready. I lowered it immediately when I came face to face with Guardian Rivera. "Woah, down girl," he joked.

I forced out a small laugh, "Sorry, it's a little intense."

He nodded knowingly and peered at me through worried eyes, "You okay, kid? You are very-" he thought of the right word "-wrathful today. You look as if you want to murder everything in sight, Rose."

I shrugged and crossed my arms as I stared at the girl with the broken leg who was crying non-stop. Her blonde hair reminded me of Lissa and her green eyes reminded me of Adrian. "I'm just ready for this to be over with. Too much has happened over this girl and she deserves to be stopped."

Rivera looked at me and then rubbed the back of his neck. "You should probably know," he started cautiously "that I have orders to bring her in alive."

I stayed quiet as I processed his words. Alive. They wanted her alive. Surely not to torture her. They wanted to question her and lock her up. They don't understand that she'll just lie and escape. "Then you better hope I don't get to her first," I told him truthfully.

"Rose, I'm sorry." He whispered.

Yeah, me too. I'm sorry that he's going to have to disobey orders. Whether or not I get there first Tara is going to die. I'll go to jail for killing her, I don't care. She will die and it will be by my hands.

It was time to move again, back up had been called and they are coming to take the girl back. One of our Guardians with the most injuries is going to sit with her until then. They are also sending in reinforcement. It's been decided that two groups of ten isn't enough and that they want to simply flush the place out. That's perfectly fine with me as long as I get Tara.

We continued on as before and nothing really happened. We ran into a couple Strigoi and took them out with ease, it was really boring. Of all the times for things to be boring, now was the worst. I needed something to keep my trails from wandering off toward darker things.

I sighed and wrapped my jacket tighter around me to keep the chill from getting to me. It was hard to see down here, even with my heightened sight, there was the occasional torch or light but they were scattered. I just want to go back to Adrian.

For the next ten minutes things continued as normal. As normal as things can get while being in a tunnel with your _bete noire_.

But, like most things in my life, it wasn't normal for long. Soon we had reached a dead end and I immediately regretted my decision to go right instead of left. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I sighed and moved to turn around when I heard a gargled scream and a snap. I turned on my heel with my stake ready to come in contact with the side of a Strigoi. And the body of a fellow Guardian. As if a switch was flicked, we all jumped to action at the same time. Some of us took on the Strigoi while others, like me moved toward the next nearest tunnel.

The Guardians beside me abandoned our tactic of moving against the wall and settled for moving swiftly through the blackness in front of us. The only light came from the small glow of the randomly placed lights.

The ominous feeling in the tunnel was enough to suffocate me. I couldn't stop myself from glancing around nervously as all the shadows that danced along the wall played out into my enemies. The walls seemed to have eyes that peered into me, assessing me, pushing me to move faster and get out of this hell. I have never been so terrified; so overcome with trepidation that all I want to do is drop to the floor and rock myself like a baby. I feel that now though. I feel useless. Our enemies are strong, stronger than us.

There is no way we can make it out unscathed. We should have simply sealed the tunnel off. This, this..._death sentence _will surely be the end of not only me but those I have come to know, come to love. Only now am I truly realizing how much more powerful our enemy is, how far they have come while in hiding. I have underestimated them. I can only hope that the others never did.

At the fork in the tunnels we were met by an onslaught of monsters. Teeth bared, red eyes focused, hand clenched, an intent to kill evident on their faces. It was no surprise that they lunged into attack. Even with advanced warning we were no match. Outnumber, tired, and scared we were basically going down without a fight.

I was taking blows to the chest when I was pulled against a cold body and my neck was yanked viciously to the side. I fought, kicked and elbowed. I thrashed around; I fought for my life. The dead beast holding me had no mercy and with a simple squeeze of my arm I was howling in pain, throwing my neck back and offering better access. Which, of course, the beast took.

The razor sharp teeth of the Strigoi bit maliciously into the warmth of my neck and I screamed. Unlike the bites I had experienced from Dimitri, this did not feel good. Dimitri's Strigoi bites had felt nice and I had welcomed them with open arms. He had sated my hunger for the bite, the rush I felt from having my blood pulled from me. A bite from Dimitri had been a bite of love from my perspective, filled with emotion. Raw emotion of want and need. This bite was a completely different story.

The blood that was sucked from my neck held nothing but pain. The flow of the liquid felt like boiling water flowing down my skin, the teeth felt like they were tearing my flesh bit by bit, my neck howled in pain as the muscles tightened. My entire body literally ached from the single bite, even in my blood loss the pain refused to mitigate. If anything it seemed to get worse, only becoming a sharper sting, a deep plunge of pain into my body.

'I want to die,' I thought.

'I am dying,' my mind replies.

The only emotion I could feel was pain. Pain and a longing to be out of this horrid nightmare that had become my reality.

The guilt of not being fast enough was weighing heavy. I hadn't been surveying my surroundings, I had let myself become focused on one thing. My tunnel vision is what is killing me.

I can't even muster the strength to fight back.

As fast as the teeth had tore into my delicate skin they were ripped out, eliciting a moan from me (because I didn't quite have the strength to scream). There was a growl from the Strigoi and through my hooded eyes I could see my blood dripping off of the Strigoi's mouth. Red and shining like a bow on a Christmas present. The Strigoi that had been attacking me was pushed to a wall where he had his neck torn apart by another Strigoi.

It's screams filled the tunnel, piercing through all of the grunts of battle, breaking even through my clouded mind. When it's screams finally died down it was because it's head had been severed. The blonde headed Strigoi that had attacked him had bit it's way through his neck, leaving the thing ragged at the neck. Blood, probably my blood, leaked it's way out of the dead Strigoi's body. Spreading a warm pool of life around a creature so dead that not even Hell would invite him into it's warm comfort.

I locked eyes with one of the few remaining Guardians, trying to silently plead to him to help me. My attempts were futile though, for the remaining Guardians were far too busy trying to preserve their own lives to save mine. And even then, they were too torpid to really help. I think if they make it out of this alive they may collapse from exhaustion.

When the blackness clouded my eyes I gladly let it take me into it's dark embrace. Letting the unknown caliginous world of sleep welcome me into it's embrace that would promise me safety and comfort. Even in a place where the words 'safety' and 'comfort' had no meaning and were silly dreams of a little girl who had gotten too far into affairs that she never should have even put her head into in the first place.

**ADRIAN POV:**

I sat at the desk in my deceased Aunt Tatiana's office and read through all of her papers. Some were rather boring, about frivolous things such as add-ons in the court rooms or a new restaurant to be built. Others about the rent of people staying in the houses and just total budgets for the months. There was a lot of bills and paperwork.

My parents had put it upon me to go through her things. They had said the grief was too much for them. It had bugged me at first, but after getting here I can't bring myself to be as upset. Being here and going through her things makes me feel that much closer to her. Not to mention I had just found some very important things.

Tucked in the very back of a mahogany file cabinet and inside a file named 'Personal' was two files with the labels: Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway.

Curious, I laid the files before me on the floor and opened Rose's first. Her picture was paper clipped to a stapled sheet of paper. The picture was recent and she was in her uniform with her dark hair pulled back and a smile on her face as she stared into the camera. This must have been taken after her graduation. Something to be used to put on file.

I placed the picture next to me and scanned the sheet in front of me. It had all of Rose's basic information:heights, hair and eye color, weight, appearance, skills, training record, Guardian status, Strigoi kill number. Tatiana had been keeping tabs on Rose for a very long time.

I bet Rose will flip when she sees this. It's going to freak her out to see that my aunt actually cared for her.

I flipped open Lissa's file and found similar information. Except for the family tree. I looked at it, seeing all her descendants on the same page. I thought nothing of it until my eyes landed on her father and the line drawn outward toward a question mark. Even more curious was, he had a child with the mystery woman.

I leaned back in the chair and processed this information. Lisa has a half-sister. Her dad had an affair. My aunt knew about it. Lissa doesn't. This is going to devastate her. But on the other hand, she isn't the last dragomir. There are now two remaining descendants, not enough to classify her family as stable, her bloodline is still very much in danger.

Maybe if I can look further into this I could find her sibling. I will have to tell Lissa first though. She deserves to know that she has a sibling. Someone is out here in this world who is half of her father. Surely, Lisa could learn to appreciate that part of her father continues on in someone else.

There was a knock on the closed door and I hurriedly shut the files and tossed them to the floor next to my feet under the desk. "Uh, c-come in!"

I tried to look busy in some other files as the door opened and someone stepped in. I glanced up to see Sydney peering at me curiously, "Finding anything special?" she asked a little stiffly.

I nodded my head and picked the files up off the floor. "Yes I did, actually."

I placed the files upon the desk again and pulled out the family tree and extended it toward Sydney. She walked swiftly across the room and grabbed the paper by the edge. I watched her examine the paper as swiftly as I had before. Her lips turned down into a frown and I am assuming she saw that Lissa had a half-sister.

"Eric Dragomir had an illegitimate child, how classy." Sydney spoke with a bite to her tone. This information really doesn't do Moroi, such as myself, any justice in her eyes. If anything we are considered even worse of a species now.

I took the paper from her, "Yes. Which means that Lissa is not the last Dragomir and her sibling needs to be under heavy protection. We must locate them and put them in safe keeping."

She pursed her lips, "I would suggest Rose's father for the job. If the man wants someone to be found they are found. If he wants them hidden, they are hidden."

I grunted as my acknowledgement to her and closed the files once more before tucking them into a brief case with some other things of my aunt's I am taking. I slung it over my shoulder and stood, "Where is my cousin?"

Sydney didn't face me as she spoke, instead she walked to the door and began to exit. "Home, under the guard of Belikov."

I frowned when she said that. I was not aware that Belikov had chosen to stay behind. I had wanted him to go with Rose, knowing he would protect her from harms way should she need it. He always went with her and it was something I had grown used to.

We walked the short trip back to the floor we were all staying on. I unlocked the door and walked straight into Belikov, the Russian brick wall. I backed up and resisted the urge to run my shoulder from where it hit Belikov. The guy was made of cement.

"Why aren't you with Rose? You're supposed to be there protecting her." I demanded to know.

Dimitri shut the door behind us as we walked in. I dropped the brief case to the floor with a thud and waited for my answer. "She needs to learn to go through her jobs on her own without her mentor there to keep her safe." he explained to me with a calmness in his words that I lacked. "She also requested I stay here to protect you and Princess Vasilisa."

"Lissa," Lissa groaned playfully from the other room, "I want you to call me Lissa."

"Sorry Princess Lissa," Dimitri called back to her. I heard her sigh once more from the other room and from the smile on Belikov's face I knew he was messing with her.

"I don't need protecting, she does. You can't listen to her orders all the time, she doesn't know what's best for herself." I snapped at him.

Belikov gave me a hard look before turning to go into the other room. I picked up my briefcase bag and followed behind him. I sat down on the couch and stared at the tv screen with everyone else. My thoughts drifted to Rose. She's been gone quite awhile. It's been four hours. Should she be back by now?

"Hey Belikov," I called, "when should Rose be back?"

He shrugged and glanced up with me briefly, "It depends. Probably soon but possibly not until tonight more."

I huffed at his words. Tonight. That seemed so far away, I need a time machine or something. As all my thoughts drifted to Rose I found myself being sucked into her subconscious. Is she sleeping?

It's strange though, Rose normally has a nice setting for us. A beach, a room. This is just blackness. I glanced around, looking for her because for the first time I couldn't find her in her dream. Why the hell is she dreaming while away?

When I located her she was slumped on the floor curled into a ball. I ran to her and fell to the ground to pull her into my arms, "Rose, where are you, what's wrong?"

She lofted her head and her neck was marred and bloody, "I'm dying, Adrian. I was attacked, I wasn't fast enough. I am so sorry, I don't want to leave you." Her normally beautiful voice was hoarse and cracked through out her sentence.

My mind processed the information. She was attacked, obviously by a Strigoi, but she's dying. My Rose is dying.

I ripped off my shirt and pressed it to her bleeding neck, "Shh, love, don't talk. I will get you help. You'll make it through this, I promise." I swallowed loudly as I tried to fight back the tears. My life is lying here inmy arms, dying, and I cannot do anything. I have never felt so helpless. "I love you Little Dhampir, so very much."

Rose sighed and smiled for me, looking beautiful even in her death. "I love you too, Adrian."

I was ripped from her head at the moment and brought back to the living room. My chest lurched and I fell forward into my knees as the realization of what had just happened hit me. A broken noise fell from my mouth that had the weight on the couch shifting until I felt hands prying me up.

"Adrisn, what's wrong?" Lissa asked frantically. Even Christian and Belikov stood by me , staring at me as of I were going to flip.

I tried to go back to Rose, reach out to her mind again, but there was nothing. It was like grasping air as you fell, you were desperately trying to find something to hold onto. Something to save yourself with. I am coming up empty. The one thing that could save me from myself is gone.

"Oh, God, Rose," I choked out. The pain in my chest was overwhelming. It was like I was folding imuon myself while someone was trying to rip their way out of my rib cage. Razor sharp claws tore at my skin and my heart waslounging in fear. Pumping sorrow into my body in replace of the blood I needed. "Rose."

l felt Lissa's soft hands being pulled off of me to be replaced by big, rough ones. I was jerked up to meet Belikov in the eye, "What about Rose! What happened to her?" He demanded with such raw emotion in his voice that it was clear to even me that he still loved her very much.

"She's dead, I was there, she was attacked, her neck...she's gone. She's fucking gone." I explained in a detached tone. Belikov removed his hands and immediately got onto the phone. he barked orders into it, going between English and Russian. "Oh shit."

I tried to calm myself as I did structured breathing. Lissa was sobbing next to me and even Christian had a few tears. I wiped the stray tears and stood up to pull my phone out of my pocket. I found the contact I needed and clicked send.

When the person picked up they sounded frustrated, "What do you need, kid?"

"I think you're daughter is dead."

Abe was quiet before finally speaking, "I'll be there with Janine in six hours."

The line disconnected and I let my gaze rest on the sight before me. Dimitri was yelling in Russian to someone on the phone, someone who probably didn't even speak Russian. Lissa is wrapped in Christian's embrace, sobbing into his chest, blaming herself for what happened. Christian was only holding Lissa, this far off distant look to his pain-filled eyes. And Sydney was slightly stunned in a corner, but still tapping away on her phone.

I looked at our broken group. Rose had brought us all together, made us all learn to like each other. But now? There is nothing left to hold us all here. We're here now to comfort each other.

Problem is, the person who I want comforting me is dead. And now I feel as if part of me has died along with her.

* * *

**A/N: Review cutie-pies!**

**Guys! Omg, ff fixed it so that updates are easier on my iPad! How cool is that? I'm so excited! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I apologize for the wait. **


	29. Yesterdays nightmares todays memories

**A/N: Enjoy! I don't own the characters.**

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! Pretty please.  
**

* * *

**Adrian pov:**

I'm not sure how long we all sat there and cried and mourned Rose. Long enough that eventually Dimitri had to leave because the remaining Guardians from the trip had come back. Though, from what I'd overheard from his phone call, not many has come back at all. Rose is not the only one to die today.

I wiped the back of my hand across my cheek only to find it dry. Is it possible for someone to run out of tears?

I stood and mindlessly shook Lissa off of me, to hell with being nice, and made my way to wherever my feet would really take me.

Rose is dead. Did she hurt? Was it fast? Was I the last thing to run through her head?

Maybe she didn't hurt and it was simple as the snapping of the neck. She was taken by surprise and they had to make it quick. Except that when I saw her, her neck was torn out. She looked haggard. Even her clothes were ripped up and there was scratches and blood all over her.

Rose, come back to me.

I stood and began pacing around the room with my mind running a muck with possible scenarios of how she could have died. I should have made her stay, I should have protected her. It is my job, w-was my job, as her boyfriend to protect her. I have failed her, it is my fault she is dead. I couldn't even protect the one thing that means something to me. I'm destined to be a fuck-up for my entire life.

You couldn't even save your girlfriend, Ivashkov, you only reason for living and you couldn't save her.

My dad was always right; I'll amount to nothing. Without Rose, I have nothing to hope for, to aspire to. My entire life has been based around her and now she is gone. What am I supposed to do now? What does one do when the love of their life has died? I can't be expected to just move on, no that would be impossible. I can't forget her, Rose is permanently burned into my brain. Every good memory I have is with her.

She will haunt me. Her voice, her laugh, those eyes, and that hair. All will be burned into my memory until the day I die and I will finally be allowed to see her again. But would death be so kind to me? Who is to say that I will see my Rose once more, after all, I couldn't protect her.

Everyone seems to being dying around me; my aunt, Rose, who next? Is it possible that this is my karma for living a carefree life and taking so much while giving back so little? No, life would not be so cruel.

Maybe Rose isn't dead. Maybe she woke up and I mistook it for her being dead. Then again, her presence while in her dream state was weak, almost as if she was barely there. Possibly, maybe, by some sick and twisted fate, she was turned. Turned into the one thing she fought off, the one constant thing in her life. Rose a Strigoi? The idea is impossible to even fathom, but it is plausible.

A picture of my Little Dhampir as Strigoi flashed through my head. Her dark eyes turned red, the smooth and tanned skin of hers would be a pasty color, her hair that was so full of life would be less shiny and more dead looking. Rose would be deader than dead. It would be better if she had been killed rather than turned. Even the thought of her as the one thing she hated most seems to sicken me.

Lissa could bring her back if she was a Strigoi, though. Rose would only be temporarily dead. What would the consequences be for such actions? I saw how Dimitri acted when he was turned. He pushed everyone away, he didn't trust himself. Would rose be the same way? Pushing everyone away in attempt to make up for all the wrongs she had made as a Strigoi?

No, my Rose wouldn't be that selfish. She couldn't be. Even in her selfish nature, she wouldn't push those she loved away.

The whole subject was a moot point anyway, Rose is dead. I can not keep trying to dispute that fact. I need to comfort my friends and together we will need to learn to get along without my Little Dhampir. Even the thought of trying to live without her seems impossible. At this rate I won't be far behind her. Things do get easier at some point, right? I really hope so.

"Lissa, would it help if I provided a distraction for you?" I offered to the sobbing girl.

She frowned and wiped her eyes, "I don't know what could possibly distract me in a moment like this, Adrian. My very best friend who is practically my sister is dead. I highly doubt you have something that would provide a distraction."

I robotically found my bag and pulled out her file that I had stolen from my dead aunt's office. The same file that held Lissa's family tree with the question mark under her father. Suggesting that he had an illegitimate child. I handed the file to her and watched her eyes widen as she saw the thick package. "My aunt was keeping tabs on you and...you should check out the family tree."

With a confused look she wiped her eyes once more, though it did no good because the tears continued to fall anyway. Christian was stroking her arm and holding her close. It was hard to watch them together. They have each other and all I have is myself, it's not fair.

"Adrian," she whispered as she stared at the paper in her hands with a mixture of shock and confusion on her face, "do you know what this means?"

I nodded, "Your father had another child, a secret child. You are not the last in line and we must find the child to keep her safe. She could help you bring the Dragomir race back from the edge of extinction."

"My father was a cheat," she murmured to herself as she stared at the document.

"Maybe, but more good will come out of this than bad." I tried to reassure her. "You now have a solid place in court, as long as we can find her. You can start running for political positions in court if you'd like. A world of opportunities have just opened up for you."

"I could run for queen," she said in a strong voice.

"Uh," Christian hesistated, "I don't know if that's exactly what Adrian is talking about..."

"No, think about it. I could be queen, I could change the way we live and make everything better. How many people can take on the problems that they have already experienced themselves? If I am queen I could prevent things from happening, things like what happened with Rose. I think she would want me to do this."

Running for queen was not what I had expected her to want to do. Part of me was a little hurt that so soon after my favorite aunt had died she would be thinking about taking over. I knew though that they would be holding elections as soon as they could and I would not mind in the slightest if Lissa was ruling over me. Better her than someone from the Lazar or Zeklos family.

"If that is what you want to do then go for it. You can only get so far in the election without a second person in your family though." I informed her.

Christian sighed and probably realized that talking his girlfriend out of this would be impossible. "We need to get started on finding her as soon as possible. Go through the entire file and find as much as you can on this." He turned to me then, "maybe you could go back to your aunt's office and try to find a file on Lissa's dad or the Dragomir family?"

I shrugged, "Sure, I can do that. But later, right now I need to take a walk."

The two assessed me with cautious eyes, they looked at me with pain eviden in their eyes. A look that reminded me that I wasn't the only one to lose someone. Rose had known them long before she knew me. If anything they are suffering now more than I am.

With a heavy sigh I wiped my hand across my tired face. "I am just going to talk to Belikov, I will be back soon."

Lissa stood up and hugged me, I wrapped my arms around her small frame in return. "She wouldn't want you to do anything stupid. Remember that."

I let her go and turned to leave with Lissa's words ringing in my ears. Rose was known for doing stupid things, not me. The only stupid thing I'll be doing is getting drunk and smoking my cigarettes.

I set out to look for Belikov and for some alcohol. My first stop was the gym and by some stroke of luck he was there. The man was beating on a human-like doll, staking it and attacking it like a feral animal. He looked deadly. Striking the doll as fast as a cobra and hitting it with power equivalent to that of an ape.

Rose's death was affecting everyone.

"What do you need Ivashkov?" Belikov asked without any shortness of breath.

He turned to look at me and I felt myself get angry. The man was frusturated by me, by my presence. Belikov's eyes held a hatred toward me and for once his emotions were clear as day. He was no longer hiding himself. It made me hate him.

"You should have been there," I stated. "You should have gone with her. You were supposed to protect her!"

"I couldn't follow her around for her entire life. This was her mistake to fix." He said in a controlled tone.

I snorted, "You should have gone with her to help her. Why didnt you go? She might still be here!"

I watched the angry man's fists clench as he fougt to maintain control. "This is not my fault. You can not blame me for her death."

"Why did you stay?" I yelled to him.

"Because she asked me to protect you!" Belikov yelled as he turned to attack the punching dummy once more. "She asked me to stay behind to protect you and the princess. She said I was the only one she could trust to do so."

My mouth opened but nothing came out. Rose asked him to stay behind to protect us. It was partly my fault she was gone. If Belikov had gone with her instead of staying behind to watch me then she might be alive. This is all just screwed up.

"God dammit, Rose." I swore. Why did you have to be so stupid and selfless. I need a drink and a smoke.

"I am going to go get her and bring her back. I won't leave her like that. She never gave up on me, I refuse to give up on her."

I nodded, "I'll help in anyway I can."

"Just do not give up on finding her. I don't believe she can be dead, Rose is a fighter. She is not gone, not yet. I can feel it." Belikov said the last part so quietly that I had to strain myself to hear it.

"Just let me know what you plan to do and I will help in anyway possible." I told him before I turned and left the gym.

Speaking with Belikov gave me a new found hope. He was right, as much as it pained me to admit that. Rose is too strong to be dead, she would fight up until the very last second. I am willling to bet anything that she is still fighting now.

No, Rose isn't gone. She is still here and I am going to help bring her home.

I stopped by my aunt's office and grabbed all of the documents that I thought could possibly relate to Lissa's family. I don't know exactly what we will be looking for but there has to be at least something here to help us.

I opened the door to our little apartment and when I walked into our living room I found that they had spread all of the papers from the folder out and were trying to make sense of it all. This news is proving to be a good distraction for them. Especially Lissa.

I cleared my throat and the two looked up at me and my arm full of files. "I brought more information."

I saw a flicker of a smile on Lissa's face before it dissapeared. "Thanks, Adrian. Want to help us?" Lissa asked me.

I shook my head and handed the files over to Christian. "While you two are working on his I am going to work on getting Rose back, with Belikov's help."

A small smile made it's way to Christian's lips while a frown made it's way to Lissa's. "I would ask if you were serious," Christian started, "but I already know you are if you are working with Dimitri."

"Adrian," Lissa said with a worried tone, "are you sure that's what you want to do. There are worse things than finding Rose dead." You could find her part of the undead. Strigoi.

Lissa didn't say it, but she did't have to. The silence said it all for her.

"I am completely devoted to finding her dead, undead, or alive. She belongs with us and I refuse to give up on her. She never gave up on us."

"Then I will help in whatever way I can. If she is turned Strigoi I could turn her back. I did so with Dimitri."

I acknowledged her words with a nod and went to my room. I set a quick text to Dimitri to bring me a stake. I want to be prepared for anything, when he gets here I'll have Lissa charm in then teach me how to use it.

I need to be prepared for anything. l laid down on the bed and closed my eyes and tried to reach out to Rose in hopes that maybe she was looking for me too.

**Rose POV:**

I screamed as my entire body felt as if it was on fire. I could see the flames licking at my skin and leaving burns across my arms. My clothing was singed and I could smell myself burning. Each hot wave of fire made more sweat pour down my face as I thrashed uncontrollably in my seat. I continued to cry and scream as the fire consumed me whole.

Even though I am totally aware that I am not on fire and this is all just a result of compulsion doesn't make it feel any less real. "Please, stop," I begged as tears poured down my face.

In an instant the fire was gone and I was back to staring into the ruthless eyes of Tara Marie. "Are you ready to do as I ask yet, Rose? Or do we need to play a little longer?"

I shook my head weakly and tried to catch my breath. "Go to hell, bitch."

Tara shook her head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh Rose, I had hoped you would have learned by now. You are already in hell."

In one swift motion she leaned towards me and her sharp teeth clamped down viciously at my neck and he sucked my life source from me. I tried to grab her or kick her but the restraints on my hands and feet refused to let up. Tara is not a stupid captor. She is smart and cunning. I am her prisoner.

My neck felt like it was being torn into by a shark. She chomped on my skin and made me feel the worst pain imaginable. I wanted the fire back. I wanted it to burn my skin and warm my insides. I welcomed being a human torch compared to this.

I was living my worst nightmare, only this was something I would never wake up from.

When Tara was done she moved away so that I could see her blood covered lips and red teeth. I could feel my blood pool down my neck and stain the white shirt I was wearing. The precious blood I needed to live was being wasted.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Rose. It's all up to you." Tara said.

I didn't answer her. Partly because I didn't have any energy left to move or speak and partly because I had nothing to say that hadn't already been said in the past hour, days?

How long had I been her captive? It felt like months. It must only be a few hours at most.

"I'll be back tomorrow for my answer. Either you choose or I'll choose for you." Tara said. She slapped her hand against my wound and I howled in pain, new tears falling over my eyes. I felt the warmth of Spirit healing my wound and taking the pain away with it. "You would make a great addition to my little team, Rose."

She removed her hand and licked my blood off her fingers as she walked out of the hole in the wall. My room didn't even have a door. She could hear everything going on in here from down the hall. And so could I.

It was only a matter of moments before more screams filled the tunnels, screams of one of my fellow Guardians. Who was she torturing? Have they been given the same ultimatum as me?

I tried to sleep, but it was impossible with someone's screams echoing down the hall. I knew of their pain, how it feels.

More tears leaked out of my eyes as I thought of how helpless we all are. Like rats trapped in a lab. Nowhere to run and no one to save us. We can either give in to the pain or die. And no matter what Tara put me through death always won.

I would fight this out. I will see my friends again one day or I will die trying. They will never be able to say I didn't fight my hardest.

One of Tara's minions came sauntering through the door with a smile on it's stupid face. His red eyes met mine as he held up a bottle of water. "Want a drink?"

I pressed my mouth into a tight line to stop myself from beggin for that water. The fire made me parched and my throat was sharing the same qualities as sandpaper right now. I do not want anything from him though.

The man standing in front of me was the same Strigoi who had saved me from my death. It's his fault I am still here, going through this hell. If he had just let that other strigoi finish me off then everything would have been better.

Instead of questioning me further the Strigoi unscrewed the cap of the water and pressed it against my closed lips. A bit of the cold liquid splashed onto my lips and I darted my togue out to grab at it. The moisture made my mouth water and I couldn't stop myself as I captured the tip of the bottle between my lips and drank greedily.

The brown haired strigoi man in front of me smiled, "There you are, darling. Drink it all now, we need to keep up your strength." He whispered.

I emptied the entire bottle and took a much need breath of air. "Why?" I asked the monster in front of me.

"We are not allowed to leave. Those who try to leave are killed. It is how we have all existed together down here. She is powerful, but you will destroy her." He explained.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I will kill her and then I will come for you next."

The Strigoi smiled at me, "I eagerly await that day young dhampir." He ghosted out of the room with his words hanging in the air.

I am grateful that he as at least a small enough portion of humanity in him to care for me, but if he thinks I plan on sparing his life then he is very wrong. I will kill him in a second. One moment of kindneess does not make up for all the lives he has taken.

The screaming down the hall fell silent and I tried to keep myself from wondering if it was because Tara was done with her games or if it was becase they had no survived her torture. I secretly hoped for the latter. They should not have to put up with her cruelness.

With the tunnels eerily quiet I was able to calm myself enough to try to sleep. The Strigoi was right, I would need my strength, starting with sleep. I closed my eyes and got as comfortable as I could in the metal chair. I drifted off into sleep easily from the exhaustion of all of Tara's tortures.

The moment I had enterred the world of my dreams I was pulled into Adrian's waiting arms. His familiar scent flooded my nostrils and his arms circled tightly around me. I clutched to him as best as I could, trying to pull him as close to me as possible.

"You aren't dead." Adrian said with relief.

"You are here." I said into is cotton shirt. My fingers gripped tightly at his back and I felt him pull me closer.

"Shh, Little Dhampir, do not cry. No one can hurt you here." Adrian cooed to me as he rubbed my back. I hadn't even realized I was crying to be honest. I just never thought he would be here waiting for me. I have never been so happy in my life.

"Tell me what is happening, who are you with and where? Help me save you, Rose." Adrian pulled us over to a bed and I realized we are in our room at Tatiana's building.

I calmed down enough to tell him everthing; where I was, how she kept torturing me, about the Strigoi that helped me. I told him about how I was attacked and how I wasn't the only one here. I told him about the pain and about Tara's plans for me.

When I was finished Adrian kissed me lightly and I whimpered at the feel of his lips on mine. Even in a dream I still loved the feel of his lips. "Belikov will find you. We will see each other again, I promise. Don't quit fighting." Adrian took my face firmly in his hands and kissed me again. "Keep fighting, Rose. We will find you."

"It's so hard. I am exhausted, Adrian, I just want to call it quits." I admitted.

"I know you do. You can't though, understand? Keep fighting, you can't leave Lissa alone and you can't give up. Do you understand?"

I nodded and kissed him once more. Even now he still makes me feel safe. Just the feel of his lips makes me want to keep going.

"I love you and I can't wait until I can marry you." Adrian said as he pulled me into his lap.

"I love you and I can't wait to be back in your arms."

"You are in my arms," he chuckled

I kissed his jaw, "Not the same. I want to be in your arms for real, not in a dream."

Adrian entertwined our fingers and rested his cheek on my head, "I know, Rose."

Adrian sat with me on the bed and held me, making me feel safe for the first time since I last saw him. Even though my body was stuck in a tunnel with a bunch of blood thirsty Strigoi I could care less. I had Adrian with me. He was safe and so was Lissa. Dimitri is coming for me and soon I will be back where I belong.

I was content in Adrian's arms when and earsplitting scream ripped out of my throat. I jerked away from Adrian and grasped at my neck that was sticky with blood.

"Rose! What's happening?" Adrian asked frantically as he tried to help.

"Tara..." I was ripped out of my dream with Adrian and back into reality. A reality where Tara was once again feeding on me. I screamed once more as she drank viciously.

The Strigoi that had given me water earlier was standing in a corner, he wouldn't look me in the eye. Tara continued to feed off of me until my screams turned into sounds of discontent. Finally, when I felt too weak to keep my eyes open, she stopped.

"Gastone," Tara called the Strigoi in the corner over. I felt like I was listening to her from underwater.

I felt something wet at my lips and tried to move myself away from the metallic scent. Tara's hand fell on the back of my head and she looked me in the eye, "Drink."

Under her cumpulsion I drank from Gastone's wrist greedily. Welcoming the blood into my system and the strength it brought with it. Eventually Gastone pulled his wrist from my lips and frowned at me.

Tara smiled as she stared at me, "Welcome to hell, bitch."

With my new found strength I yanked at the metal clamps on my wrists and feet. They snapped easily and I stood with my eyes locked on Tara. Only one predatory thought ran through my head as I stared at her. _Kill._

__With a feral smile in her direction and yesterdays memories in my head I lunged.

* * *

**A/N: Review cutie-pies!**

**FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR! You don't have to, but I created another account (I don't want to release my private one) that you guys can follow me on!**

**Just go to live-for-the-tomorrow (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**If you'll follow me you'll totally get to know me more by my posts (some are really depressing, so be warned) and you can message me on, like, updates and stuff.**

**Okay, I'm done talking now. Don't forget to review!  
**


	30. Attempted escapes

**A/N: Enjoy! I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

Tara must have guessed that I would be filled with hatred and that I would have directed it toward her. She moved out of the way, barely, and I went crashing into the wall behind her. My new strong body fell into a tangled mess on the floor and I hissed at her. The anger was pumping through my veins with an intensity that I could not control and I had this overwhelming urge to kill. Protect myself.

Tara's eyes were alight with fury as she glared down at me. I stood up in a defensive stance and tried to calculate my next attack. One that would give me the kill, the blood I craved. My throat was dry; sandpaper scratching against sandpaper. I need the refreshing warm toxin to soothe the ache and put the burn to rest. Tara could soothe that ache. I can smell her blood pulsing through her veins, I can see the twitch of the major artery in her neck. It calls to me, taunting me with it's sweetness.

"Gastone, restrain her." Tara seethed as she flinched away from me. Even the almighty Tara is afraid of me.

"No, your reign over all of us has gone on too long. Leave or we will kill you." Gastone said defiantly.

A predators smile crossed Tara's face and I glanced at it momentarily before locking my eyes once more with her flushed neck. "No? Need I remind you who is in charge here?"

Gastone took a step back and his red eyes narrowed on Tara before he blanked completely. His face contorted into one of pain and he fell to the floor with a feral scream that echoed throughout the tunnels. His scream was worse than those I had heard earlier. Worse than the screams of the Guardians. I smiled at his scream, his pain. It feels good to see him in pain. Weak, Gastone is weak.

With Gastone writhing on the floor, Tara was focused solely on him. A sweat was forming at her brow as she stared at him. It was not hard to guess that she was making him see and feel things that were not really there. She is powerful. Very powerful. My intent to feed on her was changing for an intent to kill. I am the one in charge, I cannot risk her trying to overpower me.

With a careful step and swift movement I attacked Tara. I yanked her neck to the side and bit harshly into it. Gastone's screams were replaced with hers as I stole her blood. She yanked and clawed at my skin but I felt nothing of her feeble attempts to distract me. The warm liquid flowing into my mouth and down my throat warmed the cold inside of me. It made me feel stronger and more alive.

Eventually her scream stopped and her hands fell limp as did her body. I let her fall to the floor with a thud and a crack of her head. Her warm Spirit filled blood was now coursing through my veins and she was dead. Gastone was standing beside me with a smile on his face, though he looked tired.

"I knew you would be the one to kill her," Gastone said with pride. "You will be my little protege and together we will build an empire. Come young Rose, I have much to teach you."

I narrowed my eyes at him and moved to the door. "When I told you that I would kill Tara and then kill you, I meant it."

Gastone smiled and it was a prideful smile. "You cannot kill me, I am far older and far more powerful."

I ignored his words and walked down the hall to the start of the tunnels. Now that Tara was dead it was time to see my Adrian, to bring him back with me. We could live this life of power together, both of us living on our own. No responsibilities, no one to care for or look out after. We would look out for each other, live for each other. It would be just us.

With every step I took down the tunnels I could feel myself growing stronger and stronger. The effects of the change from Dhampir to Strigoi were still occurring. I would be stronger and faster than I am now. The thirst for blood would grow until it would become this insatiable need and I will soon be yearning for it. Hopefully, Adrian will be kind enough to donate a vein to me.

I did the same for Dimitri because I had loved him. Adrian will do the same for me. And if not, I'll force him and change him right there. He'll thank me eventually. He'll thank me for the power and the freedom. The freedom from our problems, the freedom from Spirit. The element that worked more like a disease than a savior. The one thing that screwed up both of our lives.

Free from Spirit we will both be happy. The old phrase 'We came, we saw, we conquered.' will apply to Adrian and me from now on. Together we will be the Dynamic Duo, Batman and Robin.

I practically glided through the tunnels, relying on my instinct to find my way back to the entrance in Court. Something that was rather hard to do considering it was nothing but dirt walls and dirt pathways with no distinction to them. I am learning to hate the dirt and the things it seems to hide within it.

On my way through the disgusting dirt hallways I ran into a few other Strigoi and my feelings of anger toward them came out in a series of hisses and growls. Some of the younger Strigoi, like me, tried to fight but I pushed them away. The older ones just smiled and disappeared once more into their rooms. It bugs me when they do that. When they look at me as if I am an inferior. I am not inferior. I killed Tara, their leader.

Something that proved to be easy and I don't know why they hadn't done it sooner.

I continued to walk through out the silent hallways until I heard a noise come from a room up the hall. It was more of a groan than anything, the groan of a dying person. I immediately headed toward the room, my curiosity peaked. I stayed within the shadows as I moved into the cramped room with a body tied to a chair. It is a guardian. A guardian that I know well.

"Guardian Matrel," I said in a cold voice that echoed off the dirt walls in the room.

She lifted her head from where it had slouched against her chest. Her eyes met mine and she gasped as she cringed away from me. "Rose, what did you do?" Her voice was astonished and tinged with anger.

Can she not see what a gift this is? How great it is to finally be free of that damn Spirit and hold all the strength I could possibly need. She doesn't see. "I was forced," I told her, "but had I known it would feel this great I would have made the change long ago."

Guardian Matrel's face twisted in disgust. "I'm disappointed in you, Rose. Even as a Strigoi I thought you would have more sense than this. Where are you going?"

I pushed myself from the wall so that she could see me in the light and see my blood red eyes pierce into her as my words caressed her weak ears. "I am going to get my Adrian back. And maybe Lissa if she wants to come. Together we will grow powerful and conquer the world of the night."

Guardian Matel's eyes locked onto mine and I could see the fear in her face. It was written all over her features. I can _hear _her blood rushing through her veins, I can see the vein pulsing in her neck, and I can smell the hot, red liquid coursing through her body under her weak, paper thin skin. She looked so appetizing at this moment and I wanted nothing more than to sink my fangs into her.

"I want to kill you," I told her.

My words didn't seem to faze her. "Kill me then, either you do it or someone else will. Tara Marie promised to come finish her job so why don't you just do it for her."

I chuckled at her arrogance on the Tara Marie subject. "Tara is dead, I killed her. I killed her easily, actually, she was down in seconds. I sank my teeth into her flesh and I sucked out her blood before letting her fall to floor where her skull collided with the floor into a crack. She is about as dead as you will be in a matter of hours."

"You are a monster, Rose." Matrel spat at me, "do you really think Adrian will accept you like this? He will hate you."

In two strides I was in her face with my hands gripping her arms lightly. She winced and I remembered that my strength was more than what it used to be. "You will not speak of Adrian, you do not know him. He will still love me and he will still want to be with me. I should _kill you_ for what you said! You are worthless and weak! Don't you understand that?"

"No Rose," She growled, "you are the weak one! You are the one who is giving into the monster! He will _hate you_! He will never accept you! The second you step food into his room you will be dead. Belikov will kill you, Rose. He will not be weak like you once were, Belikov will kill you without a second thought. If you think any differently then you are crazy."

I smiled at her, "If I were kind I would kill you now." I backed away from her and moved to exit. "But I know that whoever finds you will make your death slow and painful, which is exactly what you deserve."

"I may die, Rose, but I will be remembered a hero. You will be remember a villain and I wish that on no one."

Matrel's words meant nothing to me. I was already on my way out of her room and onto my next mission; to find Adrian. It was daytime by now and he had to be up and waiting for me. Adrian will rejoice when he sees me and hold me in his arms the way he used to.

It was my thoughts of Adrian that carried me through the dank tunnels. My thoughts carried me to dead ends and turn offs and helped me choose the way to go. Not one piece of wall looked familiar and I found myself cursing the existence of dirt. And the longer I walked the thirstier I got.

I wish I could teleport to Adrian and save myself the searching. Not to mention it's going to be a bitch trying to get into Adrian's room. I would have to get past all Guardians and Dimitri. The other Guardians I am not too worried about, it's Dimitri that worries me. He is a good Guardian and I don't think I will be able to get past him easily if at all.

I was wretched from my thoughts when I heard footsteps in front of me. I scanned the darkness and it wasn't until I was close enough to the stranger that I was able to identify who they were. Hatred filled my body and disgust outlined my face as the man in front of me smiled. "I see that you have joined our ranks." Bruce said smugly.

"Not likely," I spat at him.

"Oh, come now, Rose. You will be with us eventually, after all, you played right into our hands. And you played the part expected of you rather well, if I might say." Bruce informed me.

I moved to the left of him slightly so that I could make a quick escape if I needed to. I could see the edge of his stake poking out of his jacket and the sight of it was sending off warning signs in my head. "What are you talking about? I did nothing but try to be a good Guardian."

"No, Rose. You brought the Guardians down here and then you killed Tara. We needed someone to distract Tara while we made bigger and better plans that involved her money. The Strigoi were getting hungry down here and we couldn't draw anymore attention to us by attacking close towns and it was too much of a hassle to go further away." Bruce leaned against the wall as he was talked.

"So," he began again, "we killed the queen knowing that you would be blamed. It worked out in our favor that so many of your Guardian buddies decided to come down with you. You brought the food and killed the girl, just like you were supposed to."

"Why wouldn't you guys just kill her? It would have made it a lot easier on your part." I asked. Bruce was telling me their entire plan up until this point and I really had no idea why. Unless he was assuming that I would automatically be on their side and I would completely forget about Adrian. None of which would ever happen.

"She needed to live until we had you. And once we had you...she had to die. I'm glad you were the one to kill her, it makes things look final. You can die a hero and continue to grow more powerful under the cover of the dark. Together we will all be invincible Rose."

I shook my head, "No. I will not join you in your issues or your fight. I am on my own as soon as I get Adrian." I tried to walk past him but he stepped in front of me and I had to stop before I walked straight into him. "Move."

"No, I can't let you leave. If you leave you might get killed and we could use you in our fight."

I shoved past him and he hit the wall to my left roughly, "You leave me be." I took off into a run and I knew Bruce wouldn't keep up. My legs were stronger and could push me further than his could, plus, he was a lot heavier than I am.

I ran as hard as I could until I finally reached the wall that would lead me back into the cell block at Court. I couldn't hear Bruce behind me and I guess I had outrun him. I don't want to test my luck though. So without a second thought I headed toward the wall and set out to find Adrian and bring him back with me.

**Adrian POV:**

Rose has officially been gone two days. No one has seen or heard fom her and I am really beginning to fear that she is dead. I know that no matter what would have happened to her she would have tried to get to me. Our love is strong and not even death can break us apart from each other.

I only hope that she is okay and holds on until we can get to her. I know that she won't be coming to me.

One of the precautions the court took was sealing the prison wall shut. No one will be coming in or leaving from there. Rose couldn't get to me if she tried now and I'm sure she would. It only means that now she is trapped in those tunnels and there is no way to get her out safely and quickly.

Belikov has been rounding up all the Guardians he can, including Rose's mom. She was first to jump in that band wagon. Janine Hathaway is very much like Rose. They both think the same and process things the same way. Janine is just a little less temperamental and a lot more patient.

Abe on the other hand, Rose's dad, is where Rose gets her impatience. He thinks we should send the marines barking through the door to save his daughter and I can't bring myself to disagree with the irrational behavior.

Lissa has been keeping herself busy with trying to find her half sister. She spends all day pouring through papers and conjuring up possible people it could be. Lissa and Christian already think that they have found who the mother might be. The two work all day and by nighttime they are exhausted. But no amount of exhaustion can withhold the sobs that Lissa has at night.

The elections for a new queen or king are coming soon, a month away. Lissa is probably getting ready for that, too. I prefer to stay out of the politics of this place, it's all one big corrupted mess anyway. It is all hard to think about also. They are already trying to replace my aunt who was their queen for so long. Few people show remorse to her death anymore.

I wish Rose was here with me so that I could grieve properly. Instead, the only thing I have to help me grieve are the clove cigarettes and the vodka I have begun to use to dull the pain once more. I know that Rose would be disappointed in me if she knew what I was doing again. I have no other means of coping and I'm sure she could understand that.

I take a swig from my flask and tuck it back away in my jacket as the warm liquid burns my throat and numbs my Spirit a little bit. I light a cigarette Amd lean against the wall to gaze at all the Moroi who continue on win there insignificant lives. They are all so blind to the danger the world poses them. At any second one of them could drop dead and they don't even care.

I blow out a puff of smoke into the August air and frown. Lissa will be leaving in a week and a half for college. If Rose isn't back by then I will be left all alone to succumb further into my misery and depression. If Lissa plans on running for queen she will have to stay here and take college online. It is selfish of me to hope that is the path she takes.

"Ivashkov," Guardian Belikov yells to me from across the court yard. I push myself from the wall to walk over to him while puffing on my cigarette.

Once close enough he begins talking to me. "In two days time we will set out to find Rose and all of the other lost Guardians-"

"Two days? She could be dead in two days or turned. Two days is too long." I said vehemently.

Belikov nodded in agreement, "Two days was the shortest I could get it. I fought for this, Ivashkov. They won't listen because to them it was just collateral damage. There are still people here who believe Rose for what she deserved for keeping secrets."

I sucked in deeply from my cigarette hoping it would relive some of my angerand stress. It didn't. "Thise people need to have their heads shoved up their asses."

He didn't agree with this statement and instead began talking once more. "If I find Rose and she is turned I will have to kill her."

My blood boiled and my smoke felMyron my hand to the cement. "You will not kill her. You will bring her here and Lissa will change her. Or I will, she deserves the same chance you got. She did the same for you or have you forgotten that."

Belikov's neutral face didn't show any sign of emotion at my words. "I have not forgotten the risks Rose took for me. She once told me that if she were turned Strigoi she would want me to kill her and I am honoring her wish."

I glared at the tall Russian man, "You will not harm her or you will answer to me. I can have you imprisoned or her father will have you killed."

Dimitri assessed me and was quiet for a couple heart beats. "I will do what I think is right."

"Tnere is a difference between what you think and what you know."

"The decision is mine alone and should I hesitate any other guardian will step up in my place to fulfill the job. Rose will die no matter what we do, it is out of our control."

"Then take me with you and restrain her long enough for me to stake her!"

"She will be stronger than us because she is recently changed. I cannot promise that you would be protected, Ivashkov. You may be killed."

"I will be killed if you did not bring her he to me at all. Whether it be by her hand or mine it makes no difference. I refuse to live without her." I stated boldly.

"I do not think you understand the severity of your words. She would not what that for you."

I ran my infers through my hair and looked at the sky. "I did not want his for her and it is done anyway. We cannot control each others lives." Not anymore.

Belikov shook his head slightly, "Do not forget that you are not the only one who loved her. You are not the only one suffering."

Belikov walked away to do whatever it is he does with his free timeAnne left me to ponder on his parting words. I may not be the only loved her but I do still love her. She is not dead to me as she seems to be to everyone else.

I went back up to the room Lissa, Christian, and I were still sharing together andoffline them in the kitchen eating lunch silently. I took a seat at the table but didn't welcome myself to any food. Eating has not been on the top of my to-do list for the past couple days.

"I want you to teach me how to change a Strigoi." I announced to Lissa.

She did not falter in her eating as she looked at me with life saddened eyes. "Okay. You need to cleanse yourself first, quit the smoking and drinking and become as pure as you can. You have to embrace Spirit."

I nodded, "I will do that." I will do anything for Rose.

"We'll start after lunch and work all day, it will take time." She told me.

"I have two days until they leave, I just need to be able to get a stake through her heart." I answered. Rose will come back to me. If she is Strigoi, I will save her. If she is dead, I'll join her. We will not be apart long.

"Eat something, Adrian. You will need to be strong or you will tire easily." Christian told me.

I grabbed a slice of pizza from the box in the table and took a bite. it tasted like cardboard ANSI immediately wanted to spit it out. I continued to chew and bite until the entire thing was gone and then I took another slice. It was after I finished my third slice that Lissa finally gave me the okay to stop.

She left the room and came back with some pillows and her stake. "It won't be easy." She warned.

I stood up and took the stake from her, weighing the cold metal in my hands. "If you can do it I can do it."

* * *

**A/N: Review cutie-pies!**

**FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR! You don't have to, but I created another account (I don't want to release my private one) that you guys can follow me on!**

**Just go to live-for-the-tomorrow (dot) tumblr (dot) com**


End file.
